Lost & Found
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: Multi-chapter fiction: This is an AU story set roughly 4 months after S3 ends, Mike is CNO and still searching for his family when finally his prayers come true but not entirely in the way he hoped. (Mike/OC, Tomsha.) COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

********This story has a 'T' Rating but be warned there are references to prostitution, coercion and slavery. If these are triggers for you or disturb you then please do not read this story. Also there are some curse words but only like half a dozen spread through the story...if that. Also all medical stuff is sourced from google and/or made up thus unreliable. You have been warned.********

 _Now onto the story, we reunite with out heroes four months after Season 3 ends. This story is AU, the timeline will be a bit off and is inspired from tmtclbt's idea that Takehaya and Kyoko knowing their death is imminent want a good home and life for their son. They ask Mike whom they consider to be a good and honorable man to adopt Kaito and care for him as his own. Mike agrees and adopts Baby Kaito into his life._

 _On a side note: I highly recommend reading tmtclbt's story 'A Worthy Man'. The only similarity is that Mike adopted Kaito and being an awesome story :)_

 _P.S. I own nothing except Beth as my brain gave birth to her not a bunch of writers in America who are paid to write the show. Unrelated to my other works! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"Don't pull it too tight because?" Beth asked her apprentice, she use that term loosely as no 14 yr old should ever be put to labour but this was the new world they lived in. One where they worked 16 hour a day, seven days a week for scraps and a blanket. There was no home for them, no beds, they slept on the floor by their stations. Kids didn't play, they were either put to work or they sat quietly on the floor being unobtrusive. It was that or they'd be disappeared to somewhere else. The rumours of where the kids went were scary enough that parents worked hard to keep their kids close to them. Children behaved as they preferred the hell they were in to the unknown or being taken away.

"It'll put wear onto the bolt and rub down the ribbons that hold it into place. That can lead to future mechanical malfunctions and possible injuries." Sienna answered as she pulled the wrench away from the machine they were working on. They were working on one of the power generators trying to get it operational but it was an old piece of machinery that hadn't been cared for in many years.

"Correct, good job." Beth told her, she turned her attention to Mia, the 8 year old sat on the floor trying to figure out the latest mathematical equations Beth had given her to keep her occupied and learning. "How we doing here?" Beth asked her.

"It's hard." Mia whisptered in a defunct manner, Beth knew it was grief more than a struggle with a lack of education as Mia and Sienna had lost their mother over 4 months ago. Christine who'd been Beth's co worker in maintaining the factory's systems and friend in this hell hole. She had died from an upper respiratory infection. Something she would have survived if the guards weren't assholes and had given her antibiotics in time. But medical care was non existent as the guards like to remind them that there was always someone to replace them. Christine's death had left an indelible mark on them all, Beth had promised Christine she'd look after the girls. Granting the woman some peace in her last moments. for what it was worth, Beth kept her promise and took care of the girls the best she could.

"Keep trying, persistence is the key to learning." Beth assured her, Christine had impressed upon the girls the importance of being able to take over her and Beth's jobs in case this situation lasted longer than either woman would live. So education was key.

"Food time." Brody called out, Sienna ushered Mia out of sight as Beth stepped up to meet the guard who brought them food. It was not out of the kindness of his heart but duty as her job didn't allow her or the girls the same time schedule as the other workers.

"What is this?" Beth asked as Brody gave her a small paper bag, she opened it to see one hard boiled egg, a piece of bread that was mouldy and a half eaten apple. No meds, Beth's insides ached at that knowledge, not from hunger but Crohn's disease gnawing at her insides.

"Your rations." Brody informed her.

"We were given twice this much last week. What gives?" Beth asked, last week the apple had been old and mouldy for most part, two slices of bread and three eggs. That was brunch, dinner they managed to get to the main hall for as it was required for all workers to shower and eat dinner while propaganda spouted over TV's informed them of their Regional leader's generosity. It was bullshit but they'd hadn't set one foot outside of the factory in months so how were they to know the state of the world.

"You haven't finished repairs, so energy production is down." Brody said with a shrug as if it was reason enough.

"I'm going as fast as I can with repairs with what little I have." Beth said darkly as she wanted to cry but refused to so in front of this asshole.

"Not fast enough." he remarked as his eyes slithered all over her frame, his interest clear even though they both knew the score.

"Come on, I got two kids and where are my meds?" she asked hating how there was a hint of desperation in her voice but she needed more food and her meds.

"Out of meds but I got something else that will help but it comes at a price." He drawled, he looked her over again making her skin crawl. She'd lost her dignity a long time ago as she learnt that she preferred a semi pain free existence even if the cost disgusted and demoralised her. If she was in exceptional health then she'd have held onto the moral high ground like her life depended on it. But she wasn't and she had the girls, so she made her peace with her life and hoped that some kind of social change would happen before Sienna or Mia were ever put in the same position.

"I want food as well. Enough to feed my girls for at least three days." She told him as she thought of the girls. She promised Christine she would look after the girls which meant sacrificing her needs to make sure they survived. The only thing that kept her going forward was that things would change, maybe with enough meds and food they could all escape this hell but for now she traded herself for the basics.

Brody stepped closer and looked her over again as if assessing whether she was worth it. He liked strong defiant women, so Beth stared him down even though she just wanted to shrivel up and hide. Sex was a commodity, not the luxury it had once been.

"Of course, and here's just a small taster of what I'll give you when you come to me tonight." he said as he pulled out a power bar and a small bag that contained just a small dose of weed in it. It wasn't panadiene forte or antidepressants but pot did well in a pinch. She knew it wasn't enough to get high but hopefully it was enough to take the edge off her pain. But taking it made a little part of her die as she snatched the food and small bag of pot from him.

"Thank you." Beth said, trying to sound grateful even though she was choking on her anger and disgust. Brody just smiled and walked away leaving her to think on his words.

Once he disappeared, Beth headed in the direction of where the girls had gone to hide. "He's gone," she called out, Sienna and Mia reappeared from wherever they were hiding. Beth tried not to know where as it was safer not to know for her own piece of mind. They all sat on the floor together and proceeded to share the meagre amount of food in the bag.

* * *

In St. Louis,

"Don't you have a Nanny?" Tom asked as he, Sasha and Mike were waiting in the President's office. Mike wasn't the kind of man to mix family and work but today seemed to be an exception as he was in uniform and carrying Kaito in his arms. The 4 month old was quiet and content, dressed in navy blue onesie covered with small white fishes swimming in horizontal lines and a pale yellow bib with white anchors on it around his neck to help wipe away any spit up. Mike even managed to smooth the baby's hair so he was presentable for the office. But even so it was an unusual look for Mike to mix his professional and personal life.

"I had one, she quit because I made her work too much." Mike said as he'd tried to palm Kaito off to his admin support but Kaito was not having a bar of it. He just cried miserably until Mike took him back into his arms. He preferred his staff be able to function without complaint and Kaito screaming definitely reduced the quality of their work environment.

"Fair call." Tom remarked as they'd all been working long hours. Luckily he had Sasha between the two of them they managed to wrangle his kids. Even if they weren't exactly on board with Sasha being in their lives, they'd accepted her help. Tom just hoped in time they'd come around as he wanted Sasha in their lives for a long time to come. But in the meantime they were taking it slow. It also probably helped that Tom was in a civilian role these days since his retirement from the Navy. It was unusual to see Tom in a suit than in uniform but times had changed.

"But inconvenient and I was paying her well enough to make up for it. Can we just get down to business? Where's the President?" Mike asked as he adjusted his hold on Kaito. Oliver was supposed be in the office before them and Mike was getting impatient as he knew Kaito was a ticking time bomb in the diaper department. They were currently on a formula that made Kaito's number twos diabolical for olfactory senses.

"It's so hard to be serious with this cutie smiling at me." Sasha cooed as she took Kaito out of Mike's arms and smiled at Kaito. "Ohayoo Kaito-kun." she said to Kaito, she continued to talk in Japanese at the baby which resulted in Kaito cooing random noises at Sasha. The woman was a godsend for Mike as he didn't speak a second language but he knew if Sasha stuck around at least Kaito would speak his parents' mother tongue.

"He's a charmer." Mike remarked, the whole biology of making babies adorable so one didn't smother them worked favourably well for Kaito. Though Mike did wonder if he could have Sasha look after Kaito just for an hour so he could make a dent in his paperwork without disruption.

"Ok, I'm here. What's the update status on shutting down the work factories." Oliver asked as he rushed into the room knowing he was behind schedule as he spoke in a rushed manner. He'd only been president for a short few months but was bearing the stresses and challenges well.

"We've been shutting down the work factories and reorganising the families into homes and jobs. We've made a dent but there are still at least half a dozen more that haven't acknowledged the coup and are operating as 'normal'." Tom said to Oliver.

"I want them all shut down as soon as possible." Oliver said, Mike liked the man. He was decisive and believed in making hard decisions that in the long run would help their people even if there was a short term issues

"One of them is in our own backyard, to shut it down would mean cutting power to half of this state and surrounding areas." Mike informed him.

"Do it, we've survived a lot of things over the months. A small blackout is nothing compared to the poor conditions our people have been working to survive." Oliver said with no hesitation and a quiet strength that imbued the room with a sense of confidence in their leader as he truly wanted to fix their country and help their people become great again.

"Yes, Sir." Mike told him,

"Commander Cooper, there a reason you're holding a baby?" Oliver asked her, an amused smile playing on his lips as it was very rare for anyone to be younger than the drinking age and be in the President's office.

"It's purely by accident Sir," Sasha said with a smile not looking apologetic at all at how unprofessional it was to be bringing a baby in on classified meeting they were in. "If it helps, he can't speak English or any language yet. The perfect confidant." she offered, Oliver and the others smiled at humour as it was needed in these dark days.

"What do you have for me on the European situation?" Oliver asked.

"Lot of chatter but nothing has been substantiated yet. I'll let you know when I have something solid." Sasha assured him.

"Ok, well let's prioritise our citizens first before we go messing around in someone else's backyard." he said sagely but there would come a time when they'd have to play a political role in the international theatre again.

* * *

Later that day, Night had fallen or so they were told as the lights were turned off in the factory. There were windows but they had been bordered up months ago and no one was allowed outside. But she had a good internal clock that told her enough time had passed that she had to get moving.

Beth pushed up from the floor, her body sore as the cold concrete was not made for her body. It was also time to go, she'd ate the marijuana with their rations. Not that she'd ate that much food; just a slice off the apple leaving the rest to the girls. They'd have more food after tonight, the girls would eat and that was a small consolation. She however was too nauseated to think about food for herself and her stomach was twisted in dull but still painful cramps. She longed for the days when she had more control over her life and body but thanks to the pandemic that was gone. It was all about survival, luxury was for the birds.

"Don't go." Sienna said, Beth looked to her pained by the young girls expression as she was much older than she appeared. Though they never spoke of it, Sienna seemed fully aware of what was happening no matter how hard Beth tried to protect her.

"We need energy to work which means food. Proper food and I need my meds. This is how I will get them for us, so I'm going to do what I have to to get them. No arguments." Beth told her, even though they did this every time.

"I hate it. He's such a creep." Sienna told her.

"I know but this won't be forever." Beth told her, words Christine used to say as she promised the girls that this was not forever. That their father would find them, they just had to keep their heads down and work.

"It feels like it will." Sienna replied, Beth didn't have any words of comfort.

"Look after your sister while I'm gone. I should be back in an hour." Beth told her, she turned to leave but stopped as the machines that churned 24/7 turned off. The room was pitched into black, not even the red lights shone. Beth waited for the back up generators to kick in but nothing happened. She wasn't the only one who'd noticed as she heard guards shouting and footfalls.

"What's happening?" Sienna hissed, she was scared as was Beth felt and before she could answer a body dropped from the level above them. It hit the concrete floor with a sickening thud a few feet away and that was when they heard the gunfire.

"I don't know be we need to go." Beth said as she rushed to Sienna and Mia, she gently shook the younger girl. "Mia, wake up kiddo." she said gently.

"What's going on?" Mia asked, awake and scared.

"Don't know but we need to get out of here. Come on." Beth said to her and Sienna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Stop!" an deep gravel voice with an Australian accent boomed at them in the darkness as Sienna, Mia and Beth ran blindly for a way out. Men chased after them or so Beth assumed from the voices shouting at them and sound of heavy footfalls behind them. They just had to find a door and as the lights flickered on, she saw a door. The zing of joy knowing they close snuffed out quickly as a soldier skated between them and the door. Bringing the three to a stop.

"I said stop." the Australian told them and Beth froze in place as the lights flickers on, she saw three men in military dress and guns pointed at her and the girls. One was a brunette beast of a man while the other was a slightly leaner redheaded man and the third was an African American man. She quickly pushed Mia and Sienna behind her not sure what to think of these men. But she knew better than to run when a gun was pointed at her. Intense pain pulled at her insides reminding her that the pot was wearing off, nausea rolled through her as she felt desperate to escape but they couldn't. The exit was so close.

"Please, let the girls go. I'll do anything you want, please just let them leave." Beth begged, the soldiers had lowered their weapons but it didn't mean anything. She felt so incredibly pitiful as she felt overwhelmed at her want to leave and need to protect the girls.

"We're here to help you, Ma'am and to do that you gotta stay." he told her, dread sank into Beth's bones as she felt like the walls were closing in. They wouldn't help her or the girls, they were just poaching the best of the people and leaving the rest to die. She'd seen it happen in California.

"Please,-" Beth started but instead of a plea for their escape; vomit came up instead.

* * *

"Holy Shit!" Burk said as he took a step back as the woman before them spewed blood onto the floor. A sentiment shared by Wolf and Miller as it wasn't a little amount of blood on the floor. It was a good size puddle of bright red blood with small darkened chunks that didn't look like food or bile but blood clots. Not good and definitely stomach churning to see in real life.

"This is Taylor, we need a medic in the south east corner of the building now!" Taylor said over his radio as he moved to the woman, she'd fallen to her knees and coughed up more blood but judging by the pale skin, sheen of sweat she was about to pass out. The girls she'd tried to protect hugged the wall looking on in pure fear. The girls he and Miller recognised as Captain Slattery's daughters Sienna and Mia, they were older and skinnier than the photos they'd been supplied with but Wolf would bet his left nut they were the Captain's missing kids.

The woman however was not Christine, she was definitely not in good way. He'd barely touched her arm when Sienna came at him.

"Don't touch her." she told him bluntly she tried to push him away but Wolf caught the girl by the shoulders and held her away. She struggled in his grip and tried to kick him but Wolf was stronger and Sienna was too skinny to really do any damage.

"Hey, I'm trying to help her not hurt her. You're safe Sienna." he said trying her name to connect with her. The girl stopped in trying to hurt him and frowned. " My name is Wolf and that guy over there is Miller. The green one looking away is Burk. We work for your Dad, he's been searching for you, your sister Mia and your Mother for over a year now. Please let me help this woman." he implored her, Sienna sagged in his grip and nodded as Beth was struggling to breathe between vomiting blood on the floor.

"Her name is Beth and if you hurt her I'll kill you." She told him as she stepped back to let him help Beth.

"Ok, that's fair." Wolf said he moved to Beth's side careful of the mess on the floor. "Beth?- Oh shit." he said as he saw her limbs go out. He quickly pulled her up by the waist and pulled her back from the vomit and laid her on the floor in the recovery position as her eyes closed.

"Is she dead?" Mia asked him as Wolf checked her vitals. Wolf looked up to the girl still shaken by how frail and emaciated they all looked. The woman was practically skin and bones. He wanted believe this was some new horror but it wasn't the first time they'd shut down a factory in the past months and found the workers in the same conditions.

"No," Wolf assured her, "She's passed out but still breathing." he left out the 'barely' part as he could see both girls were frightened and clearly had a strong bond to the woman.

"I'm here," Rios said as he arrived with a team and med bags. Wolf stepped back and gave Rios the run down of the woman's symptoms as the man and his team pulled on fresh gloves and worked on her. An IV was put into the woman's arm and Rios called on his radio for a stretcher and Helo medi-vac for the patient. He looked to Mia and Sienna and turned to Wolf, they shared a look of acknowledgement that they'd found Slattery's kids.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sienna asked.

"I don't know, have either of you been having stomach aches? feeling hot?" he asked them as he could see they wanted nothing to do with them. It was still unnerving to be seen as the enemy by their own people.

"All the time, the guards keep us separated from the others." Sienna half lied because she didn't want to leave Beth's side and knew they would be quarantined together if they believed it was the virus.

"Ok, we're going to take all three of you to a hospital to be treated." Rios said as he spoke into his radio organizing the proper protocols were in place. He looked to Wolf "You'll have to come with given you've had physical contact with the patients. Miller, Burk; you too." he informed them.

* * *

Mike rushed into St Louis General hospital and was immediately greeted by Miller who had been cleared by the doctors upstairs and Tom and Danny who were obviously looking for a debrief. He'd gotten the call from Tom telling him they'd possibly found Sienna and Mia. Kara had happily agreed to babysit Kaito for him while he rushed down to see if it really was his girls or not. His heart pounded in his throat as he really wanted it to be them. But he was also afraid of how they would look, how they would react to him, would he be welcomed or scorned? a question that nagged at him just as much as his fear of what they'd been through.

"What's going on? Is it really them?" He asked them.

"We think so," Tom said as he dismissed Miller and Danny, the young man looked grateful for the escape and Danny looked happy to go home not bothering to ask if they might need him. "I only caught a glimpse of them, but they match the photo and my memory of them. But prepare yourself, they've lost a lot of weight. The majority of people liberated from the power plant are not in good shape." Tom told him, though he'd slipped into a civilian role he still went on missions to shut down the sweat factories that still plagued their country. It wasn't that Tom wanted to but it was out of necessity. They just didn't have enough armed forces to get the job done swiftly.

"What about my wife?" Mike asked him, Tom shook his head, Mike's stomach sank and his heart ached as his thoughts went to the worst place.

"She was registered as being transferred there but no sign of her." Tom told him, not bothering to lie as they knew what it meant. Once the paper trail ended it meant the person escaped the factory or died. Mike knew Christine would never leave the girls which left only one reason why she wasn't there for the headcount. "I'm so sorry Mike." Tom told him.

"Yeah," Mike said nearly choking on the word as he grappled on his emotions trying to keep it together. His wife was gone, he'd lost not just his son but his wife now too.

"Captain Chandler, Captain Slattery." Rios said as he came out of one of the rooms and joined them.

"Rios, how are they?" Mike asked focusing on the girls as there was nothing he could do about Christine. No matter how much he wanted to.

"Mia is suffering from food poisoning so I'll need to keep her overnight. Sienna is holding up better but I'd like to keep her too given that she ingested the same food as Mia. They both are malnourished and dehydrated but doing better than the others I'd seen come out of that site." Rios informed him,

"Can I see them?" Mike asked.

"Yes, follow me." Rios said to him without the slightest hesitation.

"I heard they were quarantined?" Mike asked.

"The woman they were with vomited blood, she had other signifiers that were worrisome. I was concerned for their health but since learned it's not poison or a contagion." Rios assured him, Mike felt a wave of relief wash through him as that knowledge.

"Is the woman ok?" Mike asked.

"Yes, she's in a stable condition. Your daughters' insisted on being in the same room as her." Rios informed him as they reached one of the four bed rooms. The curtains were all drawn back, only three of the beds were occupied. His eyes went directly to the bed where his daughters were sleeping. He moved quietly into the room not wanting to wake them, half afraid they were a mirage as he part of him couldn't believe they were there. But they were, Sienna and Mia his baby girls were older than he remembered, in fact they looked more like younger versions of Christine.

Their features were soft in sleep, they'd been cleaned up some but their hair was dirty and there were streaks of what looked like engine grease. They had IV drips in and vitals monitors that beeped softly. It broke his heart to see them so unhealthy and guilt gnawed at him as he had taken too long to find them. He felt he hadn't searched hard enough, that he should've taken Tex's advice and gone off on his own and found them.

"Dad?" Sienna murmured drowsily as she woke up, Mike moved to her bedside and gave her a soft smile. Tears filled his eyes as she looked like she'd aged 20 years by the way she looked up at him. Unsure mixed in with relief and disappointment.

"Yeah, it's me." Mike said as he took her hand. He didn't miss how she'd flinched at first at the contact. His gut twisting in fear as his imagination went places he didn't want to go.

"I thought they were lying to us." Sienna said as she pulled her hand away from his and pushed up in bed. She wanted hug him so badly but she didn't want to get attached to him because she was afraid he'd leave. If he left and Beth died she'd be all alone in the world, she'd be the only one to look out for Mia.

"I'm here and everything is going to be ok." He promised her, pained at how distant she was acting from him. It was like they were strangers instead of family. He ruefully reminded himself that she might see their reunion as joyous given how long he'd taken to find them.

"How can it be? Mom's dead, Lucas too and no one will tell me if Beth is ok." Sienna said looking despondent and riddled with fear. She was afraid. Beth was the only constant she'd known for months after Mom had died. She was afraid of being in this place, afraid of where they'd be taken even with her father there. She looked at his uniform knowing he'd leave her, he always left them. It was how they ended up in that plant.

"Who's Beth?" Mike asked.

"She is." Sienna said pointing to the woman in the bed across the room from them. Mike had seen her but not really looked at her as his focus had been on the girls.

"Doc Rios says she'll make a full recovery and be fine." Mike half lied because 'ok' didn't seem like a comforting response, he saw her lips set into a firm line that said she didn't really believe him. He didn't blame her as Sienna was always the child who asked a million questions. She always needed to know everything and have an explanation for everything. 'Fine' wasn't enough to comfort her. "The doctors here are very good at their jobs. She'll get the best care." Mike assured her.

"I want to live with her." Sienna told him, not even bothering for the conversation to be broached.

"Sienna-" Mike started, his heart broken that he hadn't even mentioned home and she was already dismissing him.

"No, you abandoned us. You left us to go to sea and Lucas died, Mom died. The only person who was there was Beth, she cares for us, she took care of us." Sienna told him harshly.

"I care for you too." Mike said gently.

"So you say but where were you Dad?" Sienna demanded in a low and angry voice. Mike's lips set into a firm line as Sienna's words stabbed into his heart and ran ragged over his soul. His daughter hated him and was well within her rights to, she now trusted a complete stranger over her own father.

"Compromise, if Beth would like to; she can live with us while she recovers." Mike said, he couldn't believe he was inviting a complete stranger into his home but he was desperate for any way to mend the bridge between him and Sienna. He just hoped it didn't backfire on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Beth woke up with a pounding migraine that sat behind her eyes. The light in the room was nauseatingly bright with fluorescent lighting, the room was distinctly cold, her limbs felt heavy and her brain acknowledged the dreadful state she was in. Besides her migraine, she had a sharp aches in her stomach like she'd swallowed haphazardly cut many tree branches and could feel them slowly dragging through her and poking at odd angles as they transported through her intestines.

She had to get up, she couldn't tell the hour but her groggy brain reminded her that Sienna while intelligent was not ready to take over her role as a mechanic. Not yet, she felt maybe another two months and then she'd be ready but now Beth had to get up. She had to work, if she didn't there'd be no food, no drugs. God, she really missed her pre-pandemic access to medication, she missed her routine and life. She knew she'd never bitch or cry about paying $60 for 3 months worth of meds ever again. But that life was gone. She blew out a shaky breath, she'd cry later for now there was work to be done.

She opened her eyes and was completely disorientated as she wasn't lying on the concrete floor of the power plant. She had to be hallucinating as she could have sworn she was in a hospital. She lifted her head and groaned at the pain.

"Beth?" she heard Sienna asked, Beth turned to the source and gave a pained smile.

"Hey," she croaked, she turned her palm over knowing Sienna needed to be comforted. To know she was ok even if she was in a boatload of pain. She was alive which was better than being dead. Vague memories played through her mind and she cringed as she remembered vomiting blood and soldiers. "You ok?" she asked her.

"Yeah, Mia is here too but she's been sick too. My Dad is here too but he's gone to get a doctor for you." Sienna said, as she held Beth's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "We're going to be ok. We don't have to go back to the factory." She added.

"I'm so glad." Beth said with a smile as she was happy to hear Sienna and Mia were reunited with their father. She knew Christine would be relieved by the events. Though part of her was sad as it meant they would part ways but that was how it should be. Sienna and Mia would have a semi-normal life and she'd- well she didn't know. She first needed her body to cooperate. She heard the sound of male voices and herself involuntarily tense up as she prepared herself for a battle.

"Beth, my name is Doctor Isaac Rios and this is Dr Richard Reed." She heard a man say from her left. She looked away from Sienna to see a bald man in Military uniform with a lab coat over the top. He seemed outwardly like a nice guy but she knew that could be deceptive. The man next to him, Dr Green was a pompous ass, it only took one look at his nicely pressed suit and over groomed moustache. She didn't miss the sight of man standing in the distance either, he didn't appear to be a nice guy at all as he stood tall and broad shouldered, his arms folded across his chest as he wore a neutral expression.

But she didn't miss the look his eyes like he was assessing her. It took a moment to realise that he was the man in the picture that Christine had carried with her. Michael Slattery, he was not smiling nor did he look care free in person as he was in that picture Sienna now held onto.

"Doctor." She rasped hating how raw her voice was.

"I'll get someone to bring you ice chips for your throat. So for now try not to speak too much." Rios cautioned her gently, as he pulled the chart from the end of her bed. He proceeded to check her vitals; marking them on the chart.

* * *

Mike knew it was none of his business, but he listened anyway as Rios and Dr Reed talked to the woman. He was jealous of her and empathetic of her at the same time as she looked like she'd been chewed and spat out by the world. Her honey brown hair laid dull and lank around her gaunt pale face, he was amazed she was able function let alone take care of his girls. But she had, Mia and Sienna were of one mind when they spoke about Beth. She had been their carer, their teacher, their protector after Christine died. He tried to gently nudge for them for more details but they both withdrew from him, so he changed topics to safer ground.

He told them what he'd been up to in very basic terms. He told them mostly about how he'd searched for them ever since he'd come home to deliver the cure. That even though he'd been deployed back to sea, he'd put out search parties. He needed them to know he'd looked for them, maybe not personally the entire time but he had searched them and he was immensely happy to see them, he loved them and wanted them in his life.

But even so he could see the doubt in their features, his words were not enough. But it was ok, he told himself as he was on Shore duty permanently which meant he would be able to prove to them that he wasn't going away. He was with them for good, where he always wanted to be and it was his choice.

"Is Beth really going to live with us?" Mia asked in a hushed tone as she had crawled to the end of her bed and tugged onto his arm. Mike smiled at the contact and unfolded his arms, he moved to her bed and sat down on the edge.

"I'm going to ask her later when the doctors have finished seeing her." Mike said in a low voice. Mia gave a smile of relief as she sat next to him and leaned her head on her arm. "I really missed you Mia." Mike added as he lifted his arm and wrapped it around Mia's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Unlike Sienna, Mia was a little more forgiving in nature which Mike put down to age more than anything else.

"I missed you too, Daddy." she informed, whatever bug had her sick earlier had passed and she was looking brighter. Mike hoped he'd be able to take the girls home and feed them a proper meal. It subtly reminded him that he had to tell them about Kaito and that he needed to pick up the boy before he outwore his welcome with the Greens. "Oh boy, Beth's angry." Mia said, Mike looked to Beth to see her dark expression. he wanted to stay but his mobile phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was Kara's number.

"I have to take this. You lay back and rest." he told Mia, he pressed a kiss to the crown of her hair and headed out the door.

* * *

"That is the best course of action at this time. We can get you in the OR today." Dr Reed told Beth, with an air of confidence like he owned the world. Rios however looked a little edgy as if reacting to her mood and she didn't blame him.

"No, it's not and we won't." Beth informed him darkly, she knew she was being overly emotional and misinterpreting his bedside manner but she felt like she was being dictated to like she were an insolent child.

"I can show you slides of the damage, given our current situation with a lack of supplies and factories producing medicine; a bowel resection is the best long term solution for someone with your condition." Dr Reed said, Rios pressed his lips together to remain quietly as he was falling back on the specialist's recommendation.

Crohn's Disease was not something he encountered in the Navy. Anyone who had it couldn't join the military and those who did develop it during service was diagnosed and bounced on a medical discharge. He also found it uncomfortable talking about the woman's health in front of so many people mostly the Captain's kids. Sienna refused to leave her side and Beth didn't seem to care but still, it felt unethical in some regard. But then he didn't agree with the specialist. He could tell Beth didn't either.

"You are a moron if you think surgery in my current state is the 'best' option. You said I have no polyps, no fistulas, no cancer, no narrowing in any part of my bowels; correct?" Beth asked Dr Reed, her head and stomach were killing her but the only reason she didn't push on the medication button was fear of more recriminations. The man plainly told her she had ulcers and lesions riddled throughout her stomach and intestines thanks to her long term ingestion of drugs on an empty stomach as well as her disease going being poorly treated. Like it was something she did by choice, at least she felt he was judging her.

"True, you've been lucky so far but these ulcers and lesions are worrisome given they can and have bled profusely. Now we're able to surgically repair some of the damage to control the bleeding for now but this about making your long term situation bearable-"

"While you medical types keep your iron fist on the drugs." Beth said darkly, anger burning like a hot blaze in her as nothing changed at all. She might be in a hospital but she was still at the mercy of a man for her medicine. "What is your price?" she asked them.

"What?" Rios asked blinking at the question and her accusation.

"You heard me." Beth told him, completely resigned to a new kind of hell.

"Ma'am, your medical treatment is covered by the government. Ultimately it's your choice what you wish to do," Rios said confused and wondering why he was standing in the middle of a minefield conversationally speaking.

"I don't want any surgeries. You've already taken too much liberty with me-" Beth started as she'd learnt that they'd given her a colonoscopy and endoscopy while she was unconscious. Something that made her hate them even more. She knew they were being thorough in trying to save her life but she felt violated by it. A feeling she wished would disappear from her.

"The bowel resection will add more time on your recovery but you'll hopefully get a better quality of life in the long run." Dr Reed said adamantly. Rios didn't like how pushy the man was being with the surgery. Dr Reed and they had argued about it, of course not being a Gastroentrologist made Rios take a step back. But he'd done some research and he could see that Beth didn't want the surgery and given her response made him wonder what the hell happened the past months for her to despise doctors.

"Hopefully." Beth scoffed as she pressed her free hand to her forehead. She looked to Rios. "What is your opinion?" she asked him.

"Ma'am, I've never treated someone with Crohn's disease-" Rios started, he was being diplomatic as he had to work with Dr Reed and he needed Beth to understand he wasn't the best person to ask.

"I didn't ask that. I asked for your opinion." Beth pushed him.

"Dr Reed is the expert, but I think that perhaps another option would be to wait and see. Yes, your condition could worsen but right now you're stable. You have time to decide, you've lived with this disease. So obviously you know the options before you." Rios said making an enemy of Dr Reed but he could see some relief in Beth's features when he acknowledged that she knew more than him. He slid a glance to Dr Reed who wore a patronising expression of frustration as he knew he wasn't going to get the surgery.

"No surgery, I'm keeping my insides where they are." Beth told them.

"Fine, then we'll see what stores we have in antibiotics, and medications." Dr Reed said leaving them, his tone clear that they were wasting resources on her. Rios looked embarrassed by the man's behaviour.

"You have to forgive him, it's been a long night." Rios said.

"I despise that man." Beth told him, she pressed her lips together for a moment before she decided to speak. "I know what he's saying but surgery had a lot of risks and a bowel resection isn't a cure. I know with the right meds, diet and exercise I can control my symptoms. But God forbid you question a specialist's orders." She told him, Rios gave a small smile as he knew better than to agree with her but she was right. Dr Reed did have a bit of a God complex when it came to his specialty.

"What was your treatment plan before the pandemic?" Rios asked out of curiosity as Dr Reed had glossed over that part very quickly as he was focusing on the present problems. He had wanted to branch into General Practice or Osteopathy, part of being in the navy gave him time and training to decide what he'd specialise in.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, he was just inconsolable." Kara said apologetically over Kaito's wailing as they meet downstairs in lobby of the hospital. She looked sleep deprived and completely frazzled drawing Mike's empathy as he remembered what it was like to be a new parent where everything was scary and questionable.

"Don't be, I appreciate you taking the time to look after him." Mike said as he took the baby carrier and Kaito from Kara and pulled it onto his body. Kaito had serious attachment issues not that Mike complained as he liked being special but the baby boy didn't like to go without seeing Mike's face for more than 12 hours or so it seemed. Just to prove it, Kaito's screaming quietened down to a semi loud whimpering, he gripped tightly onto his shirt and looked up at Mike with an angry wet frown that Mike interpreted to as a 'how could you leave me with those people?' type of expression. If he wasn't old hat at this parenting; he would've been upset instead he found it mildly amusing. "How's Frankie?" he asked Kara as he took the diaper bag from her.

"Good, Sir. Danny is looking after him-"

"You should take sometime for yourself." Mike told her, he'd order her if she was still in the Navy but now she was a civilian he could only give friendly advice. Even so, she looked a little stricken at the advice. "All parents need time away from their kids for themselves. Nothing to feel guilty about wanting or partaking in and you should let Danny enjoy the experience of single parenting for a couple hours." Mike added as he remembered how Christine had been with the kids. Being a parent was hard but in some respect he felt he had it easier given he wasn't with the kids all the time. That absence now played keenly but he pushed it away.

"Maybe, it would be nice to drink a hot cup of coffee for once." Kara said a little begrudgingly as she felt bad for wanting to have some time for herself.

"Go for it, and thanks for looking after Kaito for me." Mike told her.

"Anytime Sir- I mean Mike- That still feels weird." Kara confessed she gave a slight blush at her own bumbling manner. Mike just smiled as he found it endearing.

"It'll get old hat soon." Mike assured her, though he highly doubted it. Kara was one of those people who were born for the Navy and just thrived in the structured environment and command.

"Before I go, I wanted to say I'm sorry about your wife Sir, but I'm really happy you're reunited with your daughters after all this time. I look forward to meeting them one day. If you need anything we're just across the street." Kara said with a sad but warming smile, Mike nodded a little overwhelmed by her thoughtfulness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"We're safe." Beth assured Mia and Sienna.

"Doesn't feel like it." Sienna grumbled, Beth gave a wry smile as she knew how the girl felt. Sure they were out of the factory but what did it mean for them. Well, for the girls it was easy. Their father would take them home and they'd readjust to their lives, go back to school and hopefully move forward. Mia would finally speak above a whisper and Sienna would hopefully learn to relax as some of the responsibilities she'd been carried was lessened.

"Daddy said you can live with us." Mia told Beth as she was perched on the end of Beth's bed. The girl was beaming with happiness something that was so rare and beautiful that made Beth wish she had a camera to save it. Sienna sat to the right of her bed, still holding Beth's hand with the chair close to the bed with her back facing to the wall. A protective posture as it gave her a view of the room and the entry points.

"He said he'd ask first but you'll come stay with us right?" Sienna asked the two girls looked at her with hopeful expressions while Beth was a little special and spaced out by the drugs running through her veins. Rios had made sure she was comfortable before she left. She had to admit she was wrong about that Doctor, so had decided to not condemn him yet.

But she did recognise that wasn't like other men or doctors, as he'd listened to her and offered to help her get back to her pre-pandemic treatment plan. He just told her that she needed to rest and gain her strength and assured her that her medication was provided without any obligation of repayment as apparently the new president in power said the government was footing the bill for her and the others recovered from the factory. Apparently much had changed in the world since the last time she saw sunlight.

It was a relief, for now she wasn't going to think too deeply on the future or Rios keeping his word because all that was important was the girls' well being. Hers was secondary but it was nice to finally be pain free after so many months. She also liked that as he spoke to her there was a sense of sincerity and honesty that made her want to believe him. To believe there wouldn't be a price tag to it all, that she wasn't being lulled into a false sense of security.

"We talked about this. You'd live with your father-" Beth started but Mia cut her off.

"But you never said where you'd go. Why can't you live with us?" Mia asked, the girl had a point; Beth hadn't said where she'd live. She'd been careful in doing so as she hadn't wanted to step on Christine or Mike's toes. Or in this case it was just Mike's. She highly doubted that he'd want her hanging around. But at the moment, Beth was a little too out of sorts to argue with her logic.

"I'll talk to your father first before agreeing to anything." Beth said diplomatically as she didn't want to get in the middle of their family. She definitely didn't want to impose either even though she had no prospects. She really had nothing going for her. Her family was gone, she didn't have a home and she highly doubted her savings still existed after the collapse of the economy. She barely knew how she was going to get her life back together when she had no form of ID and she barely remembered her social security number.

"He should be back, he had to take a phone call outside." Mia informed her, it twigged in Beth's memories of the man sitting on Mia's bed. The one she felt had been assessing her. She knew immediately that he would find her lacking and when he knew what she had to do to survive would find her morally lacking and wouldn't want her around the girls. "Here he is now." Mia announced, but her smile slipped and Beth looked to see Mia and Sienna's father walk in with a baby carrier attached to his chest and diaper bag over his shoulder.

"Who's that?" Sienna demanded completely upset as they all could see he was carrying a baby. Anger and jealousy spawned inside her as her Dad had another kid. He seemed to read her mind but acted casually as he walked towards them.

"I wanted to do this in a better setting." Mike said as he could see his daughters were hurt, confused and upset by Kaito's presence but then it was his fault. He hadn't told them, but then he couldn't think of there ever being a good time for this. He just wished he didn't have the Beth woman as an audience. Though she seemed too out of it to show how she was judging him.

"You have a kid, you replace Mom too?" Sienna asked bitterly, Mia looked like she was going to cry.

"No one is or was replaced. I was going to tell you about him when we got home but he got restless with my friend." Mike said at that time Kaito decided to loudly belch up formula onto himself. It was not a pleasant smell or look and Mike felt deserved that and his children's hurt feelings.

"That's so gross." Sienna claimed making a face, Beth chuckled while Mia just looked completely upset at Mike making him feel like he was going to get gold for worst father of the year. He used Kaito's neck bandanna to wipe up the spew as the kid wasn't making the best impressions but it was just that kind of day.

"His name is Kaito, he's 4 months old. I met his parents and became friends with them in my last deployment. They were dying and asked that I adopt their son and take care of him as they had no other family. So I did." Mike explained telling half truths as it was easier to understand, he watched as the girls features softened as they drew parallels between Kaito's situation and their own.

"Just like I did with you girls." Beth said softly as she squeezed Sienna's hand as a gesture of comfort. Mike locked eyes with the woman sensing a possible ally and grateful for her interpretation to help him.

"He's not a replacement, just another member of the family." Mike told them reiterating that their place in his heart was safe and secure. He unclipped the baby carrier and lifted Kaito out of it.

"He's got vomit on him and you." Sienna informed Mike, her anger had dissipated to a simmer as she couldn't be angry at a baby. It was clear this baby was not her Dad's biologically speaking, he was doing for Kaito what Beth had done for them. So she couldn't be completely angry at that either but it still hurt. They had suffered, Beth had suffered, Mom had died and it seemed like her father was living it up with a new baby.

"Yeah, he does that among other gross things which you and Mia did when you were his age." Mike said as he got the carrier off himself whilst juggling a slightly grumpy Kaito in his arms. Once it was off he pulled up a chair and pulled out wet wipes cleaning himself and Kaito off as he knew it was too much to ask the girls for help at the moment. "So, I spoke with Rios outside, he said you girls can come home today." He said offering a smile. Kaito looked at the woman with a grumpy face, he was tempted to coax a smile but felt it wasn't the time.

"What about Beth?" Sienna asked.

"He wouldn't discuss Beth's condition or treatment with me as we're not related. Beth and I haven't been formally introduced." He said to the girls before he turned his attention on her. "I'm Mike Slattery." he said to her in a friendly manner, he held out his free hand to her, gave a slight quirk of the lips as she gave his hand a limp shake. He didn't judge her by it as he could tell by the size of her pupils she wasn't entirely herself.

"I know you from the photo I was shown. I'm Beth McIntyre, it's good to finally meet you." Beth said earnestly as a tension that had been twisting inside her eased at his presence. To know he could and would take of his daughters as she could see he cared deeply about them.

"Daddy, you should ask her now." Mia whispered to him.

"Yeah and if we have to live with him, you can't say 'no' to her living with us." Sienna added as she pointed at Kaito who was blessedly quiet and watching them with vague interest as he sat in Mike's lap. Beth blamed the drugs but she kind of found the baby mesmerising.

Kaito just sat there with no care in the world, blotchy red pudgy cheeks, he had a full head of hair that stuck out at odd angles. He noticed her watching and gave a half smile before he stuck his hand in his mouth and gave a gurgle. Beth knew absolutely nothing about babies but he was freaking adorable.

"This isn't a negotiation." Mike told Sienna with a wry chuckle at his 14 yr old daughter who was trying to strong arm into a decision that wasn't entirely his. He was already half won over with having Beth stay, but only because she'd kept the girls safe and he felt he owed her. Helping her get back onto her feet was the least he could do in his mind.

"Beth wants to live with us." Mia claimed in a low but excited voice.

"You can sleep on the couch if there's not enough room." Sienna added, it wasn't a suggestion she making but sounded more like an order to Mike. The precociousness of his daughters made him want to laugh but also cry at how little they thought of them. He was pretty sure he wasn't the bad guy.

"What?" Beth asked as she focused back in on the conversation. He looked to Beth who was a bit dazed but then he had noticed that she hadn't been paying attention. She looked wrecked which made him want to take the girls home so she could get some sleep.

"Beth, my daughters insist you should stay with us." Mike told her.

"I know, I appreciate the offer-" Beth started.

"It's settled. Good,we should let Beth get some sleep and get to your house Dad." Sienna said cutting her off before another word could be uttered. "We'll visit you later this afternoon." Sienna told her, she didn't want to leave Beth's side but after everything the older woman had done for her. Well, Sienna wanted to make sure Dad's place was going to fit them all and prepare for Beth's arrival as she needed to be taken care of for once.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Welcome home," Mike said as he opened the front door to his house later that afternoon. It was a two story home that had been renovated before the pandemic. He knew because it once a for sale sign in the front yard that told him as much. Not to mention he'd checked out the place and could see where the improvements had been made. It was warm and inviting, he knew by the sale sign no one was going to complain when he moved in and he had the money to buy it thanks to the promotion but so far it hadn't become an issue. So he'd bought some furniture like beds, a lounge for the living room, dining table and kitchen supplies to fill it as it'd been completely empty.

He was glad he'd had the foresight to buy beds for the girls. Never knowing if they'd be found of not. He didn't want to be unprepared. But now he realised he needed dressers for the girls' rooms, they needed clothes and whatever else they needed that he couldn't think of. Luckily for Kaito the crew had showered their love onto him which left Mike with only having to buy formula and diapers. He'd only set up half of the nursery as Kaito still slept in his room. He'd tried to move Kaito into his own room but the baby boy just wouldn't take to it. So Mike decided to let it go for the time.

The girls had been rather subdued on the ride over. He didn't know what to make of it but seeing them now in the house looking around. They found it all foreign to them. He heard that the factories tended to shut in their workers and play propaganda on the TV's or over the P.A. system to keep their workers compliant by reminding them what they were being 'saved' from.

"There's two bathrooms, four bedrooms; so you girls can choose which room you'd like and we'll make it your own." Mike said, he wanted them to feel at home here. He wanted to make a home because right now it was just a space he and Kaito inhabited. His excuse was that Christine had made their home and all he had done was paint walls and grouch over the price of furniture. But if he were honest, he just didn't know where to start.

"Where does Kaito sleep?" Mia asked him as she and Sienna were looking at him instead of the house. They looked like they felt out of place and he didn't blame them but he could fix those feelings with their help. He placed the diaper bag on the floor by the door before gently placed a sleeping Kaito in his bouncer chair that was in front of the couch.

"He still sleeps in my room as I haven't had the time to set up the nursery properly." Mike told them as he made sure Kaito was secure before he turned his attention completely to the girls. "I know it's not much but I was thinking we could make this a home together." he told them.

* * *

Beth laying in bed alone. Afraid to sleep, she knew the girls were safe but she felt unsettled, she felt completely in the unknown. She'd slowed the morphine drip to a minimum. It knocked the sharper edges of pain but her body and mainly her stomach still ached.

The room felt empty since Mike took Sienna and Mia to their home. She felt a sense of comfort in knowing that she'd kept the girls safe. That they wouldn't face the harsh future of being in the factories and the risk of them being tainted by the darker side of humanity was lesser now.

But she also missed them, she missed being surrounded by people. There was a safety one felt in numbers and being with people they knew. She knew her existence in the factories, she knew all the people and how they worked but here she was in the unknown. She knew she was being irrational but she was afraid to close her eyes in case she woke up and this was a dream. She was also afraid to close her eyes in fear of waking up to find the doctors hovering over her, feared the pain meds being taken away. She didn't trust them to care for her best interests. Sure Rios was the exception but he wasn't standing guard over her and had probably left for the day. So she was on her own.

* * *

Mia woke up with a fright, the room dark. Too dark. She was used to the lighting of the factory, the noises of the factory but more than that she wasn't used to be being alone.

She wanted to get out of bed but fear held her in place. She knew her Daddy was nearby but didn't want to shout out to him as too many months of being told to be quiet held her tongue. She knew what happened to the noisy and disobedient children, they were taken away. She didn't want to be taken away from her family. She'd been so good so far.

She heard a creaking noise and immediately shrunk into her blankets with her eyes scrunched. She and Sienna always had to pretend they didn't exist when the guards came around. They'd hide and she'd always scrunch herself up small and wait for Beth to call for them. It always worked, the guards never saw them. Silence prevailed over the room again and Mia listened to her pounding heart wishing she wasn't always so afraid.

Hot tears burned the back of her eyes as she wished she was as strong as Mom, Sienna and Beth. They seemed so fearless yet she was not. A baby's cry sounded in the house and Mia sat up in bed. She knew it had to be Kaito as he was the only baby in the house. Even though she felt like she was going to vomit, she pushed the blankets off her and crept to her bedroom door and opened it.

Kaito kept crying, she didn't know why but she had to get him to stop. She wasn't sure if she liked Kaito but she didn't want Daddy to have the guards take him away like they had with Mrs Winters' baby. Mia had seen how much pain the woman had been in and didn't want her Daddy to be sad. She didn't want Kaito to be hurt either, he didn't know the rules yet.

She moved towards the sounds of Kaito crying to the open bedroom door where light poured into the hallway. She stopped at the doorway and peeked in to see her Daddy holding Kaito in his arms. Kaito's cries slowly died down into soft hiccups as her Daddy spoke to him in soft tones. Mia remembered when he used to that with her when she had a nightmare. Her Daddy turned and noticed her at the doorway. She froze from indecision as she wasn't sure if she was in trouble but then he gave her a soft smile.

"Hey Pigtails, can't sleep?" he asked her softly, Mia smiled at the nickname as she liked it when he called her that. It made her feel special even though she hadn't worn her hair in pigtails in forever.

"I heard Kaito, is he ok?" Mia asked him in a low voice. She never spoke to loudly as she was afraid of the guards hearing her.

"Yeah, he's just a little restless." Daddy told her.

"He needs to be quiet Daddy." Mia told him solemnly.

"He didn't mean to wake you." Daddy said with a kind smile, not understanding her. She wished he understood, it would make things easier. They might be outside of the factory but she was sure the rules still applied, she just didn't know how but also didn't want to test it.

"It's not that, if he's not quiet they'll take him away like they did the others." Mia whispered to him. Her Daddy moved to his bed and motioned her in. She hesitated for a moment before moving to sit on the bed beside him. Kaito sleepily looked at Mia as he leaned back in her Daddy's arms.

"No one's taking him or anyone in this house away to anywhere. You understand that the life you had at the factory is over. There are no guards here, you're safe." her Daddy told her, she bit her bottom lip wanting to believe him but unsure as to what that meant as her life before the factories were so vague like they were just a dream.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Mia asked him, she expected him to say 'no' but instead he tilted his head to the bed. Mia gave a closed lip smile glad at being able to take refuge in his room as she didn't want to disturb Sienna.

* * *

The following morning,

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose as he was running on little sleep and patience. The little sleep was his own fault of working too many hours the past months to distract himself and lack of patience was due to him wanting answers about where his daughters had been and what had happened to them. Answers the girls wouldn't give him without him seriously pushing them which he wasn't ready to do. Luckily though, Tom had been good enough to step in for him at work allowing him to take emergency leave to be with his daughters. To help them readjust to their lives and frankly transition back into who they were.

Ok. They couldn't go back to who they were, but he'd like them to at least know they were safe, they were allowed to be themselves but they seemed brainwashed into believing this wasn't real. That he and living with him was only temporary. What Mia had said last night had shocked him and broken his heart. Allison Shaw might have been a nut case, but she was half right when she said this whole situation with the virus had brought out the worst in humanity.

Mia was under the delusion that men would come into their house and disappear Kaito or her for being noisy. Children who were disobedient were taken away from their families, that made his stomach twist painfully as he knew what it was like to be separated from his children. He didn't wish it on anyone, for Mia; she had a genuine fear that if she stepped out of line she would be taken away.

Sienna gave him the cold shoulder and clearly didn't want to engage with him on any level. Part of it he felt he deserved, they probably believed he abandoned them and that this was all temporary. He'd racked his brain on how to fix that, to give the girls some small sense of security and the only thing that came to him was Beth.

She might be a complete stranger to him but she wasn't to the girls. Their insistence in wanting her here with them meant he'd have to get to know her and be comfortable in bringing her into his world. He'd do it for the sake of his children, if it meant giving them what they needed to transition back into the world they'd been taken from.

The door bell rang and Mike placed his cup of coffee on the bench. He left the kitchen were Sienna and Mia were playing with Kaito who was strapped into his bouncer chair on the floor. Though they hadn't seemed to like him, Mike had a feeling that Mia had spoken with Sienna and they decided they needed to look after the baby to protect him. It broke him a little that they were bonding with him out of necessity to protect him from a danger that didn't exist.

He moved to the front door and opened it to Debbie Foster, who had a sleeping 4 month old Frankie in a portable baby capsule, a diaper bag on her shoulder and Halsey at her side. She gave him a warm smile.

"Good Morning," she said cheerfully.

"Hey, I didn't realise you were on double duty. Are you sure about this?" Mike asked to her as he'd called for a favour to have her watch over Kaito and the girls while he went to speak with Beth alone.

"Oh, well I thought Kara and Danny could use some alone time. As long as you don't mind Halsey with me, it'll be fine." Debbie assured him.

"Halsey is fine, but 4 kids and a dog?" Mike asked unsure if he was asking too much of her.

"It's only for a few hours. Not the whole day and it's more like two babies who are fairly stationary to look after with two hopefully willing assistants." Debbie crossed her fingers in luck. "Halsey can look after himself." Debbie added in a tongue and cheek manner. Mike nodded as he didn't miss the subtle reminder that he couldn't escape for the day not that it was his plans. But he didn't want to take the woman for granted either.

"Who's this?" Sienna asked, Mike turned to her noting the dark expression on her face. But before he could answer Debbie stepped in and answered.

"I am Debbie Foster, I live next door. This is my grandson Frankie and my son in law's dog Halsey. I was hoping you could help me watch over them for a little bit." Debbie said.

"Why? where are you going?" Sienna asked Mike, it sounded more like an accusation than a question but he did his best not to read into it. There were so many things he didn't understand about Sienna and Mia but he knew majority of them stemmed from a lack of security and wanting to protect themselves. Not how little girls were supposed to be or act.

"I have to step into work for a couple hours and get my substitute up to speed so I can take time off to be with you girls for the next few weeks. After I come back, we'll have lunch and see Beth." Mike told her. the mention of visiting Beth made Sienna back down.

"Ok, may we have more water and food?" Sienna asked him.

"Yes, of course." He answered, he knew they had to be hungry as all they would eat was scrambled eggs on a piece of toast. He'd tried to push more food on them such as fruit and even a glass of milk but they wouldn't drink it. They seemed to look at it like it came with strings attached.

"Thank you," Sienna said as she went back into the kitchen. Mike turned to Debbie who gave him a sympathetic smile. He'd warned Debbie that his daughters would act between being very polite to very defensive.

"Everything will be fine, go and do what you need to." Debbie assured him as she made it clear he should go before he changed his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! It's really lovely to be given such appreciation and motivation to write. So please enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

Beth felt Mike's presence before she heard him enter the room. She looked over to the door to see him stride in. Just as Christine described him; tall, strong with a quiet confidence that said everything would be alright. He also had quick wit and dry humour. She hadn't experienced much of his personality yet. Sure he was averagely attractive in the photo but in person it was a different story.

She kind of wished he was ugly and a bit overweight or too skinny something to just detract from his physical qualities. Because even in her weakened and pained state she found herself attracted to him. She told herself that it just her craving to be taken care of by a strong man than about him. She pushed the thoughts away as she reminded herself that she was perving on her dead friend's husband and nothing was going to happen. Then the thought of him knowing about how she survived the pandemic... Well, she was sure he wouldn't want her near him or the girls.

"Hey, how are you?" Mike asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down. He was in plain navy blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and cargo pants today but in no way looking more relaxed than yesterday when he was in uniform.

"Ask me in a week's time." She said with a wry smile, she was on the lowest dosage of morphine still and had barely slept just dozing in little bursts as she still held the fear of the unknown with this place. Her stomach still ached in a low dull thrum and the pain became sharp every time she moved or breathed too deeply. "I guess you're here to tell me in a polite way that you want me to quietly exit your daughter's lives." she added cutting to the chase so she could prepare herself to being separated from Sienna and Mia.

"No, I just wanted to make sure that you wanted to come live with us." Mike told her in a plain manner.

"Really?" Beth asked in disbelief. He gave a slight grimace which made more sense to her than him welcoming her with open arms. She pulled the blankets up to her chin wishing the room wasn't so frigid but also knew that with her illness that her internal thermostat was probably out of wack or her blood pressure was too low. Whatever it was it didn't change that it was cold.

"Yes, and I'll be blunt. Sienna and Mia want you in their lives and I don't want take you away from them either. They can't seem to understand that they are safe-"

"So you want me to help them transition back into the real world and being with you again." Beth finished for him as she could see he was struggling to find the words, she knew it was that he struggled with a stranger having a stronger connection to his children more than anything else.

"In a way but more importantly I want them to feel safe and I can't give them that. You can and in return I'll cover your medical expenses -" Mike started.

"You will not." Beth said, her heart skipping a beat and her stomach twisting painfully at the idea of being beholden to another man for her medicine. She barely had any control as it was and he'd effectively stripped her of what little she did have.

"I will, it's least I owe you." Mike said, his words didn't compute because all she could think of was what he'd expect in return for his generosity, the feeling made her turn sour as she had wanted to put that behind her.

"You owe me nothing." she assured him firmly as she didn't want anything from him but to make sure he took care of the girls and made sure they didn't end up back in the factories or worse.

"You might see it that way but I don't and I already put in the paperwork making you a dependant. Once you're back on your feet, then we'll readdress the issue about removing you from my insurance but for now it might as well get used." Mike said just as stubbornly as he didn't know why she was acting like he were the enemy. He didn't understand the panic and fear in her eyes when she should be relieved.

"You have no right." she informed him, wanting to untangle herself from his hold before his 'gift' turned into a noose.

"My insurance will cover your medical care, what you do with your body is your choice. I just want you to have the best care for the future while you help me with the kids." Mike said reframing why he'd put her under his care so maybe she'd be more appreciative but then he had a feeling he was missing a lot information. He really needed to talk to Tom and the others to fill in the gaps. But for now he needed Beth on his side if he was ever going to get the girls to trust him and re acclimate back into society.

"You should've spoken to me first. I don't want to a burden nor do I want to be in debt to you." Beth huffed, she closed her eyes momentarily as the pain took over her senses. She gave a slow exhale and looked at him only to see him watching her a little too closely. "So just tell me what you really want." Beth told him as he hadn't wanted him to be like the other men. She wanted him to be different.

"Fine," Mike said annoyed with her as she was twisting his gesture into something unsavoury. It made his stomach sour as his mind made connections he didn't want to know. She looked hurt by his actions. "You want to know what I really want?" he asked her.

"Yeah, please don't dress it up." Beth told him bluntly, hot tears burning the back of her eyes as she hated this part.

"I want a Nanny for Kaito." Mike told her honestly.

"What?" Beth said confused as this was the part where the man would make a lewd reference to what exactly she could do. But Mike just looked at her as if she were just another person, there was no sexual interest, no leering, nothing to suggest more than him wanting to look after his kids.

"I can't keep a Nanny due to my long and sometimes unpredictable hours. Now I'm taking a few weeks off to be with the girls and adjust my work schedule. You can stay with us, when my holidays are up you'll take over Kaito and the girls' care during the daytime while I work. The job comes with room and board, a decent salary and medical benefits. It won't be much but enough for you to get back onto your feet. But you'll accept the medical my insurance provides you. It's non negotiable, I need in shape for the girls and Kaito." Mike told her, he felt like he was crazy for propositioning her with a job but he was desperate to keep his daughters happy and well, he did need a carer for Kaito.

"A Nanny?" Beth asked him as usually it was the part where the man told her how he wanted her to come to his quarters where they'd have sex. Whereas he was telling her that he wanted her to change diapers and make sure his kids were fed and cared for when he was at work. It was boggling her sleep deprived mind.

"You can say 'No'. You won't be penalised for it." Mike said feeling a little smug at her shock

"You're better off finding someone else." Beth said as she couldn't believe he was telling her that he wanted a carer for his kids. "I know nothing about babies and I'm not in the best shape." She said gesturing to her state. Even though she would get better, she wasn't going to be reliable. She would have days when she'd be ill without warning and didn't want to disappoint him or the girls. Even if the girls knew what it was like living with her, it wasn't fair to the,.

"It's not rocket science, new moms aren't ever in top shape either. But they get through and I'll be there for most parts except when I'm at work or if an emergency arises. I'm not expecting you to be superwoman, I'm just expecting you to be there and keep them alive, fed and relatively clean for a few hours." He said finishing with a wry smile at the last part.

"You really just want a Nanny? That's it?" she asked him incredulously. She kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"You don't know how hard it is to find a Nanny." Mike told her in a serious manner. Beth looked at him for a long time not sure how to respond and also wondering if there was a trap in taking his offer. Sure, she was woefully under qualified but the idea of having medical benefits was too enticing especially given the only strings attached to it was her being with the girls and looking after a baby. He didn't seem to care that she had no clue what she'd be doing. "What do you say?" he asked.

"Ok." Beth said, hoping she wasn't making a big mistake. Hoping what he said could be taken at face value.

"Good, that saves me a lot of time and aggravation." Mike said with an amused but relieved smile.

"How are Sienna and Mia?" she asked, changing the topic for her own sanity and because she wanted to know. Just because they were with their father hadn't meant she stopped caring.

"They are ok, maybe you could answer a few questions for me." Mike said to her, he watched her features shutter close like it did with Sienna and Mia but decided to push his luck.

"Depends on the question." Beth said warily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Dad's going to angry about us wasting food." Mia said as she leaned on the bench looking to Debbie and the food. She barely raised her voice past a whisper when she spoke which definitely tested Debbie's hearing.

"It's not being wasted if we're eating it. You girls need to get better which means regular meals and lots of water, juice and milk. Not to mention some yummy snacks." Debbie said with a smile as she added another mini pancake to the plate on the kitchen bench. She only made half a dozen as she didn't want to make the girls ill. She knew from Mike that the girls weren't completely well physically and needed to be eased back into a diet. Two mini pancakes each, some berries and watered fruit juice shouldn't be too harsh for them.

"What about the babies?" Mia asked her, Debbie could see the concern in her features. It wasn't the first time she'd seen odd behaviour in them in the hour they'd spent together. Sienna seemed to be keeping guard at the door checking the streets, Halsey seemed to sense her behaviour as familiar as he was at her side standing guard with her. Sienna wouldn't tell her what she was waiting for or expecting as Debbie knew it wasn't about Mike returning but she also knew better than to push for answers.

Mia was taking canned food and glasses of water to her room and leaving them in a corner as if storing them. Mia also gently told the babies they had to be good and less noisy when she thought Debbie wasn't listening. In all of it, Debbie said nothing but she made mental notes of the behaviour to tell Mike about it later.

"They don't eat solids yet and they have an endless supply of their food. So they are set, Halsey only eats twice a day and he doesn't like pancakes. Those these are for us to share." Debbie told her, she was sure Halsey would eat anything but she wasn't going to tell Mia that.

"I'm not hungry, can I save mine for later?" Mia asked her, Debbie turned off the hotplate and placed the fry pan back onto the stove top and turned her attention to the little girl. She could see the girl wanted to eat, she knew the gleam in her eyes well from when Kara was a little girl and wanted to eat dessert even though they couldn't always afford it. She leaned on the bench and looked Mia, knew the girl was looking for permission and a reassurance that it was ok to eat.

"You know, I can always make more and that the food in the house isn't ever going to run out right? There will always be something to eat. So why don't you eat one and see if you like it and if you do have a second one." Debbie told her in a gentle and persuasive manner.

"I don't know." Mia said unsure of it all.

"Just one, they taste better when they are warm." Debbie gently urged her, Mia looked at the pancakes and at Debbie with a look of suspicion as if trying figure out what the trap was.

* * *

"Mia barely talks and when she does, she whispers and talks about having to be good." Mike said decided Mia was the easiest of topics to begin with before he built up to asking about Christine. Beth looked up at the ceiling and wore a pained expression but he had a feeling it more about her medical condition than the question.

He knew it was wrong but he'd asked Mia about it as she was more forthcoming with information than Sienna. She said Beth had Cranes disease and it made her tummy hurt a lot, talking with Rios turned out Cranes was Crohn's, an easy mistake to make for an 8 yr old. Rios unlike his daughter wouldn't go into it with him as he wasn't a relative of Beth's nor was Beth's condition critical that she required someone to make decisions for her.

"Children who were deemed too noisy, disobedient or stupid were given two chances to shape up or they were taken away." Beth told him, she hated thinking about it, it reminded her of how parents struggled to keep their children quiet. How one time a new mother had accidentally smothered her baby to death because she hadn't wanted the guards to take the baby away.

"Shipped out where?" Mike asked though it wasn't relevant he was curious as it was something the government and law enforcement would have to look into.

"I don't know, they just took them away. Frankly, I don't want to know the truth." Beth told him, her eyes became haunted as he had a feeling that like he, she thought of the worst and it wasn't easy to carry that on one's conscience. "Christine and I became friends at the factory the soldiers found us in. We were paired together because of our skills in mechanical engineering. She helped me a lot with the workload and I helped her with the girls. We made sure the girls studied and stayed out of sight from the guards. Being quiet is just a learned behaviour we didn't enforce it. When you're in those conditions you learn quickly how to survive." Beth said supplying him some information.

"How did-" Mike paused as he pulled himself together mentally. "How did Christine die?" he asked her.

"Last winter was rough, she caught a cold and it turned into an infection. I tried to get antibiotics but by the time the guards sourced the meds it was too late." Beth half lied, she had done what she could to get antibiotics but the guards had refused to hand over the meds. Said they were needed for the guards but appreciated her 'efforts' so they gave her an extra pain tablet. It made her feel pretty worthless, even months later it made her want to cry at how little she was worth. Not that it mattered now or changed anything. She just didn't want to be blamed for it and when she looked to Mike; she saw that she didn't equate into his thoughts which was a relief to some extent even though it lessened neither of their pain.

Mike looked away wrestling with his own grief, he kept trying to imagine what it had been like how if he'd changed his plans and searched for his family instead of jumping back on board the Nathan James would Christine still be alive. Would they had reconciled their differences? but that was all gone and she'd died from a cold, it was morbidly better than his thoughts as he'd been afraid of her dying from something more vicious and violent but still his girls had been there. He had been absent because his need to follow duty and honour his promise to the Navy.

"She asked me to look after the girls and so I did my best. But I'd say they looked after me more than the other way round." Beth told him, she wasn't being completely self deprecating but Sienna had picked up the slack for Beth in learning how to repair and maintain the machines with her. Mia and Sienna did their best to learn everything they needed from her. They never caused problems but then they knew the consequences of what happened to those who didn't follow the rules.

"Thank you," Mike said quietly to Beth as it made clear to him why his girls acted as they did. He knew anymore information he could read in the reports of survivors and the guards that had been taken into custody.

"There's no reason to thank me." Beth told him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Ms Debbie and I wrote a list of everything you have to buy for the house." Sienna told him as she handed him a list. Mike took the piece of paper from her with pursed lips as he tried not to smile. It was hard as his daughter made it sound like she was giving him orders. He looked at the list and frowned at some of the items. Yes, he knew the girls and Beth would need clothes and other sundries. But why did they need so many pillows and what the hell was a 'throw'? Why did the lounge need it?.

"What's a throw and why do we need two of them?" he asked her as he looked to Mia and Sienna for explanation. He'd come home with soup and sandwiches for lunch. Debbie had left them to take Frankie and Halsey back to her own house to give them some family time. Mike really wanted to know how the morning had gone but he'd call her later. As for now, he sat on the floor with Kaito in his bouncer chair feeding him a bottle of milk. He was trying to get Kaito to use his hands to hold the bottle but it was a work in progress as Kaito still wasn't entirely aware that he had hands let alone that he could use them. That or he was lazy, who knew but the girls sat on the lounge slowly drinking soup from mugs as they decided they weren't hungry for sandwiches. He hoped that changed but didn't push them to eat more.

"A throw is a blanket and we need it cause when we sit and be comfortable. We had them at our old home." Sienna told him, Mike nodded as he remembered what the couch looked like and the blankets that had been near it. So it answered two questions.

"You and Debbie gave this a lot of thought." Mike said as he looked further on the list to find shoes, clothes, books and other sundries for living.

"Uhuh, Mia is going to move into my room and Beth will have her room." Sienna added,

"Mia doesn't have to move." Mike said, there was a study that could be converted into a room.

"I want to, that way Beth is close to us and Ms Debbie said we could paint the walls our favourite colours." Mia told him, she looked so small and wary as she spoke as if waiting for him to shout or lash out. That just twisted at his heart.

"Well-" he started but Mia cut him off.

"But we decided on Periwinkle for the walls cause that was Mommy's favourite colour." Mia said to Mike, felt a lump in throat rise as his heart hurt for the loss of Christine but also incredibly touched at how the girls wanted to keep her alive in their memories even if it was just a paint colour.

"Ok, what kind of books do you all want?" he asked out of curiosity, changing the topic to give himself a chance to pull himself together. He was wondering if he should be asking Debbie, Sasha or Kara to help him out as he highly doubted the girls would like any clothes he bought for them.

"We have to continue our studies, Mommy and Beth said we have to be smart." Mia said in a low voice as if she was afraid they'd be overheard. He was tempted to tell it was ok to speak louder but felt she wouldn't believe it. It really tore at him that as a father he could make them believe that they were safe.

"When you're a bit better you'll go to school to continue your education. There's no need to push yourselves now when you should be resting." he said gently but his words fell flat as the girls looked at him like he'd just grown a second head.

"I don't want to go to school." Sienna told him in a tone that said she didn't want to discuss it.

"I don't want to go if Sienna doesn't have to go." Mia said, Mike felt like he'd just stepped on a metaphorical mine. He wanted to put his foot down and tell them what was going to happen but on the other hand he just wanted to keep things sailing smoothly.

"Why don't we talk about that another time. We can go to the shops before we see Beth and get some of the things on this list." Mike said tabling one conversation and seeing to their needs. He also made a mental note to buy Beth a jumper and socks as he hadn't missed her trying to stay warm when they were talking. He'd offered to get another blanket but she told him not to bother in a way that said she was used to hearing the word 'no' a lot. Then she'd probably reject anything he bought her in case it meant she owed him, she was definitely a person who made him feel like he couldn't win either way.

"I want to see Beth first." Mia told him.

"Ok, we'll see her first but you have to finish all of your soup slowly over the next half an hour." he said gesturing to the mug in her hands. He figured he'd use Beth as a reward for his girls as they needed to eat more food and gain back their strength. He wanted them to be healthy again and maybe then he could help them mentally get back to some sense of normalcy as he missed Mia's laugh and smile. He missed her and Sienna being loud and running around carefree.

* * *

Beth took small sip of the smoothie she'd been given for lunch. She was apparently on a liquid diet until they felt her stomach could handle more solids. She wasn't complaining as it was going down easy and actually staying there. The flavor didn't leave much to be desired but it was better than an empty stomach. It was the first time in months she actually didn't have to share or worry about getting enough to eat which was really nice. Not to mention there was a green jello cup with her name on it, something that made her kind of want to save it forever as she hadn't seen jello since the beginning of the pandemic.

"Knock, knock." A familiar voice said.

Beth turned to the door and smiled as Mike had come back. But she wasn't smiling at him, she was smiling at the girls as they came into the room behind him. "Hey," she said in greeting to them all; warming at their presence. Mia ran to her bedside with a plastic bag of goods and proceeded to climb up on the end of the bed. Beth tried to hide the wince as the movement set off pain in her stomach.

"Mia, don't climb the bed." Mike said in a gentle chastising manner as he pushed the stroller he had with him into the room. He positioned in just a way that Beth could see Kaito was awake and looking at the scene before him.

"Sorry." Mia said as she stopped mid climb and slipped back to the floor.

"It's ok, maybe ask your Dad for lift up to the bed so you don't jostle me too much." Beth told her as she didn't want Mia to be upset.

"Daddy, please?" Mia asked, Mike gave a nod and lifted Mia up onto the end of the bed. The girl sat cross legged and placed the plastic bag in front of her. "Thank you." she told Mike. Beth couldn't help but be pleased as Mia and Sienna looked a littler brighter than yesterday and a lot cleaner. Their hair washed and their clothes look like they had a tumble in the washing machine to. It was nice to see they were being taken care of.

"How are you?" she asked them, she pushed the tray table towards Mia who took her glass and sniffed her smoothie and made a face as it smelt gross to her. Hell, it smelt gross to Beth but at least they didn't have to worry about sharing it. But she could see Mia was curious.

"Good," Sienna said to her. "Dad and I are making sure everything is ready for when you come to the house." she added, Beth ignored how Sienna said 'house' instead of 'home' and focused on keeping the conversation light and non combative. She could see Sienna was in a dark mood but also knew it was a protective measure than a warning sign.

"This is gross." Mia said, poking out her tongue as she'd tried the drink.

"It's meant for me, so you don't have to drink any more of it." Beth said with a smile to Mia who looked relieved.

"I told Daddy that the hospital was too cold so he said you can borrow these." Mia said as she held up the bag. Beth frowned as she hadn't asked for anything, Sienna pulled the bag from Mia's possession and brought to Beth's hands. Beth opened the bag and found a pair of thick socks and a navy blue fleece hoodie jumper with front zipper. It had a small image of a ship on the left breast of the jacket and the words 'USS Nathan James', 'DGG 151', 'The Spear of the Navy' embroidered on it.

"Thank you." Beth said as she pulled out the jumper. She wanted to pull it on but the IV line impeded the chance to slip it on so instead she unzipped the front and draped it over her like a blanket. She enjoyed the soft feel of the fleece as it slowly generated the warmth that had been missing from her for hours.

"Got to put on the socks too. I made sure they were the least smelliest." Mia assured her, Beth winced and half chuckled.

"Maybe later." Beth said with a smile as she appreciated the effort but there was no way she could physically put the socks on. It was also amusing to see Mike blush and look embarrassed by Mia's words even though he said nothing.

"Allow me." Mike said, he plucked the socks out of the bag wanting to feel useful and save himself from defending his personal hygiene. The fleece jacket had been a gift he'd never worn and the socks, well they were thermals from his Arctic days. Beth opened her mouth to object given it was just weird for someone to dress her but she realised if she told him 'no' then it might send some negative message to the girls.

"Sure," She said, feeling completely uncomfortable as Mike pulled the covers from her feet. She looked to Sienna and Mia for a distraction. "So did you girls enjoy your first time in your home?"

"It's not our home, it's Dad's house in St Louis." Sienna clarified.

"Well, wherever family is that's home." Beth offered in kind, trying to ignore Mike's hands on her feet as he pulled on the socks for her. Something she was entirely incapable of doing herself without immense pain. For the briefest moment she felt self conscious of her feet and legs. Sure they were clean but she hadn't waxed in over year and her legs were covered in long hairs and her feet had to be gnarly with callouses and ugly toe nails. If she were honest she couldn't really remember what they looked like. But she squashed the girlish feeling away as it shouldn't matter to him or her.

"It's not so bad, Kaito needs to learn to be quiet." Mia said giving a sideways look to the baby who was in his pram looking at them all. He hadn't made a peep since their arrival. The baby she was going to be taking care of, another thought that made her uncomfortable. He was cute but she knew she was going have to work hard to be what he needed.

"He doesn't need to be quiet and neither do you." Beth assured Mia gently. "We're no longer at the factory, the guards there aren't going to show up and take you or any children away." she added with a smile that she hoped was reassuring.

"Really?" Mia asked her, a mix of desperation in wanting to believe her and scepticism played on her features.

"Yeah, we're all safe, we talked about this. That part of our lives is behind us now." Beth told her wondering why she hadn't said it before but then she'd not been in the best shape.

"You'll come home with us soon right?" Mia asked.

"Yes." Beth answered, she sensed the relief in the girls at her vocalising that she'd come home with them. "But it won't be a few more days. So maybe you two can help your father in making your new house a home together." Beth suggested, she knew it was totally out of line but Mike had mentioned that the girls seemed to defer to her. She assured him that it was only because of how they lived, that once they learned he wasn't going anywhere and believed it; then they would detach themselves from her and look to him. She would no longer be needed as she could tell Mike Slattery was a capable man, more capable than she to their carer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"Mike, didn't expect to see you here." Tom remarked as he closed the file he'd been reading to greet his friend a couple days later. Mike stood in front of his desk with Kaito strapped to his torso in a baby carrier facing forward.

"Yeah well, Sasha and Kara are taking the girls shopping this morning." Mike said as he gently toggled Kaito's legs by his feet, he hat to admit he was always amused at how Kaito's tiny toes tried to grab hold of his fingers. He had tried to coax the girls into going shopping but they only ever wanted to leave the house to see Beth with him. So Kara and Sasha offered to take the girls as they didn't mind it when Kara suggested it. For some reason they seemed reticent to be around him but then Sasha assured him that perhaps they were too embarrassed as teenage girl and preteen girl to be shopping with their father for clothes. So he did his best to not take it personally.

"So you came here?" Tom asked, if it were him he'd have stayed at home and kicked up his feet enjoying the temporary peace and quiet before seeing if Sasha was up for lunch and an afternoon delight. But hearing Sasha was out with Mike's daughters... well that put the kibosh on those plans.

"At least I can do something here ." Mike said, which wasn't entirely true. He could probably do numerous things around the house but he needed a friend.

"Like bug me?" Tom offered drily as he signed off the report in front of him.

"Yeah or I was thinking paperwork." Mike said.

"You find a Nanny? Cause you should probably do that instead of hanging around here." Tom told him.

"Nope, I hired Beth." Mike said, Tom stopped what he was doing and looked to the man.

"Beth as in the woman currently hospitalised?" Tom asked sceptical.

"She'll get better. She looked after my girls and they want her in their lives. She also wouldn't take anything for free." Mike said but he understood that a lot better than he had a few days ago as he'd had Tom email reports about the factory. It wasn't new that women in the factories traded sex for protection, food or in Beth's case meds. But damn if it didn't make him feel sick to his stomach to know that she had to live like that, that Christine and the girls had lived in that hell. He owed Beth a lot more than he could ever repay. How could he begin to help her when she'd prostituted herself for meds, to feed his kids and protect them from God knew what. At least he was going in with eyes wide open.

"The men and women come out of those factories very jaded." Tom remarked in a pragmatic tone.

"Yeah, well I think I owe her something more than a thank you card and she'd only accept a job with medical benefits." Mike said.

"Yeah, how are the girls?" Tom asked.

"Getting better, Mia has stopped stockpiling food for the next apocalypse." Mike half joked, he wasn't going to mention that Mia still kept a large portion of canned foods under bed a long with bottle water. He tried to get her to give it up but she just looked scared and half crushed at having to so he let it was still incredibly quiet no matter how hard he tried to get her to speak up. He kept his mouth shut on that too as he just wanted her to be happy.

"At least you know where all the baked beans are going." Tom said with an amused smile letting Mike keep things light and amusing even though there was a serious note to it all.

"Yeah and Sienna is still giving me the cold shoulder but all my taps are working." Mike said, he wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or laugh as he just didn't know his daughters anymore or how to reach them. He felt like there was this wall between them that he couldn't get past.

"That's handy, maybe we should get Ashley and Sienna together. I wouldn't mind Ashley learning some more practical skills." Tom said, at that Mike chuckled as there was nothing wrong with Tom's place. Between Jed and Tom the place was fully functional. Ashley was a well adjusted girl who went to school.

Mike couldn't even broach the subject with the girls. But then he figured Sienna's bad attitude stemmed from a lack of sleep. Sienna fixed things around the house while Mike was asleep. The only reason he found out about it was one night he'd caught her changing a washer in one of the taps. He didn't mind his daughter knowing how to do basic plumbing and house care but preferred he was there to supervise and it be done between the hours of 9am and 6pm.

He was just glad the girls had agreed to leave the house to go shopping. It hadn't been an easy feat by any means but Kara and Sasha seemed to speak the girls' language. It made him incredibly grateful to have the friends he had.

"In time, I don't want them to be overloaded. It's only been a few days." Mike said to Tom.

"Well, why don't we go grab a steak and a beer." Tom offered.

"Sounds good." Mike said.

* * *

"We have too much." Mia told Sasha in barely a whisper, Sasha turned to the little girl and looked to the trolley they had which had three items in it and back to Mia. Debbie hadn't been able to go shopping with them as she had a part time job, so Sasha took the day off work. It wasn't like she didn't deserve the time off given she had way too much overtime racked that she wasn't getting paid for. So time in lieu was how she'd get some of it back and frankly she was just curious to meet Mike's kids, and he was a friend. He asked for help, so she was helping him.

"Nah, you need all this and more. We talked about it remember?" Sasha asked her in a gentle and kind manner, Mia gave a nod but twisted her hands nervously as she looked around the shop like she was expecting to be attacked. Sasha crouched down so they were on the same level. "Mia, I know it's really overwhelming but if you want to go home then just say so. It's ok." Sasha assured her.

"I don't see Sienna and Kara." Mia said.

"They went to get clothes for your sister. Close your eyes." Sasha told her, Mia looked hesitant but closed her eyes. "Now take a slow breath in and out and listen carefully. Can you hear the music?" Sasha asked, Mia nodded. "People talking, the air conditioning?" she asked, Mia nodded again. "Ok now focus on the voices, can you hear Sienna talking?"

"Yes." Mia said.

"Does she sound hurt or scared?" Sasha asked.

"No." Mia said.

"Then she's ok, nothing's going to happen to either of you. We have a buddy system. I watch your back and you watch mine. Now, you have to pick out some clothes for you. So we'll start small. Three short sleeve and two long sleeve tops, another pair pants and anything else you want. Oh and pyjamas. Your Dad said it was more than ok as you need this stuff." Sasha said to her with a warm and kind smile to the girl. But Mia made no move to pick anything. Sasha herself wasn't big on shopping but knew Mia's reticence stemmed from months of the hell she'd lived in. Sasha knew it was wrong but decided if she picked clothes she'd wear if she were eight then it might help.

"I really like this chambray button down shirt, it's uber cute and if we get a size larger you'll get at least two winters and in between months out of it. What do you say?" Sasha said as she plucked one off the rack and held it out to Mia to see if it fit across her shoulders. She highly doubted she could wrangle the girl into a change room. But Sasha did see a spark of interest in the girl's eyes as she realised the longevity of the shirt not it's design.

"Ok," Mia said taking the shirt and putting in the trolley. "May I have the t-shirt with the stars on it please?" Mia asked her as she pointed to a blue t-shirt with tiny silver stars on it.

"Definitely." Sasha said feeling like they were finally getting somewhere as it was the first thing Mia had asked for without Sasha prompting her.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the support and reviews thus far. I hope you keep the love coming and continue to enjoy the story :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

Beth emptied her stomach into the plastic vomit bag the nurse had thrust into hands. It didn't seem fair, she hated how weak she felt especially since she wanted to be better straight away. Or at least some semblance of better to prove to herself things were getting better. The morphine wasn't doing her any favours either as her head spun on the lowest setting. She knew a higher dose would probably be better in the long run but she didn't want to become dependant on something that wasn't going to stay.

It was a real internal struggle for her ever since she developed the disease. She craved to healthy, she craved to be pain free and be able to like everyone else. But she was stuck in a never ending cycle of pain, fatigue and drugs. Panadiene Forte at least didn't get her high, she vaguely remembered a time when she was semi functional human being. She missed that woman, sure she had bad flare ups but she'd held a job and managed to get to the bathroom without assistance.

She just hoped she could find that woman again, but where she was now to that woman in the past there was a long distance to traverse. It wasn't going to be easy. Life never was, but at least she had a goal to reach to. Hell, she needed to get better just to be able to look after herself and the girls not to mention Kaito. She hoped she was making the right choices. Not just for herself but the others too.

"It's ok." Rios assured Beth as he came into the room to help. She was pretty sure he was saying it was 'ok' because she'd hadn't vomited on herself or anyone else. At least there wasn't any blood. She shivered in disgust as she hated vomiting.

"I feel horrible." Beth said, hating that she admitted as much but there was no point in pretending everything was ok.

"We can't give you tablets if you're going to throw them up. I'm going to give you a shot of Maxolon hopefully that will help you keep down liquids." Rios said gently as he passed on the order to the nurse.

"Why can't it be easy and quick?" Beth complained with a wry smile as she blinked back tears. She missed her Mom at this moment as she remembered how she would have come in and taken care of her and stroked her hair telling her everything was going to be ok. That it would all pass, that kind of reassurance coming from a woman with the same health issues was more reassuring than Rios' but then she'd feel fairly uncomfortable if he showed that kind of intimacy with her.

"I know, but you told me this wasn't going to easy or quick. So let's just get you through the next month on. I'm increasing your morphine drip to the dose I prescribed." He told her as he moved to her machine and set it to it's original setting.

"I don't want to get hooked." Beth informed him.

"You won't, you don't have the personality for it." He told her.

"Are you mocking me?" Beth asked with a wry smile.

"A little, but it made you smile." Rios said with a smile as he injected her IV line with the Maxolon. "We might have to try a different nutritional supplement as that one didn't sit well but for now you need a decent rest and meds. Maybe once you're body is a little more relaxed, you'll be able to stomach food." He commented as he went through his own checklist and checking her vitals and speaking to the nurse multitasking.

"Yeah ok." Beth said deferring to him and relaxing some of her control on the situation. She had to trust him at some point, she just had to hope she wouldn't wake up missing half her intestines which was one of her biggest fears in being here.

"For now, you'll take the medication as prescribed. You need to give your body time to repair and being in pain doesn't help that. It just puts undue stress on you. So, for now full pain med regime and we'll slowly ween you off the morphine and switch to the Panadiene forte. By then you should be on solids so it'll work out better for your system overall. Ok." Rios told her.

"Ok." Beth said as she felt the pain slowly fade from her body and everything become blissfully smooth as the morphine moved through her system.

"Good." Rios told her with a kind smile.

"I'm not going to wake up somewhere else missing my organs am I?" she asked her words slurring as fatigue and medication had their way with her.

"No, you'll be in this room until we kick you out." Rios assured her.

"Ok." Beth said drifting to sleep.

* * *

"I think we're done." Kara said as Sasha and Mia had joined Sienna and her in the women's section of the store.

"What about Beth? Can we get her some clothes too? I can put some of mine back, so we can afford it." Sienna said, Sasha and Kara exchanged looks unsure of what to say but gave a shrug as they couldn't see the harm in a little extra shopping.

"No need for that, we got enough in our budget to get her some clothes too. Do you know what size she is?" Kara asked Mia and Sienna as she nor Sasha had met the woman but were fairly interested in meeting her given the girls talked about her a lot. They obviously cared about Beth being looked after otherwise Mia wouldn't have said anything.

"I don't know, she's tall like Sasha but skinnier but we have food now so I hope that will change." Sienna said careful not to insult Kara or Sasha as she really like them. They were beautiful, strong and they saved her the embarrassment of shopping with her Dad. Like she wanted him to be around when she bought her knickers and other supplies. She also liked that they picked a small but generic shop where the clothes were cheap but good quality. She liked that Kara cut out a lot of indecision and stress of wondering if she was allowed the clothes or not. She knew she was but her brain was so heavily wired to not expect something for free, that you lived with what little you had and made it work. So the idea of going out and buy a whole new wardrobe filled her with anxiety and guilt.

"Ok, let's see she's not feeling great so definitely loose fitted and stretchy clothes." Sasha said thoughtfully.

"lounge pants." Kara said with an excited smile. Sasha chuckled at her.

"You're obsessed with them." Sasha commented as she was pretty sure the only time she saw Kara in other style of pants was at work. Today she was in loose chambray pants with a lightweight grey jumper over the top just proving her point and it was autumn.

"I'd wear Harem pants if I could but Danny calls them 'Poopie catchers'." Kara said making a face, Mia and Sienna exchanged looks not sure of what to make of Kara's comment while Sasha laughed.

"Anything that's stretchy and I say small for top and go with medium on the bottom as long legs are a curse." Sasha said in amusement.

* * *

"Alright, thanks for the call." Mike said as he hung up the phone, he blew out a breath as he didn't like the news Rios had given him. Kaito was blissfully sleeping in his stroller and he and Tom were in the middle of their lunch. It helped Mike gave Kaito a bottle, full stomach always guaranteed at least an hour and half of peace and quiet.

"What is it?" Tom asked as he took a sip of his beer, they were at one of their favourite bistros as it was spacious Al Fresco dining where they served boutique beer on tap. It was hipster hot spot and Mike wished half the people would wake up and realise that they needed a haircut and that wearing a bow tie wasn't something original. But the service was good, the steaks cooked to perfection and the beer always cold, better still it was a five minute walk from work which made up for a lot.

"Rios. Beth isn't in the best shape for a visit. The girls aren't going to be happy." Mike said as he started typing out a text message to Sasha.

"Can't be helped. No one recovers overnight." Tom said diplomatically as he knew all the facts but because he wasn't there first hand he couldn't really make any real insight on how to help Mike.

"I know, I'm texting your girlfriend." Mike told him.

"Making her the bearer of bad news?" Tom asked wryly.

"Yep." Mike said not bothering to lie, he was tired of being the bad guy with the girls and he knew if he told them, then they'd think he was against them. It all felt like a downward spiral he didn't want to happen.

"And you're going to see her?" Tom asked referring to Beth.

"No, she's conked out on morphine." Mike said as he sent the text to Sasha. He looked up at Tom who wore an expression of that one wore when they believed their friend wasn't making the right decision. "She's not going to be on morphine for life. So give me a break." Mike said as he put his phone away.

"You don't know her." Tom said.

"I have a name that is being run as we speak and the girls know and trust her. That's enough for me." Mike argued, equally amazed at how true the words are when he said it was 'enough' as it was. He didn't know her but he had a good sense about her.

"Doesn't mean you have to install her in your life." Tom said playing devil's advocate.

"True, but when did you lose your faith in people being as advertised?" Mike asked him.

"Somewhere around Baltimore and when it was reiterated to me by Allison Shaw." Tom said, Mike and he had discussed this at length before but hadn't come to any conclusion where both parties were happy. So he said nothing, letting silence descend between them before he'd change the topic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"Was that Daddy? is he mad?" Mia asked Sasha as they were sitting in the grass quad area of the mall with their lunch having a mini picnic. Their shopping bags off to one side as they were eating soup and sandwiches.

"Yes, it was and no, of course not. Why would he be mad?" Sasha asked her as she put her phone away.

"I don't know." Mia said looking nervously to Sienna who couldn't help but share her sister's concerns. Their old life seemed so far away that all that stood fresh in her mind was the factories and never escaping it. Never seeing the sky or being something more than a mechanic, though she didn't mind the mechanic part but working in that life like that. It gave her nightmare and it was hard to shake it off. To shake off the feeling that it all wasn't going to go back that way.

Yet here they sat on the grass, the sun shining and food, too much food but Sasha had been insistent. But Mia and she snuck away half of the food into one of their shipping bags. It was a shame they couldn't save some of the soup, but they had no way of transporting it. They were in such a habit of saving rations, it was hard to stop or not worry about if it was the last time they'd get eat even when they knew better.

Kara had gone off to save her baby from the guards. Well, that wasn't entirely true as apparently her husband called asking her to come home because Frankie had a temperature. But still, every time a baby was mentions she seemed to have a knee jerk reaction to look for the guards or someone who'd mean harm or worst yet worry about if that baby would still be alive.

"Ok, well he's definitely not angry. He just wrote that we can go to a bookshop after lunch and spend as much time as we'd like." Sasha told them with a smile.

"But we see Beth after lunch." Sienna said, her eyes going wide as she wondered what was wrong with Beth. Sasha and Kara was pretty cool and nice just like Ms Debbie but she wanted Beth. Beth seemed to make her feel much calmer about the world in general, she also knew what it like to be in the Factories, she understood why it was so scary and overwhelming to be thrust back into this new world where everything was considered 'normal'. It made her feel like a complete outsider. She didn't want to get reacquainted with this world if it was going to be taken away. If there was one thing she remembered about her Dad, it was that he always left to go to work for most of the year which left her and Mia abandoned.

"Beth isn't feeling very well and her Doctor wants her to rest." Sasha said diplomatically.

"But we always see her." Mia said, her eyes going wide as she wanted to see Beth. They both did.

"Well-" Sasha started but Sienna cut her off.

"Can't we just stop for a really quick visit? The hospital is on the way home." Sienna added, she and Mia were fairly in sync about this as they both looked at Sasha with their best sad but pleading faces because they were sad at the prospect of not seeing Beth and pleading Sasha to take them.

* * *

Mike rolled the paint onto the walls of Sienna and Mia's room. He picked the same shade of Periwinkle Blue that had been Christine's study at their old home in Norfolk. Baby monitor sat on the floor as Kaito was down for his afternoon nap. Mike would have turned on a radio for music but then he wouldn't be able to hear Kaito's breathing and random gassy moments.

He hadn't imagined his life turning out like this. He'd so desperately wanted to find Christine and the girls alive and well, he'd wanted a second chance with Christine. Ok, realistically he'd wanted a third chance to try repairing their marriage and be together. To be a better partner and to not feel so isolated from the world around him. He wanted to reconnect with her, Christine had always been his anchor, his home and she gave him love and a family. Now she and Lucas were gone, something he still couldn't wrap his head around. He didn't know how to move forward as he was just stuck in shock and trying to ignore all the pain and grief within him.

He had so much to do and three kids who needed him to keep it together. A job that needed him to be fully present and in the right mental state. He couldn't do all that, keep it together if he allowed himself to cave into his grief and anger. He also knew if he did cave there was a part of himself that he'd lose and he didn't want that. He'd grown up in a single parent household where his father just wallowed in his grief and never moved on or saw the good in life. Living in a house that was more like a time capsule of his Mom's life than a home. It hadn't been an easy childhood and he didn't want that for the girls or Kaito.

Tears bit the back of his eyes as he rolled another layer of fresh paint onto the wall. He could just picture Christine in her study, humming as she worked on new design. The way the sun shone into the room onto the desk, how her hair looked tied up into a messy bun. The closed smile on her lips a her hand moved rapidly over the page. She could've used a computer but he remembered on their third date how she complained for about half an hour about how technology was 'great' for accuracy but it took the spirit away from tactile feel of life.

He missed her so terribly, he took a deep breath feeling it rattle through him as he exhaled and the ache within him. He put the roller in the tray and closed his eyes just letting himself feel the pain and emptiness inside him. But the moment didn't last long as baby monitor picked up Kaito's grunt followed by a loud fruitful fart that filled the silence of the room. Mike couldn't help but laugh, the amusement and joy in laughing overriding the pain inside. He waited for a second to see if Kaito would cry but the kid just gave a sigh which made him smile and wipe his eyes. He pushed away the grief and picked up the roller, he'd finish the section he was on and go check to see what state Kaito's diaper was in.

* * *

"Hey girls." Beth said with a dopey smile as she had been dozing in and out but right now was awake just in time to see the girls rush in. She expected Mike to be right behind them but instead a beautiful woman with dark brunette hair and the most stunning blue eyes walked in.

"Beth, you're awake!" Mia said quietly but excited as she pulled up a chair and used it to climb the bed. "Is it ok that I hug you?" she asked her.

"Sure is." Beth said as she opened her arms, she could use the hug. Mia wrapped her tiny arms around her neck and sank onto her. Beth smiled enjoying the comfort of family as that's how the girls felt to her. Mia released her and sat up on the bed, leaving her legs to dangle over the edge. "Hey Sienna," Beth said, she held out her hand to Sienna who took it smiling at her. They both looked relieved to see her, and it was good to see them.

"You don't look good." Mia told her, Beth gave her a warm and reassuring smile.

"Just a rough day, it'll pass. They always do." Beth assured her before looking to the woman that had brought them."Who's your friend?" she asked the girls.

"This is Sasha, she's a friend of Dad's and she's Uncle Tom's girlfriend." Sienna told her, Beth tried ignore the weird clarification of how Sasha fit into their world.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. The girls talk about you non stop." Sasha said warmly as she extended out a hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I hope they only told you all the good stuff." Beth said as she released Sienna's hand to shake it before returning it to Sienna's to hold again. She couldn't help but feel incredibly self conscious in the woman's presence. She was so strong and confident it made Beth want to disappear so she didn't learn of her disgrace and be judged.

"Only the best, I spoke with Rios and he said we have to make this a quick visit." Sasha said and she genuinely looked regretful at saying so. But Beth gave a nod appreciating Rios and Sasha for putting a limit on the visit. She loved the girls but she wasn't the best company right now.

"I know, I'm not good company. I might fall asleep without warning." Beth half joked.

"It's ok," Sienna assured her, Beth smiled at her appreciating the never ending kindness and understanding Mia and Sienna had for her.

"So the girls and I went shopping. They were pretty adamant we buy some clothes for you too." Sasha said with a smile and Beth's own smile froze as she didn't know what to say or act.

"Oh, it's ok I-" Beth started but Sasha cut her off.

"It's a 'Get Well' present, my mother who was the epitome of a Stepford wife told me all the time that 'the best way to feel good is to look good'. It might not cure your ails but it will be more comfortable than that gown. We also got you a few other toiletries to help you feel a little more human when they clear you off bed rest." Sasha said as she lifted out an olive green button down shirt, a couple loose t-shirts and a pair of black with white polka dots loose Pyjama pants.

"Sienna and I chose it all." Mia added with a rare smile on her face, even Sienna was waiting for Beth to show appreciation so she did.

"Well, thank you. I love it all and it's rather nice to have something new to wear." Beth said appreciatively to them as she took the bag without questioning the gift further.

"I also put in a book, I was hoping you could write some math for me?" Mia asked her with an expecting look. Beth hated to disappoint Mia but she was pretty sure anything she wrote now would be illegible.

"I think we can take a small break from the studies." Beth told her, she saw the disappoint in Mia's features.

"But it's important to be smart." Mia argued softly, Christine and Beth's teachings coming through.

"Mia, you and Sienna are smart and you've worked very hard these last few months. So it's ok to take a break and rest, we're safe and there's no one here who is going to take you away." Beth assured her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"We saw Beth, she says 'Hi'." Sienna said to Mike as she and Mia came into the house carrying many bags with them. Mike turned to Sasha who came up the front porch towards him. He wore an amused yet smug smile as he wasn't surprised to see his daughters get their way.

"They had a very logical argument." Sasha said defensively as she knew she should have brought the girls straight home but it was just too much for her to break their hearts when they'd wanted to see Beth. They didn't even complain at being gently told they had to leave after only a ten minute visit.

"Uhuh, it's just nice to know I'm not the only who can be strong armed by two harmless little girls." Mike said to Sasha, throwing her words back at her. She gave a resigned smile knowing she had no legs to stand on.

"Please don't tell Tom, I'll never hear the end of it." Sasha pleaded, she didn't need him teasing her as she'd been pretty proud at herself for not caving to his kids and their demands. But for some reason Mia and Sienna just pulled at her heart strings a little more than Ashley and Sam did. But then Ashley and Sam weren't enamoured of her so it was easier to draw a line in the sand with them and stick to it because she figured they can't hate her any more and knew no amount of pandering would win them over. They were too much like their father in that regard, they couldn't be bought.

While Mia and Sienna were polite and nice from the start, they didn't judge or dismiss her as a villain; if anything they seemed to be afraid of her like she were a gatekeeper to something really special. Their fear was if they asked she'd denying them the smallest of things and they barely asked for anything. When they did it was so minimal it was hard to deny them which made Sasha just want to smother them with whatever they wanted. She could see exactly why Mike was giving them all they wanted.

"I won't, thanks for taking them shopping." Mike said as he was happy to be off the hook for that.

"No, problem. By the way, Beth is really nice and good with the girls." Sasha told him, she actually liked the woman, she hadn't expected to feel much of anything but Beth was lovely and amusing. She didn't let the girls shut her out even though Sasha could tell Mia and Sienna wanted to protect their relationship with Beth.

"I know, I was thinking of getting them to see a therapist." Mike shared with her.

"I'd say family therapy first before going individually. I know from experience that if they go alone they'll think they are at fault. It doesn't hurt to do things in groups but maybe wait a little bit and see how they adjust before looking for a headshrinker" Sasha told him, Mike nodded not questioning how she knew but taking the advice at face value.

"That was the plan, anything else I should know?" He asked her, hoping she gained some insights into the girls to help him connect with them.

"Yeah, there's a sandwich, an apple and bag of chips somewhere in those bags. They sneaked food pretending they'd eaten it. Kara and I let it slide given you warned us." Sasha told him.

"Ok, thanks for the warning." Mike said wondering how he was going to stop the food being conserved when it didn't need to be. That and he didn't want food to go rotten.

* * *

A couple days later,

"I think you should seriously consider the surgery." Rios said to Beth, she was doing lightly better than she had previously. Food was staying down and thanks to some assistance from her nurse; she was able to have her first shower. She had to admit it was nice to have the luxury of shampoo and conditioner, not to mention a hair brush. Hell, everything the girls and Sasha brought were a luxury to have and use. It made her feel just a little more human which was a pleasant feeling.

"No, I know the complications that can come from it and it wouldn't be any better or worse than now. I would think as a doctor you'd have more patience." She told him wryly. He gave a smile not arguing his point further as he obviously just wanted her to keep it in mind.

"Patience is a work in progress for me." He joked before he flipped through the paperwork on her chart. "Your other blood work has come back. Everything was clear." Rios added, Beth felt a relief wash through her as knowing she was clean. Sex was the last thing on her mind but it was a relief to know she hadn't caught anything nasty during her time in the factory. "I do recommend retesting for HIV in 3 months just to be on the safe side. I also recommend a full blood work up to see how you're going in general." Rios added.

"Ok," Beth said, she appreciated him not judging her. She had protected sex where she could but even so, condoms weren't always effective and she wanted to be sure for her own sanity that she was clean medically speaking. Physically she needed at least a couple more hot showers and for time to fade the memories of disgust she had for herself.

"Other than that I think we can move you on out of here." Rios told her with a kind smile as he closed up her chart and replaced it at the end of the bed.

"Kicking me out already." Beth said wryly.

"Sooner the better." He joked, Beth gave a mildly amused expression but said nothing as he already knew this day was coming. "You've declined surgery and all you need now is bed rest and food. So yeah, we're kicking you out. But I do want you to come back if you start vomiting blood again or any serious issues arise." Rios told her.

"Ok." She said with a nod, she had to admit she was nervous about leaving. There was a safety in the routines of being in hospital as there was in being in a factory. It was one room, there were rules and schedules. The outside world just seemed like an overwhelming concept to her with too many variables and dangers.

"I've also informed Captain Slattery that we're discharging you today and he'll be here this afternoon."Rios said.

"You haven't discussed my tests or anything with him have you?" Beth asked him.

"No, that's for you to disclose. I've only informed him that you're able to go home but you're to rest and take it easy." Rios told her.

* * *

"Everything has to be perfect." Sienna told Mike as she and Mia had gone around the house making sure everything was a certain way. They even dressed Kaito in his most formal wear which was faux corduroys, a shirt with a bow tie. Something Kaito didn't complain about wearing but there was at least one feeding between now and when Mike brought Beth home. Plenty of time to mess up his outfit.

"It's all fine. I think Beth will love it all as it is." Mike assured her, he'd been with his daughters for over a week now and was still feeling completely out of his depth. He so wanted to reach out and hug Sienna or at the very least touch her shoulder with a reassuring squeeze but her body language screamed at him to keep his distance.

They didn't want to go to school but wanted to be home schooled. Mia and Sienna refused to leave the house unless it was to see Beth. The shopping trip was the only time they'd broken their pattern of behaviour.

Tom and Sasha had 'popped' by for visits to see how he was going and brought food. Anything Tom cooked ended up in the bin while Sasha's devoured. Tom was a great friend, leader and man but he was the worst chef. Sasha on the other hand was gifted with being able to mix the most unusual of ingredients and end up with something very tasty. Kara had popped over a couple times as Frankie and Halsey seemed to have won the girls.

Mia had an affinity for the small children but there was a sense of protectiveness to it that made Mike uneasy. Same with Sienna, as she spent a lot of daytime hours looking out the front window as if waiting for something. The only time she wasn't looking out the window; she was cleaning or repairing something even though he assured her she could just rest. She also seemed to get it stuck in her head that the place needed to be in top shape for Beth's arrival.

He knew from talking to Beth since meeting her that she'd be happy with the basics. There was no fuss to her, but then she seemed to not want anything in the fear of it coming with a catch. Either way, when they brought her home, Mike knew he was going to be living a minefield of psychological triggers. But he had to admit he was looking forward to it as Beth seemed to have a way of calming the girls that he couldn't do.

"Yeah, but it's nice to have everything look good." Sienna argued.

"Well, it all looks perfect to me and I think Beth will agree." Mike assured her.

"Sure but she deserves the best of what we got while it lasts." Sienna said, Mike paused at her choice of words as he realised that Sienna's words were really a reflection of how she felt and her fears. But before he could say anything the doorbell rang.

"That's Ms Debbie." Mike said, he moved to the door and opened to see Kara's mother's smiling face. "Hey, come in. Can I take your bag?" he asked her.

"No and thank you, wow look at this place. It's looking very special." Debbie said as she came into the house with a grocery bags on each arm. Mia and Sienna came towards her looking at her bags as if trying to catalogue what was in them.

"You brought it all?" Sienna asked her.

"Yes, I didn't forget a thing." Debbie informed her with a cheeky smile.

"What's this?" Mike asked them, he suddenly felt like an interloper from the looks on Mia and Sienna's faces. They looked half afraid at what his reaction would be and half not wanting him to know which didn't make him feel very good about himself. It also didn't help that he couldn't help but feel his stomach clench anxiously as he wondered what he'd forgotten and why he couldn't seem to get anything right.

"It's a surprise, so you best go get Beth." Debbie said basically telling to go away.

"Ok, I'm going." Mike said, he vainly hoped that Beth would help him find his place in his own family as he was just struggling.

"Like always." Sienna said softly, Mike pretended not to hear it as he knelt down to the floor.

"Can I get a hug before I go?" he asked, Mia gave a tiny smile before she came into his arms and gave him a hug. He smiled and looked to Sienna who held onto the lounge and he knew she was not going to hug him which made his heartbreak just a little.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! It's really lovely to know in words that my work is being appreciated! On a side note; there is a new forum for posting up TLS story ideas. I recommend you pop over and check it out. It's called 'Nathan James Challenges' under Last Ship in the Forum button. You'll also find the link in my bio! Now onto the story! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

"Nothing has changed at all." Beth said quietly as she looked out the passenger side window watching the world pass by. It looked like there had never been a pandemic, it was as if she fell into some kind of rabbit hole to a horrible world and only just resurfaced to find out it wasn't real. She and Mike had been driving in companionable silence but after 20 minutes of her thoughts going dark places she couldn't help but speak. She knew it was wrong, she should feel grateful to be saved. But it was rough realising how one's agonising existence went unnoticed.

"What?" Mike asked as he hadn't quite heard her but then he'd been in his own thoughts while driving them.

"Everything is the same, it's like the world repaired itself and forgot about us people who brought them electricity." Beth said with bitterness she couldn't keep at bay. The fight for survival had been so unnecessary. Christine's life could have been saved, the girls could have been out here living a normal life with their Mom and Dad instead of stuck rotting in a factory with her.

"We didn't forget, there are just limited resources, a lot of factories and displaced people. It takes time. I wish it hadn't." Mike said, Beth looked away from the window and looked over to Mike. She felt the pain radiating from him and realised how cutting her words are. That even he understood the price, those months had cost him.

"I should have said it days ago." Beth said to him.

"What?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the road than looking at her.

"I am so sorry for your loss. Christine, she was-"

"Yeah." Mike said gruffly as he cut her off. He didn't want to talk about Christine or Lucas as he knew where the conversation was turning to. He did appreciate the acknowledgement. "So the girls had a panic about the house not being perfect." he told her, changing the topic.

"Anything is perfect as long as it's not the inside of a factory." Beth assured him, she saw his grimace, "Too soon?" she asked him.

"No, I just have to get used to hearing it." Mike said, he hadn't seen any humour but realised she wasn't cracking a joke but stating a fact.

"It's important to me that the girls see the difference between what we left behind to where we are. If we ignore the past, it'll just creep in and make a mess." Beth said with a sigh, she turned her attention back out the window as she wondered not for the first time if she was making the right decisions.

"I hear you." he said quietly in agreement before he made a right hand turn.

* * *

"They are here!" Sienna called out from her post at front window of the house. She raced into the kitchen to check that the table was set even with Kaito in his bouncy chair taking up a large chunk of space. They wouldn't be eating right away but she just wanted Beth to feel at home and feel special. They'd all lived in worse but after everything Beth did for her and Mia, Sienna wanted to give something back to her. That and she felt if Beth liked the house then she'd stay forever.

"Oh good, dinner is all ready to go. All your father has to do is warm it up slowly." Ms Debbie said with a warm smile, she draped a dish towel over the handle of the oven to dry as she and Mia finished cleaning up the kitchen. Dinner was Chicken noodle soup smelt delicious, and Sienna for the first time since coming to this house couldn't wait for dinner. It was that there was enough chicken noodle soup to last them days.

She moved over to Kaito who was sleeping in his bouncy chair, she knew better than disturb the baby. An according to the schedule her Dad kept for him, he was allowed to sleep. He'd wake up around 6pm, demand food and then would stay awake until about 8pm when he'd get restless. Dad would get Kaito in his cot by 8:30pm and the baby would go to sleep without a fuss. But he had to be in bed at 8:30, if it was later Kaito would just cry and be grouchy.

"We're back." her Dad called out, Sienna moved to the hallway to see Beth come into the house with Dad behind her. He carried a plastic bag that had all of Beth's belongings and placed it to the side before he closed the front door.

"Hey," Beth said, Sienna smiled as she was so happy to see Beth on her feet. She still looked awful but she was on her feet which meant she was getting closer to having better days.

"You're here!" Mia said in just a tone higher than a whisper but still low enough to not be normal level, she raced to Beth and wrapped her arms around her middle. Beth smiled warmly as she smoothed a hand over Mia's hair.

"I am," she replied, Mia released her and moved to Mike.

"You came back." Mia told him.

"I always do." Mike said trying to not let the words cut him so deeply as he knew Mia was just stating a fact. He looked to Sienna who kept her distance. She looked at him with suspicion and a somewhat hostile expression. It made him wonder what he'd done wrong but now wasn't the time to ask as Debbie was here.

"Hi, I'm Debbie Foster." Debbie said as she came out of the kitchen, she went up to Beth and without warning enveloped her into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you." she told Beth as she pulled back and held Beth by the arms giving her a warm smile.

"You too." Beth said a little off kilter from the hug from the woman before her. She wasn't sure how she felt about human contact in general as her brain was still adjusting to being in the 'normal' world.

"We'll talk another time as I have to go." Debbie told her, she released Beth and looked to Mike "Dinner just needs to be warmed up when you're ready to eat." she informed him.

"Thank you." Mike said, he stepped to the side making space "I'll walk you out." he offered.

"Oh no, I can handle that myself. Enjoy your evening. Bye girls." Debbie said, as she gave them a wave and headed to the door. Mike followed just to close and lock the door.

"Bye Ms Debbie." Mia and Sienna replied as Debbie left, once the door closed their attention was on Beth.

"Beth, we got so much to show you." Mia told her in a shy but excited whisper. Sienna nodded and Mike felt like he didn't exist. It definitely rubbed him the wrong way but he let it go as Kaito looked at him and smiled before letting out a tiny yawn. At least someone was happy to see him.

"Let's take it easy on the first night." Beth said to Mia kindly, the little girl nodded and took Beth's hand guiding her over to Kaito.

"Ok, you got to see Kaito before he eats. He's really messy when he eats." Mia said to her as they moved to the dining table where Kaito was in his bouncy chair. He was dressed in his outfit that was still miraculously clean. Mike stood to the side and watched as Beth smiled down at Kaito.

"Oh he's looking very handsome." Beth said as she gave Kaito's tummy a gentle tickle that made him smile. Mia and Sienna climbed up on the chairs on each side of Beth watching her with him.

"If you gently press his nose he smiles too." Mia told Beth.

"He's doing fine at the moment all on his own. The little charmer." Beth said as Kaito gave her gummy smile and before he poked his tongue out and then tucked his head to his shoulder. It was an adorable gesture of 'look, I'm cute and pretending I don't know it', at least Mike saw it that way as Kaito pulled that move when he had someone's full attention especially when it was a woman. For a four month old he knew when to turn on the charm.

"Daddy feeds him dinner at 6:30 and then we have two hours before he goes to bed. He gets cranky if he's not in his cot by 8:35pm." Mia told Beth.

"You've been paying attention." Beth remarked in amusement.

"Dad says that when you get better that you'll be looking after Kaito and us. So we've been making sure we know his routine to help you." Sienna said, Mike wore a neutral expression. But inwardly, he was surprised to learn their interest in Kaito was about making Beth's job easier.

"That's really nice of you both." Beth told the girls.

"Want to see our room?" Mia asked.

"Love to but do we have time?" Beth asked looking to Mike.

"Plenty, I'll have dinner ready at 7, so you got over half an hour." he answered.

"Ok, let's go." Beth told Sienna and Mia.

* * *

Mike watched the girls and Beth head upstairs. He moved to Kaito, the baby gave a dark sigh of exhaustion as if he knew how Mike felt. The baby was definitely out of smiles for the time being. He couldn't help but snort in amusement as the baby was definitely picking up too many of Mike's mannerisms. He was only 4 months old.

"Do you want to eat?" he asked Kaito, he looked at Mike with no real expression. "Right, too early." he remarked as he looked at the clock on the wall.

He looked stairs wanting to check on them all. After 5 minutes passed by ever so slowly, he looked to Kaito who was strapped into his chair and not going anywhere. He could easily just pop up and see how they were going. "Stay and be quiet." he told Kaito, the baby boy frowned at him which Mike deserved. But he figured he had 10 minutes before Kaito demanded his dinner. So he crept quietly up the stairs to see what he could hear as he wondered what they were talking about up there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

"This is your room." Sienna told Beth as she pushed the door open to the fourth bedroom on the second floor of the home. The tour had been fairly quick which Beth appreciated given her limited energy.

"It's very lovely." Beth said, she looked at the room; it was a decent size with a single bed, tall boy with cream walls and ceiling and white curtains. It wasn't much but it was perfect as it was her space. She had to admit she felt a little overwhelmed by having a room with a door. It had been over three years since she had such a luxury.

"Daddy could paint the walls another colour, if you don't like it." Mia told her, Beth shook her head.

"No this is good." Beth said sitting down on the bed. The bedding felt plump and soft under her. The sheets and doona cover were buttery soft to the touch and she'd thought the hospital bedding had been nice. She was amazed at how the factories had deprived her senses to thing that had been ordinary for years to her. Everything seemed better even though it was exactly the same. She also knew she didn't need anything more than what she had.

"We put food and water under the bed." Mia said, Beth would've leaned over the check but she already felt a little woozy from the exertion of walking around. The girls' room was beautiful and well lived in as it had books, toys, extra pillows and art on the walls. Mike had definitely let his female friends loose with his credit cards but the girls deserved it.

"I appreciate that but we should probably keep the food in the kitchen from now on." Beth said as kindly as she could. She knew Mike struggled to understand the anxiety attached to food. She however didn't. Part of her truly appreciated it, and another side of her baulked at the idea of having to take it back downstairs. But she had to show the girls it was ok. To let go of their ingrained survival behaviours like stashing food.

"But what if we need it?" Mia asked her.

"Well, it'll be in the kitchen. We talked about how things were different now, we need to start getting back into the old habits." Beth said, she wondered if Mia even remembered what that was like given she was so young when the plague hit.

"But we should always be prepared." Mia argued, Beth nodded slowly as Christine had taught the girls that nothing should go to waste and to ration everything as there would be a day one would need it.

"Yes, true but I think you and Sienna have enough in your room that I don't need to worry about stocking in my room." Beth said, Mia smiled looking pleased that she had done a good job. Beth made a mental note to slowly work on getting the food back to the kitchen. She wondered how bare the pantry was but pushed the thought away.

"Did you get your medicine?" Sienna asked her.

"Yeah, it's downstairs." Beth told her.

"Daddy doesn't have it does he?" Sienna asked, Beth frowned at the question.

"No, why would-" she started but Sienna cut her off.

"I don't want him using it like the guards. He shouldn't control you." Sienna said putting her foot down, Beth's heart ached as she realised why Sienna had been evil eyeing her father. Beth couldn't blame her misinterpretation as Sienna had watched men barter with Beth, control Beth's actions via food and drugs.

"Sienna, your father is not like that." Beth told her firmly.

"You don't know that." Sienna argued softly, it was clear Sienna wanted to believe Beth but was afraid of being proved wrong.

"I know it's been a long time since you've been around your father but he's a good man." Beth told her.

"He abandoned us." Sienna said softly with a hurt expression. Mia had grown more quiet as she sat on the bed looking small and trying to be unobtrusive.

"No, he lost you girls, your brother and Mom in the mess the world became. He searched very hard for you, he's just as upset and hurt as you are that he couldn't find you and Mom sooner. Life was just as unfair to him as it was to us. But he's trying hard to make a home here for you and Mia." Beth said correcting Sienna in the hopes to change whatever the little girl was thinking and to help Mia as well.

"Maybe, but he'll leave." Sienna said as if it were a promise.

"You don't know that for sure and from what I understand his position a permanent posting in St Louis." Beth argued, she was careful with her choice of words as she didn't want to be wrong. But the way Mike spoke he was stationed in St Louis and he didn't mention being deployed. She also knew if he was going to leave in the near future he'd be decent enough to tell her. At least she assumed so.

"It's what he does." Sienna told her.

"People change all the time, sometimes for the better. We just have to give them the chance to show us." Beth told her.

"I still don't want him to have your meds." Sienna argued.

"That will never be an issue, they are mine to control but I'm still not 60% yet which means you're going to have to let him help me. You have to trust that he's not like the guards." Beth said to her, she needed Sienna to learn Mike wasn't like the guards. That all men weren't like those in the factories either. They'd lived a sheltered world only seeing the worst of humanity. Strong men in their world abused the power given to them.

"Ok." Sienna conceded.

* * *

Mike stood just out of sight from the door but he heard every word. It tore at him how little Sienna didn't trust him but also the life Beth had to live to survive herself in order to protect his girls. He felt demoralised by it as his job was protect the country and it's people. Yet somehow they'd failed those in the factories. He knew they weren't entirely responsible but he felt it churn within him as he could have chosen to leave the ship as Tex suggested. He couldn't tried to find Christine and the kids over a year ago. Maybe he could have saved Christine, but it was too late to dwell on what he couldn't change.

But in that mess of emotions he felt, he did have to admire Beth's strength to see past his gender and help him with the girls. To advocate for him when she didn't have to. It showed how much she cared for his girls,

"Don't judge me." he told Kaito as he picked up a sock monkey and placed it in the baby's hands. Kaito latched onto the toy but a second later threw it away as his internal clock said it was nearly time for his dinner. "Ok, I'll get your dinner." he said as he moved to start slowly warming up dinner before he went to making up Kaito's formula.

He heard the footfalls of Mia as his youngest daughter raced down the stairs. "It's time to feed Kaito." she told him with a small smile.

"Do you want to do the honours?" he asked her, her eyes went wide at the responsibility but nodded. He tilted his head at the lounge, "Go sit down, I'll bring him over." he told her, Mia did as she was told and he looked up the stairs to see Sienna and Beth slowly making their way down. Beth made it halfway when she seemed to lose steam. Her face went pale as she wavered, Mike thought she was about to collapse but she steadied herself.

Beth blew out a breath and slowly lowered herself down on the step as she felt woozy and drained. "Beth?" Sienna asked concerned.

"I'm ok, just need a moment." Beth assured her with a smile as she leaned against one of the balusters.

"Sienna, help me out." Mike said as he lifted Kaito from his bouncy chair in his arms.

"But-" Sienna started but Beth cut her off.

"Go, it's ok." Beth assured Sienna.

"Grab Kaito's dinner for me and help Mia." he said to Sienna, as he got Kaito comfortable in Mia's arms with a pillow underneath for support. Kaito didn't look to pleased but Mike figured it more about his dinner being delayed. Sienna grabbed the bottle of made up formula and came over the lounge. Mike helped Mia get the basics of holding the bottle for Kaito, the baby boy latched on and starting guzzling his dinner.

Granted Mia didn't need help as feeding Kaito was easy but Sienna complied to his request even though she looked reluctant. She sat on the lounge next to her sister, Mike rose to his feet and moved to Beth. She hadn't moved but the colour had returned to her face. She looked to him, he didn't know why but he could feel her exhaustion and pain. Her annoyance at being weak, he didn't offer her comfort or pity. Instead he held out his hand in offer of assistance.

Beth looked at his hand, she pushed back her own mental trappings of what it meant to take his hand. She reminded herself this wasn't some assertion of power or control but a genuine offer of help. She also knew for Sienna to trust Mike; Beth would have to show trust in Mike. She knew she wasn't the be all and end of making Sienna remember her father was a good man but it would help. So she swallowed her insecurities and took his hand, he helped pull her to her feet.

"I think we should have dinner in the living room." Mike commented casually to Beth as he helped her down the stairs. He hadn't missed how tense her posture was as they moved.

"Sounds good to me." Beth replied with a wan smile and apologetic eyes. He didn't take offence at her body language that basically told him to let go as he knew it wasn't about him personally but a reflex of years of being in the factory. The fact she still allowed him to help her and didn't snap away spoke volumes to her own strength and trust in him. Something he strangely treasured in that moment.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Only one chapter this week as life decisions needing to be made took up brain space and writing time! Hope you all enjoy and thank you for the support/reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

"Beth," Mike said gently as he shook her shoulder. She had dozed off during the movie that they'd put on after dinner. He'd put Kaito to bed over two hours ago and the girls had pretended to go to bed half an hour go. But he knew Sienna was watching him, he would've said them but he knew better as Sienna kept looking at him all evening waiting for something. Whatever it was, he didn't want to know.

"Mmm," Beth murmured sleepily, she didn't even open her eyes.

"You want to sleep on the couch?" He asked.

"What?" she asked, this time she opened her eyes looking around blearily but also slightly panicked. She recoiled from him half asleep but trying to protect herself. Mike held out his hands in surrender.

"It's ok, I asked if you wanted to sleep down here tonight." Mike said, she looked to him; focusing on him for a moment before she relaxed and gave a nod.

"I'll grab you a pillow and blanket. So just stretch out." Mike said, she gave him another nod but didn't move. He pretended to not see Sienna as he quietly raced up the stairs to retrieve the pillow and blanket from Beth's bed. He returned downstairs to find Beth still looking around drowsily.

"Can I have some water?" she asked him, he nodded and placed the pillow with the blanket on the couch beside her. He returned with a glass of water. "Thank you." she said she took the glass from him.

"You're welcome and thank you." he told her, the dinner had been easier than previous meals. All the bread was consumed not stashed away in the girls' pockets and when Beth asked for seconds; miraculously the girls asked for seconds too. He was pretty much ready to do anything Beth asked if it meant his girls returning to some sense of normalcy. He knew it had been a struggle for Beth to go through seconds of the soup as he had to admit he'd never seen someone take over an hour to eat half a cup of soup but he appreciated it. He could see and sense the broken seams of his family begin to mend even after one meal. It was a full recovery but just a few strands coming together, it felt good to have progress.

Then the suggestion of a DVD went over well as it gave Mike time to clear away the dishes to the kitchen and handle Kaito for his bedtime. He loved the normalcy of it all, he didn't care if it was short lived. He was just glad it happened as it meant it could be repeated.

"Hmm," Beth said noncommittally as she was too sleepy to converse. He gave a smile and picked up the pillow and tucked it at the end of the couch she was closest to. Beth took the signal and placed the glass of water down on the coffee table before she laid down. Her legs stretched out as she closed her eyes dozing off into sleep. Mike pulled the blanket out from under her and draped it over her legs. He would have looked at her for a moment but knew better with his audience. So instead he left Beth to her slumber and moved to the kitchen.

* * *

Sienna watched her Dad move around the kitchen packing and cleaning up what little remained from their dinner. She kept to the shadows wanting to make sure Beth was safe, she wanted to trust her Dad and so far he wasn't acting like the guards but she felt like there would be a time he'd change. She was afraid it would happen like the flick of a switch. She hated thinking like that but she made a promise to herself that if her Dad didn't step out of line for a week then she'd let it go.

So far though, Sienna had done what she could to protect Beth's meds. She'd moved them into Beth's room even though Beth kept a packet of her meds downstairs the rest were in her room. Sienna knew there was no point in hiding them. Her Dad would just find them, he used to be a cop. But she had counted the tablets and would recheck the amounts.

Tonight was the first time Sienna had seen a man be kind to Beth. Her Dad didn't look at Beth like the guards had, there was no greed in their eyes. There was no look of glee like he could see using Beth's weaknesses against her. Beth said her Dad was a good man but only time would show that. The light went off in the kitchen and Sienna moved back to her and Mia's bedroom as she heard her Dad coming up the stairs. She waited at the door and watched a her Dad disappeared into his own room. When his door closed, she waited a few minutes before she closed her door and went to bed.

* * *

A week later,

Beth sank into a chair as the kitchen table, she wouldn't exactly say she felt at home but there was a comfort in the routine of the past 5 days. She learnt what she could of Mike and his routines. She'd observed him with Kaito who adored the man and thrived on schedules at the young age of 4 months. They hadn't spoken much since she'd arrived as the girls were always around but she could tell he wanted to. She could also see how hard he tried to fit into Sienna and Mia's world as they had attached themselves to Beth. It was just old habits and anxiety of knowing nothing was set in stone. But Beth knew in time it would change and it would take a team effort from Mike and herself.

"Here we go." Mike said as he placed a smoothie in front of her and gave Kaito his bottle before he went back to the kitchen to continue making breakfast for the girls and himself. Beth smiled as it was so foreign to be treated with the respect and care Mike had shown her. She kept waiting for the shoe to drop but it never did.

"Thank you." Beth said as she gently rocked Kaito in his chair enjoying how the baby boy smiled from behind his bottle before attempting to smoosh the nipple of the bottle into his mouth. His hand coordination was coming along but not just there yet, so she helped him out by propping the bottle up for him. She picked up her own drink and took a sip of her. The taste waking her up as it tested her gag reflex. "Urgh," Beth uttered after she swallowed what was in her mouth, she gave a shudder in disgust.

"What?" Mike asked, as he'd made it the same way every morning. It was milk mixed with the supplement powder and voila breakfast for one. He didn't know how Beth stomached it as it tasted like vanilla garbage to him but it was helping her. She was slowly gaining more energy. Not a lot given she pretty much lived and slept on the couch but she was able to sit at the table for meals and help him with the girls.

But he had to remind himself that Beth was different to the people he surrounded himself with, not only that but he had no idea what it was like to be chronically ill. Hence he didn't judge her; if anything he admired her as she calmed the girls, she made him feel included in with the girls. He also liked that even in her state she was keen to engage with Kaito and learn about him which in a small way seemed to change how the girls perceived him and even Mike. It wasn't leaps or bounds by any stretch but it was a start.

"I think you used baby formula." She said, Mike picked up the glass and took a sip. He made a face as she was right, he fought his gag reflex as the drink was putrid and realised he'd probably given her powdered supplement to Kaito. The baby boy happily chugging on his bottle.

"Oh no," he said as he gently pulled the bottle out of Kaito's mouth. "Hey, calm yourself." Mike told Kaito who grizzled at his breakfast being taken away from him. He opened the lid to Kaito's drink and it smelled of vanilla. He was half tempted to hand Beth Kaito's cup but thought better of it. It also made him wonder his brain was.

"Your bacon is burning." Beth informed him, Mike looked to the stove seeing the smoke rising from the pan.

"Ah-" Mike stopped as he was about curse as he felt at a loss of where to pay attention. Between Kaito's displeasure and what he was cooking as he had very little sleep thanks to Kaito being a crouch who refused to sleep through the night.

"I'll look after the drinks. You save your bacon." Beth told him, as she rose from her seat. She took the bottle from him and Mike took the opportunity to save his breakfast.

"Sorry." he told her, though he still frowned as it was the first signs of a sense of humour he'd seen in Beth. She was slowly coming out of shell but only slowly.

"It's ok, Kaito won't forgive you for at least a minute or two." Beth said with an amused tone as she moved into the kitchen and rinsed out his bottle and mixed up a bottle of formula for him. She moved back to the table and stuck the bottle in Kaito's mouth.

Kaito grabbed the bottle with one hand while his other latched onto Beth's hand not so subtly telling her to not let go. At least that's how she interpreted it as Kaito looked at her as he drank. She gave a soft smile as the baby was cute and in some small way his presence seemed to calm her anxieties of the future. It made things really come into perspective as Kaito would grow up not knowing the horrors they'd endured because of the pandemic.

Beth looked to the stairway and smiled as Sienna and Mia came down from their room. The two were already dressed and hair brushed even though they weren't leaving the house. It made Beth feel a little worse for wear given she rolled out the lounge to come to the table.

"Morning." Beth said to them, Mia came up to her side and knelt on the chair to look at Kaito was was chugging on his breakfast.

"He was noisy last night." Mia told her in a loud whisper to Beth, Sienna moved about the kitchen helping Mike set up the table and put out their own drinks. He easily could've had it all set up but purposefully left it so Sienna would help him. He liked that she didn't need to be asked but also because she had stopped asking for things where the answer was an automatic 'Yes'.

"I'm sure but he's ok, babies are noisy just like kids are supposed to be outside of factories." Beth told Mia, assuring Mia it was ok as she unlike Sienna believed this time with their father was transitory. That one day, guards would knock on the door to drag them all away. Sienna however believed that Mike was going to leave them to go out to sea. It was a mess of abandonment issues to work through, that only time and care would resolve. At least Beth hoped so.

"Oh, ok, how are you?" Mia asked Beth.

"Mmm 40%" Beth informed her, she'd taught the girls that her health ran in percentages so instead of her continuously saying 'fine' when it wasn't true. She could give them a number and they'd understand what kind of day they had in front of them.

"Better than 30%" Sienna said as she sat opposite them at the table.

"True." Beth said, she gave Mike a closed lip smile as he replaced her drink with a fresh glass of what she knew to be here smoothie. "Thank you" she said to him.

"You're welcome," He told Beth before he looked to Mia. "Mia, take your seat please. Breakfast is up." He said gently, Mia gave a nod and slunk out of the chair she was in to chair on Beth's left. Mike dished up breakfast onto three plates and brought them over to the table before he sat at the head of the table.

"So what's the plan today?" Beth asked them.

"We need to study, it's been over two weeks." Mia stated.

"Well, I thought you guys would be going to school soon so we can make the day our own. Maybe go outside." Beth said looking a little out of the loop given the girls looked at her like she were crazy. Mike wore a neutral expression that told her nothing.

"We're going to be home schooled and it's raining."Sienna told her firmly but also stating the obvious as Beth turned to see it was bucketing down rain.

"You can teach us school stuff like before." Mia told her, Beth felt like she had stepped into it badly. This was a topic she wasn't allowed to say either way.

"Wouldn't it be fun to learn and play with others your own age. Make friends?" Beth asked Sienna and Mia but they just shook their heads and looked down at their meals. It struck her that they had lost the concept of friendship and in their short lives had lost majority of their friends. It wasn't just the anxiety of being back in the world and being judged for not fitting in but also not wanting to make friends in fear of losing them.

"I tried, they are adamant about staying home." Mike said speaking up, Beth could see that he was on the same page as her from the tense nature of his shoulders to the way he quietly hid his displeasure. Beth could see that it was internally directed at himself than the girls and felt for him. He was trying. "I've looked into home schooling and tutors." Mike added.

"I want Beth, she's smart." Mia said.

"Thank you, but I don't know everything." Beth informed her.

"You could learn with us." Mia told her before she ate a piece of bacon and downed some orange juice. Beth looked to Mike who looked like he found something interesting in the bottom of his cup while Sienna felt it was a perfectly acceptable option.

"Well, maybe I could but for now; how about we focus on finishing breakfast." Beth said diplomatically.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

"I'm sorry about earlier." Beth said to Mike as they reclined on the couch. The girls were upstairs brushing their teeth and gathering their books to return downstairs to study.

"It's ok, there are certain subjects that haven't been fully discussed." Mike said as he had Kaito in his lap; facing him. It looked like Mike was training Kaito to sit up as he held Kaito around the belly making sure he wouldn't fall over sideways. But it was all the support he was giving the baby as he leaned forward more interested in one of Mike's shirt buttons than the ability to sit up.

"You want them in school." Beth stated as she thought it was important and could see it meant a lot to Mike.

"I do, but they won't go and I don't want to push them too far." Mike said as he adjusted Kaito so the baby was sitting up a little straighter. Kaito looked up at him listening to his voice as he spoke. His little arms wavy before he flopped forward from losing his balance.

"What do you want?" Beth asked Mike, a smile playing on her lips at Kaito.

"Huh?" Mike asked distracted not just by Kaito's antics but Beth's smile as it was a fairly rare thing to see but it was also calming to see. She seemed to exude calm and soothing tones into the room and those around her which made being in her presence comforting. There was no test, no need to prove his value in her eyes. Sure, there was a lot of issues between them but they weren't huge obstacles like what he had with the girls.

"What do you want for the girls?" Beth asked clarifying the question before she took a sip of tea she had been cradling in her hands for warmth.

"I want them to be happy, in school and moving forward. Right now I'm afraid-"

"They won't leave the nest?" Beth asked with a slight mocking lilt to her tone. Mike gave closed lip smile.

"Not exactly, I just want them regain the independence and life they had before the pandemic." Mike said, Kaito started to fuss in his lap not liking the position he was in so Mike lifted Kaito up into his arms. Kaito rested his head on Mike's shoulder, looking to Beth.

"It'll happen, it's just going to take time." Beth told Mike, something he already knew but didn't help him.

"I don't want them to be shut in." Mike said in a low voice; hating how it made him sound.

"All they've known is being in the factory for the pat few years. It's very rigid and structured life. We looked after one piece of machinery, we only left that area for bathroom breaks and evening meal before going back to our stations. Being here, there's more freedom but a real fear of not knowing one's place or the limitations of our roles. I'm terrible at explaining this." Beth said as she rubbed a hand down her face, exhaustion eating at her when she thought about it all. "Frankly, it's just overwhelming thinking about all the options out there and that we can leave the house." she added.

"I appreciate what you can share." Mike said as he stifled a sigh as he wanted to push for more information but could see now wasn't the time.

"Maybe just cave on the home schooling thing for the next few months. We'll find away to push through the challenges of us all reintegrating into society." Beth said, Mike nodded as he never thought he'd be in a position where he'd be helping his family to reintegrate. It was usually him struggling to acclimate after months being out at sea.

"You ok?" Mike asked Beth as she was looking pale and more drawn than before.

"Yeah, tired." Beth answered as she placed her mug on the table and relaxed back into the couch cushions. "Maybe some of your friends can come over and tutor the girls? It might help if the people coming into the house aren't complete strangers." she suggested.

"I could ask around." Mike said unsure how he felt at doing so as he didn't want to abuse his power or friendships. But he had a feeling it wasn't just the girls who'd appreciate his friends coming in. Beth might be used to his presence but he had to wonder if part of her was afraid of the world at large.

"They need to be exposed to good people." Beth said to him.

"They have us." Mike told her.

"Mike, I'm not-" Beth started to say but stopped as Mia and Sienna came down the stairs. "What are we going over today?" Beth asked them.

"Math." Sienna told her.

"Again?" Beth asked in a tired voice but a smile on her lips, just as the phone rang.

"You mind holding Kaito?" Mike asked, Beth held out her hands. He transferred Kaito into her arms and went to the phone. Beth adjusted Kaito so he was sitting in her lap facing outward. She gently grasped his chubby arms; his fingers grasping her index fingers as she playfully moved them.

"Ok, but we need to really expand our education." Beth told the girls, feeling comfortable as they sunk into their own routine of studying.

* * *

"What?" Mike asked as he hadn't been paying attention to Tom who was on the phone telling him of some kind of issue. Mike's eyes were on the scene of domesticity before him. Sienna and Mia sat at the coffee table with their books. Beth with Kaito in her lap; also on the floor. They seemed to find something amusing as they were smiling. Well, Kaito was leaning to his side and looking up at Beth with a 'Woman, what are you doing to me?' expression before giving up. But his daughters were smiling and relatively care free; something that he loved seeing.

" _I asked if you knew that your bottom drawer on the desk was not a vacuum to hide paperwork? Seriously Mike, the paperwork is over three months old_." Tom said with a sigh, it was Mike's turn to smile as he'd forgotten how he stashed the worst of paperwork in the drawer for 'later'. He knew he'd get to it, eventually.

"I forgot about it." Mike confessed but his tone was not filled with regret.

 _"Should I be checking your filing cabinet_?" Tom asked him, Mike stifled a chuckle as Tom sounded like a tired parent chasing their kid's homework.

"I don't use it. My admin assistant does. So you calling to tell me how you want to be CNO again? or was there something else?" Mike asked in an amused manner as he'd only seen Tom a couple days ago when he 'popped' by for a visit.

 _"Just checking in_." Tom told him.

"Ok." Mike said, he waited as there was obviously more to it.

 _"And Sasha wants to do a BBQ with senior officers and family. Next Saturday at my house starting at midday_." Tom told him.

"Is that this coming Saturday or the Saturday after this Saturday?" Mike asked stirring the pot. There was a long pause on the line as he could just imagine Tom deciding whether to hang up on him or not.

 _"The latter, you in?_ " Tom asked.

"Count us in, do we need to bring anything?" Mike asked, he had to admit that the BBQ was a good excuse not only to get the girls out of the house but they'd be able to socialise with Ashley and Sam. Something that had to be a good thing or at least a start.

 _"Not that I'm aware of. So how is it going_?" Tom asked, Mike moved away from the living room to the kitchen to give himself some semblance of privacy.

"Well as it can be expected. Should I be afraid of you showing up with more food?" Mike asked him.

" _I can cook_." Tom grouched in good humour.

"Hmm," Mike said noncommittally.

" _Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go rock climbing tomorrow._ " Tom said, Mike wanted to say 'no' but thought better of it as he hadn't really left the house except to buy food and house duties like take out the trash. He really couldn't expect the girls to get out the house if he wasn't doing himself.

"Sounds good, what time?" he asked him.

* * *

"Remember..." Beth drawled prompting Mia's memory.

"Carry the two." Mia said as he answered her own question when it came to the math equation before her.

"There you go." Beth said with a smile.

"Thank you." Mia told her with a small smile of her own. Sienna quietly working in her own textbook at the table but even so she was slightly distracted. Mike had gone into the kitchen to keep talking on the phone without disturbing them.

Beth had to wonder what Sienna was thinking because in a week; she hadn't shown much progress in trusting Mike. But then Mia was still talking in a low voice even though she was repeatedly told she could speak louder. Beth just wished she knew how to just crack the problem and solve it. She knew it would be a cure all but it'd be nice to feel there was some headway to normalcy in the girls' lives.

"Anytime." Beth answered with a smile, she looked over to see Mike come back into the room. "Everything alright?" she asked him.

"Yes, just a friend asking to meet up to exercise tomorrow for a couple hours. You wouldn't mind looking after the girls and Kaito?" he asked.

"Not at all." Beth answered, Mike gave a nod as he awkwardly at down on the ground at the free side of the coffee table to join them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

"So how are Sasha and the kids?" Mike asked Tom as they were working their way up the wall of their local indoor rock climbing facility.

"Good." Tom said with a slightly strained voice as he pulled himself up the wall next to Mike.

"Yeah?" Mike asked, sceptical. He knew it was wrong to compare and contrast his life with Tom's. But it seemed that Tom ha everything going for him even with all the losses he'd been given in the past few years since the pandemic.

"Yeah," Tom frowned."Why? You know something I don't?" he asked Mike.

"Nope, just curious as to how you got it all figured out so perfectly." Mike said as he grabbed onto the nearest nodule in the wall that was supposed to mimic a rock.

"It's not perfect, but it's good." Tom said to him. "You know you're supposed to choose a colour and climb according to it." He pointed out.

"I'm climbing faux rocks." Mike said as the wall was riddled with all different colours. He was still getting a workout even though he hadn't chosen a colour like Tom had.

"It's how it's done." Tom argued.

"That's stupid." Mike told him a he purposefully choose a grip that was a different colour to the previous one he'd used to climb the wall.

"It's supposed to be a challenge if you stick to one colour." Tom informed him.

"You really going to bust my balls over using every colour rock on the wall?" Mike asked him, he had half a mind to comment on Tom's choice of wardrobe as the man wore bright orange shorts and a white t-shirt. It was kind of loud for Tom but Mike figured Tom lost a bet with Sasha. Or it was a gift from Sasha that Tom was wearing out of obligation. He still remembered the hot pink dress shirt Darien had bought Tom while on holiday in Miami. The shirt was an eyesore but Tom wore it.

"No," Tom said, they continued to ascend and Mike couldn't help but inwardly smile.

"It's bugging you." Mike stated as he could tell it pissed Tom off that he wasn't following the rules.

"Yes," Tom told him looking annoyed as he stuck to one colour and hoisted himself further up the wall.

"You know, it's just weird given your propensity for stepping outside of the box to find a solution. Or is this about you trying to beating me to the top?" Mike asked him.

"Trying? I am winning." Tom informed him.

"Only in your head." Mike told him as it was on.

* * *

"So, I'm thinking since your Dad is out for a while. We could talk." Beth said as she rolled Kaito onto his back. She knew tummy time was important but didn't know how long he was supposed me on his tummy for. Last thing she needed was Kaito to be injured in her care.

"We always talk." Mia said as she bit her bottom lip in concentration as she worked on her math exercises.

"No, I mean talk about how we're all going and feeling. Talk about school." Beth said as she looked down at Kaito who laid on his back moving his limbs. She gently tickled his belly with one kid looked at her unsure of how to interpret her. But soon grabbed her hand with his tiny ones in a motion she interpreted to mean 'stop'.

"You're on Dad's side." Sienna remarked, Beth looked away from Kaito to her with a frown.

"There aren't any sides. Your Dad loves you and would never ask you to do something that really upsets or scares you." Beth told them, Sienna and Mia both looked at her but remained quiet. "He just wants you to have every advantage you had before." she added.

"Can't bring back Mom or Lucas." Sienna pointed out.

"No, he can't even thought he wishes he could." Beth said before she pushed on, her lips twitched as Kaito gummed one of her knuckles. It was definitely harder to have this conversation with Kaito gnawing on her. "It's just that school is important for later in life. It helps you choose what you want to be when you grow up and you get to make friends-"

"So they can die and go away too." Sienna argued before Beth had a chance to finish. Beth picked her battles, decided her knuckle getting gnawed no matter how strange and unhygienic was best to ignore over Sienna and her concerns. Whatever Sienna wanted, Mia wanted.

"That's a part of life. People come and go, sometimes they leave by choice and sometimes they don't; like with your Mom and Lucas. It's horrible but it shouldn't stop you from going to school and meeting people. Those new people don't replace those you've lost. They just add to your world like how Kaito and I are a part of your world." Beth offered.

"I don't want to go."Sienna told her in a flat out tone. Her mind was set no matter what.

"Me too, I want to stay here forever with you and Sienna." Mia said.

"Well, how about you both just think about going. Next semester isn't for another 9 weeks."Beth told them, the doorbell rang which made them all jump.

"The guards are here!" Mia hissed, looking petrified.

"I'll get it." Beth said, she gently pried her soggy digit from Kaito. He grizzled at his 'toy' being taken away until he found one of his hands.

"No!" Mia whispered.

"We should pretend we're not here. They'll just go away." Sienna added in a low voice.

"We're not in the factory, the guards were locked up. They aren't coming back. We're safe." Beth assured them but they didn't believe her. In fact they looked ready to bolt.

But Beth persevered, she also was petrified. Not because the guards were out there. It was that she hadn't gotten used to returning to their old world. Fears of strangers with ill intent and sense of no control over her surroundings scared her. She pushed to her feet and lifted Kaito into her arms as she was so completely out of her element with him. So many questions she was logging in her brain to ask Mike when he came home. But for now she just pushed on, she moved to the door and saw a female shape through the frosted glass panels of the front door.

She sucked in a breath and slowly exhaled as she opened the door. Relief washed through her immediately as Sasha's face appeared in the gap of door.

"Hey Neighbour!" She said cheerfully, Beth closed the door and uncoupled the chain before she opened it again.

"Sasha, it's good to see you. Is everything ok?" Beth asked her, Sasha smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we brought muffins and an official invitation to a BBQ at our house." Sasha said as she held up a basket, at the mention of 'we' Beth's eyes landed on a girl who had to be the same age as Sienna. "Beth, this is Ashley. Ashley, Beth." She said making introductions.

"Hi, come on in." Beth told them as she motioned her head for them to enter. "Girls, Sasha's here with Ashley." she called out, the girls had disappeared from sight but a moment later looked a little rocky from their fears and having to hide but slowly came forward.

"Hey," Sasha said with a warm smile at them.

* * *

"My kids had a rough time adjusting. Sometimes they are just as they were before the pandemic. Other days," Tom shook his head, unable to really put it into words. "I can't describe it. It's like Sammy is in another world and Ashley-" Tom gave a half snort, half sigh. "She's either angry or crying. Therapy helps somewhat. Sasha takes Ashley to an martial arts class at the rec centre. I think that helps Ashley more than anything else." He confessed over his green juice as he and Mike had finished their exercise for the day and now were refueling at a cafe nearby.

"Can't see my girls doing that." Mike said as he couldn't see them wanting to be violent even if it wasn't the same given it was self defense. They just acted so meek and small as a defensive measure.

He couldn't even see Beth being on board with it unless the course was taught by a woman. She might show the girls that she trusted him fully and the world around them but he could see moments when she was scared of him. The way she fought her own reflexes to not flinch. It made him want to track down those guards and pummel them. But then he also just wanted to bundle Beth up and protect her from the world. Help her repair the damage, something he had no clue how to do. He hoped it would come to him.

"Never know, maybe at the BBQ they'll talk to Ashley and Sammy; find outside interests." Tom offered as he just didn't know what to say or do to help Mike.

"Hopefully, looks like they'll be home schooled for now." Mike said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Probably for the best. They can catch up to their peers before heading into the classes." Tom said.

"I need tutors. Think the school can help me out?" Mike asked him, he felt mind boggled by it all. It made him keenly aware of how much he'd underappreciated Christine. She'd been the one who helped the kids with their education and schools. He just signed papers and grumbled over the bill for new school supplies. Not because of the expense but because of the adorable look of annoyance Christine would give him for stirring her. His heart ached deeply as he knew he'd never see her again, never enjoy her smiles and laughter, soothe her pain. God, he missed her.

"We got crew on shore leave. I'm sure some won't mind sparing a couple hours a week since you're paying them." Tom said.

"I don't know, Beth said it might help if it's not strangers but the crew will have to leave." Mike said which was the downside besides the weird blurring of lines between his work and his family if he did employ crew members to help his kids.

"Then they become pen pals. Sammy emails Miller when he's deployed." Tom argued.

"Really?" Mike asked genuinely surprised.

"They got paired in the big brother program. I think Sammy was hoping for Lt Burk." Tom said, they both chuckled even though it was cruel at Miller's expense. It was fairly amusing. "But Miller speaks Sammy's language. They both into comics and that stuff." Tom added.

"Good for them." Mike said earnestly as he knew it was hard for Tom to get into his son's passion for anime and comics.

"Good for me, but it's a thought. Gator or Granderson can teach them geography and weather. Jeter is good for history, Burk can do-"

"Drama and Music?" Mike asked wryly as it seemed like Tom had given it a lot of thought.

"He does have a degree in performing arts." Tom said.

"I'll never understand that." Mike said with a sigh as he knew many officers got a degree in something irrelevant just to meet the requirements to become an officer. But majority gained a degree that could be used as a back up job if the Navy didn't work out.

"Rios can do science. It's elementary and high school level. It can't be that hard." Tom remarked.

* * *

"Thank you for this." Beth said to Sasha as they sat on the lounge. Sienna had remembered Ashley and vice versa. It was so nice to see Sienna smile because of finding a friend and hitting it off.

Mia had felt left out as she'd been too young to remember but Sienna and Ashley let her join their group. They were currently upstairs showing off their room to Ashley.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad you're feeling better. Last time I was here, you were out like a light on the couch." Sasha said as she adjusted Kaito in her arms. Beth was pretty envious of Sasha's confidence of holding Kaito and her energy. Then there was her hair which was perfect. Beth mentally pushed back the thoughts as it wouldn't do her any good to compare herself to the woman sitting next to her.

"Yeah, it's slow going but I'm getting there." Beth said.

"It's good, I'd like us to become good friends which is hard and a little awkward when you're unconscious." Sasha joked.

"I'd prefer to be conscious for that too." Beth replied before chuckling.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

"Is Sasha your stepmom?" Sienna asked Ashley.

"No, she's just my Dad's girlfriend." Ashley said with a roll of her eyes as she played with the ears of the bunny toy on Sienna's bed.

"She's really nice and pretty." Mia said from her bed as she sat on waiting to be included even though she felt on the outside because she was too young. She was also too quiet as Ashley looked at her with a frown every time she spoke. She didn't want to speak louder because of her fears.

"Yeah, she's okay. Is Beth dating your Dad?" Ashley asked changing the topic.

"No, she's our Nanny." Mia answered with a smile.

"Mia and Kaito's Nanny but she's also our teacher." Sienna corrected as she wanted to be like Ashley. They had been friends since her Dad had been stationed in Norfolk. They were the same grade and Ashley was just a couple months older that her. Ashley had it all together and was 'normal'.

Sienna already felt weird and out of place given Ashley saw the canned food and water under their beds. Ashley thought it was weird, Sienna saw her expression. It made her realise that she and Mia were never going to fit in but at least while Ashley was here; they could try and pretend.

"Beth's the smartest." Mia informed her.

"You're not coming to school?" Ashley asked them with another frown not understanding.

"No, we need to catch up first. It's been a long time since we've been at school. I don't want to be seen as stupid." Sienna told her.

"Oh, ok." Ashley said not really understanding but letting it go. "Well, when you do you can meet all my friends." she added.

"Cool." Sienna lied.

* * *

"Do you think they are ok up there?" Beth asked Sasha, she couldn't help but feel protective of the girls. She was sure Ashley was a polite and nice girl but was worried about how she was getting along with Mia and Sienna. It wasn't easy, when they all just wanted to fit in.

"Oh yeah, no one is screaming. So the BBQ is really casual. Just a few friends mostly just Senior Officers and some family." Sasha assured her.

"Ok."Beth said with a nod appreciating the information as it helped her mentally prepare. If she were honest, she'd prefer to hide on the lounge and sleep but it wasn't the best example to set the girls.

"Is there any dietary issues?"Sasha asked her.

"No, we're good but double check with Mike." Beth said. She felt herself hold back as she had to curb her tongue. She felt it would be a faux pas to mention that she was used to eating rotten food. Or that she had developed a mindset to just eat what was available than be fussy.

"Excellent, I'll try and keep Tom away from the grill."Sasha said with a smile to Kaito who was asleep in her arms.

"He that bad?" Beth asked her.

"Not if you like your food cooked beyond well done."Sasha said with amusement.

"I got the impression that he was rather adept at everything he does." Beth said feeling rather confused as she'd met him once. The way Mike spoke of him, she had the mental image of a man who could do just about anything.

"He is, he just can't cook and his mandarin is hideous. But we all have something we're bad at. He finds it frustrating, I find it endearing to know he's not perfect at everything." Sasha told her.

"We are imperfect beings." Beth offered.

"True, I don't mean to be indelicate but are you really going to be ok? Mia said you had angry cranes in your belly." Sasha said, Beth couldn't help but chuckle at Mia's misinterpretation. But then it was her fault for trying to explain it to her.

"Crohn's disease, not contagious; it's an inflammatory bowel disease. Basically my guts hate me. I have good days where my meds dull the symptoms which I'm not going into." Beth said with a smile as she wasn't ready to paint the imagery of diarrhea or explain what pains she has or the bone deep exhaustion. "Then bad days where it's not so great but I push on or sleep. There's no real rhyme or reason to it. It's just painful and exhausting." she added with a shrug trying to downplay it.

"I can understand that. I have endometriosis. It's mild but still painful to deal with. So I know what's like to push through when all you want to do is curl up in ball and cry." Sasha confessed as she felt safe enough to tell Beth given there was a sense of weakness in revealing such imperfections.

"I can't imagine having your life with an illness." Beth said in awe as Sasha seemed to have it all together. They talked about her job,and briefly about her life. Beth knew she was in the military like Mike. She looked so fit and physically well.

"It's tough but I was lucky, it wasn't caught until I was in my 30s. I got to have my career and was so well establish that the Navy preferred to pay for my treatments then kick me out." Sasha said wryly.

"It pays to be invaluable." Beth said, Sasha nodded in agreement.

"Yes, well my parents were diplomats. They taught me that no one gives a shit about who you are on the inside, how hard you work or your feelings. It's about who you know and what value you have to them. So always protect your image and listen carefully as knowledge is power." Sasha said sardonically.

"Well, I read somewhere that we all have three faces. The first face, you show to the world. The second face, you show to your close friends, and your family. The third face, you never show anyone. It is the truest reflection of who you are." Beth said in a thoughtful manner.

"We so need wine for this conversation to continue." Sasha joked.

"Another time." Beth suggested.

"Works for me." Sasha told her with a smile.

* * *

Mike returned home to find the lounge room empty and sounds of laughter and chatter coming from the kitchen.

"I'm home." he called out as he dropped his gym bag by the door. Mia stepped out of the kitchen and saw him, her little face lighting up with a smile.

"Daddy," Mia said in warmed as the volume of her voice was a tad louder but it was more that she was always happy to see him. "Lunch is nearly ready. I made your sandwich." She added.

"Really?"Mike asked as he came into the kitchen to see the mess of food. Sienna was plating up the sandwiches while Beth was wielding a knife. She gave him a tired but warm smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes but he didn't take offence as he knew it wasn't about him. Sienna on the other hand just looked at him like he were an invader. But it was an improvement over open hostility and suspicion.

"How was your morning?" Beth asked him.

"It was good. So where's the sandwich with my name on it?" he asked as he moved to the kitchen dining table and sat down. Kaito was sitting in the middle strapped into his bouncy chair. He looked at the action in a very calm manner; taking it all in. Mike gently tugged on one of his tiny socked feet finding amusement in how Kaito's toes curled and moved looked back to the girls watching them move.

"You name isn't on it." Mia informed him as she brought glasses over to the table, he helped her set them up before getting up to grab the milk from the fridge. He poured out half glasses for them all before returning it to the fridge.

"It's here." Sienna said as she held up a plated sandwich to him.

"Beth cut it up." Mia said as Mike looked at the plate with a bemused expression.

"Turkey, lettuce, mustard and mayo." Beth said trying to hide an amused smile. Mike took the plate and could see why Beth was trying to keep a straight face. Mayonnaise dripped from the sides of the bread.

"Lots of mayo; just how you like it." Mia said proudly but also looking nervous. Mike gave a nod as he understood the love behind the amount but not the logic.

"That's right," he lied knowing this was one of those moments where it would only hurt his cholesterol. "Let's eat." he told them.

* * *

Beth couldn't help but wear a small smile as Mike ate his sandwich with no sign of distress even though he had mayo running down his hands and all over his plate. Mia had squeezed the mayo bottle with a little too much enthusiasm. Then it was either make the man endured a terribly made sandwich or have Mia cry. Beth went with the former given she felt the girls didn't entirely enjoy Ashley's visit. She didn't know why and felt it was best to let the girls digest what they were feeling then pry just yet.

She had a feeling if anything they suffered from the same compare and contrast problem she had when talking with Sasha. Even when she knew Sasha wasn't any more perfect than she. It was just how her brain worked, it picked up on how lacking she was by pointing out what others had. For her it was Sasha's perfect hair and skin, how fit and healthy she looked in comparison to Beth. It disheartening even if she did enjoy the visit. Beth pushed the thoughts away because they weren't helping her.

"So, BBQ this weekend should be fun." Beth said making conversation, she had to admit she was a little nervous and overwhelmed about it but she buried it with her other issues while Mike wore questioning expression. "Sasha and Ashley dropped by for a visit." she supplied and he gave a nod.

"Yeah, I'm told it'll be a small informal thing. Just 12 or so people including us. Tom lives about three doors down. Same kind of house." Mike said, joining the conversation.

"Do we have to go?" Sienna asked them, she'd been quiet through most of lunch which wasn't much of a surprise. But there was an undertone to it that made it hard to approach her.

"I think it will be fun. It's only for a couple hours." Beth said before Mike could try and say something.

"Ok." Sienna said not arguing it as Beth had asked her and Mia to keep an open mind about leaving the house. There was comfort in putting time limits, so that way if the girls weren't having fun then they could politely leave.

"So who are the others going?" Beth asked Mike.

"Tom, Sasha, Ashley and Sammy who is Tom's son. He's about Mia's age. Joseph Meylan is coming with his niece and nephew, Andrea Garnett will be there and that's it. We're all CO's- well Tom is retired but he was my CO while I was XO." Mike informed her.

"CO?" Beth asked.

"Commanding Officer. They are the one's in charge like the boss." Sienna supplied.

"Ah, thank you." Beth said to her.

"XO is Executive Officer or second in command." Mike said with a smile liking that his daughter hadn't said the answer in a bitter manner but as if she were reciting a fact. She even looked happy at being able to answer the question.

"I guess I'll need to learn these things for future reference."Beth said.

"It's not vital but it will help." Mike told her.

"Looks like we'll need to find a library when I'm on my feet again." Beth said with a smile, she looked to Sienna and Mia who just gave a nod. They looked rather ambivalent about it. But to her it was better than an outright refusal. Things were changing slowly for the better.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Mike opened an eye when he felt the bed dip to find Mia crawling into the space where Christine would've been sleeping. A thought that made his heart ache, but he pushed the pain away and focused on his daughter. He felt like his grief for Christine should feel fresh and raw but instead it felt dull and ever present ache. It was like his subconscious mind had decided and already gone through the stages of grief long before he found out she was dead. He missed her deeply and knew he would for the rest of his life but it wasn't consuming him as he imagined it would. Part of him was thankful as his girls needed him.

"You ok?" he asked her, Mia shook her head. She looked like she had been crying as she laid her head on the pillow and looked at him.

"I had bad dreams, can I stay in here and sleep?" She asked her voice so soft and wary. Mike nodded and saw the relief in her features at not being rejected. Mike knew at some point he'd have to get Mia to sleep in her own bed but for now he'd let it go.

"What did you dream about?" He asked as he pulled the blankets and top sheet over her; tucking her in.

"That everyone was gone and I was all alone." Mia told him.

"Must have been scary." Mike said as he relaxed back into bed and turned on his side; so he was facing her.

"It was, sometimes in the factory Beth would disappear in the night. I was always afraid she wouldn't come back. But she did and always with food. It made her really sad and the guards were always so mean to her." Mia told him, Mike's gut twisted uncomfortably as he'd heard enough real life accounts to know where Beth disappeared to and why it made her sad.

"Did Mommy ever disappear in the nights?" Mike asked, he hated asking but he knew he couldn't push for answers all the time. But Mia opened the door for him to ask. Mia shook her head.

"No, she was with us all the time. She used to be really sad though but she'd say that we have to look after Beth because she looks after us. When she was really sick, she'd cry all the time. Beth tried to give her some of her medicine but Mommy said she had to save it." Mia rambled, visibly becoming sadder the more she spoke.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't there." Mike told her, he pulled Mia into his arms and hugged her.

"I miss Mommy." Mia told him, he felt her hot tears dampen his t-shirt and a lump formed in his throat and tears burn the back of his eyes.

"Me too," he told her, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Me too." he murmured.

* * *

"Is this ok?" Beth asked Mike, the week had passed quickly. She loathed to ask but she didn't want to be under dressed. But she didn't want to embarrass herself or the family. Frankly, she was nervous; for some reason this BBQ felt important and she wanted to look her best. Or the best she could with what she had.

Mike looked her over taking in the casual clothes of a chambray shirt with pants that he was sure she'd been wearing for the past two days. He wasn't going to point it out as he didn't care, frankly he'd done worse with his wardrobe. Her hair was no longer limp but more of a bouncy mess. It was shorter since Sienna had evened out the ends, now her hair ended just a touch above her collarbones.

He'd tried not to flinch when Sienna brutally told him that one time Beth's hair had been longer until it got caught in a machine's gears. The guards wanting her to move faster turned on the machine and her hair that'd been in a bun got caught in the moving parts; pulling her hairstyle apart and taking a small part of her scalp. It was only thanks to Christine's efforts that they stopped the machine and cut Beth's hair getting her out. Another brutal tale of how Mom saved the day, it seemed like Sienna was hell bent on letting Mike know how bad life was when he asked what felt like innocuous questions.

But as harsh as the stories were, he was glad he was telling him. It was better for Sienna to let them out than stew on them. She might feel as though they were weapons to hurt him but it was helping her. For Mia, she didn't see the malice which to Mike was more frightening given she thought it was 'normal' to have such brutality in one's life. But they were communicating which was what Mike wanted and he also appreciated Beth's help given she did try to soften the blow when she could.

"Yeah, you look good." He said, she did, she might look a little tired and pale but she looked beautiful. He brushed the observation of her beauty away and focused on his current parent melodrama. "Do you mind holding Kaito while I wrangle the girls? He's being needy and won't let me put him down." Mike said to her.

"Sure." She said with a smile, Mike handed Kaito into her arms and headed upstairs. "Hello, don't you look cute in your outfit." She said to Kaito, she smiled as he gave her a coy look and rested his head on her shoulder. His little hands clutching onto her shirt fabric. She had to admit kids weren't ever in her cards, it wasn't exactly an active choice but just happenstance and her pragmatism playing itself out. But right now, she was enjoying the little man clutching onto her, the innate trust he showed in her given how calm he was being. It felt incredibly special, just as Sienna and Mia's trust in her made her feel jut as special.

* * *

"Hi, come in, come in!" Sasha said waving them into the house. It was exactly like Mike's place except a different arrangement of furniture and decor.

"We brought cake." Mia announced as she was first through the door; holding a cake container on her head. Sienna was next looking around and feeling out of place with Beth behind still holding onto Kaito who was being a grump whenever they tried to put him down. It was like he sensed they were leaving the house and thought maybe they'd leave him behind.

"It looks amazing. Did you ice it?" Sasha asked her as she took the cake container from Mia's hands and peered inside. It was a chocolate cake with very messy looking icing, not that it detracted from it's appeal.

"Yup." She said proudly even if it was a little on the shy side. It was an improvement from being completely shy and withdrawn.

"Looks great. How are you all?" she asked looking to them all. The girls were dressed in their finest casual clothes, their hair brushed neatly. Mike was in jeans and a button down shirt. Beth was in plain navy lounge pants and a light blue chambray shirt. Sasha did her best to ignore the fact that Beth was shoeless. Kaito was in Beth's arms dressed in a long sleeve cotton top with a dinosaur and faux chino pants, his head resting on her shoulder as he smiled at Sasha. They all looked in fairly good health and spirits.

"Good," Mike answered for them all.

"Fantastic, I set up a port-a-crib in Tom's study for Kaito for when he needs to go down for a nap. The kids are in the rec room, just upstairs and on the left if you girls want to head up. The others are outside." Sasha told them. Mia and Sienna looked Beth and Mike unsure of where to go or what to do.

"How about I take you girls up and introduce you?" Sasha suggested to Sienna and Mia.

"That sounds like a plan." Beth said appreciating Sasha's presence and knowing what to do. Beth had to admit she was in the deep end as she'd never attended a family BBQ with a family. Mike mouthed a 'thank you' to Sasha as she took the girls upstairs.

Mike dropped the diaper bag by the door and looked to Beth. "I'll introduce you to the others." he said.

"Ah, how are you going to introduce me?" She asked as they hadn't really discussed the parameters of social situations. He gave a faint smile and tilted his head to the side considering it.

"Family friend, helping me with the kids. I don't expect you to be formal, just call me by my first name. It's very casual and I'm not into the upstairs, downstairs attitude. Neither are my friends." he assured her.

"Ok." she replied, she blew out a breath to relax her nerves as she followed him out of the house into the backyard. Unlike Mike's place, Tom and Sasha had large back veranda with a long table set up for socialising and a dedicated BBQ area where Tom stood with two other people Beth had never met. Though in fairness, she barely could remember meeting Tom as he'd dropped by to visit but she'd been so tired and out of it at the time.

"Mike, good you're here to save our steaks." a 6'1 tall African american man said in a jovial manner as he waved them over. Tom smiled in good humour as they approached.

"Everyone, this is Beth Mc Intyre." Mike said gesturing to Beth, he took Kaito from her arms freeing her to shake hands. "That smart ass is Joseph Meylan." he said tilting his head to the man who quipped about the steaks.

"Hi," Beth said as she shook his hand.

"And Andrea Garnett, the peace keeper." Mike quipped as Beth shook hands with the redheaded woman.

"Nice to meet you," Beth said to them.

"You too," Andrea said with a kind smile.

"You remember Tom." Mike said, Beth looked to Tom and nodded.

"Yes, thank you for having me here." She said, she didn't know why but she felt like Tom was judging her, for what? she didn't know but it made her uneasy.

"You're welcome." Tom said to her in a welcoming manner.

"So Beth, are you Nanny Number 9?" Joseph asked Beth, she looked to Mike a little bewildered and amused.

"Number 9? You've gone through 8 child carers?" she asked him.

"No, he's joking. It was 6." Mike corrected as he adjusted Kaito on his hip. The baby boy was looking around taking in their faces and the surroundings. His tiny hands clutching Mike's shirt mostly likely wrinkling all his morning efforts with an iron.

"Still, I wish you luck. Kaito is a demon child." Joseph said in good humour.

"Only because you're ugly. It's a known fact babies don't like ugly people." Mike told him with a smug smile as the others laughed. Beth smiled knowing it was best to enjoy the comradery and learn her footing before she participated.

"On that note, would you like to go get a drink with me?" Andrea asked Beth.

"Sure," Beth replied.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: I just want to say thank you for reading my story thus far and for the great reviews! I really appreciate your thoughts and hope you continue enjoy :D_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

* * *

"I heard Dad talking to Sasha one night. He said that you and your sister were in the factories. Captain Meylan's sister and her kids were in the factories too. There are others at my school who were in the factories. They don't talk much or play." Ashley commented as she sat on her bed, Sienna walked around the room taking it in.

"It's cause they'd be taken away if they were noisy or disobedient." Sienna told her as she looked at the books on Ashley's bookcase. It was a mix of school books and novels of varying authors. "Sweet Valley High?" Sienna asked as there was over thirty paperbacks on the bookcase.

"Yeah,my Mom had them all in storage. Dad says it was her favourite books growing up. It's like reading about another world but one I wish I was in. All the families are alive and they get to do cool stuff; be happy and normal. Ever since the pandemic, I haven't been able to read Hunger Games and Twilight is so stupid. I like reading about semi normal lives." Ashley told her, but Sienna knew it was more about holding onto her mother. The books were a physical connection to her Mom. Something Sienna wished she had.

"It must have been scary being in the factories." Ashley said quietly.

"Not as scary as out here. At least in there I know the rules and what to do. I was really good at fixing things. But it is really good to be out of there." Sienna admitted.

* * *

"Can I help?" Mia asked Sasha, she'd left the others upstairs as they were glued to the TV in the rec room. She wanted to play with Sienna and Ashley but she had a feeling they thought she was too young to play with them. So with a sigh she came downstairs and found Sasha messing around in the kitchen.

"You don't want to play Mario Kart with the other kids?" Sasha asked her, Mia shook her head.

"I'm no good at it and it's boring." Mia told her in a low voice afraid to be loud and she also didn't want to offend anyone. Though she did wish she had the courage to speak louder.

"Well, you could mix that salad for me. Know how to do that?" Sasha asked as she moved a large bowl over to spot on the breakfast counter. Unlike the kitchen at their home. Sasha's had a breakfast counter with chairs.

"Real gentle." Mia said as she climbed onto the stool and knelt on it so she had more height.

"Yeah, here use these." Sasha said handing over salad spoon and fork to her. She could see Mia was looking a little blue. "Hey, you wanna play a game?" she asked her.

"Is it Maths? I'm really good at numbers." Mia told her.

"Not maths, but it's a fun game you can play with Kaito." Sasha told her.

"Ok." Mia said not wanting to be rude and she also felt no harm in playing the game. Sasha was really nice to her, she also kind of reminded her of a Princess as she was super kind and had a really pretty smile and hair.

"Here's how we play. You say a word. Any word and I say it in Japanese. You repeat in Japanese before you pick another word. Sound like fun?" Sasha asked with a smile.

"I guess." Mia said as she went to her task of carefully mixing the salad leaves in the large bowl before.

"Try it." Sasha gently urged her.

"Ok, Dog." Mia said.

"Inu." Sasha replied.

"Inu." Mia said hesitantly repeating the word.

Sasha looked at her for a moment, it wasn't a perfect pronunciation but then Mia was 8 yrs old so Sasha wasn't going to fret over it. The whole exercise was to give Mia a confidence boost while teaching her something that could be useful and it was fun.

"Beautifully said. Next word." Sasha prompted her as she moved around the kitchen getting the last things she needed for lunch before it would be taken outside.

"Pretty." Mia told her.

"Kirei" Sasha supplied.

"Kirei" Mia parroted and Sasha smiled as she liked how Mia without knowing it had spoken at a normal level. Sasha knew better than to point it out so she continued with praise and hoped maybe without making a big deal about it. Mia would continue to speak at a normal level.

"You're awesome at this game. I'll have you speaking Japanese in no time at this rate." Sasha told her.

* * *

"I can barbecue meat." Tom grouched as he was feeling like everyone was on his case. He knew how to operate a barbecue. Darien never complained about his skills yet Mike and Andrea were definitely nitpicking his skills and having fun at his expense; the a-holes.

"Your burger is on fire." Mike told him as one of said burger patties on the grill lit up as the fat was ignited by the flame.

"Shut up, you asked for well done." Tom told him as he used the tongs to lift the flaming patty off the grill. The flames snuffed out on their own accord and the patty smoked. It made him frown in displeasure given he was usually better than this at the grill.

"I did?" Mike asked sceptically before he took a long pull of his beer. He couldn't help but flicker a look over at Beth as she was seated at the table with Kaito in her arms. Joseph Meylan sitting beside her chatting away. He knew at some point he'd have to get a bottle for Kaito's lunch but for now he was wondering what the two were chatting about. He couldn't tell if it was good or not given Beth's body language was mixed bag of politeness, amusement and discomfort.

"I don't remember him vocalising that request or was it one of those telepathic conversations you two have?" Andrea asked mockingly drawing Mike's attention back to the grill and making fun of Tom. The man could cook steaks like a champ but anything that wasn't a steak tended to be cremated.

"I miss outranking you two." Tom told them.

"No, you don't." Andrea said smugly.

"I'm going to go get Kaito's lunch while you're burning my other burger." Mike quipped to Tom who flipped him the bird. Mike smiled and walked into the house.

"I think Meylan is flirting with Beth." Andrea commented to Tom.

"What do you think of her?" Tom asked as he focused on not burning the rest of the meat cooking on the BBQ plate. He knew that Andrea and Beth had a good conversation for a while with Sasha inside before coming back out.

"She's interesting and I got a good feeling about her. Why are you concerned for Meylan? Because I think he can look after himself." Andrea said, they both not so subtly looked to where Beth and Joseph were talking. He wasn't sure how to read it, seemed Kaito was just as unsure as he kept looking to Beth wanting her attention. It worked as Beth would turn her attention away from Joseph to reassure Kaito before giving Joseph a polite smile.

"No, just curious. I haven't had a chance to really chat with her." Tom said honestly but Andrea smiled as she saw right through him. He did want to know Beth better only because he preferred to know all the people in his circle. He also knew how important she was to Mike's kids which meant she was important to Mike.

"Well, I'd at least wait until Meylan realises he hasn't got a chance." Andrea said with a smile before taking a sip of her beer.

"You don't know that." Tom argued in good humour as someone had to back Joseph's chances as the man knew how to be charming. He was also an incredibly warm and friendly man with a good sense of humour. So he seemed to not have a problem making friends.

* * *

"I think he's got a crush on you." Joseph joked as Kaito kept leaning back in Beth's arms to look up at her. She had Kaito sitting face forward in her lap, with him leaning against her stomach. But every once in a while he'd purposely slide to his side like he was going to fall off. But she'd stop him and he'd take the opportunity to lean his head back and look at her.

"More like he's telling me he wants to eat." Beth said as she knew it was getting near to lunch time for him. She couldn't help but smile as he always looked so happy to see it was her that holding him. "Where's your lunch? I don't know little man. It'll be soon." Beth told Kaito, and after a few seconds of eye contact, Kaito gave her coy smile before he allowed her adjust him safely back onto her lap and her somewhat stilted conversation with Joseph continued.

"Maybe it's a little of both. So when you're not looking after the Slattery's; what do you do?" Joseph asked, he wore a warm smile and manner that was engaging but Beth felt clumsy and out of sorts. She didn't know if it was because she wasn't used to socialising with men like him or just socialising in general. She also had to admit Kaito was being very distracting which was a blessing of sorts given it gave her a break from Joseph's attention.

"Mostly, I sleep." Beth offered, He gave a chuckle mistaking her honesty for humour.

"No hobbies?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Haven't had the time for them. What about yourself?" She asked pushing the conversation back to him. She found it easier having him talk about himself than talking about herself.

"I play piano. I learnt as a kid and never gave it up. I also take cooking classes but let's keep that between us." Joseph told her.

"Cooking classes?" She asked surprised as she kind of expected different answer.

"Yeah, it's fun to socialise outside my work and I learn something new. I love to eat, so it covers a lot of bases for me." He said with a smile.

"Then why aren't you manning the grill?" Beth asked.

"It's Tom's house. So I know better than to flash my skills around here. Sasha and Tom are overachievers, I'd hate to raise the bar too high for them." He said with a wink which she interpreted as a joke. But she couldn't seem to find the humour but then she didn't know Tom or Sasha well enough to understand it.

"I don't know, Sasha is a really good cook." Beth said showing her sceptism about his cooking.

"You haven't had my cooking." Joseph told her, his flirtation so innocent and harmless made her inwardly freeze. Cold sweat prickled on her skin, her gut twisted as a knot form between her shoulders as he couldn't help but automatically feel as if he was propositioning her. It made her stomach turn and in that moment she hated herself. She hated that her brain told her this charming man would turn mean as soon as any meal he cooked was consumed. Nothing came for free. She hated she drew those conclusions automatically when she knew that it wasn't like that. It was just learned behaviours from her time in the factories and her own issues coming to head. She could tell he was a good guy but was now stuck in this-

"Beth." Andrea said, pulling Beth out of her thoughts. She looked up to the woman to see she was holding a bottle of formula. "Lunch time for Kaito, do you mind if I do the honours?" she asked.

"Not at all." Beth answered as Andrea pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. She knew all of Mike's friends pitched in to help with Kaito and all geniunely cared for the children in their lives. So she held no concerns in passing him into Andrea's care even if Kaito didn't look happy with the arrangement.

"Thanks." Andrea said with a smile that was filled with warmth with a just a hint of sadness. "Hello Mr Grumpy pants." She said to Kaito as she settled him into her arms. He didn't look happy to be away from Beth and looked ready to wail about it until Andrea put the bottle in his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

* * *

"So is Joseph claiming to be a three Michelin star chef?" Andrea asked Beth, She adjusted Kaito so he was able to see them all while guzzling on his formula. It seemed to keep him content as he wasn't being left out. Sometimes it made Beth feel like she was his favourite TV show.

"Something like that." Beth said as she playfully tugged on Kaito's sneaker for fun. She couldn't stop marvelling at how everything about him was so tiny and adorable. He looked to her and but reflexively pulled his sneakered foot away; making her smile.

"Don't believe him, he lies." Andrea told Beth, referring to Joseph which reminded Beth to pay better attention to her surroundings.

"Hey-" Joseph started to argue but Andrea cut him off.

"You burn s'mores." Andrea told him before she looked to Beth. "He lights the marshmallow on fire instead of patiently allowing it to roast to perfection over the camp fire." Andrea informed Beth with an incredulous roll of her eyes.

"That's terrible." Beth said in a mock disapproving manner to Joseph, she was relieved by the atmosphere that Andrea was giving them at the table. She felt a little more relaxed and with Kaito in Andrea's care. She got to smile at the baby boy without him having to stretch his neck. She just hoped Mia and Sienna were ok inside and having fun with the other kids.

She really wanted to check in with them but felt they needed to find their own way. They knew where she was if they needed her, but she hoped if they were in trouble they'd seek out Mike. She really wanted them to be a family as she knew it was important to Mike to feel needed by them and for him to be to care for them.

"It's how my Dad taught me to make s'mores." Joseph informed them.

"Awwh," Andrea drawled mockingly while Beth smiled.

* * *

"Mia's got mad language skills." Sasha told Mike as she put the final touches on the last of salads to go with their lunch.

"Arigato Gozaimasu." Mia said with a shy grin from her chair.

"See what I mean?" Sasha asked Mike, subtly pointing out that Mia was speaking at a normal level even though Mia believed it was her language skills.

"I do." Mike said with a smile as he playfully tugged on one of Mia's braids. Mia beamed at him enjoying the attention for a job well done.

"I'm trying to convince her that going to school would be fun given she'd be able to learn a lot of cool things like languages." Sasha pointed out, Mike gave a closed lip smile as he couldn't bother saying it was a waste of time.

"Beth and you can teach me." Mia pointed out, her English while fluent was a couple decibels lower than her Japanese. The mention of school made the little girl shrink a little. It was definitely going to be a work in progress to get the girls to go to school. He could put his foot down and make them go but it felt cruel to him at such an early stage.

"Well, Ashley is learning Aikido which is a Japanese Martial Arts. They teach Japanese at the same time. I'm a teacher's assistant. You and Sienna could come to that." Sasha suggested.

"That's not at home." Mia pointed out.

"No, but it's very safe and loads of fun with kids around your age." Sasha said with a smile, she noticed Tom signalling her from outside. "So think about it and let your Dad know." Sasha told her, just putting on enough pressure for Mia to think about it but not too much to put her off.

"What about Beth?"Mia asked her. Mike looked to Sasha as he was enjoying someone else picking up the slack on trying to get the girls back into the world. He knew it made him a bit of an asshole but he liked not being the bad guy on this one.

"Well, she can come but the class is for kids. So she'd have to watch. But let's not worry about that. Now, can you go tell the kids it' time for lunch?" Sasha asked Mia, as Tom was taking the last of the BBQ meat off the grill.

"Sure." Mia said, she hopped off her chair and raced upstairs to gather the others.

"Thanks for trying." Mike said to Sasha, grateful for her friendship and her lack of annoyance of not being able to persuade Mia.

"I'll keep nudging. It won't hurt. Can you take out the salads for me?" she asked him.

* * *

"So Beth, how are you settling in?" Andrea asked Beth as she cuddled a sleeping Kaito. He barely finished his bottle before passing out.

"Good, Mike has been very accommodating given I haven't been in the best shape. The house is beautiful and kids all well behaved. I'm pretty lucky." Beth said honestly. She really didn't have anything bad to say about Mike or her situation. She knew she was lucky and knew better than to speak poorly. Not like she could complain, Mike took care of her and the girls. There was no sexual quid pro quo, but for some reason she just didn't like the questions.

"Except for being left with the demon child here. But then he's in love with you. So you don't see it cause he's putting on the charm." Joseph joked, he held his hands up in mock surrender as Andrea threw him a dirty look and Beth gave a closed lip smile not exactly liking Joseph's joke. If only he'd known what happened in the factories to majority of babies, he wouldn't make such a jest.

"No, he gets cranky with me as much as everyone else." Beth assured him.

"I don't believe it." Joseph said in a teasing manner before he took a pull of his beer.

"Don't believe what?" Mike asked interrupting as he placed salad bowls on the table where they were placing the food and then joined them. He stood just behind Beth's chair looking at the four of them.

"Kaito loves Beth, I was just telling her; she's lucky given Kaito is picky." Joseph informed him.

"I thought we covered this. You're ugly, and Kaito loves beautiful people. He's superficial but one day he'll grow out of it. Until then you'll have to get used to being Quasimodo of our group." He joked, Joseph made a face while Beth and Andrea smiled. Mike looked down at the sleeping Kaito in Andrea's arms. "I think I should put him in the study, so we can eat." he added.

"I can do it." Andrea said as she rose from her chair.

"Remember to chain him down and lock all the windows and doors upon leaving him alone." Joseph joked.

"Jealousy isn't a good colour on you." Andrea told Joseph mockingly before she walked away. Mike took up Andrea's seat.

"I hope he isn't bothering you." Mike said gesturing to Joseph, Beth took a breath calming her nerves before she spoke. Nerves because of the subtle insinuations Joseph made about the two of them 'hanging out'. She just wasn't ready for that and it made her tense as she didn't want to upset Mike by refusing his friend.

"He's told me that he has excellent cooking skills." Beth remarked,

"Well, you can come over to my house and cook a meal for the family anytime." Mike told Joseph with a smug grin.

"Yeah-" Joseph started but stopped as he was interrupted.

"Uncle Joey" a little boy said in a small voice, he looked around Mia's aged but he was so small and skinny he could've passed for younger. He tugged gently on Joseph's sleeve to get his attention.

"Yeah buddy?" Joseph asked, he looked to Mike with a wary look before he motioned for Joseph to bring his head closer to his. Joseph obliged him and the boy whispered in his ear, Joseph gave a nod and smiled to the boy.

"I got to make some plates. Excuse me," He said as he rose from his chair. Beth watched as the young boy moved to the far end of the table that was designated for the kids. He sat down and a young girl Beth presumed to be his sister sat next to him. Both waiting patiently and very quiet.

"They were the same situation as you and the girls." Mike said in a low voice, she gave a nod understanding why the little boy was off put by Mike. He didn't see an individual person but a body type and features of whatever monster controlled their lives. "They are scared of me." he added, clarifying her thoughts.

"They're kids." Beth told him, wanting to assure him that people would see past their own fears to see who he was. But she didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, I've learned not to take it personally. It's not me, they are scared of. I just remind them of someone who does." Mike said, as he looked over to Joseph's niece and nephew who huddled near Joseph eyeing him like he was going to turn into a monster.

"One day they won't be scared." Beth said, Mike took a breath and gave a sigh before turning his attention to her.

"I hope so. How are you?" He asked her.

"I'm going well." Beth said.

"Tom has a sofa in his study if you need to crash out. No one will mind." Mike assured her.

"Thank you." Beth said appreciating the care he was taking in her.

"Food?" He offered to the table that was laden with food.

"I can get my own plate." Beth told him. He gave a nod and watched as she rose from her chair.

* * *

"That was delicious, I'm told charcoal is really good for drawing the toxins out of the body." Mike commented with a grin an hour later. The meal was finished, majority of the kids were back inside while the adults took up the table still talking.

"Just looking out for you." Tom said to Mike as he made an effort to scratch his forehead with his middle finger.

"Should I be worried?" Sasha asked in a teasing manner.

"I would be. The Bromance is thick in the air with those two." Andrea said with a grin.

"They ok?" Mike asked in a low voice to Beth as he ignored Andrea's quip. He noticed Beth was watching Mia and Joseph's niece Amy playing on a blanket with Kaito. Mostly they were just watching the baby boy and interacting as best they could. But it was nice to see the little girls smiling and outside, it probably helped Kaito's smiles were contagious.

"Yeah, they are." Beth said with a small smile to him.

"So Beth, what did you do BP?" Joseph asked from across the table.

"BP?" Beth asked frowning as she joined the conversation.

"Before the pandemic which would make the acronym B.T.P." Andrea explained while simultaneously correcting Joseph who didn't look the slightest bit censured by Andrea.

"I was a mechanic." Beth said, she didn't know why but just admitting as much made her feel nauseous. It brought back memories of her old life, but more so the memories of how she was categorised in the factories. What she wouldn't give to be able to forget that time. To feel as if she could fit in with these people when she just felt rather unremarkable in their presence.

"Plumbing, electrical, auto, aircraft?" Tom asked her.

"Look out, Tom's trying to figure out what you can fix for him for free." Sasha drawled with a laugh and a roll of her eyes.

"Auto and electrical. I wasn't interested in the flash dance jokes of mechanical plumbing." Beth quipped, only Andrea seemed to get the joke as she smiled at Beth's humour.

"And you're being a Nanny? you could make a lot of money fixing cars." Joseph said with a frown not making the connections.

"Actually, you'd be surprised how little auto mechanics make." Beth told him.

"It's true, mechanics range between 34 to 54k a year. Engineers make a little more coin but it's all about the piece of paper and who you know if you want to make big bucks." Andrea said taking Beth's side, she seemed to narrow her eyes at Joseph and Tom that made Beth a little wary of why the question had come up.

"Even then you have to put in long hours and very competitive." Beth added casually, she had been there and bought the t-shirt. But wasn't about to open up that tidbit of information to the table.

"Like any other arena." Mike said diplomatically to which Beth nodded.

"Exactly, so I'll happy be to looking after three kids instead of being up to my elbows in engine grease." Beth replied earnestly, she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to reintegrate into the world but in Mike's world she was safely cloistered and able to move at her pace. For right now she was going to enjoy it for as long as possible.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

* * *

"They haven't taken him away?" Amy asked Mia in a low voice, the adults were at the table laughing about something while they sat under the shade of a large tree.

"Nope, he's been really loud too." Mia told her as she passed Kaito a toy, he grasped clumsily onto the toy before dropping it to the side. He then proceeded to stare up at them with wide eyes and an expression of wonder like he enjoyed everything he was seeing.

"I guess it's true. The bad men are gone." Amy murmured as she looked down at Kaito. The baby was like a foreign entity to her, she didn't know if he was safe to touch and was afraid of hurting him at the same time. She'd heard about babies but never saw one until now.

"That's what my Daddy says." Mia told her.

"He's kinda cute." Amy said as she wasn't sure what the appropriate response was.

"Yeah," Mia said with a shy smile.

"Are you going to be at school on Monday?" Amy asked her, Mia shook her head much to Amy's disappointment.

"No, I'm being home-schooled." Mia told her.

"Oh, what about Aikido? Uncle Joey says it's important for us to learn. He also says it's important to go to school to be smart." Amy added.

"Aren't you scared?" Mia asked her, they both knew they had a shared history of being in the factories. Not that the adults brought it up but Amy had asked Mia. She didn't feel like lying to Amy, and it was kind of a relief to know they were on the same footing. They both knew what it was like to have to make themselves small and quiet. To know where and when to hide.

"Yeah, at first but then my Uncle came with me on my first day. He stayed all day and nothing bad happened, then the next day he walked us in and picked us up after. No bad men came, everybody was real nice. I don't got a lot of friends but if you came to school then we could be friends." Amy told her.

"I guess that would be fun." Mia said as she'd like a friend her own age.

"I still get scared. But Uncle Joey promises that the more I push myself past my fears the stronger I'll be. I want to be- he ok?" Amy asked as Kaito gurgled a noise and looked a little perplexed. For what reason neither girl knew.

"Yeah, see" Mia poked Kaito's nose and he gave an automatic smile. "He's ok. He likes grabbing onto stuff and smiling a lot." Mia assured her, Amy relaxed and nodded.

"Hey girls, mind if I join you?" Beth asked, Amy and Mia looked up at her and gave a nod. "Thanks," Beth said, she laid down onto the blanket next to Kaito with a sigh of relaxation. Her body thanking her for being on her back as she lifted her knees up. She looked to Mia and Amy. "So, everything good here?" she asked them.

"Yep." Mia said as Amy nodded.

"So Amy, I heard you came from the factories like me and Mia." Beth said being blunt to build common ground so as to help Amy relax. It worked as the girl seemed to loosen her posture just a little and she looked a little less afraid.

"My Mommy was there too. She's still in the hospital." Amy told her with a sad expression.

"I'm sure they'll take good care of her. They did with me." Beth assured her, she was careful to not say Amy's mother would get better as she had no clue what the situation was there.

"Yeah." Amy said not entirely convinced but fully aware of her age and it's limitations.

"But at least you have your Uncle looking after you. He seems like a cool guy." Beth said trying to lighten the mood.

"He's good to us." Amy told her.

"Bet he makes some fancy Mac'n'Cheese." Beth said with a smile.

"Yeah." Amy said wrinkling her nose. "He puts lots of different kinds of cheese in it." she added not entirely impressed that made Beth chuckle as it was pretty cute and funny.

"That sounds a little gross." Beth said with a half frown-half smile. Amy looked over to the table and back at Beth with a wariness as if it was a test. "I'm sure if you asked nicely, he'd make it with one cheese." Beth offered.

* * *

"Done with the interrogation?" Mike asked the group at the table. He wasn't annoyed at them but he'd have preferred it if they'd been just a little more subtle about vetting Beth. Luckily Beth had sailed through it smoothly as one could before excusing herself to go see how the girls and Kaito were going.

"We're curious." Andrea said feigning innocence. "It's not like you to take a woman into your home without a thorough background check and references." she added as if it would help.

"I had a background check, there were no red flags." Mike said, he hadn't read the file but he put faith in his staff to be able to tell him if there were red flags. "Unless I missed something." Mike added.

"We're just looking out for you." Joseph assured him.

"So you flirting with her- that was all for me?" Mike asked Joseph, he quirked an eyebrow as he looked amused.

"She's a beautiful woman. I had to suss it out." Joseph told him as he held his hands out in mock surrender. Andrea shook her head but smiled all the same.

"And I'm chopped liver." Andrea commented with a chuckle.

"No, I wouldn't say that. It's just that women in uniform turn me off." Joseph told her, Sasha and Andrea pursed their lips remaining quiet on the manner while trying not to laugh at the ludicrous nature of the comment.

"Translation he likes his women floral and dainty with no backbone." Mike offered as he dug Joseph a deeper grave with the women at the table.

"You should buy a doormat and be done." Sasha suggested to Joseph.

"I would but chaffing in the relationship wouldn't healthy." Joseph deadpanned, the others at the table shook their head in disgust but showed amusement at the grotty joke.

"Well, Beth is not for you." Mike told Joseph.

"How do you know?" Joseph asked in amused curiosity.

"I agree with Mike. She's got a backbone and has worked in a male dominated field. I don't see why you'd want to waste your time." Sasha said to Joseph; saving Mike from answering. She shared a look with Andrea that piqued Mike's interest but he knew better than to question it now.

"I'm with Sasha, Beth's got too much personality for you. I don't think you could handle it after Tracey." Andrea teased Joseph as a reminder of the last woman Joseph had brought to one of their social gatherings. She'd been a waif with the personality of a cardboard cutout.

* * *

"I have to say that I'm so glad today is over." Mike said as he and Beth were cleaning up the kitchen from dinner. The girls were upstairs in their room having time to themselves before bed. Kaito was already in his cot, sleeping deeply; cute snuffle and sighs piped through the baby monitor on the table.

"Did I pass?" Beth asked Mike as she wiped down the dining table.

"Huh?" Mike asked from the kitchen sink where he was finishing up the dishes.

"Your friends asked a lot of questions. I assumed my background check would've been enough." Beth said as she walked back over to where he was and dropped the wash cloth into the sink. She leaned a hip against the sink and looked at him with an amused expression.

"I haven't looked at it. I trust you on the fact my kids trust you." Mike told her.

"I'm surprised by that." Beth said looking more serious.

"Is there anything you'd like to confess?" Mike asked, he finished the last of the cutlery and rinsed his hands so as to free himself for the conversation. That and the dry the dishes.

"I was once caught in a transit lane 20 yards too early to turn left." Beth confessed, which was true. Mike stopped and gave her a look of disappointment.

"I wish you hadn't told me that." He said before a sly smile played on his lips.

"I paid the ticket." Beth assured him.

"Good," Mike said pretending to look relieved by the knowledge. They both chuckled before they fell into a companionable silence. It didn't last long as Mike spoke. "I realised today that we need to get you set up and the sooner the better." he told her as he picked up a dish towel and started drying the cutlery.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked a little confused, she picked up the second dish towel and started drying the plates.

"You know if you want, I can finish the dishes." Mike said as he could tell she was tired and wanted to take care of her, even in the simplest ways of doing the dishes while she rested on the lounge.

"I'm fine, I had a nap with Kaito this afternoon. So what do you mean about getting me set up?" Beth asked.

"Bank account, driver's licence, social security and a retirement fund. A contract on top of that a long with a schedule, job description; so you know what you're in for and when you have time off for a social life. The usual things people care about." Mike said plainly as he dried the cutlery and tossed them into their places in the open drawer.

"Social life?" Beth asked with a chuckle.

"It'll happen and I think Meylan is interested in you. If you wanted to start dating." Mike said pretending to be on board with it even though he wasn't. He finished the cutlery and went to finish off the rest of the crockery with her. He wished that he didn't mention Joseph as it had killed the mood between them, he felt the walls go up around her.

"I'm not interested in him but even if I was, he's so far out my league." Beth said shaking her head. He'd almost assume she had a crush except she looked more shameful than coy.

"I think you got that the wrong way round." Mike told her firmly.

"I'm not a good person." Beth told him, upset by the turn of the conversation. She hung up the dish towel as her hands were starting to shake. They were shaking in anger at herself and because they'd reach the point where she had to come clean.

"If this is about your time in the factories-" Mike started but she cut him off. She spoke in a low voice afraid of her words travelling up the stairs.

"I whored myself out for drugs and food, I can't pretend that it didn't happen even if a man could overlook that which I seriously doubt. I know my worth. It's a half rotten apple and barely a fingertip of weed. So I don't need nor want a pep talk about how I did what I had to; to survive and how strong it made me. I was weak and I made my choices. So let's not pretend I'm equal to you and your friends. You're all heroes and I'm not. I'm- " he shook her head as she didn't know how to categorise herself. "I don't know, but I'll understand if you want me to leave but I'd just ask that you allow me to visit the girls sometimes." Beth said, her words cut her deep but they had to be said.

Mike looked at her for the longest time, unsure of how to even challenge her observations. But as she started to walk away, Mike placed the plate he'd been drying to the side and caught her by the wrist. He knew it was wrong to invade her space but he knew she'd hear him.

"Those people who ran those factories were pigs not men." he told her, she scoffed and looked about to speak but he continued. "A man knows and respects the value of life. He'd know that you're invaluable, intelligent and resilient. He doesn't have to overlook your past because it doesn't matter. He'd see you as the woman who showed great kindness to others when it wasn't given to 'd see the physical pain you're in and see the strength you exude in not letting it consume you." Mike told her, she tried to look away but couldn't. His words made her heart soften but at the same time frightened her. It frightened her because she had no clue what he thought of her, hearing him speak so profoundly about her just made her feel bare and vulnerable. But it also made her feel like she was being seen for the first time in a very long time.

"I see it when you're with my girls and Kaito. I see the strength you show in trusting me when you have no reason to. So don't believe for a second that you latched onto me as some kind of protector or benefactor. I need you more than you need me, you can leave anytime you want. You're not to ever feel beholden to me. You owe me nothing. I just want you to stay but I do need two things of you." Mike told her, Beth froze at his words unsure as she knew he wasn't going to proposition her. At least she hoped so.

"What two things?" she asked carefully.

"Don't put me on a Pedestal. I'm not a hero. I had a duty to my country and the Navy. I followed orders. Dr Scott made the cure and we delivered it. Now it might have saved the world but I lost a lot people along the way. I lost my son and wife to that mission. I don't want to be praised for it." Mike told her, Beth nodded as she understood what he was saying and respected him for it.

"The second one?" She asked, her stomach twisting uncomfortably.

"Just stay, my kids love you and I don't want to find another nanny." Mike told her, Beth blinked as she was not expected that and a second later a laugh bubbled out of her. "Please, don't leave me. You don't know what a pain in the ass it is to find someone else." he told her, it only made her laugh harder. He smiled and chuckled with her.

"What's so funny?" Sienna asked as she came down the stairs to find them laughing.

"I told a terrible joke." Mike lied, glad that he'd gotten through to Beth but also that he'd managed to make her smile and laugh. He had to admit it made him feel good to see her smile and laugh.

"What was it? Can I hear it?" Mia asked as she came down the stairs.

"A ham sandwich walks into a bar and orders a beer. Bartender says, 'Sorry we don't serve food here.'" Mike told them, Sienna and Mia frowned not getting the joke while Beth just smiled with him.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. So it's a longer chapter! I hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews. I love them :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

* * *

"Well, I think today was a success." Sasha said with a smile as she came out of the ensuite bathroom and turned off the light. She moved to her side of the bed and crawled in. She gave a sigh as she loved this bed. Months- more like years of roughing it due to work made her really appreciate a good mattress and high thread count sheets. She also loved sharing said space with the man next to her.

"You seemed like you were on a mission." Tom said as he placed the book he'd been reading his bedside table. He sunk down into the bedding next to her; pushed his pillow down and turned on his side so they were looking at one another.

"Me?" she asked innocently as she propped her head up on her elbow. She gave a smile that warmed his insides and comforted him even though the topic they were on wasn't entirely pleasant.

"I don't think we should be encouraging anything between Beth and Mike." Tom said to her bluntly as he didn't see any point in dancing around the subject.

"First off, the only mission I had was making sure people had fun, good food and made friends which you have to admit. I accomplished brilliantly with your assistance." Sasha said smugly, before she grew serious. "And what's your problem with Beth?" Sasha asked him.

"I don't know her." Tom said with a shrug.

"You read her file, and interrogated her today over lunch. What more do you need to know?" Sasha asked with a laugh, as she felt Tom and Mike had done their due diligence in regards to Beth while Sasha had decided to just get to know the woman.

"You know, she's run through nine jobs over the space of two and half years before the pandemic. Jobs, we can't call for references. We can't do a proper background because anyone who could vouch for her is in the wind or dead." Tom said, defending himself and because he was protective of Mike and his kids. He just wanted to make sure Beth wasn't going to hurt them or working for someone else who could pull their strings like another Allison Shaw.

"You could say that about anyone we know, how many post changes have you had over the years? I think you don't like her because she' s a civilian," Sasha said teasingly as she wanted to keep things light and friendly instead of instigating a fight.

"It's not about her being a civilian. It's just that many jobs make her look unreliable and makes me wonder why she was fired." Tom argued.

"You don't know if she was fired and also the country was going through a recession which meant job shortages. She probably took whatever work came her way. Not everyone finds a job and stays in it for long these days. Like I said, you had many shifts from CIC, VBSS to Command and let's not get into your extracurricular activities in the world of Academia. You forget that she looked after those girls when Mike's wife died. She protected and fed them when she didn't have to and when there was no incentive to." Sasha said.

"I know, I just don't like all the questions her file raises and her medical history." Tom said as he wished he hadn't said anything at all to begin with but they were in it now.

"You're over analysing this and you are also being really judgemental about this. She has a medical condition that impeded on her quality of life. You don't know what it's like to be in constant pain and all the other symptoms that come from that. The nausea, headaches, fever chills and those are the symptoms one can push through and paste on a fake smile and slather on just enough make up to look healthy. It's tiring, I know this, and I would think you could relate given you gave up the Nathan James and walked away for very similar reasons." Sasha argued as she now felt the need to defend Beth and herself. She wasn't above making Tom see reason from his own personal experiences. She knew he wanted to pretend he was above his problems but he was just as plagued as everyone else.

"That was different." Tom said a little uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation turn.

"In some ways, yes but in others not so much. You knew you had to walk away from the Nathan James not just for the kids but for yourself." Sasha said, reminding him of how broken he'd been when he'd lost his father, Tex and shot Shaw. The grief from all the people he'd lost the past years while battling to save humanity, all thinking it was a calling, but even he understood Andrea's grief. He'd spent a lot of time questioning why he'd been special, why he'd been spared. But now he focussed on moving forward and supporting his family. Finding his slice of happiness after all the pain and hardship they'd all suffered.

"I don't have any physical issues like her that impeded on my ability to function." He argued, Sasha pushed up on her pillows and looked down at him with a dark look as she felt like he was set on not liking Beth because she existed in Mike's life.

"I do, does that me less of a sailor? Does it impact the quality of my work? Am I less of a woman in your eyes? I have a spotty history too. Majority of my file is redacted, yet you trust me. What's the difference?" she asked him.

"There's no difference and no, you're not less in any regard. And I see the point you're making." Tom conceded, as he had to admit she made a truly valid point about judging Beth.

"She's not Alison Shaw, she's not some sinister person here to destroy Mike or America. You have to take her at face value, she's just another person who survived the pandemic with scars to prove it. All she wants is to belong, to be seen for her best qualities, to feel normal and move on from her past." Sasha said, feeling better for being heard because she knew from experience how it was to be defined by her flaws than appreciated for her talents and hardwork.

"She say that to you?" Tom asked, he couldn't help but keep looking for some kind of manipulation happening as Sasha was very keen on Beth as a friend.

"No, I know it because it's what we all want. A place to belong, to love and be loved." Sasha stated.

"Well, I don't think she and Mike should-" Tom started but Sasha covered his mouth with her hand shutting him up.

"Look, I'm not pushing them together. I just like the idea of them together but I'd never get involved in their lives like that. I really like Beth and want to be friends with her. Is that going to be a problem for us?" Sasha asked him, she pulled her hand away.

"No, I'm sorry." Tom told her, she relaxed somewhat.

"It's ok, I know you're protective of Mike." Sasha told him, so he knew she wasn't against him or not acknowledging his concerns.

"Well, we have something special." Tom remarked casually, Sasha gave a wry smile at the comment.

"Don't remind me, I'm always competing with him for your affections." Sasha said as she flopped down onto her side of the bed with a sigh. Tom lifted up onto his elbow and looked at her.

"It's no competition." Tom assured her with a grin before his lowered his head to hers. "You win as you're better looking than him." Tom added jokingly, Sasha couldn't help but laugh but it was chased away as Tom kissed her.

* * *

"Ok, do you want to Starfish or tight as a bug in a rug tonight?" Dad asked Mia, Sienna tried not to be jealous of their interactions. Mia was still a kid, thus being tucked in was a ritual she still enjoyed. Sienna however was too old for it even if she wanted to have the same special attention.

"Tight as a bug in a rug." Mia told him.

"Ok, pre-bug hug." Dad said, Mia gave him a quick kiss and they hugged, he squeezed her just a little hard making her squeal in delight and giggle before he let her. Mia crawled under the blankets and laid still for him. Daddy smiled as he tucked the blanket and top sheet around her; tight enough for it to feel snug but loose enough for her to free herself. "How's that?" he asked.

"Perfect, Daddy." Mia told him with a grin.

"Good," he said, he looked over to her. "Would you liked to be tucked in?" he asked.

"No, I'm good." Sienna told him as she put away the book she'd been pretending to read and got into bed. Dad at down on Mia's bed, it was ritual that they would all talk. It was felt good to have quiet time with just the three of them.

"Ok," Dad said with a closed lip smile that Sienna could only interpret as disappointment. They had barely hugged or shown any kind of affection. Sienna knew he was respecting her space as she wasn't a kid anymore but she struggled to bridge the space she felt between them. "And thank you both for today. I know you weren't exactly excited about it. But I'm glad you came out with me and Kaito." He told them.

"I had fun today." Mia replied softly, Sienna smiled at that as she was glad Mia had fun. In hindsight, she had too. She and Ashley were still figuring out their friendship but it made her hopeful. In a small way today made her want to go to school. She wanted to know what it'd be like to be around people her own age. But she felt she was needed at home, Beth needed her to help with Kaito and Mia. Beth didn't say so, it was just Sienna's assumption.

"It was ok." Sienna said with a shrug a she pulled the blankets over herself getting ready for sleep.

"I really want to stay friends with Amy, can I see her?" Mia asked Dad, he looked at her and nodded.

"Sure, did you want to do Aikido classes?" He asked her.

"Yeah, if it's ok?" Mia asked her tone hopeful.

"It definitely is," Dad assured her.

"But would you come with me?" Mia asked, Sienna knew why Mia was asking. She wondered if there would ever be a time when she and Mia could forget about the factory and the guards. To finally feel free given right now everywhere felt like a test of their defences.

"I can't participate in the class but I can stay and watch." Dad said, Sienna's heart warmed as Dad was usually a busy man but she loved it when he made time for them.

"That would be ok." Mia said with shy enthusiasm.

"Ok, I'll make it happen. Anything else?" he asked, he looked to her and Mia; she wondered if he could read her mind for a moment about school. But she remained silent and shook her head. Mia did the same. He nodded and rose from Mia's bed.

"Ok, it's time for lights out. If either of you need me; I'm down the hallway and Beth will be sleeping in her room tonight." He told them, Sienna felt her heart skip a beat at that. Beth's room was opposite Dad's. She knew she should stop being suspicious of him, but old habits died quickly.

"Goodnight Daddy." Mia said.

"Goodnight Bug. I love you." Dad said, he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too." Mia told him. He looked to her but Sienna huddled into her covers. She had to stay strong, she didn't want to fall for a façade and have it break when he hurt Beth.

"Love you Sienna." He told her, her heart filled with joy at the words even though her mind was in conflict.

"Same Dad." Sienna replied. He hesitated not sure of himself which was rare but moved to the door.

"Sleep well." He told them, he flicked the lights off and partially closed the door, leaving just a sliver open. Sienna waited a few moments and listened to the sound of Dad's footfalls fade before she pulled the blanket off her.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked her.

"Nothing, go to sleep." Sienna assured her as she moved to the door. She pulled it open just a fraction more, it gave her a partial view of the hallway.

"He's not going to be mean like the guards. If he was, he would have already hurt us and Beth." Mia told her before letting out a yawn.

"I know." Sienna told her. "I just want to be sure." She added, she just wanted to watch and be proven wrong. She knew when she saw everything was fine then she could relax and go to sleep.

"He loves us." Mia argued.

"I know." Sienna said, which was why the betrayal would cut more deeply.

* * *

"You didn't have to make my bed." Beth said from the doorway of her bedroom. She didn't know why but tonight she decided it was time to sleep in the bed provided to her. The couch was great but tonight her body just begged for proper bed and she had just enough energy to make upstairs. Mike had helped her in carrying the doona up the stairs. Not that she had asked for help, but it was a nice gesture. She had felt a real turning point in their relationship after their conversation. She didn't feel the hang up of owing him for the gesture which felt freeing.

"I threw a duvet on it." Mike told Beth.

"And turned it down like they do in fancy hotels." Beth added, she had to tried to think of the last time she'd had a bed that was hers. It was too long ago, but now she had a comfy looking single bed.

"There's no chocolate on the pillow and rest assured, this is the only time it will happen. This room is your space. I won't ever step over this line unless there is an emergency or you invite me." Mike said as he moved to the doorway. He stepped just outside of the frame so he wasn't in the room. He felt the distinction was important. Not just for Beth but Sienna who was watching them.

"Thank you." Beth said, grateful for his words even if it was a little bit of overkill. She also appreciated him, he was truly breaking the mould of men she had known. It was good to know there were still some good ones out there.

"If you need me, I'm right across the hallway. Door is always open." Mike said as he gestured to his room.

"I'll be fine." Beth assured him as she smiled.

"I know, goodnight." Mike said, he gave a small wave and headed to his room.

"Night." Beth said as she watched as he partially closed his door before she looked at her door. Part of her wanted to close it shut and look it but she brushed it away. She didn't want to undo any trust she and Mike had built. So she partially closed her door, her reasoning being that it was for the girls but for her it was just a show of trust. Her trust that he wouldn't cross her boundaries without asking first.

She turned off her bedroom light and moved away from the door. She quickly changed into her pj's and slipped into her bed. She pulled the doona and top sheet over her relishing the feel of just laying in bed and clean sheets. She felt so relaxed, and that gave her a smile as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later that night, Mike laid Kaito back into his crib. He smiled as Kaito was the one aspect of his life that wasn't always a struggle. But then three babies, had helped Mike gain enough experience to muddle through with very little stress. Luckily Kaito was a strong healthy baby, it made things a little easier.

He just wished things would run more smoothly for his daughters. At least today they'd made progress. Thanks to his friends and their families supporting him. Thanks to Beth being a bridge for him to reconnect with his girls. He adjusted the sleeping bag on Kaito, before he left his bedroom. He looked to Beth's door, noting it wasn't closed. For some reason it made him feel good. He couldn't explain why and didn't want to think on it as he continued onto the girls' room.

He'd made it a habit to check on them, something he'd have to stop doing as they deserved their privacy and he had to learn that they weren't going to disappear again. He gently pushed open the door and found Sienna curled up by the door. She'd obviously fallen asleep spying on him, he knew it should bother him but he was more concerned about her getting enough sleep than her distrust in him. He bent down and gently lifted her off the floor. She barely stirred in his arms as he moved to her bed. He laid her down and pulled the blankets over her before he kissed her brow. Silently sending her wishes of good dreams.

He turned and looked to Mia who had managed to kick out of her tucked bedding and was currently starfished with one leg hanging over the side of her mattress. He moved over and lifted her leg; tucking it back into bed and righted her blankets. She too was deeply asleep and didn't wake and she rolled onto her side and kept sleeping on.

Mike moved back to the doorway and watched them for a moment, letting himself enjoyed the fact his daughters were alive and well. But also feeling blessed that he while he'd lost half of his family, he got a second chance with his daughters surviving and he knew that was a gift. He wasn't going to let that gift go to waste.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

* * *

"I'm thinking it's time we put the canned food back into the pantry." Mike said to the girls over breakfast a couple days later.

Sienna and Mia paused in their eating and exchanged looks. It looked like he hadn't picked the best subject but it had to be discussed. He wasn't worried about the canned food going off but the continual disappearance of food. It was starting to mess with his mind.

"But what if we need it?" Mia asked him.

"It'll be in the pantry." Mike replied, he would have looked to Beth for some support but she wasn't in the best shape. He'd made her a cup of tea which she used to drown down her meds and slump back in her chair.

Apparently this was what a '20%' day looked like. She was more subdued; her face pale, her features drawn and pinched. She was in pain, not that she'd say so. So he let it go, knowing if it were he, he'd want it to go silently acknowledged and moved past. He just made sure that she had food and hoped that when she needed help, she'd ask for it.

"But what if bad people robbed us and took all of our food?" Mia asked him, Beth reached out and rubbed Mia's back; soothing Mia as she was obviously distressed by the idea of not keeping the canned food under her bed.

"That could happen, but I think we'll be safe. I haven't been robbed here before and it's a good neighbourhood." Mike assured Mia as well as Sienna who looked sceptical at his response.

"She's asking about what we do when there's another riot and outbreak." Sienna said clarifying their concerns. Mike had to admit they got him there. He wanted to promise that it wouldn't happen again but he couldn't.

"Hmm what if I replaced the canned food and bottled water with go bags?" Mike asked offering a compromise.

"Go bags?" Mia asked confused by the term.

"Yes, it's a bag that'll have everything you need in the event someone robs us of our food. It'll have food, water, water purification tablets, first aid kit and few other necessities; all in a backpack." Mike said.

"I guess that could work." Sienna said looking to Mia who reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Good, I'll get the bags today when I go out shopping. Your mission today is to bring all the food upstairs back to the pantry while I'm out." Mike said as he was going to have to make some calls.

"We can get it done." Beth assured him.

* * *

"Can't I keep like five cans?" Mia asked Beth, they sat on the girls' bedroom floor surrounded by cans of food and bottled water. Beth was amazed at the sheer amount that surrounding, there had to be over 20 cans and a dozen of bottled water. Sienna had already done two trips taking down armloads of canned food and bottled water.

"Sorry, it's important to your Dad for all the food to be in the kitchen" Beth told Mia as she checked the baby monitor. Kaito was down for his nap in his crib. So far he seemed fine while Beth negotiated with Mia. Beth wished she could say the same given she felt washed out and shaky but she was pushing through. The only difference was now it was better, better because she didn't have to worry about the girls being taken away by the guard, or making a mistake in her repairs that could grievously harm them. Today. they just had one relatively easy task and then Mike would come home. He'd take over the girls' and Kaito's care.

"I don't see why." Mia said, he was being obstinate on the subject. Beth understood why but knew that this had to be done. The sooner the better given not many little girls hid a supermarket under their bed in case of the next apocalypse.

"It's a show of trust which is really important to him. He wants to know he's doing a good job." Beth said.

"And having the food in one place shows that?" Mia asked, confused.

"In a way, for me; I see this as our way of showing him that we're here to stay. That we believe your Dad is doing a great job of looking after us. And well, he might like to have chunky beef stew in the next few days. I know I would, this looks pretty tasty." Beth said as she looked at the can in her hand.

"I guess we can put them all downstairs." Mia conceded reluctantly, Beth smiled as she pulled Mia into her arms and rested her head on top of Mia's.

"I really appreciate you doing this. I know how hard it feels. But it's going to be ok. You'll have a new backpack with enough food and well, there's enough canned food for us here to last a long while." Beth told her, she leaned back and smiled, Mia gave a nod and small smile.

"I know." Mia said as she looked around at the cans like she was being told to sacrifice them to the bin instead of the pantry. Beth smiled and Kaito made a snuffling noise which she took to mean he was awake.

"Ok, I have to check on Kaito. Then I'll be back and we'll take all this stuff downstairs. Once it's packed away, it'll be couch time. Sound good?" Beth asked.

"Yeah." Mia told her.

* * *

"Hey," Tom said as he was coming down the aisle towards Mike with a carry basket.

"I didn't know you were allowed in the BX." Mike said wryly as he tossed the box of Nestle hot chocolate sachets into his trolley. Tom grinned at the humour given it was rare for him to be on the Naval Air Base. Mike only came out this far because it had everything he needed, but he had a feeling Tom was here for another purpose as it was out of his way to be buying food.

"Sasha's still Navy and it has better deals here than at the local supermarket. What's with the gear?" Tom asked him, as he couldn't help but take a look at the contents of Mike's trolley. It looked like he was going for a camping trip or something.

"My children have become Armageddonists. I promised them survival kits if they returned all the food they've been hiding under their beds to the kitchen." Mike said, not bothering to dress it up or lie. There wasn't a point in it given Tom knew the truth.

"I'm not sure what to say." Tom said as he was trying to keep a straight face. "Except do them a favour and skip the scrambled eggs and beef enchiladas. I still get phantom pains from that one." He added, he and Mike were fortunate in that they'd never had to really live off MREs. But they had rare times when it was the only meal available, it was never appetising. Mike gave a closed lip smile as he could still remember the smell of that time, it was not pleasant.

"I didn't want to deprive them the experience and you don't get a choice these days." Mike said as he picked up the box to show it was multi-pack of different types of meals.

"That's a shame." Tom remarked.

"Hmm, so you doing alright?" Mike asked him.

"Yeah why?" Tom asked.

"You were grilling Beth pretty hard at the BBQ. Thought she might come out as burnt as the burgers." Mike half joked.

"Ha, ha, I only burnt one patty-" Tom started but Mike finished the sentence for him.

"Which you could've fed to the dog, if you had one." Mike said, bringing up a conversation Sammy had on the day over lunch much to Tom's discomfort.

"Don't start. Sammy has wanted dog ever since we dog-sat for the Greens. Halsey is great, but the dog shed all over the place and Sammy has allergies. You'd think he'd not want one given the hives but he does." Tom said as he couldn't make sense of it.

"All kids want a pet." Mike told him, he was lucky in that the girls hadn't gotten to that stage yet. He was sure if Halsey came by for any more visits and the girls finally came out their shells; then all bets would be off. But for now, he off the hook.

"I said I'd think about it. I figure if I keep thinking about it long enough, he'll forget that he wants one." Tom said, sharing his plan. Mike scoffed at him which didn't give him a lot of faith in said plan working.

"Not likely, and you could get a poodle. They don't shed." Mike said amused as he got the mental image of Tom walking a poodle trying not to feel emasculated.

"Not happening. Also, I was merely curious about Beth." Tom said getting back to the topic of Beth.

"Did she pass your tests?" Mike asked him.

"Yes." Tom said as he couldn't help but feel it was important to Mike. He didn't want to damage anything between them over his own issues. Issues that Sasha had made him aware were more about him than the person he was judging. "Sasha likes her." he added.

"Sasha is a good judge of character except when it comes to you." Mike said with a snarky smile.

"What does it say about you given we're friends?" Tom asked.

"Stockholm Syndrome, it's what I tell people when they ask." Mike deadpanned.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humour." Tom said as they both smiled at one another.

* * *

"Umm, maybe we should put some of the cans back upstairs." Sienna said to Beth as they'd hit a bit of a snag in their mission of the day.

"Nah, we'll put some under the sink." Beth said, she hadn't realised that Mike had been restocking the pantry whenever something went missing. So now, they had an overabundance of canned goods; to the point it wouldn't all fit into the pantry. Beth would've put whatever was left over on the top shelf but she was just too sore from a bad flare up to reach up that high. So the sink would have to do.

"Beth," Mia called.

"Yeah?" Beth asked she and Sienna turned around to see Mia come into the kitchen holding Kaito under the arms. Her tiny nose scrunched in disgust as she held Kaito away from her person.

"Kaito is smelly." she announced. Beth couldn't help but smile given Kaito looked happy as a clam being carried around. He kicked his legs and smiled at them.

"No problem," Beth said as she went over to them and lifted Kaito into her arms. "Pee-eww, you are rank buddy." Beth told Kaito, his response was a cheerful gurgle with a smile.

"I'll help Sienna." Mia told Beth.

"Ok, I'll set up the movie after I've cleaned up this stinker." Beth told them, she went into the living room and used the diaper bag supplies to change Kaito's diaper. Once he was clean and dry, she cleaned up the mess and washed her hands. Beth put in a DVD and relaxed into the soft cushions of the lounge with a sigh. She adjusted Kaito in her lap and gave him a toy which he immediately stuffed into his mouth.

"We're finished." Sienna said as she and Mia came into the living room.

"Where did the extra tin goes?" Beth asked them.

"We put them in the fridge and under the sink. Do you think Dad will notice?" Mia asked as she sat next to Beth on the lounge.

"No, it should be alright." Beth said with a smile as she looked to Sienna who just gave a nonchalant shrug as she sat at the other end of the lounge.

* * *

"I'm back." Mike said as he opened the front door, his arms laden with shopping bags. The TV was on, playing some kid's movie he couldn't remember the name of. The only of three heads to turn his was was Sienna. She perked up from her place on the lounge and looked to him.

"They are asleep." Sienna told him, in a matter of factual tone. Mike walked to the back lounge and looked down to see Beth and Mia crashed out. Kaito was in Sienna's lap seemingly mesmerised with the blanket under him as he grabbed and released it.

"Mind giving me a hand with the groceries?" he asked her as he held out his hands for Kaito.

"Sure." Sienna said, she lifted Kaito up and Mike took the baby boy into his arms.

"Let's get you strapped into your bounce chair." he told Kaito who smiled at him and tried to grab his nose. Sienna got up off the couch and helped him by taking the bags he placed on the floor to the kitchen. Once Kaito strapped safely into his chair, Mike returned to the car to get the rest of the groceries.

After a couple more car runs, Mike locked up the car and returned to the house. He came into the kitchen and looked to Sienna who was unpacking bags.

"How your morning go?" he asked as he started unpacking one of the many bags with Sienna who had a head start on him.

"It was fine." Sienna told him with a shrug. He tried to keep a straight face when he glimpsed a couple cans of beef stew under the kitchen sink but made no remark. He moved into the pantry and noticed the inflation in their food stocks. He frowned as he wondered how much food they had been keeping up stairs while being silently grateful it was all canned food instead of fresh.

"I'm going to call Sasha about Aikido classes. Did you want to do them too?" he asked, making conversation as he started packing food onto the higher shelves.

"Not really, but I was thinking I'd like to go to school. Ashley said it was safe, that there are other kids there who were in the factories." Sienna said, she didn't really want to go but she knew in the long run it was better to just go. To get past her own fears and she knew it lighten the burden on Beth given if Sienna went to school then Mia would go to.

"You sure?" he asked, as it was a real 180 on how she felt a few days ago when she refused to leave the house.

"Yep, Mom said it was better to be smart. If there is another outbreak then I'll be smart and survive longer." Sienna told him, Mike blinked at her as it was an incredibly dark statement for a 14 yr old to be saying.

"Ok, I'll make calls to the school." Mike said deciding it was best to leave that statement alone and take the small victory.

"I wouldn't mind if you or Beth dropped me off and picked me up the first few days though." Sienna admitted, he gave a small smile; glad that he was still needed even in this first real step to his daughter's reintegration.

"I'll be happy to do that." Mike assured her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

* * *

Beth woke the delicious aroma of beef stew and baked bread. She smiled as she heard the sounds of soft giggles and Mike's voice gently chastising the girls to keep it down. She opened her eyes and looked to see Mike coming her way. "Hey," she said groggily to him.

"Good sleep?" Mike asked her.

"Sort of." Beth replied as she gingerly tested her limbs. Sleeping upright on the couch was not ideal for her body but she had needed the she remembered she'd fallen asleep while watching the girls and Kaito. "I'm sorry for dozing off." She told him, more alert than before as she was afraid of how he'd react.

"It's fine, I've done it myself." He said with a shrug like it was nothing. "Lunch is ready. Do you want to eat on the couch or at the table?" he asked her, he leaned on the back on the lounge looking down at her. She knew it should be off putting but instead she found his forwardness oddly endearing and comforting. Maybe it was just how normal it finally felt to be in the house.

"Table, I just need to get my meds." Beth said as she got up off the lounge and gave a stretch. Her body creaked and ached from the awkward sleeping position but overall she felt better than before. "Where are all the munchkins?" she asked him.

"Kaito's down for a nap. The girls are in the kitchen waiting for us. Do you want me to get your tablets?" Mike asked her.

"No, I'm good." She said, she didn't want to explain that his gesture of kindness might be misinterpreted by the girls. They might have come far but if they saw Mike give her; her medicine they would see him as they did the guards.

He gave a nod and went back to the kitchen. She moved to the diaper bag where she kept a small rack of pills in a zipped compartment. She took out two tablets she needed, she gave a sigh wishing she didn't need them but it was what she needed to function. She curled them in her hand and made a fist and went to the kitchen.

"Lunch smells amazing." Beth said as she greeted them and took a seat next to Sienna.

"I picked it." Mia said as she and Sienna were at the table with their food in front of them; waiting for them. Beth gave them a smile enjoying that they actually looked happy to be at the table. There was no lingering sense of apprehension or fear as they understood what family meals were supposed to be.

"It was a good choice." Mike said to Mia before he turned to Beth. "Eat what you can and leave what you can't." Mike said as he placed a bowl in front of her. Beth gave a nod as she looked at the bowl, it smelt delicious but it was a large amount of food for her.

"If we had a dog, it would eat the leftovers. That's what Sam told me when he gets his dog." Mia told them, Beth couldn't help but smile as Mike didn't look too excited at the statement. The less than subtle context that they needed a dog was not missed by anyone at the table.

"Well, we can save our scraps and give them to the Greens; so Halsey can have them." Mike said, looking slightly victorious at finding an excuse out of that subject.

"Ok." Mia said accepting his response and digging into her food. Beth nudged Sienna gently in the arm, earning herself a small smile before she dug into her own bowl of stew.

* * *

Later that evening,

"Sienna wants to go to school. She doesn't want to make a big thing of it." Mike said as he wasn't sure Beth knew but then she didn't look surprised. The kids were all in their beds asleep while Mike and Beth shared coffee and tea.

Beth had to admit she liked it when they had their quiet time to talk about the kids and random things. She'd forgotten how nice it was to talk to someone around her own age. Though she was sure Mike had at least a decade on her, it didn't matter. She missed the conversation she and Christine used to have but with Mike, they seemed to developing the same kind of co-dependant relationship. She needed a safe place and work, he needed her to help him with the kids. The only difference between her relationship with Christine to her relationship with Mike was that theirs was more delicate and fragile. Her and Christine had been rough and blunt, out of sheer survival they couldn't mince words.

"I know, I think it's great. It's a big step." Beth said, she had to push through her own anxiety of letting Sienna and Mia go as she was so used to them being around her 24/7. She was going to have to get used to them leaving her side.

"I called the school today and they said she can start next week. I've been emailed the details of her workload and what she'll need. So I'll take her shopping, but if you can help her with the schoolwork that would be great." Mike said, he didn't want her to feel left out of the process.

"Sure, Mia told me about Aikido classes. I think them hanging out with other kids helped them a lot." Beth said thoughtfully.

"I agree." Mike said with a closed lip smile as he was finally getting back the daughters he remembered. It was slow progress for sure but he was glad for it. He just felt sad that Christine wasn't here to see it, to help him.

"You ok?" Beth asked him.

"I should be asking you that." he told her, she looked wrecked for a woman who hadn't done much. He'd half expected her to be in bed before the girls. But here she was, awake and talking with him. It eased the ache of loneliness he felt within.

"Just a rough day, they happen from time to time. There's no rhyme or reason. It just is, so I manage when I can. There's no cure or quick fix." Beth told him in a tired manner which told him that many before him had tried. The hard part of having an ill or hurt family member is the need to 'fix' them or make things better. So he made a mental note to not do that with Beth.

"I didn't think so. Just as long as you tell me when you need a day off or help." He told her, she gave a nod.

"I will, I know I have you to support me just like when I had Christine." She said, Mike was surprised at the comment how it didn't hurt him as much as he'd expected to hear Christine's name out loud. Part of him was relieved she wasn't this ghost set to haunt him as Beth didn't struggle to talk about her.

"Christine was definitely better looking than me." Mike quipped needing to keep things light.

"Don't sell yourself short; you and Christine made beautiful kids together. Proof of good genetics and character are right upstairs." Beth told him, before she took a sip of her tea.

"Thanks." Mike said, feeling strangely bashful as he didn't usually get complimented on his looks or in such an obtuse manner.

"I have to ask, what happened to Kaito's parents?" Beth asked him.

"It's a long story." Mike said, he'd been wondering when the question would come up.

"I like long stories." Beth told him casually. He gave a sad smile as he wasn't ready to share all the details but then he hadn't ever had the chance to. But then he felt Beth had a right to know, so he took a deep breath and tried to straighten his thoughts out.

"Kaito's parents were victims of biological warfare. The President of New China before President Ziqi Sun was a guy named Peng Wu. He had a vision for China, bringing it back to its former glory which meant 'reclaiming' its lands. He had his scientists create an anti-cure." Mike went on to explain the green mist and how it worked in the way he understood it. He then explained how Japan had been affected by it, that Kaito's parents escaped Japan. His father became a notorious pirate named 'Takehaya'. He told her about how he and his crew had been taken hostage on a goodwill visit. He didn't go into graphic details only that they'd lost Mason.

He was surprised as the recount went on how cathartic it was to say it all out loud. Beth didn't ask questions, she just sat and listened to him which eased the tension he felt within him at talking about it. He glossed over the blood donations and his time in the camp as he figured Beth didn't need to know everything. It only muddied the details.

"Tom, Sasha and the Nathan James came to our rescue. Takehaya surrendered, he didn't want to but Kyoko said something to him that convinced him to. She was a beautiful woman, she had a kindness to her even though she was so fragile, and she just wanted to do good for Kaito. But Sasha knew her better than me." Mike said as he reminisced over that time in his head. "We learned about the green mist and tracked down the last of it. We destroyed it, but we couldn't help the victims. So we let Kyoko and Takehaya return to Japan, it was one of their last wishes. They asked me to take care of Kaito and raise him here. They wanted him to have a chance of normal life." Mike said.

"What every parent wants for their child." Beth stated and Mike nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so I agreed. Brought Kaito back here and the rest is fairly straightforward from there."Mike said with shrug, downplaying it all, but Beth seemed to see through it.

"You're a good man." Beth told him sincerely.

"I try to be." Mike said in a self-effacing manner.

"You are. Sienna just needs time." Beth told him, she read him so well in knowing that he didn't feel like a good man because of how Sienna saw him. "She was old enough in the factories to see what her life could turn into. To realise how badly Disney got it wrong." Beth said with a sardonic smile, one Mike shared as he knew how painful it was for her to talk about that time. But also because he'd seen the reports and watched the footage from the teams that liberated the people from the factories.

"I know, life is not a fun musical; full of humorous adventures and cheerful songs." Mike quipped wryly.

"No, it's not." Beth said with a smile. "But it can have good ending, Sienna will see that. She just has to un-learn everything the factories taught her about men and relationships between men and women." Beth added, she hoped her words were comforting to him. She wasn't worried about him giving up hope, she just wanted him to know that he was appreciated, that his daughter would see him the way he wanted her to.

"I wouldn't mind her keeping the mechanical skills. But you're right everything else can go." Mike said.

"I agree, I wish it were that simple and just snapping a finger though." Beth said.

"You make it look easy." Mike told her, as he knew it was hard for her but she managed to handle their relationship and being around others without looking to uneasy.

"I'm used to putting on a front." Beth confessed, he had a feeling she'd been doing that for longer than her time in the factories. "Show a weakness and it will be exploited." She added as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to fully trust a man again?" he asked, the question slipped out of his mouth before he had a chance to think of its impact. Beth looked at him from across the table and their eyes locked. In that moment, he felt as if time had stopped and clarity came over him as he realised the question was more about him. He didn't care about if she trusted men in general. No, it was selfish. He wanted to know if she'd truly ever trust him, not just put on a show for his daughters to know that he was safe and not a bad guy.

"I do and I am with you." Beth told him, he saw the fear and need in her statement. It strangely felt like an incredibly precious gift, one that left him touched and empowered at the same time. "Anyway, it's time for me to get some sleep." she said.

"I'll clean up." He told her.

"Thanks," she said, and with that she rose up from her chair. "See you in the morning." she added.

"See you then." he told her, he watched her walk up the stairs and once she was gone from sight, he took a moment to let what happen just sink in. He didn't know what to think but he knew what he felt, right now he'd gone from feeling as though he'd been cursed for the past years to finally feeling as if it was lifting from him. But instead of analysing it, he just let it be and rose from his chair to clean up the table and go to bed. To just enjoy the lightened feeling for the time he had it.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Look, my only excuse is that my banana bread came out perfect. So in my great mood, I decided to update earlier time this week to let everyone really get miffed at my slow burning Beth and Mike ...*Evil Laugh* Enjoy.._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

* * *

"This is so frustrating!" Sienna exasperated as she put her pen on the table in a careful but annoyed manner.

"It's ok, you don't need to know everything." Mike assured her, he sure as hell didn't remember half the stuff that was on the dining table at the moment. But then he wasn't much for breaking down the English Language or writing poetry.

"I just hate English, when will I ever have to know or do a stupid Haiku." Sienna said as she glared at the books in front of her. Mike swore from her expression it looked like Sienna was ready to tear it all the shreds and start a small fire.

"I don't know, but all you have to know is that it's a style of poetry." Mike told her, that's what life told him. It was just a crossword clue answer to him but he wasn't going to add that.

"Great, I hate all poetry too." Sienna announced.

"You could not go to school." Mia said casually from her chair as she was happily doing math equations that were well beyond her age level.

His daughter was breezing through it and swinging her legs under the table, it made him wonder what the hell Beth was teaching his daughters as he was in awe. Sure, there were gaping holes in the girls' education but what they knew; they excelled at for their age.

"No, I gotta go. It's important to be smart and I guess I'm not smart since I don't know most of this stuff." Sienna bemoaned looking at the table.

"You'll get it. Beth and I will help you." Mike assured while silently adding that he'd have to find tutors for what he and Beth couldn't help with.

"Is Kaito sick?" Mia asked changing the topic, Mike frowned as it was pretty out of the blue question to ask.

"No, why?" Mike asked her.

"Cause, when Beth is sick she sleeps as much as she can and it makes her better. Kaito sleeps lots like lots more than Beth." Mia informed him, he just smiled at the youthful ignorance. Beth and Kaito were currently taking a nap so he could see the parallels Mia was drawing between the two.

"All babies sleep a lot, they have tiny bellies so they can only eat a small amount of food and that means he can only produce a small amount of energy. Once he gets bigger, he'll eat more and have more energy." Mike explained, Mia looked at him for a moment before giving a shrug.

"Oh, ok." Mia said as the answer was enough for her as she went back to her own work. Mike turned back to Sienna who looked near to tears. He reached across the table and rested a hand on hers. She looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring look.

"All the school cares about is that you have an idea of what's being taught at the moment. We can get you up to speed on the rest in time. All I care about is that you do your best." he told her.

"Ok." Sienna replied but she looked so deflated by not understanding what was before her.

"Why don't we put English aside? I never liked much myself. How about Geography? That is a subject I can do." Mike said as he packed up the English schoolwork and moved it out of the way. He was about to pull out the geography work when the phone rang. "I gotta get that." he said.

Sienna watched her father talking on the phone and cleaned up the mess on the table making space for her geography work.

"Aren't you scared to go to school?" Mia asked her in a low voice.

"Yeah, but Ashley said it was safe." Sienna argued, she didn't know why it was important or how to explain it to Mia in a way she'd understand without being upset.

"What if she's lying?" Mia asked her, her eyes wide in fear at just the small chance it could be dangerous.

"I'll run back home." Sienna said, she didn't believe Ashley was lying to her.

"I don't want you to be taken away." Mia told her,

"We're not in the factory, there are no guards or people to steal us away. We have to go to school and be outside. I'm tired of being scared. Aren't you?" Sienna asked her.

"Yeah, but-"

"No, the only way to know is to go. Mom would've wanted us to go to school. I'm scared but I also don't want to feel stuck. If we stay in the house all the time we'll become stuck cause we're always scared. What if we're just scared of something that isn't going to happen?" Sienna asked Mia as she knew how illogical fear could make a person.

"I don't know." Mia confessed in a flat tone.

"Well, I'll check out school and if it's safe then you can go too. Mom and Beth want us to be smart, school will help us become smart and we'll get to meet other kids like us." Sienna pointed out, but Mia looked reluctant about it.

"I guess so. But what if Daddy makes Beth go away cause we don't need her anymore?" Mia asked her, the real reason for her reticence coming out.

Sienna wanted laugh and cry at it as she'd decided to go to school to make Beth able to focus on Kaito. If Beth was able to focus on Kaito more then she'd not get fired for doing a bad job. But Mia wanted to stay because she was afraid if Beth wasn't needed then Dad would make Beth leave.

"Kaito needs her. She's going to be his nanny for years." Sienna pointed out.

"But he's getting bigger like all the time and I remember Mrs Debbie saying that Frankie goes to Day care as well as her looking after him. What if Dad decides to put Kaito into day care all the time?" Mia argued, she had a good point.

"I don't know. We'll just have to come up with a plan to stop Daddy from making Beth go." Sienna told her.

"It's a shame Beth isn't Kaito's Mommy, then she could stay forever." Mia said with a sigh.

"Huh?" Sienna asked confused, but Mia's eyes lit up in excitement as her own words sunk in.

"That's it." Mia hissed at her. "We have to get Beth to be Kaito's Mommy." She told Sienna.

"That won't work." Sienna told her.

"Why not?" Mia asked, she frowned as she didn't understand why her sister was upset at the idea.

"Cause it just won't." Sienna told her.

* * *

Beth woke up from her nap feeling more rested and a bit brighter than earlier. The pain in her abdomen had dulled to a soft ache. She rose from her bed grateful to have it at her disposal. She made the bed and slowly walked out her room. She moved to Mike's room as she wanted to check on Kaito.

She knocked gently on the door and when there was no answer she gently pushed the partially closed door open. She moved to the crib and looked down at Kaito. He was awake and looking around the place. His eyes stopped at her and he gave her a gummy smile while his hands reached up.

She smiled as she reached in and picked him up. "Hey, how you going?" she asked him, he cooed at her in response as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Still a little sleepy aye?" she asked him as she pressed a soft kiss to Kaito's temple. "Me too but it was a good nap." She told Kaito, she sensed Mike and turned to see him at the door watching them.

There was nothing sexual about the look, if anything he looked happy by what he was seeing. She didn't know why but instead of reflexively feeling scared or worried. She just felt relaxed and content. Something that was new for her when a man was in her presence.

"Hey, I figured I'd check on him." Beth told Mike as she gently rocked and swayed on her feet to keep Kaito content.

"It's fine, does he need a change?" Mike asked, he kept his distance as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Probably." Beth said, she never able to tell until the diaper was leaking or the stink was so pungent it couldn't be ignored. Working in the factories where hygiene was questionable on most days had dulled her senses to fouler smells.

"Let me," Mike said as he left the door frame and moved towards her and Kaito. She wasn't going to say 'no' to him changing Kaito's diaper.

"Here we go." Beth said, she passed Kaito into Mike's care but just as Kaito settled into Mike's strong arms, Kaito smacked his head into Mike's chin.

"Ow, not nice." Mike complained but Kaito just gave a snort of giggle and smile as he was completely clueless to what he'd done. He was just happy in his Daddy's arms.

"Poor kid." Beth said with a playful pout and a chuckle.

"Poor kid? I'm the one who got head butted." Mike argued, she looked at him with an amused expression as she clearly had no sympathy for him. Not that he needed it.

"You'll survive." Beth told him with a chuckle. "I'm heading downstairs unless you need back up." She asked.

"No, I'm good. We'll be down in a diaper change." Mike told her, Beth gave a nod and headed downstairs.

* * *

Mike watched Beth disappear and the sound of her footfalls fade. He looked to Kaito who was decided his shirt was made for gnawing on. He smiled as he often wondered what made babies do that, but the thought disappeared as the kid needed a diaper change.

"I think Beth likes you." he told Kaito as he moved to the changing table and got to work with Kaito's diaper change.

He liked how Beth was with his kids. It was what he'd wanted for them, someone to love them and show them the same affection he would. The affection a mother would her children, Beth might never fully be the kids' mother in the role as their Nanny. But to Mike, she was enough to give the kids what they needed to feel loved where Christine and Kyoko were physically unable to do for them. He just needed to take care of Beth. He needed to help her heal, to give her back the control, the power of her life that being in factories had stripped from her.

"So keep up the good work, cause I like having her around. She's good for you and the girls. Don't worry, I'll make sure she sticks around. I got a plan. Don't look at me like that, it'll work." Mike told him, Kaito frowned at him, though in the baby's defence it could've gas but to Mike; interpreted as scepticism.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

* * *

"It's nice to see some things haven't changed." Mike said conversationally as he and Beth sat in the DMV waiting for their number to be called. He'd thought it was a good idea to get the ball rolling on getting Beth her identity and a sense of independence. In the form of her bank accounts and driver's licence being a good start. He figured if she felt free to move without him around then she'd feel more control. Not that she complained but he knew it would rub; it would for him as everyone needed to feel some sense of control in their life.

The background check he'd had done her gave them the basics to proving who she was and that she was indeed in the system. He got Kara to look after Kaito, Sienna and Mia for the day that it would take to sort Beth's situation out. Sasha would drop by with Mia's Aikido uniform and help spell Kara if needs be.

So here he was with Beth. He had planned everything well, the only thing he hadn't counted on was Beth. She had looked a little rugged around the edges, since seeing the line and stepping into the large building she had paled. He offered for them leave it for another day as he could see she was panicked, but she persevered. He helped her fill out the form for a replacement licence and offered her his arm as they moved to the sitting area. They were ten people away from being served, Beth sat next to him, she leaned against his arm. He didn't mind the invasion of his space.

"Yeah," Beth said tiredly.

"You going to pass out or vomit on me?" he asked looking to her, she gave a weak smile that matched her slightly grey pallor.

"No, but I think I might vomit on the woman three seats to my left. She's giving me some serious glare and stare." Beth said in a low voice. Mike casually leaned his head back and looked to the woman in question; she sat primly in her seat and flipped her brunette hair and smiled as she caught his eye.

He grimaced as the one thing he hated about being CNO was the press. His marital status was more of a hot topic these days given his stature in the President's office and Tom being off the market. It made him feel like a consolation prize than a desirable person.

"I'll buy you a milkshake if you don't. I'm a sympathetic vomiter." Mike told her, he purposefully leaned in a little closer than necessary so it seemed more intimate to turn the woman off. Beth chuckled and gave a sigh as she looked ahead. The woman ahead got the message as she turned her attention forward, her cheeks blazing red.

"Fine, I'll keep myself contained." Beth told him with a resigned but somewhat amused smile. It only took another 20 minutes to pass when they were finally at the counter.

Mike kept to the side and watched Beth as she spoke with the person behind the counter. In less than 10 minutes and thirty five dollars later; Beth had a driver's licence that expired in six years time for the state of Missouri.

"How does it feel?" Mike asked as they walked out of the DMV.

"I won't be driving for a while but it's nice." Beth said as she looked at the I.D., she looked like crap in the photo but it didn't upset her. In fact, she didn't know why but having it made her feel like she'd made a step in the right direction. It felt good which surprised her.

"Well, the bank is next. If you're up for it." Mike told her.

"Let's go." Beth told him, she didn't know the purpose of his plan and yes, she wasn't feeling great physically but she wanted to see it to it's end.

* * *

"Kara, how did you and Mr Green meet?" Mia asked Kara in a innocent and curious manner.

"We met at work, we were friends and then we realised we loved one another." Kara told her as she rolled Kaito and Frankie onto their bellies for belly time. She wondered if she should check on Sienna but didn't want to interrupt the girl's studies without reason.

"So you got married and became a Mommy and Daddy?" Mia asked her. Kara opened her mouth to correct Mia but then thought better of it.

"Yes." Kara lied, as she felt she was dangerous territory. She wasn't sure how Mike would feel about her telling Mia the truth and the little girl was too young to hear it. "But there are people who aren't married who are Mommies and Daddies." Kara added as she could see her answer didn't exactly please the little girl.

"Like Sasha and Uncle Tom?" Mia asked as she moved to lay on her belly with the babies and looked up at Kara. Kara felt herself sag slightly in relief that Mia had a point of reference to understand.

"Exactly, why do you want to know?" Kara asked her.

"Just curious," Mia told her, Kara knew in that moment Mia was lying and wondered if she should push but decided to let it go.

* * *

Beth and Mike walked out the bank two hours later, she felt overwhelmed as she held in her hands an envelope with an official bank statement declaring she was not broke. There was a passbook for her to withdraw and deposit money, cash- actual cash that was hers, all hers to use however she liked.

She'd put her licence in the same envelope to keep it altogether. She held the envelope in her hand as she recognised it for what it was. Mike could have easily lorded over her, controlling her finances, he could have done many things to keep her tied to the house and the kids. Not that he'd ever tried, but he could have. Instead he'd given her back something she thought was lost.

Tears blurred her vision as these things she'd take for granted years ago were precious as gold to her. She couldn't believe it was in her hands, the control she possessed even with her meagre assets and a driver's licence.

"You ok?" Mike asked, Beth remained silent afraid she'd would break down, afraid to speak as she had no words that could encapsulate what she felt in that moment. She looked to him and pulled him into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and trembled in relief when his arms encircled her waist.

"Thank you." she breathed, completely overwhelmed with joy and grief as she closed her eyes; taking in the moment and his strength. She felt good wrapped up in his arms, but she pulled back to look him in the eyes. Her breath caught slightly as she was taken aback by the realisation of what she had done, what she was feeling but also by the way he was looking at her. There was an intimacy in it that was beautifully precious and unspoken happening between them.

"Milkshakes?" Mike asked, it snapped the moment just perfectly as it short circuited Beth thoughts from going somewhere she wasn't ready. She gave a nod and she reluctantly stepped out of his arms. She already missed the warms and strength of his arms.

"Yes, and hey, I'm buying." Beth said holding up her envelope with a bright smile. She let the moment pass without making a big deal of it as she didn't want to read too much into it. So instead she decided to allow herself enjoy this time, she'd allow herself to be truly happy without worry about the strings attached it, because there were no strings. She could potentially be independent again, if she wanted but she looked to Mike and thought about the girls and Kaito. She wanted to be with them.

"Oh no, I said I'd treat us." he argued, a smile playing on his own lips.

"Come on, when was the last time a girl bought you a Milkshake?" Beth asked him, she had money, her own hard earned money and she wanted to buy the man a milkshake.

"I think it was summer 1985." Mike offered with a slightly thoughtful yet amused expression. Beth gave a small laugh and smiled as it was endearing to her.

"Well, time to let it happen again." Beth informed him, with a confidence she hadn't felt in years. She just wanted to roll with it for however long it lasted.

"Ok." Mike said accepting her offer.

* * *

"Looks like it fits." Sasha told Mia as they were in the living room while Kara and Sienna were at the dining table doing school work.

"I have to wear it?" Mia asked as she pulled on the bottom of the Aikido Gi with a curious frown on her tiny face. Sasha smiled as she'd seen many of the kids in her class do the same. It was like they couldn't believe they had new clothes and wondered if it was supposed to be the way it was.

"Yes, all the students do." Sasha informed her.

"Ok." Mia said, she looked to Sasha with a shy smile. "Thank you." she told her.

"You're welcome. So, how's things with you?" Sasha asked her.

"Good, Sienna's going back to school. So Kara is helping her with some of her studies while the babies are sleeping. I promised to be quiet and let them work. I want Sienna to do good at school." Mia informed her as she moved to couch and sat next to Sasha.

"That's good of you. How are your studies going?" Sasha asked her.

"Ok, Daddy gave me the work my grade is doing. There's an assignment where we study a country. I chose Japan, so I know stuff about Kaito's old home but every time I try to tell Kaito about it, he drools on my work or worse tries to eat it." Mia said with an unimpressed look on her face. Sasha chuckled as it was just adorable imagery.

"I think you'll have to save it for when he's old enough to appreciate it." Sasha advised her.

"Yeah, can I ask you a question?" Mia asked her.

"Sure." Sasha replied.

"Are you Ashley and Sammy's Mommy?" Mia asked her, Sasha blinked at the question as it was very blunt and out of the blue.

"Well, not exactly but I do everything a Mommy does for them. I love them, I care for them but they see me as their guardian." Sasha explained or tried to. She wasn't sure how much Mia understood of relationship dynamics to understand.

"What's a guardian?" Mia asked.

"You know how Beth looked after you and Sienna when your Mommy went away?" Sasha asked, Mia gave Sasha empathetic smile and placed her hand onto of Sasha's. It made Sasha perplexed as it was the kind of move a parent did when they had to explain bad news to a kid.

"My Mommy didn't go away. She died, she didn't go anywhere. Her body stopped working and her spirit went up into the sky to be with Nanna. I know it's super confusing, but that's what happens." Mia told her, if it wasn't so incredibly heartbreaking, Sasha would have laughed at how patronising Mia was being. But instead she nodded accepting Mia's words respectfully.

"True, well you know how Beth took care of you after your Mommy died?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah," Mia said with a nod.

"And how you don't call her 'Mommy' but she still cares for you? You care about her? It's like that." Sasha explained to her.

"Oh ok, but you could become Ashley and Sammy's Mommy right?" Mia asked.

"Yes, I could but that's between me, Tom, Ashley and Sammy. It's got to be something we all agree on." Sasha told her.

"Ok." Mia said accepting the answer but it did leave Sasha curious as to why the little girl wanted to know to begin with.

"Why do you want to know about this?" Sasha asked.

"Just curious" Mia replied with an innocent shrug that didn't fool Sasha but she let the little girl keep her secrets for now.

* * *

"Oh that is tragic." Beth said laughing. Mike smiled watching her, they were in the park drinking Milkshakes; something he hadn't done since he was a teenager. But it was a beautiful day for it, the sun was out and a light breeze was blowing by.

She looked beautiful, she still looked pale and fatigued with dark circles under her eyes. But she was smiling and laughing; enjoying their time as much as he was as they sat on a park bench together.

"I thought I looked good, real masculine." Mike said defending his past hair style choices for undercover field work. Beth chuckled before taking a sip of her Milkshake. Obviously she was trying to imagine him with facial hair which amused her.

"Handle bar moustache, mm sorry, I can only imagine you looking like Yosemite Sam from Loony Tunes." She told him looking thoroughly amused.

"I looked wilder and fiercer. The ladies loved the moustache." He assured, he liked seeing her laugh and smile. If he'd known getting a driver's licence and being told she had her own money would effect such a change in Beth; he would've done it sooner. Beth smiled and her eyes seemingly drinking him in, or at least that's how it felt. He wondered what she was thinking when she looked at him; besides a comical moustache. "What?" he asked her.

"You have a ladybug in your hair." She informed him, shyly. She placed her cup down on the bench. "Do you mind?" she asked him gesturing with a hand.

"Knock yourself out. Just be gentle." He told her.

"To your hair or the ladybug?" Beth asked wryly.

"Both, I'm weak enough to admit my own vanity." He deadpanned. She snorted a laugh as she moved closer. His heartbeat kicked up a notch as his wayward imagination was wondering what it would be like to kiss her. But he let the idea drift away as he didn't want to ruin what they had or break the spell of happiness between them. She reached up with one hand and a few seconds later pulled her hand back. There on her left index finger was a tiny red ladybug.

"You're safe from this ladybug and not a hair out of place." She assured him, somewhat mockingly which he found adorable. He snorted a laugh and watched as she rose from the seat and moved to a shrub nearby to deposit the ladybug to a safe home before coming back to her seat on the bench next to him.

There was still a good distance between them but he'd never felt closer to her than in this moment with her. This side he was seeing was what he wanted to see more often, he wanted her to be happy. It wasn't that he thought she was unhappy but there was something more carefree about her happiness.

"Will you protect me from further ladybug attacks?" he asked, Beth looked at him weirdly and he put on a seriously worried expression like he feared for his safety which only made her laugh and he just smiled enjoying it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

* * *

On Saturday, Mike sat in one of the chairs that lined the side of the wall. He kept his eyes glued on the kids who were practising Aikido forms. He knew he should be polite and at least smile at the other parents who lined the wall with him. But he couldn't bring himself to do so as he was afraid of the small talk.

Small talk was riddled with uncomfortable topics; there wasn't one person in the room who hadn't lost someone to the virus. Then there was the 'You served on the Nathan James' or the general conversation of 'You're in the Navy'. Men thanked him for his service and then tried to explain why they could never do what he did. The women, if they were single would hit on him even though he still had on his wedding ring. It was just painfully awkward all round.

Right now, he was sitting next to a blonde woman who looked around his age. She kept throwing him side glances which he ignored. He was sure she was probably a lovely lady but he liked his social circle as it was and had no interest in dating. Well, at least not her. He still wished his wedding ring had meaning to single women but instead they saw it as sentimental and caring; him as wounded man in need of help. Basically catnip to women, for him pure hell.

* * *

"I'm glad you're here." Amy whispered to Mia with a shy smile as they were taking a small water break before going into practising kicks.

"Me too. This is kind of fun." Mia confessed as she had expected something very different. She waved at her Dad and smiled when he waved back. He'd kept his promise and even turned off his iPhone for the class.

"Yeah." Amy said in agreement.

"How's your Mommy?" Mia asked her, Amy smiled, a spark of excitement in her eyes.

"She's better. Beth was right. Uncle Joey said she'd be coming home tomorrow. I'm really excited." Amy told her, her smile turned serious and she motioned for Mia to come closer. "I got to tell you that my Uncle really likes Beth. I heard him tell Mommy that she's pretty and very nice. Mommy asked him if he was going to ask her on a date." Amy told her.

"What's a date?" Mia asked her with a frown, she had to admit she didn't like the sound of it. Not that she hated Amy's Uncle. He's wasn't very funny but he tried and he was nicer than the guards she'd known.

"Don't know." Amy said with a shrug. "But I felt I should tell you." she added, Mia nodded but before she could ask more questions Sasha clapped her hands getting their attention.

"Ok, everyone. Time to gather around again." Sasha told them.

* * *

"Is everything ok?" Beth asked Sienna as she balanced Kaito on her lap. She shifted his weight so he was in a better place as she fed him his bottle. Though he was getting stronger and more capable as the days passed to hold it on his own. Sienna had been more introspective since yesterday when Beth and Mike had spent majority of the day out coming home after 2 o'clock.

"I don't want Dad to treat you like the guards do. You two left yesterday, I was worried." Sienna told her, Beth inwardly groaned as she wished that she could just wipe away Mia and Sienna's ingrained perceptions of how the world worked.

"Sienna, he took me to the DMV and then the bank. Then we had a milkshake in the park. Nothing else happen." Beth told her, it was all true but something had changed between her and Mike. She wasn't going to say that to Sienna as she felt it would muddy their conversation.

"I know but, what if it's just a game? He's pretending to be good to lull us in and then he'll turn bad. Then he'll be like the guards. I don't want him doing what they did to you. I don't want you having to do what you did with them; with my Dad." Sienna told her, Beth's heart sunk at Sienna's concerns. She took a moment to think of how to address the topic. She knew there was no safe ground to stand on and she figured it was best to be blunt and ask for forgiveness later from Mike.

"Let's just say it. I had sex with the guards, and what you need to know about sex is that it can be many things. It's emotionally and socially complex. Our life in the factories was unhealthy, the relationships-" Beth paused as she hated saying 'relationship' but she couldn't quantify it any other way. " The relationships I had with the guards were very unhealthy and abusive. They are the kinds of relationships you look at and learn to not emulate and avoid at all costs. Learn the signs of, so you can avoid them because no man should ever treat a woman that way." Beth told her.

"I know, Mom told me." Sienna said in a desolate tone. Beth gave a sad smile at Christine not being here and a little for herself as she'd become an example of what not to do. But as long as Sienna never had to do what Beth had to, then it was worth the cost to what was left of Beth's pride.

"She's right, I did what I did back then because I felt I had no choice and for many reasons I just don't want to get into. But you're going to get older and boys will notice you. You are going to meet guys throughout your life who will try to treat you that way even some women too. But that's beside the point. The most important thing you can take away from what you saw in the factories. Is that you have the choice; you can walk away at anytime. You have family and friends who will help you and support you." Beth told her, "Your Dad, he's different. He's a good man. He's treated me with nothing but kindness and respect. Do you know what he's asked for in return?" she asked Sienna, she needed to reinforce that Mike wasn't like the men.

"I don't know." Sienna said, Beth could see Sienna believed her but there was still a small part of her that couldn't let go of the notion because of self preservation.

"Nothing. He did everything yesterday asking nothing in return. He never will demand payment from me like the guards did because he is not them. We're friends, and that helps us be able to support you, Mia and this little guy a lot more fun and easier." Beth told her.

"I know you're right, do you think if he wanted to date you, that you'd do it?" Sienna asked, Beth gave her a kind smile as she wondered how the thought ever got into Sienna's mind.

"Sienna, your father; he lost your Mom. She was the love of his life. I don't think dating is on his mind. It's not on my mine either, I'm more concerned about you, Mia and Kaito being happy and healthy than about dating." Beth told her.

"But if it did?" Sienna asked.

"I don't think it will and frankly thinking about dating anyone stresses me out. It's a lot of expectations on me that I'm not ready for." Beth confessed.

"Like what?" Sienna asked curious.

"Brushing my hair, being charming, and putting on a dress. I don't even own a dress or a purse. I'm so ill equipped for dating." Beth said making face, it made Sienna smile.

"Sasha and Kara could help you. They are good at shopping." Sienna told her.

"I know, but I'm really kinda happy hanging out you and the family. One day I'll be ready but I think that if your father wanted to start dating that he'd talk to you and Mia first. He'd want to know how you felt about it. So if he hasn't brought it up then I wouldn't worry about it." Beth told her.

* * *

"So what did you think of Aikido?" Mike asked Mia, they were sitting on a bench in a park; the same bench he and Beth had sat on yesterday except he and Mia were eating ice cream. Mike knew it was probably counterproductive to be feeding Mia sugar but wanted to treat her for being brave and giving Aikido a chance. That and she'd been so happy with the class she had decided she wanted to come back next week.

So here they were enjoying fresh air, sunshine and vanilla ice cream in cones. All around them the park was in a flurry of activities given it was the weekend. It all seemed so normal and a pleasant way to pass time.

"It was really good! So can I really go next week?" she asked him, it was the second time she'd asked him.

"Yes." he assured her.

"Daddy, what's a Date?" Mia asked before she took a lick of her vanilla ice cream.

"A dried palm fruit." Mike answered without much thought as he ate some of his own ice cream.

"Oh." Mia said confused as she pulled a face.

"Why?" Mike asked before he took a bite of his cone. He made a mental note to buy some ice cream for home so Sienna and Beth wouldn't miss out. But for now his focus was on Mia as this was their time.

"Amy said her Uncle was going to ask Beth out on a date. But why's he got to get Beth onto a date to ask her stuff?" she asked. Mike frowned as he realised he'd answered the previous question wrong but then it left him a little stumped on how to answer the current one. He also had a feeling he wasn't going to like this conversation.

"Ah, well actually in this case a 'date' is when two adults go for an outing to see a movie or have dinner together. It's so they can find out if they like one another." Mike told her. Mia thought on his words for a moment like they were discussing matters of National Security not Dating.

"Oh, but he met her at the Sasha and Uncle Tom's house. Can't he already know if he likes her from then?" Mia asked, Mike loved his daughter to bits for not being able to completely comprehend what he was saying. It was adorable and it reminded him that he had to simplify his answers so Mia could understand.

"It's different." Mike told her.

"How?" she asked.

"Well, when I met Mommy; we liked one another as friends but felt something more. So we went out on dates, got to know one another better. Then we fell in love, got married and had you, Sienna and Lucas. Dating is about seeing whether you like someone enough to marry them." Mike explained, he hoped he made it a little clearer for her.

"So Amy's uncle wants to marry Beth and make babies with her?" Mia asked him, Mike's eyebrows rose in surprise as Mia took a huge leap in conversation. It just confirmed his suspicions. This was going to uncomfortable places.

"I don't know, but your Mommy didn't know that she wanted to marry me until we had been dating for a couple of years. Like I said it's about getting to know another to see if you could end up loving them. It's not automatic; you don't fall in love or marry every person you date." Mike said as he was pretty sure he was botching this talk up.

"So how many girls did you date until Mommy?" Mia asked, her question only confirmed it.

"Two other women and we were like 35 when we both started dating people. So you have many years before you have to worry about that." Mike said lying about his age and the number of women he'd dated. He didn't need that one biting him in the ass further down the track. But for now, he

"Ok, so do Mommies and Daddies have to be married to have babies?" Mia asked him.

"Ah, um that's a complicated question." Mike said, he was now starting to regret the celebratory ice cream as he and his daughter were skating into conversation he was not ready for. He was half tempted to ask Mia what her kind of dog she'd want just to not have this conversation but he had to man up. Christine was not here and he couldn't pass the buck onto Beth even if it was preferable.

"Why?" She asked, she looked at him with such innocent curiosity. If only she knew the levels of discomfort she was putting him through by asking.

"Well-" Mike started, obviously too slowly for Mia as she cut him off.

"Where do babies come from?" Mia asked, Mike gave a half groan and chuckle as there was the other question he wanted avoid more than prostate exam.

"Oh jeez." He said, he rubbed a hand down his face.

"Are you ok Daddy?" Mia asked before she licked her ice cream again. She had no clue the door she had opened and so clueless and curious.

"Yeah, I'm good." Mike lied, he took a moment to think of how he was going to explain this. "The uncomplicated answer is 'Yes' most Mommies and Daddies are married before they have babies." He told her, he could amend that statement when Mia was old enough to understand but for now he figured he'd keep that one straight forward without confusion. "And Babies come from their Mommy's uterus." He said.

"What's a uterus?" Mia asked with keen interest.

"A conversation I didn't want over ice cream." Mike said under his breath before he ate the last of his cone.

"What?" Mia asked as she obviously hadn't heard him.

"I said that a uterus is a place inside the Mommy where babies grow." Mike lied.

"How do the babies get in there?" Mia asked with a frown. His daughter was just killing him.

"Well, the Daddy has seeds, called sperm, which are made in the testes, in that special pouch of skin hanging behind his penis. Millions of tiny sperm are made there all the time. They get mixed with a white liquid called semen." Mike told her, he was in the seventh layer of awkward hell and his daughter was rapt by what they were talking about. She even turned to sit on the bench sideways and looked up at him as she ate her ice cream.

"And the mommy's eggs are inside her body, in her ovaries which is connected to her uterus. Every month the mommy's ovaries make an egg. When grownups make a baby, semen from the Daddy's penis carries the sperm into the Mommy's womb. Just one sperm joins up with the egg, and that's the start of a new baby." Mike finished, he felt like he was covered in a cold sweat as he could only imagine the next few questions were going to be uncomfortable for him.

"What's a penis?" Mia asked him.

"It's the no no touch touch square of boys." Mike answered quickly as he didn't want her asking if she could see one. He knew his answer would be 'wait until you're 35'.

"Oh, ok. Do I have a penis too? What does it look like?" She asked.

"No, you have a vagina which is the no no touch touch square of girls." Mike clarified but ignored the last question completely. He really hoped by next Aikido class this conversation was forgotten as he didn't want to be the parent of the child that gave the other children a sex ed talk.

"Ok, so how do babies who don't have Mommies get Mommies. Like Kaito, is he going to get another Mommy?" Mia asked him.

"Ah, I don't know. Is it important that he have a Mommy?" Mike asked as the conversation took an interesting turn.

"All babies need a Mommy." Mia told him in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't completely agree, I think all babies need people who love them. They don't need to be a Mommy and Daddy. Babies can have two Daddies or Two Mommies. Then they have siblings, uncles and Aunties and so on." Mike said.

"But Kaito only has one Daddy. You." Mia pointed out.

"True, but he's got a lot of uncles and aunties from the Nathan James." Mike countered.

"I guess so but I think Beth would be a really good Mommy for Kaito." Mia informed him, he suddenly realised what Mia was getting at. He wondered if Mia didn't like the idea of Meylan dating Beth. If he were honest he didn't like it either. But it was only because he felt it would upset the delicate balance with the kids and him. At least that what he was telling himself.

"Well, Beth is his Nanny and he has us." Mike said, making titles fairly clear to Mia.

"True, but I still think she would be a good Mommy. " Mia said mirroring his same intonation and facial expression from a second ago. "You should think about it, you can be a Mommy and Daddy together. It'd be good for Kaito." she told him.

"Ok, I will think about it. You finished your ice cream?" He asked her, as he wasn't ready to delve deeper into the topic.

"Yep." Mia told him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

* * *

Sienna looked around the school ground. Ashley was right; there were kids who were just like Mia and her. She saw them sitting to the outskirts of the grass yard, they huddled together looking at the play equipment and area with desire. They wanted to play and be loud but their own fears held them back.

There were some kids playing; a group of boys with a girl playing football and a few others running around playing excitedly. But majority of kids kept in their cliques; quiet and envious of those who ran carefree.

"See, not too bad." Ashley said before she frowned at the contents of her lunchbox.

"What's wrong?" Sienna asked her.

"Dad made my lunch. It's peanut butter with banana and pickles."Ashley said making a face as it obviously wasn't her favourite combination for a sandwich. Sienna looked at her own sandwich. Her Dad had made hers, a turkey sandwich with salad with the crusts cut off. It wasn't that she hated crusts but she'd asked to see if he'd do it. She was always testing him, seeing what his limit was with her. She remembered his patience used to be a lot shorter than it was nowadays.

"Share half?" Sienna offered Ashley, she saw her friend's eyes light up at the offer.

"You don't mind? it's really gross." Ashley said to her.

"It's ok, I've eaten worse." Sienna said as she passed her half of her sandwich.

"Right, I guess I should appreciate what I got." Ashley said as she gave half of her own sandwich to Sienna in return.

"It's ok." Sienna assured her, before she took a bite of Ashley's sandwich. It didn't taste good at all but it was food and she luckily had her own sandwich half left and an apple.

"So what's eating you?" Ashley asked as she noticed something was bothering her.

"My sister thinks my Dad should marry Beth. So that way he can't fire her and she stays with us forever. Her words." Sienna told her, she figured she could tell Ashley and maybe see what she thought.

"You don't want Beth to be your stepmom?" Ashley asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know." Sienna answered honestly, she was so caught up in missing her Mom she hadn't given it much thought. She didn't want her Mom to be replaced no matter who stepped into the role.

"Well, I think Sasha will be my stepmom, but you know what? she's way better than Kelly." Ashley said shifting the conversation slightly.

"Who's Kelly?" Sienna asked with a frown.

"This woman my Dad had on his ship. She stayed in Norfolk with us and she was always hanging out at our place. She'd treat me like I was three and she was my Mom, ordering me around and telling me how I should feel. Total control freak." Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"Sounds bad, but Sasha is pretty awesome." Sienna told her.

"She's ok, she's not my Mom though. But she's really good at cooking, she talks to me like I'm adult and she doesn't mind going to the mall. But I guess what I think I like best is that she makes Dad happy." Ashley replied with a shrug.

"Doesn't upset you to see him happy with someone who isn't your Mom?" Sienna asked her.

"Yeah, at first but I hated it when he was sad too. He does so much for us to keep us safe, fed and happy; it wouldn't be fair if he wasn't allowed to have the same stuff." Ashley said thoughtfully.

"I guess you're right." Sienna said as she thought about her own Dad.

"Also, he talked to me about it. He told me that Mom was always in his heart and moving on with Sasha wasn't about forgetting Mom. It was about honouring her wishes as she'd want us to be happy." Ashley told her.

"Yeah, true." Sienna said as she could remember her Mom's last words to her.

"And it's not like things would change, if your Dad and Beth got married except she'd share a room with your Dad which means you could have your own room." Ashley pointed out.

"I think it would become Kaito's room." Sienna pointed out.

"Bummer." Ashley said before she took a bite of her sandwich.

* * *

"When do you think you'll start dating?" Mia asked Beth over her schoolwork. Beth had wondered when this would come up as Mike had told her about the talk he and Mia had on the weekend. That he'd bumbled through the sex ed talk but she wondered why Mia was asking her this question unless Mike forgot to tell her something.

"I don't know." Beth said honestly, she had stopped thinking about dating after her ex slowly evaporated from her life when she could no longer hike mountains and do yoga six days a week. He was going places and she wasn't… there were a few other platitudes and emojis thrown in the text message he sent her. For some reason it still upset her.

"Don't you want to be a Mommy? Daddy says that people date and then they get married and have babies." Mia told her.

"He told me." Beth said, Mia's eyes went wide in surprise.

"He told you too?!" Mia asked her in disbelief and looking somewhat happy.

"Well, he said the two of you talked about how babies were made. He figured you want to ask me some questions too." Beth said frowning slightly as she was definitely missing something. She racked her brain for what he'd told her. She remembered laughing and him saying if she could cover any conversations about the female form; he'd be indebted to her.

"Then you want to be a Mommy?!" Mia asked her.

"I don't know, I don't give it much thought." Beth told her, her answer wasn't taken well as Mia pondered on it like it were a problem she couldn't quite solve. But then Beth knew Mia was too young to understand that a person could be caught between being wanting something and not being capable of possessing it. For Beth, she felt too many road blocks between her and any wants she had for her life that it was easier to settle and be content with what was within her reach. Dating was not one of them.

"So if you don't know, then when will you know?" Mia asked her, Mia had thought Daddy had asked Beth to be Kaito's Mommy but apparently not which left her a little stumped on how to make it happen.

"That is an excellent question." Beth told, Mia frowned as it wasn't an answer.

"So?" Mia asked wanting an answer.

"I don't know, I can't give you an answer to something I don't have an answer for." Beth told her, Mia looked puzzled but before she could ask another question a knock sounded at the door. "I'm going to get that." Beth said as she rose from her chair. Glad to escape even if he was still nervous about opening the door.

"Joseph." She said as Joseph Meylan stood at the door. He had an A4 envelope in his hands and was dressed in Military BDUs and cap. He looked so tall and strong, like Mike did but instead of imbuing her with calm; he unsettled her. Not in the good way which was ridiculous as he seemed to be a good guy. Old habits seemed hard to kill.

"You remember me." he said with a smile.

"It was only last week." Beth told him, keeping things polite but trying to keep her distance.

"True, is Mike around?" Joseph asked, Beth gave a nod and opened the door further to let him in. She was relieved he didn't step towards her but stayed in place on the front porch.

"Upstairs, he's changing Kaito." Beth told him as she unconsciously shifted behind the door as if it were a shield.

"Isn't that your job?" He asked with an amused frown.

"Division of labour, I do the maths with Mia and he changes diapers during that time. But he should be down in a moment. Would you like to come in?" She asked as she felt weird leaving him on the porch.

"Sure." He said, She moved to the side and watched as he stepped into the house and pulled his cap off. She closed the door and he followed her into the kitchen.

"Mia, you remember Joseph, Daddy's friend?" Beth asked her.

"Yup." Mia said in an bored manner as she clearly didn't want to acknowledge Joseph was there but had to be polite. "Hi." She said before she turned her attention back to her work.

"We're in the middle of school work, aren't we Mia?" Beth asked wondering why Mia wasn't scared but purposefully ignoring Joseph and trying to be polite herself.

"Math right? I'm pretty good at it myself." Joseph said with a smile but as he looked at the equations Mia was working on he stepped back. "Just not that good." He admitted with chuckle. Beth smiled as Mike had said pretty much the same thing.

"Would you like a coffee or tea?" she offered, Joseph shook his head.

"Neither, I don't want to intrude too long." He told her, she felt relieved knowing he wasn't here for her. But she felt uneasy with him and the way he was just so nice. It left her suspicious as she could tell he was interested in her body.

"Ok." Beth said as she felt awkward remembering what exactly was the polite thing to do in the situation.

"But while I have you for a moment. Could we talk in the living room?" Joseph asked her, Beth gave a shaky nod as she didn't want to but old habits of following a man's request because angering a man never went well. She didn't know Joseph well enough to believe the person he projected was the actual who he was.

"Sure." She said, they moved into the living area but Beth kept her distance. She looked over at Mia who seemed to looking at them with interest. She folded her arms across her chest and looked back to Joseph.

"So, I was hoping I might ask you a favour." Joseph asked her.

"A favour" Beth asked, she broke out into a cold sweat. Her heart pounded in her chest making her feel nauseous as favours usually turned into demands and then debt. "I think you should talk to Mike. I'm tied up with the girls and Kaito." Beth told him.

"It's about my sister. I was hoping that we could organise a play date for Amy and Mia. My sister could come over and you two could be friends. Or hang out, she doesn't know anyone here." Joseph said, Beth tried to rationalise what he was saying but couldn't get out of her own head.

"I'm not against it but you really need to talk to Mike as Mia's his child and this is his house." Beth told him, making the boundaries clear to him as she was uncomfortable at making decisions that she felt Mike should make.

"Ok, but you'd be ok with it?" Joseph asked her, Beth nodded even though she knew ultimately it wasn't up to. A decision she didn't mind not having to make as there was safety in deferring to Mike.

"Sure." Beth answered, it seemed to please Joseph as he gave a smile.

"Great, and I was also thinking-" he started but luckily for Beth's nerves he didn't get to finish the sentence as Mike appeared.

"Meylan." Mike said in surprise, a small smile on his lips as he came down the stairs with Kaito in his arms.

"Slattery, I brought some reports I needed you to sign off on." Joseph said holding up the envelope he had in his hands.

"Tom not in today?" Mike asked him as he joined them in the living room. As he was technically still on leave unless there was something brewing like World War 3.

"This is time sensitive and the President wanted your opinion on the matter." Joseph told him.

"Alright," Mike said, not arguing.

"I'll take Kaito," Beth offered, glad to leave the men to whatever they were going to discuss. Mike gave a nod as he passed Kaito into her arms. "Hello, beautiful boy." She cooed at Kaito as she held him close like a personal shield. Kaito, the cheeky runt grinned at her and hugged his arms around her.

Mike watched her move into the kitchen with the baby. He hadn't missed the tension in her shoulders or how pale she was. It made him wonder what Joseph had said to her, but now wasn't the time given there was a pressing work matter.

"Let's go to my study." Mike told Joseph.

"What did he ask you?" Mia asked Beth, as they both watched Joseph and Mike walk in the direction of the downstairs study. Once the door closed, Beth relaxed in her chair and hugged Kaito who stuck his face in her neck. His tiny hands pulled on the fabric of shirt; reminding her that everything would be ok as long as she focused on the kids.

"He wanted to set up a time for Amy and her Mom to come over for a visit." Beth told her, Mia gave a sigh of relief and gave a nod. Beth couldn't help but wonder why Mia was stressed out by Joseph.

"I guess that's ok." Mia told her.

"What did you think he wanted?" Beth asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing." Mia answered by her tone and body language said otherwise.

"Mia." Beth said with a smile. "What's going on?" she asked her.

"Nothing." Mia answered as she went back to her school work.

"Ok, but you'll let me know when it's something right?" she asked Mia.

"Yep," Mia told her, but Beth knew the little girl was lying. But she let her keep her secrets as Beth highly doubted Mia was up to anything dangerous.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

"You strike out there, Buddy?" Mike asked mockingly as he looked through the reports. An amused smile on his face as he knew Joseph would never do anything untoward to Beth. But it made sense as to why Beth would be stressed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Joseph told him, he was saving face as he realised something in the living room. Well, two things. One; Beth was petrified of him to the point he was sure she cut off her left hand if he asked her to and two; she liked Mike. So he was cutting his losses early. He just wondered if he should tell Mike but decided it was best to have a little bit of fun.

"You could have had this run over by courier. But you came to my house, yourself." Mike commented as he skimmed over the reports. It wasn't good, and he knew he'd have to return to work sooner than he'd planned. Frankly, he was enjoying being at home with everyone. He just wondered when he'd ever be allowed to not feel guilty about being torn between his work and family.

"I miss you at work." Joseph offered, Mike gave him an incredulous look.

"I had to give a sex ed talk to my eight year old because her friend Amy said her Uncle Joey wanted to ask Beth on a date. Sound familiar?" Mike asked him, he was still wondering how badly he'd messed that up. The only way he'd know was if Mia told Amy and if that little girl questions then it would be up to Joseph to answer them. In hindsight, he shouldn't have said anything and see if Mia decided to share with the class.

"I'm not sure how you got from dating to sex talk in that equation." Joseph said being purposefully obtuse.

"Why do you date women?" Mike asked him in a droll manner.

"To share food and good conversation?" Joseph answered like a smart ass. He even smiled the smug a-hole as he didn't have to suffer like Mike had.

"Do you want to date Beth?" Mike asked him out of something that felt like more than mere curiosity but he didn't want to know what it was. All he wanted to know was how to protect Beth and know she was safe as she deserved to have a life of her own. She was allowed to be happy even it was outside the bubble of his home.

"Do you?" Joseph countered.

"What?" Mike asked confused as to why Joseph would ask such a question and maybe because he wasn't ready to openly admit his answer. If he did, he'd have to admit that he was attracted to a woman he shouldn't be. He should be grieving Christine's loss not thinking of dating,let alone Beth in that light. He'd also have to admit that it irked him that Joseph would probably have a better chance of being with Beth than him.

"Never mind and yes, but she's not into me. I think I'm giving off a bad vibe as she's scared of me but she isn't of you. Something I find interesting given you're well… you." Joseph told him with a mocking frown as he was taking the piss out of Mike's appearance. He didn't see any issues given he was dressed and clean. It was enough.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Mike asked him, the reports in his hands forgotten for the moment. Even though he was secretly glad Beth wasn't into Joseph.

"Well, I mean. Come on." Joseph said gesturing to himself. Mike snorted a laugh as he realised Joseph was trying to say he was better looking than him. Something that in Mike's humble opinion was not true.

"I don't see it, in fact when you're angry; you remind me of Beaker from the Muppets." Mike told him in amusing manner. It wasn't meant as an insult just something he'd noticed during their friendship.

"Nice, though I always saw myself as my Ernie to your Bert." Joseph said appreciatively pointing between them as if they were a team.

"Tom's my Ernie." Mike corrected him. He smiled at Joseph's disappointment.

"Where do I fit in?" Joseph asked him.

"You can be the goldfish? You're usually interesting to watch." Mike replied sarcastically.

"I don't know what that means." Joseph with a frown.

"It means you have not watched enough Sesame Street." Mike told him before he turned his attention back to the reason Joseph was here for to begin with.

* * *

"Do you think Sienna is having fun at school?" Mia asked Beth.

"I think so, she hasn't called and she has a phone on her." Beth reminded her as Mike had told Sienna she could call to be picked up at anytime. It was allowing Sienna a way to back of school in case she wasn't ready. Beth kind of wished Sienna had called but was glad the young girl was powering on.

"I guess so." Mia said, obviously not convinced and a little sad to be left behind. Beth reached out and gently squeezed Mia's arm in a comforting gesture.

"She's ok." Beth assured her, the door to the study opened. She and Mia watched as the two men stepped out. Mike didn't look happy as Joseph was on his phone talking someone else.

"Everything ok?" Beth asked Mike as he came to the table.

"Sure is, I just have to go into work for a couple hours. You three will be alright here?" he asked them.

"Yeah, I think so." Beth said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok, I'm going to get changed." Mike said, he dashed up the stairs. Joseph hung up his mobile phone and walked over to them. Envelope from earlier was under his arm.

"So Beth, back to what I was saying earlier." He said as he casually sat down at the table. Beth's stomach cramped painfully as she didn't like where this conversation was going and it hadn't even started.

"About the play date?" Beth asked him being obtuse. He shook his head, she felt stress sink it's claws into her as she fought the triggers in her brain telling her everything was off, that everything was laced with double meaning and danger.

"Well, I was thinking we could have coffee sometime." He told her.

"Beth doesn't drink coffee or eat dates." Mia informed him in a prim manner before she went back to her school work ignoring them. Beth didn't know why but she was glad Mia had spoken as she didn't know what to say.

"Good to know." Joseph said with a frown while Beth felt a little confused. "So, you know we could hang out as friends and drink whatever your favourite drink may be. What do you say?" he asked her. She was on the spot now, she knew it was better to not piss him off by saying 'yes' than risk a chance he had a darker side by saying 'no'.

"Ok, when I'm in better shape." She told him, the proviso was perfect given she could push off them 'hanging' out for months. He looked happy at the answer that relaxed her somewhat given he didn't seem off put by it. But also wasn't immediately pushing it.

"Great. Here's my number." He said as he pulled out his business card from his wallet and gave it to her.

"Thank you." she said as she held the card in hand. Not knowing where to place it.

"I should go." he said to them, he looked to Mia, "Good luck with the Math." He then turned to Beth. "I look forward to when you call." He told her.

"I'll see you out." Beth said, she rose from her chair but he waved her to sit down.

"No, I know the way." He assured her, Beth sagged back into her chair and felt grateful Joseph was gone. She turned her attention back to Mia and helping her with her work. A few minutes later, Mike came down the stairs dressed in Khaki uniform with a cover under his arm.

"Ok, my phone is on, if you need anything just call and I'll pick Sienna up from school." He told them. He pressed a kiss onto the top of Mia's head and smiled at Beth.

"Be safe." Beth told him.

"Have fun." Mia added. He smiled at Mia's words before gave a nod and headed out the door.

* * *

Hours later,

"How was school?" Mike asked Sienna as they drove home from her school. The situation at work was on going but he'd made it clear that he had to step out for Sienna. Given the situation was in flux with no signs of changing in the next couple hours he was excused by Oliver with the proviso that he was on call. It was fine with Mike, even though he'd prefer to still be on leave. He'd just make do.

"It was good. You were right." She said glumly like she expected him to say 'I told you so'.

"I said nothing." Mike said as he kept his eyes on the road but he could tell she wasn't impressed with him. He wondered if she'd ever give him a break.

"Whatever." Sienna said with a sigh. He would've laughed but was appreciative of how normal she was being. She was a teenager, so he'd have to get used to her rolling her eyes at him.

"Maybe you can show that enthusiasm to Mia and get her to go to school." Mike suggested drily.

"Don't worry, I'm working on it." Sienna assured him, he couldn't help but smile as she sounded like she was 14 going on 40.

"I'm really proud of you, I know it was tough doing this. Stepping out of your comfort zone isn't easy." He told her, Sienna looked at him with an indecipherable expression like she hadn't expected him to say that to her.

"Thanks." Sienna said.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

* * *

Sienna woke with a start when she heard a loud thump. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she wanted to hide under blankets but she pushed through the fear as there weren't any other noises like footfalls or voices. She pulled the blanket off her legs and quietly crept to the partially open door. She peeked through the small sliver and saw Beth's feet.

She frowned as she opened the door and saw Beth sitting by the bathroom door with her knees to her chest and her head down in her arms.

"Beth?" Sienna whispered loudly. She moved into the hallway and walked up to her. She placed a hand on Beth's shoulder but she didn't lift her head.

Her fear returned as she was feared for Beth. She'd only seen her like this many times in the factories. She felt so helpless those times, she didn't fully understand Beth's illness only that it came and went in violently painful waves. She remembered the cruelty of the guards as they wouldn't help her. They would taunt her. She and Mia had to hide in the shadows, she hated that the most. Mom had helped her as best she could when she was alive.

She looked to her Dad's room, as she couldn't think of what else to do. This was totally outside of her capabilities. With Mom gone, he was her only option as she didn't know what to do to help.

* * *

Mike was blissfully asleep until he heard his name. Well the only other name he had besides his Christian one and his military rank.

"Dad."

He opened his eyes and looked to his left and saw Sienna standing awkwardly by his bedside looking distressed.

"Hey, everything ok?" he asked, concerned as it was late at night and usually she was asleep. She shook her head. "Nightmares?" he asked as Mia was frequent visitor of his room with that problem. Sienna shook her head and looked more distressed than she had before.

"Beth's sick, like really sick and I can't wake her up." Sienna told him as soon as he heard the word 'sick', he woke up like he was drenched in cold water. He sat up and pulled the blankets off.

"Ok, she in her room?" he asked her.

"The hallway." Sienna told him, he moved out his room and saw Beth in the hallway. She sat with her back against the wall her arms wrapped around her knees as they were drawn to her chest. Her face buried in said arms. He rushed to her side and knelt down.

"Beth." He said, he gently shook her shoulder. She didn't move but he could tell she was still breathing. He looked to Sienna who hovered at their side. "Could you go downstairs and get Beth a glass of water and her meds?" he asked.

"Ok." Sienna said, once she was gone, Mike carefully lifted her head up with both hands. She looked wretched; her skin was a grey pallor and fevered. She had dark circles under her eyes. His heart pounded sickly and his stomach twisted in concern as he hated seeing her like this. She'd seemed pale at Dinner, he wondered what other signs he'd missed. The dinner was fine, she'd taken her meds as usual.

"Beth, I need you to wake up." He told her, it was then she moved. Her head sank into his hands as she gave a sigh of relief. She was awake for what it was worth. "Beth, what do you need?" he asked her, he didn't bother with 'how are you?' as it was a waste of a question.

"I'm ok, it's just a bad flare up. It will pass." she assured him. She could barely keep her eyes open but he knew it wasn't too many meds. He knew because she always took them methodically and he'd seen her one time meticulously count them and mentally do the math of how long it would last.

"You don't look it. I think I should call a doctor." He told her, her left hand grasped his forearm.

"Don't." She breathed as she gave hiss, her face contorting in pain. "It'll pass. It always does. I just need to be close to the bathroom." She gave a sardonic smile. "So please go back to bed and sleep. I'm fine." she told him, he frowned as he would never do that.

"I'm not leaving you in the hallway like this." He told her as he made an executive decision.

"Mike," She started tiredly but he shook his head.

"No, give me your hands." He ordered her, it was her time to shake her head.

"I can't." She told him in a low pained voice, he saw the deep fatigue and pain in her face. Part him understood that if she were still for just a second it would ease her pain but to move would exacerbate it and drain what little energy she had.

Sienna came up the stairs with the water and pills, her features tight with concern and worry. He could only imagine what she was thinking. Of what she was afraid of, but her not protesting; her coming to him for help was a huge step.

"Can you put that in my room on my bedside table?" he asked, she gave a nod and went to his room. He turned back to Beth, "You trust me?" he asked her.

"Yes." Beth said, the simple answer to his question gave him strength to do what he was about to do.

"I'm taking you to my room. I'm going to carry you." he told him, she looked ready to cry but nodded anyway. He lifted her up into his arms; bridal style and ignored her noise of pain as there was nothing he could do to fix it. However, he could make her comfortable.

He carried her down the hallway and into his room. Sienna hovered off to the side as he gently laid Beth down on the bed. She rolled over to her right side and curled up on the bed as he pulled the blanket and top sheet over her.

"Do you need your meds?" he asked her.

"I took them already but they aren't working. I just need to sleep." Beth told him, her eyes barely opened. She sagged into the bed, he knew he'd made the right choice.

"Ok, the bathroom is over there." He told her. Tears filled her eyes as she gave him a wry smile.

"I've been in here before." she reminded him. He gave a nod as he grabbed the waste bin from the bathroom and placed it on the floor by the bed.

"Waste bin for if you need to vomit." He said placing it close to the bed where her head was; in case she couldn't make it to the bathroom.

"Thank you." she told him.

"Just don't vomit and that will be enough thanks for me." He said. Beth gave him a thumbs up acknowledging his suggestion before she closed her eyes. He rose to his feet and turned to Sienna. "Hey, you ok?" he asked her.

Sienna shook her head and ran to him. He was shocked as she wrapped her arms around him, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He relished the contact even though it was under horrible circumstances; his daughter was hugging him.

"It'll be ok." He told her, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Do you want to sleep in here? he asked, Sienna shook her head as she pulled away from him.

"If Mia wakes up, she'll be scared if I'm not there. You'll look after Beth right?" she asked him.

"Promise, I'll do my best." he assured her.

"Ok, Night Dad." She said as she hugged him. Mike blinked back tears as he couldn't remember the last time before tonight that she had called him by his name and hugged him again before she left the room. He felt like Sienna had set him with the ultimate test of her trust. She'd given it to him in asking for help but now he had to not screw it up.

Mike looked to Beth, she looked like she was asleep but it soon became clear she was in her head. He was half tempted to offer her a massage. He remembered Christine having terrible cramps when she had her periods but somehow he figured Beth didn't want that. It was also too personal, as if installing her in his bed wasn't just as personal.

He checked on Kaito who was blissfully still asleep. He looked at the bed and decided to go to Beth's room except she spoke up. "Don't go." she said in a weak voice.

"I want you to be comfortable." Mike said, man it sounded like a lame excuse. They both knew he couldn't handle vomit. Baby milk spew was fine. It was when it got chunky that he wanted to back out of the room. But this time, it was that he was afraid of her mistaking him for the guards, he didn't want to stress her out by thinking he was expecting sex given her condition.

"I'm not throwing you out of your own bed." she said, her voice airy as she was trying not to vomit. She gave a sigh as the nausea passed. "Please, just stay, the single bed is too short for you. You need to sleep as much as I do. I promise not to vomit on you. I just don't want to be alone." she added.

"I-ok" he said with a sigh, he didn't know why but he was relieved that he didn't have to leave. He left the door open and moved the bed to the other side and got in. He wasn't sure if he'd get any sleep but at least he was close enough to Beth in case she needed help. She kept her back to him, her body curled tighter, he wished he could offer her some kind of comfort but just didn't know how to do so without tripping hidden triggers in her.

* * *

Beth didn't know how or when but she had drifted to sleep at some point. She opened one eye and then the other as her brain felt like it was made of fairy floss, the flare of intense pain lat night had faded but her internals ached from being twisted and tensed for hours. She pushed up in bed and looked for Mike but he wasn't in bed.

She would've agonised over what happened last night but her brain completely paused for a moment and she forgot what was going on. She pressed her hands to her face and gave a yawn. Right now, she needed the bathroom. She slowly got out bed and silently cursed as she tripped over the bin. Luckily it was empty as she hadn't needed it. She used the bathroom and stole some tooth paste and mouthwash for her morning breath before she returned to the bed.

She crawled under the covers not wanting to move. But she had to get her meds and kick what was left of the pain and somehow survive the day without falling to pieces. She looked to the tablets on the bedside table. Just as she thought to take them, Mike came back into the room with a plate of food and Kaito.

She watched as he laid Kaito back into the crib and then turned to her. It was then she could make out what was on the plate. It was a fresh croissant, the warm aroma wafted in her direction. She wished she could appreciate the delicious aroma as she loved flaky pastry but at the moment her stomach rolled in revulsion at the notion.

"I know you're probably not hungry but I figured it might be easier for you to take your meds with some food." he said as he moved to her bedside and held out the plate. Through her nausea and pain; she smiled at the gesture. It was probably meaningless to Mike but to her, he may as well have handed her gold.

"Please." she said, she gingerly pushed up in bed and took the plate into her lap. "Thank you." she added.

"No problem." he said as he went to the other side of the bed and got in. He sat up with her and it was then she noticed he had also made tea and coffee as a cup appeared in his hands.

"I never thought you'd be the kind of person who'd allow food in the bed." she commented casually, but then a blush stole across her face as she realised the innuendo of her words.

"I don't but there are exceptions." he replied casually as he placed his cup of coffee to the bedside table on his side. "Eat." he told her, she nodded and pulled part of the croissant and used it to help her swallow down her meds. He pulled out a magazine and started to read it.

She felt herself tear up slightly as she ate, she couldn't help but feel so overwhelmed by everything he'd done for her. He could've left her in the hallway, he definitely could've kicked her out of his bed and he didn't have to look after her like this. She just felt so touched by it all as no one had gone to this much effort since Christine in the factories. She turned to Mike who was reading, she couldn't help as she just wanted to give him some small token of gratitude. She leaned over and had meant to just give him a quick peck on the cheek but his head turned to her and her lips met his.

* * *

Mike had expected Beth to say something so when he'd turned his head, he was surprised when she kissed him. He hadn't expected it, but damn was he surprised when she kissed him soft but then a moment later captured his lips, and he responded. He blamed his reflexes and his body told him he was welcome and to enjoy.

Part of his brain knew they shouldn't do this but as her lips slowly claimed his as her own in a hazy but sensuous kiss as she branded him with her tongue. God, he tried to remember the last time he'd been kissed like this, felt so desirable, his hands sank into her hair anchoring her face to his. He wanted to pull her close, to just enjoy the sensation of being intimate.

He groaned then, low and deep, and reality seemed to snap into place. They shouldn't be doing this, they had to stop as his brain ruined the moment by reminding him that kiss was most likely not about him but her 'paying' off a perceived debt of a croissant. It felt like a bucket of cold water hit him as he was not that kind of man. He shuddered in unspent pleasure and pulled back slightly but kept his fingers in her hair.

"Beth," He said with a rough voice, she looked just as drunk with the kiss as he felt. He felt such conflicting emotions. "You don't have to do this." he told her, his words snapped her out of her state. She looked a mixture of confused and hurt.

"I'm sorry." she said, she gently pushed away with him. Mike felt like a right asshole as she was clearly upset. "I- never mind, just forget it happened." she rambled nervously as she got out of bed. The croissant was a flaky mess on the doona in her wake as she shut herself into the bathroom.

"Beth-" he wanted them to talk but she disappeared into the bathroom. He was about to knock on the door when Mia came into the room.

"Hi Daddy! Where's Beth? Sienna said she was sick." Mia said looking around the room concerned.

"She's doing better," Mike hoped that wasn't a lie. He'd made a mess that was for sure. "But she needs to rest this morning. So how about we go downstairs and get breakfast started?" he suggested to Mia.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

* * *

"When's Beth coming down?" Mia asked Mike as she ate her oatmeal.

"She's probably going to have a day in bed." Mike said casually even though his neck was burning. He had a woman sleeping in his bed, one who had kissed him but he had kissed her back only seconds before Mia came in. He lifted Kaito out of his bouncy chair into his arms to distract himself from his wayward thoughts.

"Can I take breakfast to her?" Mia asked him, the innocent gesture was endearing. Sienna was eating her breakfast watching Mia and Mike talk. She looked oddly amused to Mike but he knew he probably reading too much into it.

"Ah, let's leave her to sleep for now. I already left a glass of water and a pastry on her bedside table when she's ready eat." Mike told Mia.

"Ok, is Beth going to stay in your bed all the time now?" Mia asked him.

"I-" Mike stopped unsure of how to answer the question. So he decided to change the topic entirely. "Sienna; Mia, Kaito and I will drop you off at school this morning. You ready?" he asked.

"School doesn't start for an hour." Sienna pointed out to him, Mike was floundering but luckily the house phone rang.

"I'm going to take that call." Mike said grateful to be saved.

* * *

Beth pressed her head into her hands as she couldn't believe what she had done. She'd kissed her employer; her best friend's husband. She couldn't blame it on drugs or sleep deprivation. There was only one excuse; temporary insanity. It wasn't like she had a good excuse for she'd done; frankly she had no clue what she'd been thinking.

No, that was a lie. She had taken advantage of him, their lips connected and she'd just forgotten for one moment everything; her past, her garbage of a body. But at the same time, she just wanted to feel good, he had made her feel good by taking care of her, being with her. She'd never had a man take such care of her. He'd made her imperfections feel like not a big deal but at the same acknowledged their existence.

The kiss, she groaned in mortification as he'd thought she was paying him with her body. She could see the confusion and understand. She would have to face him and fess up the weird truth. The truth that she'd never kissed any of the guards, she hadn't kissed a man in years since her last ex. Mike was an exceptional kisser, those lips… Damn, she shook her head as she shouldn't think about it or the other places it lead her thoughts.

Normally during and after a flare up; the very last thing she had on her mind was sex. Sure, she didn't want to jump on the man, but she wondered what it would be like to just be held in those arms.

She leaned against the wall by the toilet with her knees to her chest. She knew she couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. The girls would worry and she had face Mike. She pushed off the floor and slowly went to the door and opened it slowly to find the room empty.

Mike had half made the bed; leaving the side she slept on open but neatened. A clear message it was ok to crawl back in. He'd placed the partly eaten croissant on the bedside table. She felt completely drained from her own anxieties and last night; that instead of going downstairs, she crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head and let sleep take her.

* * *

"I think we should get Beth ice cream!" Mia said from the backseat as Mike was driving Sienna to school with Mia and Kaito in the back.

He'd managed to nut up and go back to his room; he'd mentally prepped on how to smooth over what happened only to find Beth buried under the blankets fast asleep. So he dressed himself and Kaito for the day and left Beth a note on the bedside table for her. Just letting her know where he and the kids were.

"Oh yeah? So this ice cream something that is only hers?" Mike asked.

"No, everyone has to share. It's the rules. I think it should be chocolate chip flavoured." Mia informed him.

"Oh ok." He said with a laugh. "That's a 'no'." Mike told Mia, his daughter frowned not impressed with the answer as she'd been offering many suggestions of things they could buy Beth. Most of them involved food Mia liked.

He had to admit it was nice to hear Mia talking at a normal level and being a little selfish even if she was covering it up with 'It's for Beth' excuse. Obviously his letting Beth stay in his room and looking after her last night unlocked something; as if suddenly he was in their little group.

"But it might make her feel better faster." Mia told him, she had talked with Sienna before going to Daddy's room. Sienna seemed to be ok with Daddy and Beth becoming a Mommy and Daddy together.

When Mia had gone to see if Beth was ok, she saw them kissing. She was shocked and a little upset at first because she thought of Mommy, but then remembered what Daddy had said. She also didn't want Beth kissing Amy's Uncle and all the movies Mia had seen said that when two people kissed they ended up together forever. So her plan was going heaps faster and easier than she'd expected.

She looked at Kaito who was trying to eat his foot. She reached over and pulled off his shoe and sock helping the baby out. Who knew what his shoe had stepped in, he didn't need it in his mouth. Kaito frowned at Mia interrupting him but once she pushed his foot back into his hands he went back to inspecting his toes like he'd never seen them before.

"Sienna, you want to weigh in?" Mike asked Sienna as focused on the road and made a mental note to put the shoe and sock Mia had taken off Kaito; back on before they got out of the car.

"Beth likes anything caramel and BBQ sauce. Not together." Sienna told him, she remembered what Ashley said and Beth was better than some woman she didn't know or could possibly hate. She wasn't going to play matchmaker like Mia, but she wasn't going to have Dad mess it up by buying the wrong ice cream.

"Ok, so Mia, what do you think about walking around the school and checking it out?" Mike asked changing the topic.

"Okay, but not too long as we got to get back to Beth." Mia told him.

* * *

Beth heard the knocking on the door downstairs and rolled onto her back. She frowned as she noted the time. It was 10am, she picked up the note and skimmed it with blurry eyes. Mike had taken the kids out to let her rest. The man was too much for her after the factories, but she was grateful. The knocking sounded again and she pushed out of bed.

She picked up a sweatshirt from the end of the bed and pulled it over her as there was no way in hell she was going to find a bra or brush her hair let alone change into proper clothes. She came up to the door and heard the crying of a baby.

Her heart skipped a beat as that sound always brought on slight anxiety of her time in the factories. Babies never survived long just based on the lack of food and medical care. That and the cruelty of the guards. She looked through the peephole and saw a woman in her late twenties to early thirties holding a baby barely older than Kaito.

"Hello?" Beth said as she pulled the door open. She was so drained and weak even after her rest. Her brain fogged but cognizant to know basically what was going on.

"Oh hi! You're Beth." the woman said, she had immaculately straight brunette hair, beautiful hazel eyes, glowing skin and proper clothes. She even had shoes on and they were cute. For some reason, it made Beth very self conscious of her ramshackle appearance.

"I am, are you ok?" Beth asked.

"No, I mean yes-both." She said with a frown but then smiled as her child wailed. "I'm Kara Green. I live across the road as I have a huge favour." Kara said, she had gestured to the house that was directly across the road. Beth vaguely remembered Mia saying as much.

"Ok." Beth said.

"I ran out of formula, I know the Captain uses the same brand. Could I borrow some?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, come in. Kitchen's down the hallway." Beth said waving her into the house.

"Thank you, everything has been a little crazy that I barely noticed that the tin was empty. It's not like me but it happens." Kara told her as she walked into the house like it wasn't her first time. Beth closed the door and followed, watched as Kara placed a very displeased Frankie into a bouncy chair and moved into the kitchen.

"Formula's somewhere. I'm sorry. I had a rough night." Beth said, as her brain was not functioning and when it did it just reminded her of the kiss.

"Oh, don't worry. I've babysat Kaito. I know where everything is. Take a seat. I'm just going to message my husband and tell him not to break the speeding limit for us." Kara said as she multi-tasked her mobile phone and making the formula and putting on the kettle without breaking a sweat.

Beth looked to Frankie and pressed his cute tiny nose. The baby boy paused in his screaming and wrinkled his nose completely baffled by what she'd done. "He's a cutie." Beth remarked to Kara with a smile.

"Yeah, he takes after his father, in every respect even the temper tantrums." Kara joked, Beth smiled as she had no clue but figured Kara wasn't being entirely serious as she smiled.

Seconds later before Frankie could cry again, Kara stuck a bottle into his mouth. The boy latched on and chugged the contents like a pro. Kara finished her text and placed her phone on the table before sitting down. "I love how the Captain just puts the bouncy chair on the table. Danny thinks it's dangerous, I think it's better for my back. Tea or coffee?" Kara asked.

"Tea would be lovely." Beth said, Kara rose from the table and brought over two cups of tea and placed them on the table.

"Here we go." She told Beth as she brought over a plate with tea bags, a small glass of milk and sugar. Beth wondered if she zoned out given how quick everything was moving.

"Thanks, I should be doing this for you." Beth said, she was a terrible host.

"It's ok, I'm the one who busted you out of bed to feed my own child. Are you ok?" Kara asked her with concern.

"Yeah," Beth said with a sigh as she dunk a tea bag into her hot water.

"Mia told me that you have angry cranes." Kara said with a bemused expression.

"Crohns but close enough I couldn't care to correct." Beth said with a smile, as it always amused her how Mia interpreted the world around her.

"Those girls really love you." Kara said as she fixed her own tea.

"I do too. Their mother meant a lot to me too. I miss her. Anyway, I'm ok. I just never look like poster child of health." Beth said reassuring her.

"Well, you have really great bed hair." Kara told her with a smile.

"Thanks." Beth said, a knock sounded at the door and Beth was about to get up but Kara waved her back down.

"I'll get that." Kara said, she placed the near finished bottle of formula on the table and went to answer the door. Beth looked to Frankie who was milk drunk and half asleep. His tiny hands flexing like he wanted the bottle back.

"Hey!" Sasha said with a smile as she breezed into the kitchen with Kara. The two looked like they'd walked off a magazine cover, sure they were in normal clothing but they just seemed to have it all together with their healthy glowing skin and perfect hair. Sasha wore a well tailored suit with a large purse.

"Sasha," Beth said with a surprised smile.

"Hey, wow you look like hell. Are you ok?" Sasha asked her with concern as she sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"I think her hair looks great." Kara said as she returned to her seat.

"It does." Sasha said in agreement.

"I'm ok. Just a rough night. I wasn't well. Are you here for Mike?" Beth asked wondering if it were work related but Sasha shook her head.

"No, I was bored at work and decided to drop by and see if you're really going to date Joseph." Sasha said.

"What? How-" Beth asked.

"I overheard Amy telling Mia that her uncle wants to date you at Aikido classes I teach. I also know that Joseph came over yesterday." Sasha said, the woman seemed to know everything.

"We're really doing this?" Beth asked as Kara and Sasha wore keen expressions.

"Yes, I want girl talk and I brought jello cups that I liberated from work." Sasha said as she reached into her purse and pulled out half a dozen jello cups.

"Yes, he asked me out for coffee." Beth said, a little woozy as she hadn't had boy troubles in over 6 years. Now, she had girlfriends who wanted to talk about men. But part of her was relieved to have them to talk to. Maybe if she aired it out, then it would not feel so stressful to think about.

"We're talking about Captain Meylan right?" Kara asked a little confused but seemingly happy to be involved.

"Yes," Sasha said Kara before she looked to Beth.

"I said when I'm feeling better." Beth told her.

"Not exactly a yes." Sasha said with a frown. It wasn't disappointment which was what Beth expected, if anything Sasha looked relieved but maybe that was Beth's imagination.

"No, I-" Beth started, she was trying to explain herself without offending someone. Sasha and Kara seemed to sense her fear and stress as Sasha reached across the table and grasped Beth's hand.

"Hey, whatever we say here, stays between us unless someone is going to be physically harmed or potentially killed." Sasha told her.

"I'm not ready to date. The thought of it just stresses me out and I totally messed things up." Beth confessed, she hadn't meant to just spill her guts like she had but she just felt so fragile and in need of reassurance.

"With Joseph?" Sasha asked curiously as she sat back. She and Kara were not judgemental in the least. Instead they looked thoughtful.

"No, with Mike." Beth said cringing, she was trusting them with something incredibly personal but she knew she couldn't keep it to herself. She needed guidance.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"I was sick last night, Mike took care of me. I kissed him and he thought I was 'paying' him with sexual favours but it wasn't like that." Beth said quickly and awkwardly. Kara and Sasha's eyes went wide in surprise.

"You kissed him." Sasha said carefully asking for clarification. Beth nodded.

"It was accidental, he turned his face and our lips connected." Beth said making hand gestures as if it would help her explain it. "The rest wasn't accidental, we only kissed but I made a complete fool of myself. Then instead of talking like an adult, I ran and hid in the bathroom until he went to look after the girls and then pretended to be sleeping when he came back." Beth rambled before she placed her head on the table; suffering in her mortification.

"Wow." Kara said.

"I'm a terrible person." Beth moaned.

"No, you're not. But that is quite a pickle you're in." Sasha told her.

"Did he kiss you back?" Kara asked, Beth lifted her head and looked to the woman.

"Does it matter?" Beth asked, her cheeks flaming a deep red. "I'm supposed to be the nanny not kissing the boss; my dead friend's husband. How am I supposed to explain that kissing him isn't a payment method of mine. That I've not kissed anyone in years" Beth added, she went beet red as she realised what she had just blabbed.

"You like him." Sasha said with a smile.

"Of course I like him." Beth said with a frown as it was a given. He was a good man, he looked after her and the girls but Sasha shook her head.

"No, you like-like him." Sasha clarified.

"I-ahmm" Beth put her head on the table not able to lie and knowing the truth would only complicate things.

"That's a yes." Kara said with a smile to Sasha. But then they frowned as they realised Beth wasn't exactly ready to acknowledge as much. She needed friends to reassure her.

"Look, you both just need to talk. Just be honest about the kiss and what your intentions were when you did it. The Captain appreciates honesty above all else." Kara told her.

"Yeah, I just don't want to ruin it. I think I did ruin it." Beth said with a frown. She wasn't going to lie to him about why she was upset by being rebuffed but she wasn't about to declare the feelings she'd just realised existed within her. "What am I going to do?" Beth asked, more to herself than the women.

"Hey, it's ok. Mike's a great guy. You'll talk it out and go from there." Sasha told her, in a tone that made Beth feel reassured. She placed a jello cup beside Beth's head. "Eat some Jello, it might not cure you but it tastes good." Sasha added.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! hope you keep them coming and just a note that I made a reference to Anthrax- it's not scientifically proven just a hokey rumour I found on the internet that I used literary licence to fit my story. Also, not sure if I should add more Tomsha to the story. So I'd appreciate any feedback on that :) Please enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Three**

* * *

"I think about it a lot." Sasha said as she smiled softly at Frankie who was fast asleep in her arms. Kara had asked the question of if Sasha and Tom were going to have more children. "But it's hard to bring it up with Tom. It's like saying what we have isn't enough." Sasha added.

"I don't agree with that." Kara said, she sat on the couch on the opposite end to Beth while Sasha was on the floor.

"It feels like it," Sasha said.

"I'm going to be rude." Beth said as she pulled the blankets over her body. She was curled up with her knees to her chest. The woman was pale and drawn, her features softened as Sasha could tell the pain Beth was in was fading. She knew the look well from personal experience.

"Oh no, I'll brace myself." Sasha remarked in amused tone.

"You should talk about it while it's still a viable option. I was told the older you get the more difficult it can be to conceive. It's not meant to be a negative just that it's best just to suss it out now than stew on it and find out it's too late or worse- you're worrying about nothing. I think if I were Tom; I'd want your babies, you have really beautiful eyes." Beth told her.

"That's you being mean?" Sasha asked sceptical but also grateful for Beth not disclosing her possible fertility issues due to her endometriosis. She was also flattered at Beth's compliment and her friendship.

"Close as I'll get, I'm also a tiny bit overmedicated with Jello." Beth lied, she could've easily torn Sasha down but she knew Sasha probably already done a good job at tearing herself down. Beth knew from experience that pep talks weren't answer. What Sasha like herself needed were practical plans and more positive perspective.

"I was half expecting you to tell me that my uterus was drying up and my geriatric eggs were expiring as we speak." Sasha joked.

"Nah, your brain does enough damage without me helping. We are our worst enemy." Beth told her, she leaned her head on the arm rest of the chair and closed her eyes. Her pain and aches had faded completely as the meds pleasantly buzzed through her system.

"What was in the Jello?" Kara asked Sasha with a smile given how 'deep' Beth was being.

"When you're in enough pain and pain meds kick in there's a sweet spot of euphoria before reality resets. Kind of like when a bad period cramp eases and you feel lightheaded." Sasha told Kara, envious of the young woman's health. Sure, she'd had issues with pregnancy and Frankie but she seemed fine now. What Sasha wouldn't have given for that kind of good health.

"Ah," Kara said understanding though for her it was the memory of relief when a bad labour contraction faded away. Her mom promised she'd forget the pain but even now she was still a little haunted but it was all worth it in the end.

The front door opened and the women looked to see Mia race in.

"Sasha! Kara!" She said excited.

"Hey, baby is sleeping." Sasha cautioned her gently as Mia was surprising loud. The little girl moved to where Sasha was and looked at Frankie who luckily hadn't stirred. She gave a reverent nod.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mia whispered to her and Kara.

"It's ok, he didn't wake up. But we'll just talk at normal level ok?" Sasha asked her.

"Ok. Are you two helping Beth today too?" Mia asked as she looked to Beth with concern but happiness as Beth waved at her. Mia waved back with a shy smile but it was clear she was happy to see them all.

"We're just hanging out with her until you guys came home." Kara said, just as Mike came through the door.

"Hey." Mike said to them all, he frowned as he hadn't expected to see Sasha or Kara there but it wasn't a bad thing. It made him glad Beth hadn't been asleep.

"Hi" Sasha said to him.

"Stay as you are." Mike said as he could see Kara was ready to stand just out of habit. "What's going on here?" he asked the women.

"Just hanging out." Sasha said.

"On a work day?" Mike asked her.

"I make my own hours." Sasha informed him.

"I needed a break from holding Frankie." Kara said making her excuses.

"Hey." Beth said from her side of the lounge looking to Mike. He was secretly glad she wasn't avoiding him even if he felt awkward. It wasn't like he could talk to her now and he wondered if Beth had told Sasha or Kara.

"Mind taking Kaito for me?" he asked her, not wanting to over think things and because there was ice cream melting in the car.

"Not at all," Beth said as she sat up, lowering her knees. Mike lowered Kaito into in her waiting arms. Kaito squirmed for a bit before he relaxed back and settled into Beth's lap; content with his view. She smoothed a hand over his soft hair and smiled at the trust Kaito had in her.

"I'll be back." Mike said to them, making his escape.

* * *

"You ok?" Tom asked Sasha, he came home as he'd dropped by her office to see if she wanted to grab lunch with him only to learn she had decided to work from home.

"Yeah, why?" Sasha asked as she was sitting up in their bed working on her laptop.

"You left work for half the morning and your receptionist said you'd be out for the rest of the day." Tom said concerned.

"I went to see Beth. She had a rough night and I wanted to check in. Then I decided to work from home." Sasha half lied, she hadn't known about Beth's rough night until after she arrived. She'd only decided to work from home as she was feeling sorry for herself. Pity Party for one, required Pyjamas and a comfy bed.

"You're not sick?" he asked.

"No, I'm ok. Really, I'm fine." She assured him as he didn't look convinced. She patted his side of the bed and took the signal. He toed off his shoes and got onto the bed; he propped up his pillows and sat on top of the covers.

"What you working on?" he asked.

"None of your business." she told him playfully as she closed the laptop and placed it on her bedside table.

"I miss being in the loop." Tom remarked.

"You're not entirely out of it." Sasha reminded him which was true but some parts of Sasha's job required her to keep some secrets.

"True, so how is Beth?" Tom asked changing the topic.

"Do you care?" Sasha asked, she was being rude but just curious given Tom wasn't a fan of Beth's.

"In a cursory manner, she is living with Mike and his kids." Tom said, Sasha nodded accepting the answer at face value.

"She's fine, just a flare up. She's good for them." Sasha told him.

"I know, you tell me that a lot." Tom reminded her, she gave a closed lip smile as it wasn't exactly true but she knew he was just teasing her.

"Kara was there with Frankie." Sasha said changing the topic.

"How are they?" Tom asked.

"Good, I was holding Frankie today and I wondered what our baby would look like; if we had one." Sasha said not so subtly bringing up the subject of children. It seemed like the best time to talk about it given the kids were at school and they had the house to themselves.

"Do you want a baby?" Tom asked, obviously taking the hint and running with it much to Sasha's relief.

"I've been thinking about it. I know we haven't discussed it but I would like to." Sasha told him, feeling nervous and vulnerable as there were so many reasons for them to not have a baby. Actually, the list of cons was much longer than the pros.

"Ok," Tom said diplomatically.

"I know there are many reasons for not doing it. We have two kids, it'll probably cost a lot of money, my career will have to be put on hold or I will possibly have to step down, there's also a high probability that I might not be able to conceive at all. It's just that I'm only getting older and if I have to have a medical treatment then it's going to take time." Sasha said.

"But you want a baby." Tom stated in a careful tone. He didn't look surprised or exactly ecstatic about it which wasn't exactly reassuring to Sasha.

"I do but how do you feel about it?" she asked him.

"I haven't given it a lot of thought." he said honestly.

"Can you?" she asked him, Tom look thoughtful for a moment before he turned his head and looked at her.

"If it's something you want then I'm with you, unless it's a cat. I won't budge on that." he said firmly, Sasha frowned given Tom's weird deal breaker was having a pet cat.

"What is your thing against cats?" She asked him.

"Just don't like how they look at me. They also hunt birds for fun and they stick their arses in your face, it's disgusting." he said, he made a face of disgust.

"Ok, but getting back to the subject of a baby. I really do want you to take time and think about if you really want a baby or not. I don't want to force you into it." she told him, she didn't want him to just jump on board her idea without giving it some thought.

"I will." He promised her.

"Thank you." Sasha replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. They lapsed into companionable silence enjoying the peace and quiet. Sasha felt uneasy by the bomb she'd just dropped into their relationship; she did feel better for just talking about it.

"Let's do it." Tom told her, Sasha looked up at him with an incredulous look.

"I was thinking you'd use more than 5 seconds." She told him, not sure if he was messing with her.

"It was 30 seconds and it's enough time for me." Tom told her.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Yes, I want you to be happy and this is something you obviously have thought about at length and want. I don't want to deny you the experience. Just be prepared though, Darien and I had a lot of trouble conceiving Sammy and the pregnancy was rough on her." Tom told her, he wanted to be upfront with Sasha so she understood that he wasn't expecting this to be easy and that it might be the same for them.

"I know, I'm not expecting it to be easy. I know it's me who's faulty-"

"Not entirely, part of our infertility issues were on my side as well. I like majority of the crew who were serving on the Nathan James during Anthrax scares were accidentally given tainted doses of Anthrax vaccine. We had a few people have adverse reactions and I was fine- then when I had to go for my second round with the IVF with Darien. Things had changed quite dramatically," Tom said, he cleared his throat and looked distinctly uncomfortable given they were talking about his own fertility.

"My God, Tom. I'm so sorry." Sasha said surprised by his confession, she'd never asked as she just assumed everything was fine with him. She knew it was terrible but knowing she wasn't the only one to be fertile-challenged made her own issues feel a little less damning.

"I'm fine, Darien was pissed. She wanted to sue but I didn't see the point. I'd rather not make a big deal of it." Tom told her.

"Sure." Sasha said.

"So, we'll talk to the kids about it first, then we'll find a specialist and go from there." He told her with a smile. He wasn't sure how he was going to feel going under a microscope or whatever Sasha would have to endure to have a child but he knew it would be worth it as they'd love their child and if they couldn't concieve then they'd pull through together.

"Yeah?" she asked, needing the reassurance.

"Yes." he said, she smiled before giving him a slow and long kiss.

* * *

Later that afternoon,

"Can we talk?" Mike asked Beth, Mia and Sienna were in their room presumably Sienna was doing homework and Mia was distracting her. But Mike was running out patience to talk about the kiss, and he didn't want to miss this finite window given Kaito would be awake soon wanting dinner.

"Sure." Beth said as she had been setting the table for dinner. She looked dead on her feet but pushed on in helping him out. He made him in awe of her while at the same time wanted to order her to sit down and look after herself. But he didn't push it as he knew it was a matter of pride for her to feel 'useful' even if it was something as insignificant as setting the table.

"Look,-" Mike started by Beth cut him off.

"Actually can I talk first?" She asked him.

"Ok." Mike said, a little worried about what she was going to say.

"I never kissed any of the guards. Never." She blurted out. Mike blinked surprised by her confession. Even she looked confused and surprised. "Ok- I had a whole speech which I can't remember now." she added, looking adorably nervous. She gave a shaky exhale. "I'm not good at this. So um, my ex dumped me-" she paused and then shook her head. "Well it doesn't matter how long ago but the point is that I was touched by everything you did for me. No one has literally picked me off the floor and taken care of me like that. I just wanted to say thanks- like a quick peck on the cheek and then well you were there." She said holding out a hand and looking completely off kilter from what she was saying, "I mean you know what happened." She stuttered slightly and blushed.

Mike waited for her to say more and suddenly an awkward silence stretched between them, awkward because he wasn't sure what to say. He appreciated the honesty but was also touch by the brutal vulnerability she'd just shown. The kiss was not what he'd thought, she hadn't seen him as the guards- that his actions should be 'paid' for. Her gesture had been innocent and 'normal'. It definitely made him feel like less of an asshole. If anything, he'd over-thought it all but he was glad he was wrong.

"Can I talk?" He asked her.

"Please, I'm dying here." Beth said looking relieved that he'd broken the silence.

"Why don't we chalk it up as something that happened and move forward?" he suggested, he chose his words purposefully as he didn't want to reject her but he also couldn't open the door to something he wasn't ready for either. "I can't speak for you but I'm not ready for anything more than friendship at the moment. I also really like the dynamic we have with the girls and between us." Mike told her.

"I do too." Beth said with a small smile, he could tell she was more relaxed than before. It was clear for them both, they weren't ignoring what happened, they weren't going to pursue it either; at least not for the moment.

"Good, so we're good?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah, friends." Beth said, nodding.

"Friends." Mike agreed and even as they looked at one another they couldn't ignore the chemistry. "If you're sick again like you were last night, you can stay in my room. I'd prefer it to tripping over you in the hallway." He added.

"I'll keep that in mind." Beth said with a small smile, though she knew she wouldn't be game to do so. But she appreciated the gesture and for the first time didn't feel any strings attached. It felt incredibly freeing.

"Are you going better than this morning?" he asked her, his tone casual which made her glad he wasn't temperature checking her.

"Still a little rocky but I'll survive. I always do." Beth assured him.

"When you're feeling more on your feet, we should get you some more clothes." He told her as he moved back into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Oh, sorry." Beth said blushing as she was still wearing his sweatshirt and had worn it all day. She'd completely forgotten she had been wearing it, but wasn't sure she was ready to part with it given how warm and comfortable it was.

"It's fine, and anyway looks better on you." Mike commented before he put his attention to getting dinner on the table.


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and as you'll notice I've added Tomsha, I'll try and keep it more balanced with my current Mike story. Thank you srp2017 for the suggestion for Mike in this chapter. Hope you all stick around and enjoy! Reviews are always welcome :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Four**

* * *

"Shouldn't you get married first?" Ashley asked Tom and Sasha as they'd made the announcement over dessert that they were thinking of having a baby and wanted to know Sammy and Ashley's reaction. So far, Sammy looked confused while Ashley looked annoyed. Sasha felt it was going a lot better than she expected.

"It's something we'd like to do in the future. Same with having a baby, the thing is that we wanted to discuss how you two feel about it. As it'll change a lot of things around the house and how we live." Tom said to the kids, he and Sasha had discussed it at length what they had wanted for their future and where they'd make compromises to make it work. He wanted to make certain everyone would be happy even if it wasn't instant.

"Do I get to keep my room?" Sammy asked them.

"Yes, you both do." Tom assured them, wondering how it was important but knew better than to ask as no one was crying yet. He didn't want to push his luck.

"I don't babysit for free." Ashley informed him. Sasha and Tom exchanged looks as this was just bizarre for them both. Tom had lived through Ashley being happy about getting a sibling to crying and being angry when Sammy turned out to be a boy and not a girl.

"We're family, we look after one another. It doesn't come with a price tag. But noted, I'll make sure to find a sitter when Sasha and I need one." Tom told Ashley in a matter of fact tone, as he decided to make it clear if Ashley wasn't an inbuilt babysitter.

"When would you be doing all of this?" Ashley asked making a face like the prospect of a baby was disgusting to her.

"Well, there are few things we have to sort out first. The thing is we're not doing tomorrow. So you have time to digest this and we can talk about it. Having a baby takes time, it's not an exact science." Tom said, he and Sasha had thought it best to keep their personal issues with fertility to themselves. But felt it important to put the idea out there and prepare the kids.

"You have unprotected sex and then you're pregnant. That's what sex ed classes told me." Ashley said, which explained why she was disgusted as she was old enough to realise Tom and Sasha had sex. A baby was proof of that fact. It was pretty funny how he'd been in her shoes many years ago realising the same thing.

"It could work like that for a young woman of your age but I'm older and I have endometriosis." Sasha told her, Ashley frowned as it clear to Tom that sex education in the school system had room for improvement. Tom was surprised that Sasha was putting the blame on herself than on the both of them.

"Do I have to hear this?" Sammy asked making a face as he was clearly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"It's ok, Ashley and I can talk about that more privately but my point is that it's not going be quick and easy for me to conceive a baby. It could take months which is why we wanted you to know now." Sasha said.

"Well, you're the adults. You get to do whatever you want." Ashley said basically shutting down on the matter.

"We do want your opinions; there is no wrong or right answers. We can talk about it more later when you've had time to think on it." Tom said diplomatically as he was at a bit of a loss as this was not how he mentally prepped things going with the conversation.

"I don't see why you have to have a baby." Sammy said, he wasn't be insulting he just couldn't see the benefits or why Tom and Sasha would want a baby.

"It's something we as in Sasha and I want, we want to add one more person to our family." Tom said to him.

"I want my Nintendo back. If you get a baby then do I get my Nintendo back?" Sammy offered hopefully.

"Oh Sammy, this is not a negotiation." Tom said with a chuckle as Sammy harrumphed at not getting his Nintendo DS back.

* * *

Later that evening,

Mike blew a raspberry on Kaito's cheek, the baby boy giggled and squirmed in humour. He was slouched on the couch in the living room with Kaito in his hands. Even at nearly 6 months of age he was still tiny in Mike's hands; but every day the kid was growing. He chuckled at Kaito's joy as it never ceased in making Mike smile and feel a little brighter.

"That's right, no sleep for you." Mike said to Kaito as he was purposefully razzing Kaito up instead of trying to calm him down. But in Mike's defence; Kaito was too energetic for the late hour. It was also more fun listening to the baby laugh than grumble impatiently from his crib for sleep.

Beth had gone to bed early; her own bed. Last time he peeked through the door; she had been fast asleep. Mia and Sienna were also in bed; sleeping. So it was just him and Kaito. Just the boys. He held Kaito up and gently bounced him; his tiny legs lifted up and pushed against Mike's chest. He was strong for a tiny little thing.

"I remember when you used to do that with Lucas." Sienna said, Mike smiled at Kaito and turned to his daughter as she moved to the couch and sat down.

"I did it with all three of you. Though you'd grouch at me when I did at night. You liked to be held close before sleeping. Can't sleep?" he asked her, obviously he knew the answer but asked anyway to make conversation.

"Yeah, do you miss them?" Sienna asked, Mike knew she was referring to Lucas and Christine.

"Everyday, there is so much that was left unsaid and so many things I will miss out on because they are gone." Mike said he settled Kaito onto his chest and gave a closed lip smile as Kaito pushed off his chest and tried to climb him. But failed to get anywhere as he had no traction in his onesie.

"Like what?" Sienna asked as pulled a pillow into her lap and sat watching him and Kaito.

"I'm sorry, I love you." Mike offered, his throat catching slightly as he thought of how he'd lost the chance to really say goodbye to both his wife and son, that he hadn't been there. He cleared his throat and looked Sienna, he knew he could just give her platitudes about Lucas and Christina being in a better place but he hated that. His own bitterness got the better of him, "Death is unfair. It doesn't let you say goodbye. It just carves holes in your life, your heart and your future... but life can be just as brutal as it never stops and it forces you to keep moving forward." he said.

"Yeah, it isn't fair. Life doesn't stop but we all get left behind when we can't keep up, at least that's what Beth said. She said only your true friends and family wait for you." Sienna said, looking saddened and thoughtful. Even though she was young, she'd been through enough to know he was speaking the truth. She looked to him. "You waited for us." she stated, Mike nodded as it was the truth.

"And I searched for you all. I would never give up on any of you." he assured her, a moment of silence stretched between them as they mulled over their own thoughts. "And I know your Mom and Lucas would want us to be happy, just like if I was gone; I'd want the same for you and Mia." Mike told her.

"I know." Sienna said.

"And it's ok, it's ok to feel whatever you're feeling. Lucas and Mom; they were one of a kind and irreplaceable. They will always be missed." Mike told her, she nodded but looked at Kaito with a frown.

"But you got Kaito." Sienna pointed out, Mike smiled and shook his head as he adjusted Kaito in his arms.

"Kaito is not Lucas. He's a different person. I'm glad for that as having Kaito is not about replacing Lucas. It's about being a part of his life, giving him what every child needs. Love, a home and family, I love being a father to you, Mia and to Kaito. It makes me happy to be there for you guys." Mike told her.

"But you went away all the time." Sienna pointed out.

"I didn't want to. I had to, it was part of my job. I'm sure you got a good sense of responsibility and work. But when you're older, dating or studying and in the work force by choice; you'll understand that you have to juggle everything. Sometimes, it's hard to keep all the balls in the air. Sometimes, you have to sacrifice time with your family and friends to reach your goals. But life is all about checks and balances. So you may miss out on a lot at some point but you can make it up later down the track; like now." Mike told her, he really didn't know how to explain it better.

"I guess so. But what about Mom, aren't you going to like date and get remarried?" Sienna asked him. Mike frowned as he felt like she was truly jumping the gun.

"I don't know about remarrying but in time, maybe I'll start dating but it's not about replacing Mom. It's about companionship, being with someone who around my age that I can talk to and have fun with doing the crossword." Mike told her.

"You're really bad at the crossword." Sienna remarked.

"Only on Thursdays and Sundays." he clarified which Sienna gave him an unsure look like she didn't believe him.

"Can I hold him?" Sienna asked Mike, he gave a nod and lifted Kaito off his chest and passed him over to Sienna. Kaito grumbled and Sienna tensed up wondering what she had down wrong.

"It's ok, he just likes to fall asleep upright at this hour." Mike said as helped adjust Kaito in her arms. Kaito settled down and gripped onto Sienna's pyjama shirt while he looked at Mike. "There you go." he said to Sienna.

"He's ok. Do you want more babies?" she asked him.

"I have no clue given I don't really think about it. Why all these questions?" Mike asked a little bemused as he sat up a little. He felt like he was being interrogated.

"Just wondering. Ashley said Sasha was going to be her Stepmom sometime soon. It got me thinking is all." Sienna said as she picked up Kaito's hand with her finger and smiled as Kaito latched onto it.

"Do you want more siblings?" Mike asked turning the tables on his daughter.

"I don't know, it's not something I get a choice in." Sienna said as she was looking at Kaito and not him when she answered.

"You get to say how you feel." Mike pointed out.

"I don't know, I think Mia would like Beth to stay around for a long time." Sienna said, looking at him shyly. It was clear to him that she was trying to see what plans he had in general for the family which did include Beth.

"Would you like the same?" he asked her, he could have easily assured her but wanted Sienna's answer.

"She was all we had left after Mom died. I can't imagine her not being in my life." Sienna told him.

"She's family, so even if she decided to move out; she'd always be welcome here." Mike assured her.

* * *

"That wasn't too bad." Tom remarked to Sasha as he got into bed and turned off his bedside table light.

"Yeah, we only have to pay some exorbitant amount to Ashley to love the baby and give Sammy back his Nintendo DS." Sasha said with a chuckle as she snuggled in close to him. She grinned as Tom flinched when she placed her cold feet on his legs letting them warm up.

"They'll probably have more thoughts about it later. Why are your hands and feet so cold?" he asked incredulously as he shifted to get comfortable and wrapped his arms around Sasha pulling her close. Her cold hands snaked under his shirt making him squirm and smile.

"Just how I'm built. I can move them." Sasha offered playfully.

"Don't, just keep them exactly where they are." Tom told her, she laughed as he'd learnt his lesson of not wanting cold anything in more sensitive areas.

"We're not messing with a good thing right?" she asked, worried that she was throwing a wrench into the works by wanting to have a baby, that in some way it might be too selfish of her. She wasn't used to being selfish.

"What? having a baby?" he asked with a frown as he wasn't quite clear about what she was talking about.

"Yes," she said, Tom shook his head and felt Sasha relax against him as she was clearly worried.

"No, a baby won't make things worse or better. It will just be different from what we have now. I like babies and I'm definitely looking forward to the 'procreating' part with you." Tom said, Sasha snorted a laugh as she couldn't see his face in the dark but knew he was grinning mischievously.

"I bet you want to practice a lot too." she added as Tom pulled her closer and she moved one of her legs so it was slung over his hip.

"Definitely, practice does make perfect." he said, they both couldn't help but laugh at the horrible humour. She pulled her now warm hands from him and slid them up and around his neck and cupped his face. She knew if she didn't kiss him, the conversation was only going to get worse. She took his lips in sweeping kiss, happy in that they were in this together. They both moaned in pleasure as they sank into the kiss, opening up to the familiar all consuming heat and deep passion.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

* * *

Mike came through the door and placed his briefcase on the floor by the door. He frowned as it was after 5pm, yet the only family member he saw was 6 and half month old Kaito sitting on the floor of the hallway. At least Mike pretended Kaito was all he saw as the girls pop their heads out but quickly disappear into the kitchen. Kaito sat upright with no assistance and one of his hand with his fingers stuck in his mouth as his eyes landed on Mike and he smiled.

"Gah!" he sad as he pointed at Mike. Mike smiled as everyone and everything was 'Gah'. But then the baby boy lay down on his belly and tried to crawl; something he was still trying to master. Mike stayed where he was and crouched down as he watched his son pushed up on his arms but as he tried to move but one foot got crossed with the other and he tilted haphazardly and fell onto his side. But even so, Kaito was persistent as he frowned and got back onto his belly again and tried to crawl but gave up on his legs. Mike called it the 'wounded soldier' as he only used his arms to drag himself across the floor.

"He's not doing it." Mia said with an exasperated sigh, Mike looked up to see her come from the kitchen and Beth stick her head out.

"He'll get there in his own time." Mike assured Mia as he walked over to Kaito and lifted him up into his arms. He used the bib around Kaito's neck to wipe the drool off his face to save Mike's uniform before going to the kitchen.

"Beth thinks he's only going to crawl for you." Mia told him.

"If I'm lucky." Mike quipped as he smiled at the domesticity of the scene before him. Sienna and Mia had their homework out on the dinner table and Beth was in the kitchen checking on dinner and prepping Kaito's dinner. "What's for dinner?" he asked.

"We're having roast chicken and vegetables. Kaito is having mashed sweet potato and pear." Beth told him.

"It looks like what I found in his diaper this morning." Mike commented, his uniform lost the war against Baby drool as he looked to see Kaito gumming his epaulette bar.

"That was pumpkin and apple, Dr Rios assured me he will learn how to poop like a normal person once he's been digesting solids for a while." Beth said with amused smile, it then turned to shy guilt. "So umm did he call you?" she asked him in a careful manner.

"No, why?" Mike asked with a frown.

"Oh, well Kaito ate some perfectly normal organic black bean chocolate brownie. It was like the tiniest portion but I didn't realise you had to wait until he was one to eat chocolate and egg until this woman basically told me I poisoned him at the cafe." Beth rambled an adorable blush crossing her cheeks as she looked incredibly guilt ridden for the event. Mike looked to Kaito and adjusted him in arms. Kaito looked at him and gave him a smile.

"He looks alright to me," Mike remarked, he wasn't concerned at all as he'd made many parenting mistakes himself. As long as Kaito was alive then he was ok.

"Well, I asked about it when I was seeing Dr Rios as it happened before my appointment and he said he was fine but I figure I should fess up." Beth said as she returned to the dinner preparations.

"It's ok, how did you go?" Mike asked, the past few weeks had seen Beth slowly recover. She wasn't bouncing off the walls and running marathons but she was managing better.

"All good, blood results are normal. I have to up my salt intake and I should be fine. Also got another script and my allotment of meds for the next three months; just to save me going back. Though it was a bit of a two for one deal with the Doctor for patients." She said with a closed lip smile, appreciating that he wasn't freaking out and that he asked about her appointment.

"As long as you both fine." he said showing how much he cared. While they still weren't ready to date, there was something between them that was unspoken but clear; they had their own space where they could be themselves and a feel of something for the future.

"Oh yeah, but you should've seen his tiny face when he ate that smidgen of brownie. It was like I just opened up a whole new world to him. He turned into a total grump when I wouldn't give him more." Beth said, Mike chuckled.

"I can imagine," Mike said with a grin as he placed Kaito into his high chair. Beth handed him Kaito's meal from over the counter. "So how was school?" he asked the girls as he started to feed Kaito his dinner.

This was their routine for the past week but the past two had worked up to where they were. Mike had to return to work as Sasha needed time off, he didn't mind as he, Beth and the kids sat down for breakfast every morning. He took the girls to school, then headed to work. It worked well for them all, he was incredibly proud of the girls as they slowly owned their independence by going to school and they caught the bus home with the other kids who lived on block.

"It was ok. Mrs Bircher wants to speak to you." Mia told him.

"Why?" Mike asked as he fed Kaito a spoonful of his sweet potato and pear mush. Kaito frowned at the taste for a moment before he decided it would do and looked to Mike for more.

"I don't know." Mia replied, but her tone spoke volumes. She obviously just didn't want to share.

"She left a note in Mia's bag, Mia is not in trouble but she'd just like to speak to you." Beth told him as she pointed to the fridge which held school information, a calendar and photos.

"I don't like her, she looks at me funny." Mia grumbled. Mike frowned as he doubted the teacher was doing such a thing but wouldn't argue.

"Well as long as you are polite, respectful and do your work that's all that matters." Mike told her.

"Yeah, I do that." Mia said, Mike gave a nod and gave Kaito another spoonful of mush before turning his attention to his eldest.

"How about you Sienna?" Mike asked looking to her.

"I'm ok, I got best time in track today." She said with a shrug.

"That's great." he said with a smile.

"It wasn't that hard." Sienna told him.

"I have to disagree with you as I'm slow on my feet." Mike told her, it wasn't true but he wanted Sienna to own her accomplishments no matter how small they might feel to her.

"I don't run." Beth scoffed with grin.

"You do, but you look funny as you wave your arms around like Jack Sparrow." Sienna said, she and Mia smiled as they obviously witnessed the rare event.

"I can't be offended as that's a pretty accurate description." Beth said, Mike smiled and Kaito grumbled smacking his hands onto his tray table demanding food.

"Sorry buddy." Mike said, he prepped the spoonful of food.

"Goo-rah ma da." Kaito grumbled at him. Mike's eyes lit up in amusement.

"Da, a new non word. I'm Dada. Dada." He said pointing to himself, trying to get 'Dad' to be Kaito's first word but it didn't work.

"Gah." Kaito corrected, the others around him chuckled at his failed attempt.

"Nice try." Sienna told Mike in a smug teenage manner.

* * *

"Hey, how you feeling?" Tom asked Sasha as he came into their bedroom.

"Great for someone who got her insides played with." Sasha told him as she was laying bed being a useless lump. Only a week ago she'd been in the hospital for a laparoscopy surgery to remove the endometriosis plaguing her.

The surgery had taken a couple hours due to how extensive the tissue had grown but the Doctor had removed enough to assure them that he felt comfortable for Sasha to potentially enjoy a time frame of very little to no pain and increase her chances of getting pregnant. Even so, they were being realistic and taking it all in their stride by not thinking everything they did would be an immediate success. But it was the first steps in the right direction.

"They cleared it all out. Doc says as long as you don't have any complications like a infection then you'll be healed in a week." Tom told her as he stripped off his uniform to get into more comfortable clothes. The kids were in their rooms doing whatever they did- he just hoped it was homework but knowing his luck; Sammy would be reading comics. Ashley, he had no clue what she did nowadays as her hobbies changed frequently.

"But my birth control doesn't wear off for a couple months." She reminded him.

"So?" he asked with an impish grin as he pulled on a T-shirt and sweats. He moved to the bed ad laid on top of the blankets and smiled at Sasha. She had been tired since the surgery and resting more than he expected but she seemed otherwise in good health.

"Good point, we should talk about other things as I don't want to become obsessed with getting pregnant. How are Ashley and Sammy?" She asked changing the topic. She ignored how Tom tried to surreptitiously check her temperature by brushing a hand over her forehead before brushing his fingers through her hair and behind her ear.

"Fine, Ashley was in a bit of mood as Sienna beat her at track in PE. Sammy is still bemoaning the loss of his Nintendo DS but is also trying to buck for a dog again." Tom said as remembered the car ride home.

"Dog would give him a sense of responsibility and they are fun." Sasha said with a smile as they looked at each other from their respective pillows.

"Sammy has allergies." Tom pointed out.

"There are hypoallergenic breeds." Sasha argued.

"You want a dog too?" he asked.

"I'm fine without one but maybe you should suggest a reward system like giving Sammy chores around the house for pocket money. If he can stick to them for say 6 months then you'll consider allowing him to buy himself a dog." Sasha said.

"So I'm paying him to buy himself a dog." Tom said frowning as he wasn't sure how he liked this plan and it also meant finding some balance for Ashley too. She wouldn't like Sammy earning money if she couldn't do the same.

"While he learns to help out around the house and prove that he can be responsible." Sasha argued.

"He couldn't afford a dog given when I was his age I made about $5 a week." Tom looked thoughtful. "I like this plan." he told her.

"Unless he adopts." Sasha said squashing any hope that Tom had found a loophole.

"Why did you have to ruin it?" he asked her with a groan, he wasn't in true anguish but he did enjoy Sasha's smile as she looked at him with amusement.

"You could just be honest and lay down the law that you don't want a dog." Sasha told him.

"I don't want to be responsible for picking up after it." He said wrinkling his nose as he spent majority of his day cleaning up messes. He didn't want to come home ad literally step in a dog's mess.

"I get all the reasons. It's really up to you as I don't care either way." Sasha said not helping him at all. "How's work?" she asked changing topics.

"It's ok, the President wants to have a summit with the world leaders to discuss the issue of food shortages and trying to rebuild some kind of medical consortium to combat the issues of public health and population control." Tom said, it was Sasha turn to frown in displeasure.

"I hate that wording of Population Control." she told him.

"Well, it's rather an oxymoron given they want people to have more babies not stop them or control the number being had." Tom commented.

"Yet, the government is broke and have issues of orphans who have no families to go to living below the poverty line because they have no funding." She said, while their work was primarily about the Military; there was some bleed through of civilian issues given many orphans were children of military service members who lost their lives during the pandemic. The military diverted a small part of their funding to the families and children but it wasn't enough. Frankly the Military had very little funding to begin with as the economy was still in the toilet.

"Yeah, I know." Tom commiserated.

"Do you think if this doesn't work out that we should adopt?" she asked him.

"Why don't we see how you go and the IVF goes and then talk about it." Tom said as he didn't want Sasha to give up. He also wasn't ready to throw in the towel given they hadn't had a chance to try. It seemed like the right answer as Sasha smiled at him.

"I love you." she told him.

"Me too- ow!" He said as he rubbed his shoulder where Sasha had knuckle punched him.

"You're basically saying you love yourself." she complained, he grinned unapologetically as he knew it got on her nerves when he did it. But it was fun to get under her skin. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

Any slighted feelings Sasha might have had evaporated away and when she melted, Tom pulled back just enough and whispered "I love you." against her lips before he kissed her again.

* * *

The following day,

"What the hell are you drinking?" Mike asked Tom as he came into Tom's office to pass on some paperwork to find Tom drinking some puce coloured concoction.

"Sasha has me on a nutritional kick." Tom lied as he was questioning the validity of health websites on the internet as he was pretty sure he was drinking a blended up forest with living creatures included. Mike gave Tom an incredulous look.

"Really? Sasha has you- the man who basically does whatever he wants- on a nutritional kick?" Mike asked in disbelief and suspicion. Tom tried to think of way to worm out of the conversation but decided Mike was too smart to be conned.

"Ok, I'm on the kick of my own doing. We're trying for a baby. I was told this drink is very nutritional for the swimmers, I figured I might as well bring my A-Game. Go ahead try it." He said gesturing to the drink. He drank green smoothies all the time but this drink was just wrong. Mike placed the paperwork he had brought on the table and picked up the glass. He sniffed it carefully and took a tentative sip. Mike's face contorted in disgust as swallowed what he had sipped.

"That is awful," Mike declared, turning a little green from drinking the small amount of the smoothie. He placed it back in front of Tom with relief that he didn't have to drink it at all. "I feel for your swimmers." he added he brought his hand to his mouth and it looked like it was repeating on him. Tom snorted a laugh.

"As long as you don't come and cheer them at their races; then I think we'll be fine." Tom told him before taking another gulp as Mike sat down in one of the guest chairs in his office.

"So that's why Sasha needed the time off? You nail the egg too hard with your super juiced swimmers?" Mike asked bluntly with an amused grin. Tom choked on his drink and placed it down as he took a moment to recover.

"No, she had health stuff she had to deal with which required outpatient treatment and a couple weeks off." Tom wheezed as the smoothie went down the wrong pipe. He didn't want to disclose too much but he did want to share the news of him and Sasha trying even if it could potentially kill him.

"Ok, as long as she's alive and doing ok." Mike said with a wry smile. Tom glared at him as he appreciated Mike as a friend but he made crass into a art form.

"No, I buried her body in the backyard and soon I'll start a rumour about her having an affair with you. That you murdered her in a fit of rage because she wouldn't leave me." Tom informed him.

"Sounds rather convoluted to me. I think maybe that drink is rotting your brain." Mike told him with a grin.

"You could join me, support me in my journey." he offered holding up the drink but he did not dare drink it until Mike left just in case he choked on it again.

"I'll go to the gym with you,but I am not drinking that." Mike told him.

"It grows on you." Tom assured him which they both knew was an outright lie.

"I'm sure it will crawl out of your ass in a disgruntled fashion too." Mike replied.

"There's a visual I didn't need." Tom said with an expression of displeasure and disgust.

"So, a baby." Mike said.

"Yeah," Tom said, wondering if Mike had a real opinion other than smart ass responses.

"Looks like you'll be having a fun time. Though I hope for your sake it looks more like Sasha than your ugly mug." Mike told him.

"Thanks," Tom replied drily.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

* * *

Mike stared at the large rectangle box on the table, he was shell shocked. Only moments ago had the offices from the medical examiner's office come to his office. It wasn't protocol but they had made the exception for him. They and majority of the medical examiner's offices had been investigating the mass graves found near the factories.

He hadn't ever expected this. Her death had been from pneumonia, at least that's what the death certificate stated, it corroborated the girls' and Beth's recount. Not like he needed proof, he never had. He just assumed her body had been cremated months ago, just as Lucas' had when the outbreak began. CDC protocol demanded it. His ashes were nowhere to be found. He morbidly hoped they were flying around somewhere instead of piled in with the thousands of other poor souls but he'd never know.

But here, in a small wooden box was Christine, her body had been cremated after the autopsy. Once again CDC protocol demanded it because they didn't want to risk the chance of the virus jumping into the remains of a body to stay dormant until a fresh host came along. He tried to breathe as he smoothed a hand over the box. He never expected to have her back and as a result emotions he hadn't expected welled in him. Confusion, pain, anger and grief.

He picked up his phone about to make a call but then realised he didn't know who to call or even what to say. He did know that couldn't be at work. He couldn't do anything with Christine's remains on his desk. He placed the phone into the receiver and pushed to his feet. He picked up the box and placed it carefully into his briefcase.

He walked out of his office and his assistant looked up at him. "Cancel the rest of my day, I'm going home on a family matter." he told him.

"Yes, Sir." his assistant said, Mike walked out of the office in a daze.

* * *

"Ba-da-ooooo." Kaito said with keen interest as he held out a drool covered wooden block to Beth. They were sitting on the floor playing with a set of wooden play blocks and basically anything that kept him entertained before his bottle and a nap.

"Thank you," Beth said as she carefully took the block and placed it on the pile of other blocks he'd given her. She had tried to build something but it only ended in Kaito swiping it to ground. "Am I supposed to engage with you after every single babble?" Beth asked him, he just gave her a gleeful smile and pressed a drool covered palm to her foot. "Egh, thanks so much." she told him, she was wondering if she would be giving him a teething ring as the kid was a saliva factory. A good sign he was going to cut another tooth soon. She used his bib to wipe his face, he giggled at her and she smiled at him; as the front door opened.

"Hey." Beth said surprised to see Mike home so early.

"Hi." Mike said, she frowned as there was something off about him. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes, you know you haven't had a day off. I can take care of Kaito for a few hours if you want." he said in a slightly brusque manner. Beth blinked at him as she knew something was definitely up but decided not to push it as there was something fragile. She knew better than to push a man for answers even one like Mike who had the patience of a saint. He obviously wanted to be alone with Kaito, so instead of pushing it; she stood up.

"Ok, if you're sure." She said carefully.

"Yeah, go." he said as he moved to take up her place on the floor.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Beth asked him.

"Yeah, go enjoy some time off." Mike told her.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few hours. I have my phone on me." she said, he gave her a nod and half wave as she picked up her bag and headed out the door.

* * *

"It was just weird. I was afraid about pushing it." Beth said to Sasha as she ended up at the Chandler's house. Beth knew she could've gone over to Kara's but went straight to Sasha. Only because she knew for sure Sasha would be home and she needed a second opinion as Mike's behaviour left her feeling a little stressed out. She felt lucky to have a friendship with Sasha.

"Well, there has to be a reason." Sasha said as she picked her mobile phone off the table and started writing a text.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked her, glad to have this time with Sasha. She was hopeless when it came to decoding Mike. She knew never to push a man in fear of being hurt but Mike was different. She was afraid if she did push it would only hurt him more.

"Texting my assistant, she knows everything going on in the office." Sasha told her as she sent the text and gave Beth a tight smile. It wasn't reassuring.

"I don't want to make a thing-" Beth started but then Sasha's phone pinged. "What does it say?" Beth asked as Sasha read the message. She hadn't wanted to start rumours at Mike's workplace, but she needed someone who knew Mike and his lifestyle in the Navy to help decode what was going on. Sasha's expression was grim.

"Mike was visited by the people who are running the investigations into the deaths at the factories. Apparently half an hour after they left, he left. Cancelled the rest of his day." Sasha said turning off her phone and placing it on the table.

"You think they found Christine? I know Lucas was cremated due to CDC protocols for the virus." Beth said.

"Most likely, this is terrible." Sasha said looking saddened by the thought. It was terrible, but in a way Beth felt it was probably for the best as it meant Mike and the girls could have real closure together over Christine's death.

"It would explain why he doesn't want me there. He needs space. So, how are you going?" Beth asked changing the subject.

"I'm ok and yeah, give him space for the time being at least until after dinner tonight. As for me, I'm all good. No infections, healing up nicely, I'll be at work next week." Sasha said, Beth was in awe of the woman's strength. She knew it wasn't ever easy to be ill and push oneself. To also be positive when it was easy to just wallow in the grief of how terrible things were.

"Yay?" Beth asked. Sasha gave a nod and smiled.

"Definitely, and fingers crossed in a few months I'll be pregnant or I'll have to have hormone treatments." Sasha said.

"I thought you were going straight onto the hormones?" Beth said confused and wondering if she had misheard but Sasha shook her head.

"No, we want to try to conceive naturally for a bit before we take the plunge into turkey basters and mood swing central." Sasha joked in a light hearted manner.

"Well, if you need anything let me know as you know you can share anything with me and I'll keep it a secret or celebrate it." Beth offered with a smile, she wanted Sasha to know she wasn't alone while Beth might not be able to relate to her struggles- she had a friend.

"Like how we celebrated your first bowel movement in over a year?" Sasha asked, Beth smiled remembering the conversation of when Sasha was feeling unwell due to the anaesthesia and the operation. They had played the 'who has it worse' game until Beth caved and confessed she wasn't the worst. It had been worth it just to make Sasha laugh until she cried, hell they both cried from the hysterical and somewhat gross conversation that proceeded from it. Then a few days after the conversation Beth had brought over chocolate brownies to really celebrate her 'victory'.

"It was majestic, I should of taken a photo of it as I'll never poop like that again." Beth deadpanned, they both cracked up laughing.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do?" Mike asked Kaito, the baby smile up at him, it lessened the pain the he felt inside. He felt bad for kicking Beth out but he just couldn't cope with her being there. He felt his veneer crack and he wasn't ready for her to see him like that. After she left, he'd changed and put Kaito down for a nap, he'd deep cleaned the kitchen and oven needed to work out the stress, needing to ignore all his pressing matters and hide.

Kaito, luckily didn't understand a thing and was just happy to see Mike and have some time with him. Something Mike was relishing as he made him able to push back the fact that Christine's ashes were in his briefcase. He still didn't know what to do with it-her. So he focussed on something he could do, be a father to Kaito until he had to pick up the girls.

It dawned on him that he was opening up old wounds, he wondered if he should given how well Mia and Sienna were going at school. He didn't know how to even explain it to them, then the question that he couldn't answer. What to do with the ashes? he knew they couldn't stay in the house.

"I love Christine but she can't stay in the house. I can't put an urn in the living room. I just can't. I'm overthinking it. I should just think about what's for dinner and making sure you don't choke on something." he told Kaito, feeling a jagged edge of pain throbbed inside him. Kaito grumbled at him as he pushed up onto his knees on the floor of the living room. Mike was tempted to help Kaito to crawl but knew it was better for Kaito to learn by trial and error.

Kaito pressed one hand forward but somewhere in the moving of his legs and his over hand; he ended up face planted on the carpet, his tiny legs up in the air for a moment before he fell down completely. He looked up to Mike with a perplexed look, Mike laughed; he knew it was wrong to laugh but it was pretty funny.

Kaito frowned at him not exactly happy with Mike's amusement. But Mike picked him up and into his arms which made Kaito happy as he latched onto Mike's t-shirt. Mike felt a sense of contentment wash through him, it temporarily pushed his hurts away.

* * *

Later that evening,

Beth woke up to the sound of thud, her heart pounded from the shock of waking from a dead sleep. She heard Mike curse from his room across the hallway. She rose out the bed and moved to her open door. She felt frozen, unsure of what to do; there wasn't much she could do. She wasn't even sure it was her place to help him when it came to Christine. But she pushed on and moved to his open door, if only to make sure he was physically OK.

In the soft glow of Kaito's night light, she saw him kneeling on the floor looking at a pile of Kaito's clothes and toys. He looked incredibly lost at just the easy task but she didn't judge. She could never understand what it was like to lose a spouse but she understood deep seated grief. She knew how all consuming it could be. She knocked lightly on the door frame and he looked up.

"Need a hand?" she asked him, she knew better than to ask if everything was ok; as it was a loaded and painful question given clearly everything wasn't ok.

"Nothing I can't handle, did I wake you?" He asked as he moved onto his backside and leaned his back against the bed. He looked so tired and resigned, yet at the same time deeply troubled.

"No, I woke up not feeling so great. Heard you pottering around in here. So, figured I'd annoy you." she said with a small smile as she moved and sat down next to him. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I'm not really the best company at the moment." Mike told her.

"Good, neither am I." Beth said, they lapsed into a companionable silence for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts and exhaustion.

"They found Christine's remains." Mike said breaking the silence. "I thought, I'd be ok; like it wouldn't bother me but it does. I'm at a loss of what to do. Something that is rare for me." he confessed.

"Do you want to tell the girls?" Beth asked, Mike raked his hands over his head and covered his face for a moment trying to reign in his emotions before he answered.

"I don't know, they are going so well. I don't want hurt them by opening up old wounds." he said honestly, there were a million reasons as to why he felt he should have not said anything and to why he shouldn't say anything to girls. But it just felt wrong, yet he couldn't think of a solution. "I also don't know what to do with her remains. We never talked about it." he frowned, "Well, we never talked about the possibility that I'd outlive her." he added, he felt like a bad partner for not even knowing Christine's last wishes. They talked about wills, living wills and when they wanted the plug pulled on them but funerals they had not covered. It was just assumed for Mike that he'd die first with at sea burial. But Christine? he had no clue and he didn't even know what the right decision was.

"She wanted to be a tree." Beth said bringing Mike out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked confused by her statement. Beth looked to him and gave a saddened smile.

"Mia asked her when she was at her worst, Christine told her that after she was gone; she wanted to be a tree. So that she could stand in one place and live for hundreds of years as something beautiful and strong; there was more but I can't remember. I just assumed she wanted to be buried under a sapling and have her remains feed the tree. Maybe you could do that with Christine's remains. Have the girls with you. I think they need the closure just as you do." Beth told him.

"Yeah," he said, in agreement as she was right, she reached out and placed a hand on his forearm and gave it a comforting squeeze. He placed his own hand on top of hers; appreciating the human contact. Part of him just wanted to dump all of grief and tears on her but he held back. Not because he didn't trust her, it was that he was afraid of not being able to stop. Afraid of his girls seeing his pain when he was supposed to be strong.

"We should get some sleep." she told him.

"I need to clean up my mess." he said, she gave a closed lip smile and got to her feet and picked up the mess and placed it on top of the dresser. He gave a huff of a laugh as the mess was off the floor at least but not what he'd meant.

"Done, come on." she said, she held out her hand but he didn't take it as there was no way she could take his weight. He rose to his feet and pulled her into his arms, her arms wrapped around his middle as he dropped his head to her shoulder. Taking a moment for himself.

"Thank you." he whispered to her, his arms tightened slightly as he felt better for just being with her, for her counsel when he had needed it most. He reluctantly released her and was surprised when she pulled him towards the bed. She released his hand and climbed into the bed without asking if it was ok.

They didn't share a bed all the time, he did know she slept in his bed when Kaito was down for a nap and she needed one during the days. He knew because her bed making skills weren't as strict as his. Luckily her flare ups were becoming less and less, but when she was she'd spend the night on his side of the bed close to bathroom. He didn't mind, in fact he liked it, there was comfort of having her in his bed. It felt intimate even though they never shared more than a kiss, and there was comfort and peace that he found in presence. She laid down and Mike got in beside her, glad she was staying the night as he didn't want to sleep alone.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

* * *

"Why is there an egg on your desk?" Tom asked Mike, three days later.

Mike looked up from his laptop to Tom and then to the egg on his desk. His assistant was getting a bonus for the extra hours he'd put in the past couple days for him. Tom walked up to the 2.5kg egg that now held Christine's ashes. There something so unreal about it that stressed Mike out. He knew he'd never be comfortable with any of this especially when Tom picked it up.

"It's a biodegradable coffin." Mike said as he tossed another file onto his 'no' pile. "Could you please not manhandle my wife?" Mike asked him Tom who'd been about to open it; froze and looked distinctly uncomfortable. Mike would have laughed but his sense of humour had gone AWOL. But he did manage a smile so Tom knew he wasn't offended. If anything he was mildly amused at how everyone reacted at holding his wife's ashes.

"Oh, right, sorry." Tom said as he carefully placed it onto the desk. "So is Christine staying here?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to bury her." Mike and Tom looked at one another as the conversation just went from uncomfortable to just plain awkward. they both knew what he was saying wasn't wrong but it felt wrong given it made Mike sound like a murderer. "I'm just trying to figure out where and if I need permits." he said pushing through the awkwardness.

"Why not go traditional like with a cemetery?" Tom asked.

"She wants to be buried under a sapling. That egg will breakdown over time and neutralise the acid in her ashes; releasing nutrients for the tree to grow off of. So cemetery is out." Mike told him with a sigh.

"Maybe you should ask about doing it in a National Park." Tom said.

"I'm looking into properties that back onto National Forest or Park. Something like what your father had with a cabin on it and few acres of forest on it. That way, I don't have to worry about the tree being cut down without my say." Mike said sitting back in his chair.

"Find anything?" Tom asked him, Mike shook his head but f he were honest he wasn't sure what he was looking at.

"Not really. It's hard to tell from the photos if it's what I want." Mike admitted.

"Let me see." Tom said, Mike handed over the files his assistant had printed off the internet for him. Tom flicked through them at twice the speed Mike had until he stopped and pulled out page. "This one." he told Mike.

"Why?" Mike asked him cautiously.

"Used to be a rental property for people who wanted to go glamping or whatever they call luxury wood cabin trips. It's a decent size property all forest, it has a gravel drive in got generators, septic tank and still in very good shape. My Dad built it with his buddy Pete, so it's sturdy and we'll share a property line. If you were to buy it." Tom told him.

* * *

"Beth," Mia said as she sat on Mike's bed later that afternoon. The girls had come home from school, Sienna was in her room doing homework while Mia followed Beth and Kaito around.

"Yes," Beth replied a little distracted as she changed Kaito's diaper. Kaito had turned into a real wriggle worm now that he'd figured out that he could move around the joint. He hadn't mastered crawling or anything with real momentum but he liked to squirm around to figure it out. He clearly enjoyed her frustration at trying to wrangle him. But she wasn't going to be beaten by him.

"Why is 6 scared of 7?" Mia asked her with a curious tone.

"I don't know, why is 6 scared of 7?" Beth asked her, knowing the joke but relishing that Mia had these little nuggets to share with her when she got home from school.

"Cause 7 ate 9." Mia said before cackling with laughter at the joke. Beth just smiled as it was a terrible joke but cute nonetheless. More importantly it made Mia smile.

"Very clever. You learn that in math today?" Beth asked.

"No, my math classes are way cooler than what the other kids my age gotta do." Mia told her, Beth smiled as she decided not to comment on the matter. Mia jumped off the bed and raced to the window. "Daddy's home!" Mia said in delight.

She raced out of the room and Beth turned to Kaito. "That's right, I won this round." Beth told him gleefully as she pulled him back into his clothes, he giggled and cooed in response.

* * *

"I'm home." Tom called out as he closed the front door and kicked off his shoes. He was dead on his feet and ready to be reminded of everything he had going for him.

He would never say it to Mike but he was envious of him, envious that even though his wife was dead- Mike actually had a chance to properly say goodbye. A luxury Tom nor his kids would ever have with Darien. They hadn't really marked Darien's passing, no funeral or empty plot with a headstone. It didn't seem right given they had no body and there was something incredibly wrong with having the ashes of multiple people and pretending it was Darien. They had a funeral for his father and buried him with Tom's mother.

Part of him wondered if he could have handled it if the impossible situation of Darien's remains had been found. He understood that burying Darien properly would've given them all closure but doing so months or years later really help? or would it do more harm? Something Tom was going to learn vicariously through Mike and his family. If he were honest, he figured it was a blessing in disguise that he wasn't in Mike's situation.

"Hey Dad," Sammy said from the couch as he was playing xbox.

"Your homework finished?" Tom asked him casually.

"Yes, Sasha checked it and it's in my bag for school tomorrow." Sammy told him in a bored tone, his eyes never leaving the screen. It was clear he was more interested in the game than Tom. So he let his son be as he moved through the house and into kitchen. He smiled as Sasha and Ashley were cutting up vegetables and prepping for dinner.

"Hey you." Sasha said with a warm smile. Ashley looked up and smiled greeting him with a hello before she went back to the task at hand.

"Ladies."he said, he moved to Sasha's side and gave her a quick peck on the lips 'hello'. "What's for dinner?" he asked.

"It's vegetarian lasagna." Sasha informed him.

"No meat?" Tom asked with a frown.

"We need more vegetables in our diet and it wouldn't hurt for us all to go one night without meat." Ashley said, Tom blinked for a moment as her tone and manner reminded him so much of Darien.

"Is this a new thing?" Tom asked innocently as he ate a piece of carrot from the pile on the bench.

"No Daddy, it's called nutrition. You're still getting all your protein and iron intake in this meal even without meat. Honestly, meat is not everything." Ashley informed him in an exasperating manner, Sasha and Tom exchanged looks as they both realised they had a budding vegetarian on their hands. It wasn't an issue but it just meant they had to tread carefully in future.

"Ok, I'm going to get changed and I'm looking forward to dinner." Tom said deciding a hasty retreat was his safest option. So much for trying to enjoy family time, he just hoped dinner went better.

* * *

"Is it Easter?" Mia asked with excitement as she looked at the egg Mike was carrying. He was having his first panic attack... ok, third panic attack but in his defence when Christine went into labour; it was never a calm experience. Frankly being in combat was more relaxing than watching the woman you love give birth. With combat he had some perceived control over the situation. But just like now, he was floundering.

"No." He told Mia, unsure of how tell Mia he was holding what was basically a coffin with her mother's remains without it ending in tears for both of them.

"But you got an egg, that's a lot of chocolate to not share." Mia pointed out. Mike gave a weak laugh as he wished he was holding a chocolate egg.

"It's not chocolate." he told her as he placed the egg on the coffee table in the living room. He really had no clue what the protocol was. It seemed no matter where he placed it, it would still be weird and uncomfortable.

"Ooh is it a baby bird or a dinosaur?!" Mia asked as she rushed over to the egg to inspect it more closely.

"No," Mike said choking on the word.

"Mia, let's give your Dad a few seconds to catch his breath." Beth said as she came towards them with Kaito in her arms.

"Ok." Mia said.

"Where's Sienna?" Mike asked, relieved to see Beth but knowing it was best to get the conversation they needed to have about the egg out of the way. The sooner the better as Mia's questions were killing him.

"In our room." Mia said.

"Can you go get her for me?" Mike asked.

"Ok" Mia said, she jumped to her feet and raced upstairs. He blew out a breath and looked to Beth; letting her calm presence seep into his raw nerves. His lips quirked in a small smile as Kaito squirmed in her arms; reaching out towards him.

"You ok?" Beth asked him with concern.

"It's Christine." he told her, he lifted Kaito into his arms. The baby boy latched onto him and Mike closed his eyes not wanting to see Beth's reaction.

"She's in the egg?" Beth asked him, he opened his eyes and saw the same conflict of emotions he felt. It was the reality of having someone you cared about being gone, of having grieved the loss only to have all those emotions awoken again.

"Yes, I'll explain everything when the girls are here." he told her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later,

"So Mommy is in an egg like a baby?" Mia asked confused as she and Sienna sat on the couch. Beth was in one of the single seater chairs while Mike sat on the coffee table next to the egg coffin. Mike had explained how he'd bought a property and Christine's remains had been found and returned to him. He was respecting Christine's wishes by wanting to bury her under a tree and explained how the egg was a biodegradable shell- but he'd lost Mia somewhere along the way.

Beth and Sienna understood completely, they both sat quietly both looking upset but completely reserved in their display of emotions. Mia however wasn't really getting it, and so she wasn't as upset as the others.

"It's different but yes, she's inside this egg." Mike explained.

"Who's vagina will she go into?" Mia asked her face screwed up in confusion. Mike fought to not run a hand over his face as he really had himself to blame given he'd given her the sex talk. That and he'd over complicated his explanation of what was going on here with too many comparisons about rebirth. He wasn't too sure as he'd rambled at some points.

"She's going to be buried into the earth and baby tree will be planted above her. Her remains will feed the baby tree and it will grow big and strong because of her." Mike told her.

"So she's not going to be born like a baby?" Mia asked looking more confused than before.

"No, remember how we talked about her spirit leaving her body?" Beth asked Mia, saving Mike but also giving him a chance to regroup.

"Yes." Mia said to her, Mike lifted Kaito off the floor and into his arms; glad that there was one person in the room he hadn't managed to upset nor confuse.

"Well, her spirit is gone but what is in the egg are the remains of her body. So when we bury her body, the shell will breakdown and her remains will be absorbed by the tree." Beth told her, basically repeating what Mike had told Mia less than 10 seconds ago.

"So she'll become a tree just like she wanted to be. But what about her spirit?" Mia asked as she was finally getting it but still had questions.

"Well, your mom's spirit goes wherever she is needed and she can always hear you when you talk to her but the tree will be a special place for her and us that we can visit from time to time." Beth told her, Mike swallowed down his emotions as Beth's words got to him. He hadn't really had the discussion about death with the girls as Beth had covered it but he liked the idea that she hadn't been completely brutal, that she had preserved some fantasy to it.

"Is it a really pretty place, Daddy?" Mia asked Mike, he gave a nod and picked up the file he had on the property he had bought.

"It's beautiful, here are some photos. I'm thinking next week we could go." he said looking to Sienna and Beth.

"What about school?" Sienna asked him.

"Well I was thinking we'd leave Thursday night and come back the following Monday night, so a long weekend. You'll only miss two days of school." Mike said, Sienna nodded while Mia placed the photos from the file onto the table. She moved to the floor and got up on her knees; she looked down at the photos with a expression of deep concentration.

"It looks pretty, are Kaito and Beth coming too? I think Mommy would like them to be there." Mia told him, Mike looked to Sienna who was just staring at the egg with a pained expression and then to Beth. Silently asking her if she wanted to come but also hating how on the spot it was. Much to his relief she gave him a nod, telling him that it was ok with her.

"Yeah, the whole family is going." Mike said to Mia.

* * *

"You ok?"Sasha asked Tom, she curled around his back; wrapping her arms and legs around him. It was well past midnight and she couldn't get to sleep as he was tossing and turning behind her.

"I'm ok." he replied.

"You sure? Usually you're fast asleep by now. So what's on your mind?" she asked.

"The kids seem different?" he asked.

"No different than usual. Why?" She asked.

"I felt like no matter what I did tonight, I was pissing them off." Tom told her with a sigh.

"Ashley is burgeoning on becoming a teenager. Boobs, mood swings, pimples and periods are on the horizon. I think she would prefer her Mom be here for her, it's nothing against either of us. Just how girls are, they want their moms." Sasha told him.

"Sammy?" Tom asked as Sasha seemed to be a font of information.

"I don't know, but maybe one day you should try and play Xbox. I know it's not your thing but he'll talk while he's playing." Sasha suggested.

"How do I not know all of this?" Tom asked annoyed at himself for being wrapped up inside his own thoughts.

"I spent the last two weeks with nothing to do but play xbox and gently inform Ashley not to browbeat us into submission with her ideas of nutrition." Sasha said, he could hear the smile in her voice. "Don't be too hard on yourself, we both work long hours and it's not easy to balance it all. I know I struggle with it, imagine what a third kid will do to the mix." She added.

"Make it more interesting." Tom remarked, a smile spreading on his lips as he really enjoyed the thought of Sasha becoming and being pregnant and their child growing up with them and the kids. It was definitely going to interesting times ahead of them.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

* * *

"I don't think I need a dress." Beth told Sasha as they sifted through the offerings of a clothing shop. Beth realised she couldn't get away with her only two outfits anymore and she needed proper outside clothes. Beth looked from the chambray shirt dress in front of her to Sasha who held up a maxi dress with spaghetti straps, a sweetheart neckline and cut outs at the waist line in black.

"It's not for you, it's for me. What do you think?" Sasha asked her as she held the dress in front of her body again.

"That you could wear a Hessian sack and still look amazing." Beth replied honestly, Sasha snorted a laugh as she turned her attention back to the dress in her hands.

"Thank you, if it helps my mother sent me to a beauty and etiquette school for young women. It's where I learnt how to dress and do my make up; that and how to exit a room without turning my back to it." Sasha remarked as she made the decision to try the dress on. She wasn't one for frivolous purchases but the dress looked sexy and comfortable a combination she could not pass up.

"That's just weird but you should try it on." Beth said referring to the dress. Kaito piped up from the pram throwing his snoopy toy which was luckily attached to pram; so it didn't drop to the floor. Beth looked down at him as he gave a coy smile, she picked up the dangling toy and placed it back into his hands. the toy pacified him until he made a game of trying to toss it out of the pram.

"I will but not yet. You should get the shirt dress, pair it with leggings then you won't have to worry about shaving your legs." Sasha told her in a cheeky manner, but Beth was thinking the exact same thing.

"How many clothes do I really need?" Beth asked her, she was so out of touch with fashion and life that she no longer knew how to dress herself.

"For the trip? it's autumn which means it will be colder up in the mountains. Layers, are your friend; that's why we got the long and short sleeve tops, we need to get you jeans and a jacket. Oh, a cardigan and - what kind of sleeping arrangements will you have?" Sasha asked innocently.

"I think I need a pair of sunglasses too."Beth said ignoring Sasha's question about sleeping arrangements.

"You didn't answer my earlier question about sleeping arrangements but you're blushing." Sasha pointed out circling the conversation around.

"It's nothing, I just remembered that I need to get a couple bras. Non sexy ones." Beth stated before Sasha got the wrong idea. Sasha chuckled.

"They don't exist, men love all bras as they carry their favourite things in them which make all bras sexy." Sasha informed her.

"Seriously?" Beth asked her in a skeptical tone.

"Yes, I think we should get you a haircut."

"I don't think Kaito will stay charming for much longer."

"Joseph's sister is a hairdresser. I bet she wouldn't mind us crashing Joseph's place as long as we brought lunch. Kaito can have a crawl or nap. I'm texting her."

* * *

Mike stared at his work not seeing it, he couldn't seem to concentrate no matter how much he tried. All he could think about was Christine and how the trip would go. He wondered how the kids were going at school and if having their mother's remains sitting in the lounge room was affecting them.

It was affecting him as he wanted the closure of burying her but also because he felt guilty. His wife's remains sat on the coffee table while he was lusting after Beth and enjoying her company in a way he would have been sharing with Christine; if she were alive.

But she wasn't, and Beth was. He missed having company and sharing the joys and chores of a family. He got that with Beth, he wanted more of that with Beth, yet he felt all this invisible barriers between them. Majority of them were of his making.

He wondered if he should be allowed to be with Beth how he wanted when he should be focusing on the kids. He pressed his hands into his face and gave an aggravated groan.

* * *

"I come bearing burritos, chips and milkshakes." Sasha said as the front door to Joseph's home. Beth held a grizzling Kaito watching from the side as Sasha held out the large plastic bag and drinks tray like one offering a gift to a queen. Joseph's sister smiled at them and at the sight of the packaged food.

"Come in, come in, we have to eat it outside as my brother will flip his lid if he knew I was eating junk food." she said waving them in. She was a slender 5ft 6 African American woman with voluminous, dark brown collarbone corkscrew curls. She wore the chambray shirt dress that Beth had stared at in the shop a mere hour ago with leggings. She looked so relaxed and fun but there was an slight edge of fatigue in demeanor as she leaned on the door frame for support and her breathing was slightly laboured but in the woman's defense; she was recovering from pneumonia.

"Sophie, Beth- Beth, Sophie." Sasha said making the introductions as she walked into the house like she were in her own home. Heading to the backyard to set up.

"Thank you for having us." Beth told her as she adjusted the diaper bag on her shoulder and walked into the Meylan home. It was a spacious single storey home, the decor was minimalist but Beth had learned it was to be expected as majority of the military personnel in St Louis had only recently moved into town.

"You're saving me from some weird Quinoa concoction. So it's my pleasure. You know, I've heard a lot about you and Kaito the demon child from my brother." Sophie remarked in a humorous manner.

* * *

"You going to fly and drive or drive the whole way?" Tom asked Mike over lunch.

"Fly and drive, it's half the amount of time. I'm sorry that I'm leaving my desk a mess. I just can't seem to get my head together." Mike said before he took a bite of his sandwich. He was definitely guilty of enjoying it as Beth had made it for him. There was something enjoyable about eating food he hadn't slapped together in a rush. Kaito had decided this morning to play target practice with his breakfast and Mike had to change his uniform throwing his whole morning routine out.

"It's ok, you have a lot to deal with." Tom told him.

"How's everything with you?" Mike asked changing the topic.

"It's going, Sasha has finished recovering. Sammy is pushing for a dog and Ashley is becoming a vegetarian." Tom said with a beleaguered sigh.

"Better than her being a vegan." Mike joked with a wry smile, his friend shook his head in amused disagreement.

"Not really, she's really into lecturing me about nutrition and how the environment would be better if we all didn't eat meat." Tom informed him, Mike winced as that wasn't an easy situation to be in.

"Hopefully that won't rub off onto Sienna. I have enough trouble getting her to eat, I don't need her getting picky." Mike said, but he knew he would be like Tom. They would let their child make their choices and respect them as long as they were healthy and eating properly. But there was no argument to persuade him from giving up meat and animal byproducts.

"Are you taking Kaito and Beth?" Tom asked him, swinging the conversation back to Mike's travel plans.

"Yeah, Mia wants them there and Beth was friends with Christine." Mike said wondering if Tom disapproved of it.

"You and Beth seem to be getting closer." Tom remarked.

"She's a good woman." Mike said carefully as he didn't want to give himself away.

"One thing I learnt about being with Sasha, is that even though I consider myself still in grief for Darien; I'm allowed to live, to be loved and love another without guilt. I think a part of me will always grieve the loss of her, it's just what it is. I accept it, just as I know I will always feel the loss of my father." Tom said, he looked desolate for a moment as he became lost in his thoughts. Mike couldn't help but share in the morose turn of the conversation.

"Yeah," Mike said, doing his best to not show emotion as he knew what was Tom was saying. Tom cleared his throat and brought himself back into the present.

"Anyway, don't waste time. You deserve to be happy with whomever you want. I think if the shoe was on the other foot and I was dead. I wouldn't want Darien to be alone forever. I'd want her to be happy, can't see why that wouldn't be vice versa." Tom told him.

* * *

"Do not date my brother."Sophie advised Beth as she started cutting a layer into Beth's hair. "I love him, but he's got two other women on the line and frankly I need friends who haven't seen my brother naked and fawn all over him." she added.

"Lucky for you, Beth likes someone who is not your brother." Sasha said as she sat on the floor with Kaito, the baby boy had his nap and was crawling around the back area of small salon. It apparently had been the front bedroom that was now transformed into a in house salon. It was still a work in progress but enough of it was set up for Sophie to do Beth's hair.

"Who? you can tell me. I don't know anyone here."Sophie told Beth as she and Sasha shared a smile.

"His identity is a secret; one Beth won't even tell me. But they have kissed and I figured it was time to get her more clothes and a haircut. Show off her assets a little." Sasha said, she smiled down at Kaito and tried to help his crawl but he smiled in response but was more interested in sliding around on the cool tiles than crawling.

"You know, I could do your brows too. I swear nothing made me feel more normal than doing my hair and brows. Vanity, I know but it was nice to do something for myself you know?" Sophie told Beth.

"Are they that bad?" Beth asked referring to her own eyebrows, she was doing her best not to look in the mirror too much. It was only because she had her mental image of herself and then reality- her mental image was a lot kinder to her. Less wrinkles, nice skin, no eye bags etc. The only brow care she did was making sure the two never met in the middle.

"No, they could use a little clean up but obviously your Mr Man doesn't care given there's kissing. So it's up to you and I always tell my client. Never change yourself for anyone but yourself." Sophie said with a casual shrug. Beth blushed as she didn't need to be reminded about the kiss, she just wished there was more of it but she was taking what she could get at this point.

"Ok, let's do it." Beth told her, she took a deep breath and exhaled the anxiety she felt as this was the closest she'd ever gotten to normalcy as a woman in years. Sophie paused in her work and placed a hand on Beth's shoulder. They shared a knowing look in the mirror.

"It's ok. All I'm doing is a little refining what's already here, not changing it to something unrecognizable." Sophie assured her.

"I know, I appreciate it." Beth told her.

* * *

"So how was school today?"Mike asked when he pulled away from the curb with Sienna and Mia in the car.

"It was ok. Can I take Mommy to school tomorrow to show my friends?" Mia asked casually.

"No, it wouldn't be appropriate." Mike said, thrown by the question.

"Why not?" Mia asked with a frown as she didn't really understand.

"Because some people haven't been able to find their loved ones. So taking Mommy to school might make them feel very sad." Mike said, he hadn't missed how quiet Sienna was which made him wonder what she was thinking. She'd grown quiet and withdrawn since Christine's remains had come home. He was worried as he didn't know how to talk to her about it.

"But it's so cool, she's going to be a tree." Mia said, who unlike her sister was rather well adjusted and accepting of the situation. If anything she saw it as a novelty.

"I know, but sometimes we have to consider other people's feelings and weigh up whether it's worth upsetting them or not." Mike told Mia, he knew in his answer that he was in art talking about himself as much as he was for anyone else who lost family in the pandemic and still felt the loss of them.

"Oh, ok." Mia replied, she didn't seem happy about it but Mike hoped she understood.

* * *

"I see that you can't stop touching your hair." Sasha observed as they were slouched on the couch back at Mike's. It hadn't been a long day but they had accomplished a lot. She and Beth managed to pull together a basic wardrobe for Beth. Kaito was out like a light on Sasha's chest, leaving a nice puddle drool on her. But she didn't mind, she liked feeling his weight as he snuggled against her. She smiled at Beth who kept running a hand through her hair.

"It's so soft and smooth, I mean before it was fine but there's something about a haircut that makes a difference." Beth said, Sophie had done an excellent job as she made Beth's hair into a layered bob with a long side bangs. It was amazing how a haircut and slightly new eyebrows gave Beth a slight boost in confidence and a zing of accomplishment.

"A hairdryer helps." Sasha offered, Beth gave a nod looking thoughtful.

"Mmm, we don't have one. I'll just put it on the list." Beth said, she looked to Sasha and Kaito, "You ok there? Kaito's not too heavy?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm good." Sasha assured her.

"So when do you and Tom get to start making babies?" Beth asked her.

"Soon, the doctors want us to try conceiving naturally for the next few months before they get into turkey basters and hormone infusions."Sasha replied, Beth gave a chuckle and shook her head.

"Well, my fingers are crossed that everything works out for you both." Beth told her.

"Thanks, so how are things here with Christine?" Sasha asked as she looked to the egg on the coffee table. It was unreal to know something so innocuous carried the remains of a person.

"It's a little uncomfortable but mostly upsetting." Beth replied honestly. Sasha wore an expression of sympathy as she was glad she didn't have endure such a situation. Sure, she and Tom would never have the opportunity to bury their spouses or have a funeral as the time had passed for it to feel relevant or helpful. But it was a tough situation as Christine's presence had a ripple effect on the Slattery family.

"If there's anything you need. Just let me know." Sasha told her.

"Same here, and I am grateful you got me out of the house today. I really needed to get out and be a normal person." Beth told her with a strained smile as it wasn't easy to acclimate back into the real world. Even though she was doing well, there were moments when she just needed to reminded that she was making good headway.

"We all need that-" Sasha stopped as the door opened. She smiled as the girls came into the house followed by Mike. "Hey Slattery Family." She said to them all. Her smile turned into a grin when Mike stopped to look at them- well Beth.

"Hey Sasha." Sienna said with a wave as she dropped her bag by the door and moved into the living room. She looked briefly at the egg with a pained look before looking to the others for distraction.

"Sasha, what are you doing here?" Mia asked with a bright smile, happy to see her. She moved to couch and superimposed herself between Sasha and Beth. Mike fumbled to close the door, while Beth blushed as the two shared a look that only Sasha seemed to notice as the girls' focus was on her.

"Beth and I went out together; got her some clothes and a haircut." Sasha said, helping Mike out as the man knew what a death trap question it was to ask about a woman's appearance.

"It looks good. Who wants milk and cookies?" Mike asked them all.

"I do." Sasha replied before Mia concurred with excitement.

* * *

Later that evening,

"I'm sorry if I made you sad, Daddy." Mia said as Mike tucked her into bed. Sasha had left after they consumed afternoon tea. Dinner had been a quiet affair, Mia had been unusually chatty while Sienna withdrew into herself. Mike had noticed that her eyes drifted to the lounge room and a pained expression crossed her face. Beth was quiet but her presence was like a quiet source of strength. She looked neither sad not over the top happy as she and Mike took turns engaging Mia.

"What about?" Mike asked Mia, wondering when he'd looked upset during the course of the evening.

"About taking Mommy to school." Mia informed him, he gave her a soft smile and smoothed a hand over her forehead which had crinkled up in concern.

"You didn't upset me, but sometimes I do get sad about Mommy being gone." Mike said to her, Mia gave a sad nod.

"Me too, but she's been gone for a long time. You told me that she wouldn't us to be sad forever." Mia told him.

"Yeah, I did. But it's ok to feel sad from time to time." Mike said.

"Can we go this week to bury Mom?" Sienna asked him, Mike looked over to see that she was on the verge of tears. She looked down at her blanket that she was twisting in her hands. "I love Mom but I don't like her remains being here, it just reminds me that she's gone like all the time. I was finally getting past it and happy but then-" she stopped as she couldn't get the words out, tears ran down her face.

"Hey, it's ok." Mike said as he pulled Sienna into his arms. She shook her head and let out a sob that was like a knife to his heart. He hadn't realised how much pain Sienna had been keeping inside, he knew she upset but figured like Beth and Mia had accepted and moved through the motions of grief. They had accepted Christine's death that this burial was a formality nothing more. But it clearly wasn't for Sienna given how utterly heartsick she was. He pressed a kiss to the top of her hair and just let her cry it out.

Mia sat up in her bed looking at them with an expression of confusion and sadness as she didn't feel or comprehend things the way Sienna did. But she was upset because Sienna was crying. He wanted to pull Mia in with them but felt Sienna needed her pain to be recognised as her own and not shared with the others this time.

* * *

"You're supposed to be asleep." Beth told Kaito as she had heard him babbling away in his crib. Mike was still tucking in the girls as his usual routine of father daughter time. So she decided to see what the little grub was up to. He gave her a smile as he reached up for her, but she shook her head. "It's sleep time little one." she told him.

"Nah," he replied, she reached in and grasped his tiny hands in her own. She knew he wanted to picked up but she wasn't going to get conned into it by a cute smile. So instead, she lifted him up and laid him back down.

"Yes, Sleep good," She told him.

"Bah!" He told her as he sat up and waved his arms around at her. She tried to lay him back down but he just sat himself up again and smiled at her.

"You sleep on one woman's chest and suddenly it's all you want but no, not happening. We're not forming habits." She told him in a light tone, he frowned as he didn't understand her but knew he wasn't getting his way. She knew she was in trouble when his bottom lip stuck out and quivered, his eyes went round as tears filled them. "Oh, don't be like that." Beth told him, completely caving as she picked him into his arms.

He cuddled close and rubbed his face against her t-shirt before relaxing. Beth just shook her head as she was defeated by a 6 month old in less than 30 seconds.

"He woke up?"Mike asked as he came into the bedroom.

"Yeah, I think he's going through a growth spurt or I overtaxed him by being out so long. You ok?" she asked as she sensed something off with him.

"No," he shook his head looking distraught and distracted. "I have do some work, and see if I can get the time off this week for us to go bury Christine." he told her as he scrapped a hand down his face.

"Why the rush?" she asked him.

"I thought bringing Christine home was the right thing to do but turns out I was wrong. Now I have to fix it." Mike told her, he hated himself for not thinking about all the angles. It was like he couldn't win as a father.

"It wasn't wrong." Beth assured him, he gave her an incredulous look as he didn't believe her.

"Sienna sobbed in my arms tonight, she wants to bury Christine quickly and move forward. I don't blame her." Mike said, saying the last part quietly. Beth laid a hand on his shoulder and moved in close.

"There wasn't any time for grief in the factories. We had to work hard to survive and look productive, strong. Everything else was pushed to the back to be forgotten, so her crying, it might be hard to endure but in a way... it's a huge show of trust that she'd let you see that." Beth told him in a low voice, Mike laid a hand over hers and gave it a tight squeeze. Both of them shared a look, one of knowing and vulnerability. Mike let her words sink in as it meant every weakness, every emotion Sienna, Beth and Mia allowed him to witness were a blessing. It meant he was being let into their worlds instead of shut out. He just wished they could move past the pain and grief into happier times.

"Mind looking after Kaito while I work in the study?" he asked her, as he wished he could kiss her and feel something other than the vice like grip around his heart. But he would never use her as an outlet for his pain.

"Of course." She said with a soft closed lip smile.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

* * *

"You're not going home?" Tom asked Mike as he stood in his office doorway. Mike had been pulling long hours to make sure his desk was clear and everything was in order before he took time off to bury Christine and be with his family. Oliver assured Mike that he could take more time off but Mike assured the man that he could make do.

"Got work to finish so I can get out tomorrow at midday on the dot." Mike told Tom, not looking up from his work.

"Sasha and I can cover it." Tom assured him.

"You two have covered enough for me." Mike said with a sigh as he just wanted to feel as if he was accomplishing something.

"And we may need you to return the favour in the future. So, leave it." Tom told him.

"I'll leave in another hour." Mike assured Tom, he was lying through his teeth but he was working late for a reason and wasn't going to be swayed. For Mike, he wanted to maintain that he was a hard worker and committed to the job despite the family issues that had arisen for him.

"Ok," Tom said letting Mike have his way, he turned and left the office; leaving Mike to his work.

* * *

Well after 1am, Mike carefully climbed into bed behind Beth. He'd finished all the work he could before leaving later today. He checked on the girls and Kaito all were blissfully asleep. Beth was in his bed, where she had slept every night since Christine's remains had been delivered to him. He loved it, he loved not sleeping alone, he loved that it was Beth he got to curl up in bed with.

"Hmm, hey." Beth said sleepily as Mike gently spooned her from behind. She moved back into him, he smiled enjoying the soft, warm feel of her body against his own. He drew comfort and a sense of peace from her presence.

"Sorry, it's late." He murmured, he half expected her to fall back to sleep like she had last night. Not that he minded as someone had to get some sleep.

"It's ok, you get what you wanted done?" She asked him, she moved her hand into his and interlaced their fingers before bringing their hands to hug against her chest. A gesture that was new for them but yet not, it felt like they had shared the same bed for months and not weeks.

"Yeah, I'll be back at 12:30 tomorrow latest, we pack the car and pick up the girls. Then to the airport. 2 hr flight, then a three hour drive. We'll stop for dinner and then be at the cabin before dark." Mike told her.

"I saw the itinerary. Packed a spare of Kaito's favourite toy into my bag in case we lose the original in transit. His diaper bag is packed and Kara helped me pack his diaper bag and travel bag today. The girls' bags are packed. So we're all good." Beth told him.

"Good." He said as he brushed his nose up the side of neck and settled in. She smelt good. "Thank you." he murmured against her skin, as he was more than grateful for her packing bags. He was grateful she was with him, in their unspoken relationship that was something more than friendship.

"Anytime." Beth murmured as she drifted back to sleep. Mike relaxed and waited until Beth was asleep before pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder and closed his eyes; slowly drifting off himself.

* * *

"Ok, what do you need me cover?" Sasha asked Mike the next morning as she walked in his office. It was only 11:30 am but she felt if she were in Mike's shoes. She'd be anxious and wouldn't be able to do anything but think about the trip ahead. So, she cleared her morning work out of the way in a rush and come to Mike; to get the handover and let the man leave.

"Anything that springs up between now and when I come back." Mike told her, as he signed the last report on his desk and closed the file.

"No paperwork?" Sasha asked.

"It's up to date." Mike informed her.

"Well, do you want to go early? I kind of make concessions on you having work piled up." Sasha said with a wry smile. Mike wore a smile of his own as she remembered the mess he'd left for Tom. But this time he was on top of it all.

"Thanks, I'll have my mobile on if there's an emergency." He told her, Sasha gave a nod watching him get up from his desk.

"No problem. Tom and I can cover whatever comes up. Just go and travel safe." she told him.

"I will." Mike assured her, she watched him leave the office and stop to talk to Tom for a few seconds before going on his way.

"So, you take the desk and I look in the filing cabinet?" Tom asked Sasha when he sidled up to her.

"For what?" Sasha asked with a frown.

"Mike likes to squirrel paperwork away." Tom reminded her.

"He said everything was up to date. So, let's take him at face value and go for an early lunch. The Four Seasons has reopened and apparently they serve excellent room service." Sasha said in a light and inviting tone.

"Bit extravagant don't you think?" he asked her even though he was very tempted.

"We have the money and why not live a little?" she asked him. "But, we have to make it a late lunch as I have at meeting at 12:30. If I push it up to 12, then I can get out by around 1:30 maybe two?" she offered.

"Make it two. I'll call and make the reservation." Tom said before giving her a quick kiss.

* * *

Three hours later,

"ROLL DOWN THE WINDOWS!" Mia shouted from the backseat. Mike nearly swerved off the road to a stop but kept his cool and the car on the road.

"What-" Mike asked but then he got his answer when the smell hit the front part of the car. "oh my god." he groaned in disgust as he hit the button that put down all the windows. It was torturous how slow the electronic windows rolled down. Kaito and Beth were chuckling, even as his eyes were watering even he could find the immature humor in it.

"That is so gross!" Sienna said as she pulled her top over her nose and put her face to the window.

"I'm going to be sick." Mia said before she started gagging. Mike immediately pull off to the side of the road and jumped out. He pulled open the back door and Mia jumped out.

"Watch out for the cars!" Mike said, as Mia ran around the back of the car; away from the road.

"Pit stop?" Beth asked from the other side of the car with an amused expression as she lifted a cackling Kaito out of his car seat.

"10 minute break, I swear he's going to kill us." Mike said as he closed the car doors. He looked down and up the road and saw no cars coming. There wasn't much traffic in general as petrol prices were exorbitant.

"Turns out someone is a little gassy from flying, and very smelly." Beth said speaking more to Kaito than the others as Mike came around the car to their side. Mia and Sienna were standing off to the side looking at the car like it were the most offensive thing they'd seen.

"Smelly? We nearly died!" Mia told them.

"It wasn't that bad. Do you want some water?" Mike asked her, she gave a nod. He went to the boot and pulled out a bottle of water and gave it to her. "Next time, just inform us with a normal level. Shouting can be very dangerous as it could've distracted me." Mike told her.

"Sorry, Daddy." Mia told him.

"It's ok. Just remember for next time." Mike told her, she gave a nod and started to take a small sip of the water. "Water, Sienna?" he asked.

"I'm ok, just needed air." Sienna told him, he gave a wry smile and looked to Beth and Kaito.

"How about you two?" he asked them.

"I've created far worse smells than this. Never feed me too much salmon." She told him with a smile.

"Noted." Mike said with a chuckle as he liked the unabashed honesty that was Beth. It was like she thought she could make herself unattractive by pointing out perceived faults but she was wrong.

"Kaito needs a change." Beth informed him.

"I'll get the diaper bag." Mike said.

* * *

"You going to eat all of those fries?" Tom asked Sasha, she sat in bed wrapped up in the top sheet; her hair mussed up and her face lightly blushed and glowing from their earlier exertions. Neither were complaining as it was blissful to just get away from work and everyday life for just the two of them. Sex and room service lunch was the best idea yet.

"You betcha." Sasha said before she popped some fries in her mouth. She chewed on them blissfully enjoying the flavour before she picked up her turkey club sandwich again.

"Cheat day?" he asked as he wasn't judging how they ate given it was better than most people. Sasha smiled with glee as she was enjoying her food and their afternoon delight session.

"I only cheat with food." Sasha assured him before she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I know, but you won't share." Tom complained in a teasing manner.

"You had a burger, fries and a beer." Sasha told him.

"I'm a big man." Tom told her, "I need more calories than you to function." he added, Sasha rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Big man or not, these are my fries and I'm not sharing any of the- Hey!" Sasha complained, she slapped at his hand but he didn't drop the fries. He scarfed them down.

"Mm, good." Tom said after swallowing his pilfered fries.

"You owe me fries." Sasha informed him, she was not kidding around.

"Put it on my tab as I'm not returning the ones I have." Tom told her, Sasha gave a laugh and shook her head at his humour.

* * *

A few hours later,

Mike chuckled as Kaito snatched the bottle out of his hand and smashed it to his face and starting drinking. He clipped the snoopy pram toy to the high chair ready for when Kaito finished his dinner and needed entertainment. He looked around to Beth and the girls who were perusing the menus of possibly the only restaurant in a hundred miles.

They still had a couple more hours of driving before they reached the cabin. So they stopped for an early dinner as Mike was exhausted and needed a break.

"I can drive the rest of the way to the cabin." Beth offered as if she were reading his mind.

"I think I'll take you up on the offer." Mike told her.

"Ok Ladies and Gentlemen. Drinks are up," Their waiter said in a cheerful manner as he distributed three milkshakes and black coffee on the table. "Now do you know what you all want? Or do you need a minute?" he asked.

"I'm good to go." Sienna replied and Mia nodded. Beth looked to Mike.

"Go on, hopefully I'll figure out what I want when you get to me." He told them.

"May I please have chicken nuggets and the green stuff?" Mia asked as she looked up from the kids menu.

"Sure can." The waiter said writing down the order.

"I'd like spaghetti bolognaise." Sienna added to the other.

"I'll have BBQ pulled pork sandwich with fries, thank you" Beth said.

"Same as her." Mike said gesturing to Beth as he collected the menus and held them out for the waiter who was madly jotting down the orders.

"Ok, done and done." He said, he took the menus away from Mike. "If you need anything else in between now and the food just wave me over." He told them, they gave a nod and he went over to the kitchen shouting off the order to chef.

"So, Mia and I want separate rooms at the cabin." Sienna said starting the conversation, Kaito dropped his bottle to the tray and gave a gasp as he came up for air. He looked at them all like he was going to head the meeting and use his bottle as a gavel.

"We do?" Mia asked and Sienna threw her a pointed look. "Yeah we do." Mia said with a nod.

"Ok." Mike said carefully as he wondered where this was going.

"Which means you and Beth are going have to share a room." Sienna said, Mike blinked and then frowned as he was wondering if there was subtext to what she was saying.

"Ah-" he started dumbly but Sienna wouldn't let him speak.

"What? You both sleep in the same bed at home. Why can't you do the same at the cabin?" Sienna asked him.

"I don't know, is this something we should discuss?" Mike asked a little flabbergasted. He knew he and Beth weren't hiding the fact but it wasn't like this was the place to discuss it. He looked to Beth who was equally as lost for words as he was. It wasn't like they'd really talked about it themselves.

"I don't think so. Ashley and I talked about it. I agree with her, that Beth isn't replacing Mom. She's her own person and Beth is a part of our family. I want Beth to stay and you told us Mom would want us to be happy, you and Beth look happier when sharing a bed." Sienna shrugged. "Mom's been gone a really long time, I don't think you should be sad and lonely forever." She added.

"I'm confused though." Mia said with a frown.

"About?" Mike asked knowing he'd regret asking.

"Well, are you going to date and then get married? Will you put a baby in Beth's vagina?" Mia asked, the one time Mike wished his daughter was still speaking in a low voice as she now spoke loud enough for the elderly couple beside them to be shocked. He only knew because one of them dropped their spoon at the word 'vagina' being spoken aloud.

Mike rubbed a hand over his face and closed his eyes for a moment. He was really too tired to handle this and he was so out of his depth.

"Mia, not the best place to ask those kinds of questions." Mike advised her.

"But you asked me." Mia pointed out, yep, he had to give her that.

"Ah, at the moment I believe Beth and I are dating in a very non traditional manner." Mike said, he looked to Beth who gave a small smile and a nod in agreement before he continued. "Which means when you girls are 35 years old, and you start dating; you'll go out for coffee, at least a dozen dinner and movies dates before sleeping together." Mike told Mia, Sienna snorted a laugh while Beth just nodded in agreement but remaining tight-lipped.

"What if I want to date like you and Beth?" Sienna asked mockingly.

"Then you still have to wait until you're 35 and you can tell Beth all about it." Mike told Sienna; feeling a little victorious as Sienna hadn't expected him to have an answer.

"Ok, but what about the other stuff?" Mia asked, Beth and Mike exchanged looks as they were barely talked about their relationship.

"Well, our relationship is still new. Most people take a couple years to decide on those things." Beth said speaking for the first time and letting Mike catch his breath.

"That's a really long time." Mia informed them with an unimpressed huff, not looking happy at all by the notion.

"Not really, but you're both ok with Beth and I being together?" Mike asked them, changing the topic away from marriage and babies. But also because he wanted to make sure they weren't against the relationship if or more like when it developed into being more physical than just emotional intimacy.

"Yep." Mia said with a sigh which Mike was sure had more to do with her questions about marriage and babies not being satisfactorily answered than to do with Mike and Beth being together.

"Yeah," Sienna said, she made Mike feel like he'd made a mountain out of a molehill.

"Yah!" Kaito said mimicking Sienna but with more enthusiasm. Mike gave a wry smile as he picked up a corner of Kaito's bib and wiped the baby's face clean. Kaito chuckled and squirmed from the gesture.

"Ok, great, how are the milkshakes?" Mike asked them all, changing the topic to save what was left of his sanity.

"Mine is delicious." Beth said jumping on the bandwagon to change the subject.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

* * *

"I'm thinking a German Shepard dog; Lt Commander Green has one which means our dogs can play together as dogs need to socialise." Sammy told them all over dinner. Tom narrowed his eyes as he was all for Sammy having an interest but it wasn't going to speed up the months.

"You still have 5 months to go. Why not a stuffed dog? They are low maintenance and in your budget." Tom suggested with an amused smile.

"It's not the same, Dad." Sammy informed him in an unimpressed tone.

"I think perhaps we can find a compromise." Sasha said diplomatically. "I for one, want a dog that has a friendly demeanor and is good with kids especially babies. He might be your pet, Sam but he has to fit in with our lifestyle and the rest of the family." Sasha told him.

"Halsey is good with Frankie and Kaito." Sammy pointed out.

"Halsey is a highly trained dog." Tom argued.

"We could adopt a dog. It's better than funding puppy farms, they are disgusting and the poor dogs are mistrea-" Ashley started but Sammy cut her off.

"Can you give it a break?" Sammy asked Ashley.

"What, I'm just telling you the truth." Ashley said in a miffed manner. Sammy gave an exaggerated sigh while Tom and Sasha watched. They knew they should diffuse the situation but Sammy spoke before they could.

"We all get it; eating meat, how we treat animals and environment is evil and it's really annoying that you think we don't already know all that. But it's not black and white, it's more complicated than that and I like eating cheese burgers without you being a bitch about it." Sammy told her with a roll of his eyes.

Tom and Sasha froze at Sammy choice of words. The room grew unsettling quiet as Ashley looked annoyed but ready to cry and Tom placed his cutlery down. He looked Sammy right in the eyes.

"Apologise to your sister right now." Tom told Sammy in a firm tone.

"It's the truth." Sam said with a lilt of mocking tone even though he looked pissed. Tom quirked an eyebrow at his son, not impressed by his impudence.

"No, it's not. It's offensive and inappropriate to refer to a woman as a 'Bitch'. Ashley is developing different views from you. Just because you don't agree with her; does not mean you call her names. Now, apologise." Tom ordered him. It clicked in Sammy that he had done wrong.

"I'm sorry." Sammy said to Ashley with a remorseful tone. Tom gave a nod and turned his attention to Ashley.

"Ashley, I admire your want to eat less meat and researching it. I respect your views on the matters of meat industry and animal care. But you need to learn to be more considerate of those around you." Tom told her, Ashley opened her mouth to protest but Tom continued. "That we're allowed to have different views without judgement or being corrected on them." He added.

"I wasn't correcting." Ashley argued.

"It may not be your intent but sometimes it doesn't come across that way. Remember how we discussed what is and isn't a healthy discussion?" Tom asked her.

"Yes." Ashley said, he had spoken to her about how to be more diplomatic with her views as he had become tired of how scathing she was starting sound. He didn't mind her talking about incorporating her lifestyle of becoming a vegetarian into their family life if it was her wish. But he wasn't going to have her condemn the rest of the family for not sharing her views.

Once he felt the two understood neither was perfect, he lightened up his demeanor and picked up his cutlery to continue eating.

"Ok, good, now if we're getting a dog. I agree Sasha, it has to have a good temperament and it will be trained. Given that the dog will be Sammy's responsibility and it has to come out his pocket money; I doubt he'll be able to afford a pure breed puppy which leaves adopting as the only option." Tom said finding a balance for both Sammy and Ashley.

"What if I get him as part of my Christmas present and Birthday present." Sammy said.

"What do you think will be feeding the dog?" Tom joked. Sammy blanched.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"No, he's joking." Sasha assured Sammy while throwing Tom a look and shaking her head.

* * *

"Kaito is finally down." Beth said tiredly as she crawled onto the bed beside Mike who lifted the sheets and blanket for her. She slipped in and rested her head on her pillow and looked at him. She wanted to snuggle closer to Mike for warmth as the cabin was cooler than the house in St Louis. But she held back as they needed to talk.

The battery operated night light bathed the room in a dim orange light. Just enough to see around the room but not much else. Kaito was fast asleep in his portable crib dressed in a winter sleeping bag.

"Thanks, I could handle making beds but grumpy baby was my limit." he said, Kaito didn't seem to like how quiet the cabin was. So they had a radio turned on, a buzzing static noise played consistently in the background. Luckily, it was working.

"It's a beautiful place." Beth said in a low voice, she was bone tired but not ready to sleep.

"Yeah, it is." Mike said, the cabin was in good shape and well insulated, luckily it wasn't cold enough that they needed a fire. Frankly, he was just glad to kick up his feet after a long week. He knew the weekend would hard enough. "Mia and Sienna are all tucked in. So is the egg which is in Mia's room. Don't ask." he added, he liked talking about everything settling for the night.

There was comfort in the routine even if he was saying surreal things like tucking his dead wife's remains in an egg shaped container into the spare bed in Mia's room. All because she though the egg would get 'cold'.

"I think Kaito likes you putting him to sleep more than me." Beth said, adhering to his wishes, he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, it is usually boys time." He quipped tiredly. Beth propped her head up on an elbow and looked to him.

"You ok after today?" she asked.

"With the girls telling us to sleep together?" Mike asked with a smile, Beth couldn't help but share it as it was fairly amusing in retrospect.

"Yeah." She said before growing serious, "I know we haven't really talk about what we are doing with this thing between us. I know now is not the time, I just wanted to say that I- I don't want to pressure you into anything-" Beth started to babble but was silenced when Mike caught her lips in a soft and slow kiss. He pulled back from the kiss and laid back down; looking to her.

"You're not. I care for you deeply, and I don't want to stop dating you non traditionally. But I would eventually like to make whatever this is between us a little more formal." he told her, being completely honest.

"With labels and coffee, movies and dinner?" Beth teased even though she knew they were being serious. She couldn't help it as she was nervous. It had been years since she'd been taken out on a date or even had the notion be close to a reality for her.

"Yeah," he said with a smile, she really loved it when he smiled. It made her feel like everything was going to be ok.

"I'd really like that." Beth told him.

"Me too." Mike agreed. "But for now, this weekend is about saying goodbye to Christine. Give her the farewell she deserves." Mike said, Beth nodded as they were on the same page when it came to Christine and their relationship. Neither wanted to move forward in a real sense until Christine and her loss was acknowledged. She needed to be laid to rest.

"I think I made the right call." Mike said to her, he didn't feel like it was the right move at the moment but somehow he felt in his bones that it would benefit them all being here.

"I think so too." Beth said in agreement, she rested a hand on his chest. Mike picked it up and placed a soft kiss on her palm before he gently tugged her close. She gave a small smile as she moved into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. Mike pressed a kiss to the top of her head and relaxed for the first time in hours.

* * *

The following morning,

Mike woke up to a tiny hand trying to get into his mouth. He opened his eyes and found Kaito laying where Beth's pillow was; looking at him. He gave Mike a gummy smile and a little bit of drool started fall dangerously from his adorable face. Mike pulled Kaito's hand away from his mouth, his baby boy gurgled a happy noise and was about to lift him up but Beth beat him to it.

"I leave you for one second, and you're terrorising Daddy." Beth said, Mike gave a sleepy smile as Kaito was lifted way into Beth's arms. She wiped Kaito's face with his bib and blew a raspberry to his cheek. All of it earning her the cutest chuckle. "I was hoping you'd get to sleep in." Beth said to him.

"I'm ok, what's the time?" he asked, he pushed up in bed. Beth was flannel pyjama pants and a long sleeve navy blue top that hugged her in all the right places. He had to remind himself that this weekend was not about his libido.

"about 7am." she replied, Kaito leaned out of arms wanting to be with Mike. So she obliged him, Kaito haphazardly crawled up the bed to Mike. He picked Kaito up and kissed his son's forehead and held him close to his chest.

"That's a sleep in. Are the girls up?" he asked her, she kicked off her shoes and got back into bed with him.

"Not yet. So what's the plan?" she asked him as she relaxed in the bed bedside them.

"Buy a tree, dig a hole, bury Christine and plant the tree." Mike said laying it all out. It still felt surreal to be talking about it. He wondered if that would ever change.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Be here," he told her, he could list a million things she could do to make today easier but he knew she do them without being prompted. She was just that kind of person; always looking out for those around her, taking care of them.

"I can do that." she assured him, he leaned over to her and placed a warm, soft kiss on her lips. He was about to give her a second one but Kaito gave a loud squeal of joy. If they were at home it wouldn't be so bad but out in a cabin in the dead quiet of the woods. It was loud enough to wake the girls; so he reluctantly pulled back with a chuckle at Kaito.

Beth shook her head at Kaito as he clapped his hands. "You are a trouble maker." Beth told Kaito.

"Let's hope not." Mike said in good humour. "But we'll find out together." he added, he couldn't even describe the feelings that rose within him as she gave a serene smile at his words. It just felt right, and for all the pain he was revisiting today with the girls and Christine there was a real sense of contentment in this moment.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

* * *

Tom leaned over Sasha's sleeping form and moved in close. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips waking her up. She kissed him back and smiled sleepily.

"Morning." she mumbled happily.

"Morning, I'm going for a run. Want to come?" he asked her, she shook her head and buried herself into the warm bed. He smiled as it was utterly adorable. "Ok, I'll be back in an hour." he told her, he leaned down again and gave her a slow, deep kiss before he left her to rest.

* * *

"Ooo, what about this one Daddy?" Mia asked as she crouched down and looked at shrub.

"It's not a tree." Mike said to her, they had arrived at the local forestry park that held a nursery for native plants. He wanted to make sure they planted something that was low maintenance and suited to the area. Sienna had wanted to stay behind at the cabin and so Beth and Kaito stayed with her. Mike hoped it made things easier.

"Oh, right but the baby trees look like twigs." She said looking a little upset at the notion as she couldn't quite grasp the concept of it growing into something bigger.

"Well they grow into big trees. Come on," he said as he held out his hand to her. Mia smiled as she grabbed his hand and they walked back over to where the tree section was of the forestry park.

* * *

Tom stopped to catch his breath, it was a beautiful morning and at this time only the truly dedicated runners and dog owners were out. He started walking slowly as he moved to the water bubbler. He leaned down to take a sip when he spotted something move into his periphery on the ground. He moved his head and saw a brindle puppy of mixed breeding toddle up to him. He didn't look older than a year, was a little on the scrawny side. It sniffed around his shoes and then sat on his backside and looked up at Tom with the most gorgeous brown eyes in a begging manner while his tail thumped against the ground.

"Where are your owners?" he asked the puppy. It smiled and panted at him before it rose to its paws and then moved to the bubbler, stood up on it. Tom then understood what the puppy wanted. He turned on the bubbler and pulled his cap off; he filled it with water and placed it on the ground. The puppy raced to the hat and started lapping up the water.

Tom smoothed a hand down the Puppy's back. It didn't have a collar, which wasn't helpful. It squirmed in excitement of the attention and licked his hands. Tom smiled at the excitement the pup had and just before he was going to pick the puppy up to take it to local pound a dog bark sounded and the puppy ran off like it's ass was on fire. He watched as it joined a group of dogs that were being supervised by a couple strangers. The mystery was solved.

So he picked up his cap and emptied out the water. Shaking his head as he went in the direction of his car to go home.

* * *

"Do you love my Dad?" Sienna asked Beth, she was sitting on the floor with Beth; watching Kaito crawl and romp on the quilt that was laid for him. He was definitely in a good mood as he was mastering the crawl and becoming an expert in being persuasively cute.

"I care deeply for him." Beth said being honest and picking her words with purpose. she wasn't sure she was ready to label what she felt but it was unlike anything she had felt before. she loved her fiance but she had been young and she realised with Mike; she had a level of emotional intimacy she hadn't had before.

"Isn't that the same?" Sienna asked with a frown.

"I guess, yeah. Does it bother you?" Beth asked her, Kaito crawled over to her and then tried to crawl into her lap but ended up face planting into Beth's thigh. She lifted him up and turned him around to face Sienna before settling him in her lap.

"A little." Sienna admitted, Beth wasn't upset by it as she didn't expect the girls to be over the moon about it.

"Why?" Beth asked so she could understand. She passed a toy into Kaito's hands for something to distract him as she gave Sienna; her attention.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted Mom to come home." Sienna said shyly, she looked so bereft that Beth wanted to hug her but Sienna gave off vibes that said she didn't want to be touched.

"You know, if she was alive- we wouldn't be having this conversation as your parents would be together." Beth told her, it was probably the wrong thing to say but she couldn't think of anything better to say.

"I don't know. Dad and Mom had a lot of problems. They argued heaps. Mom wasn't always happy as Dad works a lot and went off to sea. She hated it when he was gone" Sienna told her, she picked up one of Kaito's toy blocks and turned it in her hands for distraction.

"They would have worked it out. Relationships aren't perfect, people fight but generally they work it out and are stronger for it. Your father and mother loved one another. I think above all else, you should remember that and that they love you and siblings." Beth assured her, now that Christine was dead; Beth felt it was ok to give some fantasy back to the young girl. She didn't pretend to believe she and Mike wouldn't hit some road bumps themselves. But she wanted Sienna to have some faith that not all relationships disintegrate.

"But Dad loves you and he's only known you a short time. It's like it was easy for him to move on." Sienna pointed out. Beth gave her a wry smile as she missed that sweet ignorance of youth when it came to romance.

"Your father, he cares about me, but he doesn't love me like he does your mother. Not yet, that kind of love takes time to foster and grow. He just like you needs time to work through his loss, as he feels as much sadness and misses your mother as you." Beth told her.

* * *

"How do you think Mike and the girls are going?" Sasha asked Tom.

"Don't know, but I'd say not too well." Tom said before he took a sip of his water. They were sitting in the park eating lunch at a bench watching the world go by.

"Do you wished that you had a funeral for her?" Sasha asked, Tom mulled over the same scenario in his head ever since Christine's remains were found. But in the end he shook his head.

"Funerals are for the living. Back then we just never had the time. The mission came first and there was nothing to bury. Right now, I just think it would be going backwards to reopen those wounds." Tom replied honestly. "What about you?" he asked, thinking of the husband she'd lost. They never really talked about her husband, when they did it was in the briefest of terms.

"His parents had him cremated and buried while I was China. They didn't like me very much, and I didn't know until months later." Sasha said with a shrug but it was clear that it still upset her until this day. Tom knew he should be bothered by it but he wasn't. Maybe because he too had the same unresolved issues with Darien.

"That shouldn't matter. You should've been told." Tom told her, Sasha leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled as she watched a family play a few feet away.

"It's in the past. Even if I'd known, I would have still been stuck in China with no way home but I appreciate the sentiment." Sasha told him.

* * *

"Water," Beth said, she crouched down and held out a glass of water to Mike, who was about 4 feet deep in the ground. Digging a grave, he was covered in dirt and sweat. He laid the shovel to the side and grabbed the glass out of Beth's hand. He downed it in one go, grateful for it.

"Thanks." he said handing the empty glass back.

"How deep do you have to dig?" she asked him out of curiosity.

"Deep." He replied, he felt like he was morbidly coming full circle today as he was digging a grave for his wife. There was weirdly a catharsis in the process of shoveling dirt. "How are the kids?" he asked.

"Mia is talking to egg. Sienna is a little withdrawn and Kaito is his usual self. He's down for a nap." she said with her usual soft smile. He could tell that she loved his kids as much as he did when she smiled like that. He also appreciated her not judging Mia's weird behaviour at the moment. But he learnt that Beth didn't judge anyone, if she did then she kept it to herself.

"How are you?" He asked for his own curiosity. She looked a little tired but he also knew she was good at pushing her boundaries energy wise.

"I'm ok. you?" She asked.

"Tired. but I haven't got much further to dig." He said, he didn't know why but he couldn't wait to get it all over with and go home. It wasn't that he wanted to rush into the future. It was that he was tired of being miserable, tired of grieving and heartache. He just wanted this chapter closed and put behind him; so he could talk about better memories and times. Not about how he was burying his wife.

"I'll let you get to it as I will go work on lunch." Beth told him, she straightened up and started to walk away. He was glad she was here with them, with him. He wasn't sure he could ever be able to do this alone. He knew he would've as he was a man who always followed through on his word and took care of his family.

"Beth." he called out. She turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Thank you." he told her.

* * *

Sammy jumped off the bus and rolled his eyes as Ashley daintily got off the bus with her friend Stacey. She had gone from cool to super lame in the snap of his fingers. Now, she was all about saving the animals and girl stuff.

Stacey and Ashley walked side by side talking about some guy and how he apparently liked someone else. He once again did not get why it was so interesting. So instead of walking with them, he raced towards home.

He already had his afternoon planned out. One hour of homework to appease his Dad and Sasha when they asked the dreaded question of 'Did you do your homework?' and then about two hours of Xbox before said parentals got home.

He reached the front porch and waited for Ashley catch up. He wasn't allowed a house key as he was too 'young' and it was a 'responsibility'. He moved to the porch railing and was about to sit down when he heard a snuffling noise. He frowned and searched for the noise. It didn't take much as his eyes landed on a Brindle puppy that was sniffing out his Dad's running shoes.

"Ew." Sammy said under his breath as moved to the puppy. "Hey dog." he called carefully. The puppy stopped in it's sniffing and pulled it's head out of the shoe and looked at him. it gave him a quizzical look before moving carefully to him. Sammy smiled as the puppy was cute with it's tiny tail wagging happily. He held out his hand like how Lieutenant Commander Green taught him. The puppy tentatively sniffed his hand and then licked his hand. Sammy smiled as he stroked the puppy's back. It barked happily and tried to lick the hand petting him.

"Sammy, where did you find that dog?" Ashley said.

"He was on the front porch. He doesn't have a collar, I think he's thirsty." Sammy said with a chuckle as the puppy lathered him with licks and wagged his tail.

"Are you sure it's a he?" Ashley asked not impressed at all which Sammy found surprising given she was all about saving the animal kingdom.

"No." Sammy said, he lifted the puppy's front legs up and checked "Yes." he confirmed, the dog was indeed a 'he'.

"Dad will kill you if you bring it into the house." Ashley informed him.

"Not if the puppy uses the doggie door on the back door. If he does, then I didn't bring anything that didn't belong in the house." Sammy argued, Ashley rolled her eyes at his terrible logic.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

* * *

Mike smoothed the dirt over the base of the sapling, they probably should've waited until the morning. But he just couldn't see the point in prolonging it, nor did he want some poor animal to fall into the hole overnight.

"Should we say something, Daddy?" Mia asked.

"I- we can." He said, he tried to keep control on his emotions but all he felt in that moment was a deep hollow ache within. He wanted to cry but he had to be strong for the girls. He waited for one of them to speak but they looked to him to go first. He reached out and touched one of the leaves on the sapling.

"Christine, you were the first woman I loved. You gave me three beautiful children and a lot of happy memories that I will always cherish. I hope wherever you are that you're with Lucas, I love you and I will miss you. Always." Mike swallowed as any other words he could think of would make him break down. He looked to his daughters, his heart aching, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

Sienna gnawed on her bottom lip trying valiantly not to cry, Mia gave a small smile at his words. He knew Mia understood in her own way that Christine was gone. But she managed to keep such a positive out view that he envied.

"We love you Mommy, remember what I told you last night ok?" Mia told the tree in a low whisper. She moved to Mike and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He closed his eyes and pulled Mia in tight, wishing so many things were different.

"Sienna?" Mike asked his eldest. She just shook her head. He knew how she felt. He swallowed the lump in his throat ad let Mia go. "Can you give Sienna and I a moment?" he asked her.

"Sure," Mia said carefree as she took off to the cabin.

"She's gone." Sienna said referring to Christine, her breath came out sharp as tears rolled down her face. Mike gave a nod as there was no sugar coating to make this better. He moved to where she was and wrapped his arms around her, Sienna buried herself in him as she cried.

* * *

"I'm just saying negotiation couldn't hurt." Sasha told him as she walked into the house carrying grocery bags with Tom.

"True, but-" Tom stopped as the TV was off. Something that was unnatural. They followed the sound of laughter and found Sammy out in the back yard. They dropped the bags and went to the back yard.

"Good boy." Sammy said, there on the ground accepting the praise was the same puppy that Tom had given water that very morning. It yelped happily and wriggled with excitement.

"Sammy." Tom said, the puppy saw him and raced at him, sliding to a stop at his shoes and sniffing around them before sitting at his feet. He stared up at Tom with clear adoration.

"Dad, Sasha, can I keep him?" Sammy asked with a hopeful expression.

"No, we have a deal." Tom told him, he wasn't going to be swayed otherwise as he didn't trust Sammy to not flake on his duties as a dog owner. He also felt that once the novelty of a cute puppy wore off, Sammy would just neglect the dog. It happened with all his other toys, which was why Tom wanted Sammy to prove his commitment.

"He was sad and lonely on the front porch. Look, he loves you and is totally obedient." Sammy argued.

"He has a point." Sasha said as the puppy waited for Tom to acknowledge him. She crouched and motioned to the puppy, it went over to her and sniffed her for a few seconds. He must have liked how she smelt as he licked her hands with puppy kisses. He watched her melt within two seconds at the puppy's attention.

"Not helping." Tom told her.

"Hello boy, yes, you're a good dog." Sasha cooed at the puppy. "He doesn't have a collar but he could be chipped." Sasha told Tom as she gave the dog a good rub down.

"Fine, we'll take him to a vet." Tom said as he realised he was not going to win.

"Tomorrow, as no one is open late unless it's an emergency. This is not an emergency." Sasha told Tom before she went back to cooing over the puppy.

"One night." Tom told Sammy. "He can stay one night and then tomorrow he goes to the Vet and the local animal shelter." He added making sure Sammy understood that he couldn't get attached.

* * *

Beth smiled as she watched Kaito sleep in his porta-crib. There was just something so peaceful and heart-warming. She wondered what he saw as he smiled in his sleep. The front door to the cabin and opened. She moved to the doorway and watched as Mia came in with a smile, not looking sad at all.

"Is Kaito sleeping still?" Mia asked her in a low voice.

"Yeah, where's Daddy and Sienna?" Beth asked.

"They are on the front step. He said they needed a minute. He's really sad and Sienna was crying. I hugged them but it didn't make them better." Mia said, looking slightly upset that she hadn't been able to fix the problem.

"I'm sure it helped." Beth assured her.

"Do you wanna go see Mommy?" Mia asked her, her tiny face lighting up at the thought.

"Maybe tomorrow. Today is for family." Beth told her, she wanted it to be just for Christine's family. While she was an extension of their unit, she still didn't feel right being there for what was an intimate family moment. Luckily Kaito had needed her attention, allowing her to give the Slattery's space to acknowledge their loss.

"You're family." Mia told her. Beth smiled at the sentiment.

"Well, let's make today just for you, Sienna and your father. It's important to me that the three of you do this together. Ok?" Beth asked her.

"Ok. Can we have cookies and watch Kaito sleep?" Mia asked changing the topic.

"Sure, but remember not to get crumbs on him." Beth told her, Mia nodded as raced into kitchen to get cookies.

Beth moved to the window and looked out to see Sienna sobbing in her father's arms. Her heart broke from them. She stepped away from the window allowing them the privacy they deserved. She moved over to where Mia sat on the bed and joined her.

"Daddy said really nice things about Mommy. I think you'd have liked it." Mia told her in a low voice.

"I know I would. Your Mom was the best." Beth said as she picked up a cookie and bit into it.

"She is, and I am sad she can't be here like she used to." Mia told her, Beth wrapped an arm around Mia's shoulders and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Me too, kiddo, me too." Beth told her.

"Do you think Kaito dreams about his first Mommy and Daddy?" Mia asked her, they looked down at Kaito who was smiling in his sleep.

"Definitely." Beth told her with a smile as it was a nice thought to have.

* * *

"Don't look at me like that." Tom said, he meant it to all the eyes on him including the dog at his side. He really did not get it. He didn't give the dog any reason to adore him but it did as it obediently sat by his chair looking up at him.

"The puppy really likes you." Sasha drawled mockingly, he'd lost the battle of trying to get the dog to a shelter and the battle that it should stay outside. At least they'd given the dog a quick vinegar rinse and hose down. But Tom was still not a fan.

"I'm calling him; Zuma." Sammy said from his chair before he ate some dinner. Tom wanted to place his head on the table and groan as the kids were getting attached to the dog. He told Sammy not to, yet he just named the damn thing.

"Zuma's really obedient for a stray." Ashley said, she had claimed to have nothing to do with the puppy was on the 'let's keep the dog' team.

"I didn't bring him into the house." Sammy pointed out.

"Yes, the dog door used to be nailed shut though." Tom remarked, Sasha smiled as she wondered why he was so surprised by his child's ingenuity.

* * *

Beth placed the baby monitor on the log seat beside her as she sat with the others around the fire Mike had built. Dinner had been a quiet affair, and Mike had suggested a camp fire. She had been surprised as she half expected an early night.

But here they were, Mia sat next to Mike with four sticks helping him make the beginning of s'mores. Sienna looked to Beth and gave a wan smile as Beth wrapped an around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Your Marshmallow." Mia said as she rushed over to them and handed them a stick each.

"Thank you." Beth said, she stuck her marshmallow straight into the fire much to the aghast of the others. She brought it back out and waited watching it burn for a few seconds before she blew out the flame.

"A little impatient?" Mike asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, and burnt marshmallows are amazing." Beth told him.

"Mommy loved S'Mores." Mia said as she sat next to Mike patiently waiting for him to make her S'More.

"It's true, it was her number one first thing to eat when we got out of the factories." Beth said with a smile as she pulled at her Marshmallow and ate part of the the hot gooey goodness.

"We'd play pretend that we were in a restaurant. We get to eat whatever we wanted." Mia said, Mike couldn't think of anything worse but the girls and Beth smiled.

"What did you all eat?" he asked, out of curiosity and to make mental notes.

"Mommy wanted barbecue baby back ribs with fries and coleslaw and s'mores for dessert. She also had coke on hot days or a large glass of wine for long days." Mia told him.

"We had a lot of long days." Sienna said with an amused smile as she came over with her marshmallow to put her own s'more together.

"Mia could never make up her mind on what she wanted." Beth said, Mia gave a sheepish grin.

"I wanted a toasted sandwich with different fillings every day. Also a milkshake and fries." Sienna said, Mike looked to Beth.

"Barbecue meat lovers pizza with extra pineapple or Yakisoba or Sweet and Sour Pork." Beth told him, he gave a nod as he made a s'more from one of the perfectly cooked marshmallows on his stick.

"I'm not hearing a lot of greens." he told them drily, they all smiled and shook their heads.

"Beth had lime milkshakes. They are green and we always got dessert. Thank you Daddy." Mia said as Mike handed her a s'more.

"Mom said S'Mores reminded her of every happy memory she had and the ones to come." Sienna said with a small smile as she and Mike were toasting their marshmallows.

"We went camping heaps." Mia said, Mike smiled and gave a nod as he remembered it well. He looked across the fire at Beth seeing her smile as the girls talked about their old camping adventures and about Christine. He never imagined anyone being able to sit through it all so diligently and with warm enthusiasm as Beth did.

* * *

Hours later, long after the s'mores had been eaten, stories told and the kids were fast asleep. Beth walked into their bedroom, Mike sat on the end of the bed; his head in his hands. She didn't say anything as she closed the door and moved to him. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and massaged them.

It had been a long day and the night with the campfire had been bittersweet as they all shared stories about Christine and enjoyed s'mores. So many happy memories shared, but now in the quiet of the night while the children slept; it all crept back to Mike. Christine was truly gone, the search was over and it all ended here. On a good note, yet he was still in grief. He sighed under Beth's soothing touch as he needed someone to help him shoulder the pain he'd been carrying. Maybe it was unfair to put it on her, but he didn't want to be alone.

Mike's hands moved from his face and moved to her hips. She moved closer as he wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her close. Resting his head against her stomach. He was grateful for her silence as he couldn't handle sympathy or words. He just needed to let everything he felt sink in and slowly leave him. He needed the time to let himself feel all the aches, pain and anger of the past three years finally come out. He held onto Beth like she were the anchor in his emotional storm.

He didn't bother to hold back the tears or his ragged breath, Beth's hands moved through his hair and massaged his neck and shoulders in a slow comforting manner. He let himself silently grieve for Christine and Lucas.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

* * *

One month had passed faster than anyone had expected. Readjusting to life after Christine's burial hadn't been easy for Mike or the girls but they had muddled their way through it.

It was like they'd been living in some kind of bubble, and it had popped. Sienna went through stages of sadness and bitter anger and Mia was slowly -thanks to Sienna educating her becoming more aware of Death and it's meaning. So the girls were a balance of happy sometimes and other days worried about what would happen to Mike if he died to just missing Christine. Being in the factories hadn't allowed anyone to properly grieve. So it had been tough but it was getting better as emotions that once been stuffed down out of necessity were being acknowledged and processed.

Mike did his best where he could as did Beth but even there were days when they were at a loss. But for them, they were somehow working through their own pains by silently supporting one another. They gave up pretense of separate bedrooms and Sienna had moved into Beth's old room with in mind that when Kaito was ready, he'd be moved in with Mia. It seemed to help Sienna have her own space even if Mia didn't like it. Beth had to admit while she missed the idea of her own space. She did enjoy not sleeping alone and being with Mike, she knew their relationship was unconventional but it worked.

"Oyasuminasai otsukisama." Beth said as she finished reading 'Goodnight Moon' to Kaito in Japanese. Sasha had kindly written the English phonetics into the book for her. He'd fallen asleep halfway through the story in Mike's arms. But she kept reading as every time she stopped halfway through; his eyes would drowsily flutter open in a silent demand to her to finish. But right now, he was fast asleep.

"Out like a light." Beth said, she looked to Mike and smiled as he was also asleep. He'd been working a lot of hours and between the kids and whatever was going on a work. He was exhausting himself. She gently lifted Kaito out of Mike's arms, the baby grumbled but soon settled in Beth's arms.

She walked over to his crib and cuddled him close for a few minutes before setting him down in his crib. She softly smiled as she loved him so much. Kaito flung his arms out wide and stretched in his sleep before a smile of contentment played on his lips.

She gave a quiet chuckle and moved to the bed, to see Mike was laying in the bed the exact same way. His arms flung out and smile on his face. She picked up the book placing it on the bedside table before she crawled into bed.

"I dozed off," he murmured.

"Yep, it was adorable." she informed him before he could complain; she leaned down and kissed him, long and slow, their lips met again and again as Mike's hands travelled her body and one hand moved to cup the back of her head. He pulled back first and pressed a kiss to her cheek and forehead, subtle signal that is was time to sleep, Beth smiled as she laid down beside him. Loving the feel of being pressed against the length of his body with her own.

* * *

"More chew toys?" Sasha offered as a suggestion the next morning as she ad Tom stood in the kitchen. She grinned into her cup of herbal tea as Tom tossed out another pair of wrecked jocks. The same jocks she'd watched him wrestle out of Zuma's mouth that morning before getting up.

The pup was a menace, a month ago they had taken it to the vet. Zuma had no owners, he was mix of Coonhound and Treeing Tennessee brindle; the outlook for a dog of his mixed breed was rare to being adopted. Rare because they were a very active dog that required a lot of exercise and training. They were hunting dogs that tended to get stuck on scents. Frankly, the vet was evil as he made it seem like he'd have to put Zuma down. Once Sammy heard that, well Tom was weak at the sight of his kids being sad.

So they adopted him, much to Tom's reluctance. So far it was a challenge, it did have some benefits. Sammy got out of the house more. The two of them took the dog for long hikes which turned out to be good for their father -son relationship. The training aspect had fallen onto Tom and Sasha's plates as they were the only ones able to get Zuma to focus. But with their hours, it was tough and so they were paying for it with Tom's underwear among other personal items.

"Why my underwear? Yours is much more appealing." Tom told her with a sly grin as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He took a deep inhale enjoying the scent of her skin and shampoo.

"You can wear mine if you want." Sasha offered with her own smile though it was mocking in nature.

"It's just not as much fun as peeling them off you." Tom told her teasingly before kissing the side of her neck.

"That is so gross." Ashley told them as she came into the kitchen.

"Hi Ashley." Tom said as he pulled away from Sasha to get back to his duties of making breakfast.

"Hey Dad, Zuma's in your sneakers again." Ashley informed him, Tom dropped his head and gave a groan as he really didn't understand the dog's fascination with him.

"What is with this dog?" Tom asked incredulously.

"He's part hound, they get obsessed with scents. So you should be flattered, he smelt you at a park and followed you home." Sasha told him.

"Last time I ever give a dog some water in the park." Tom told Sasha as he rushed to save his shoes from puppy slobber.

* * *

"What is that smell?" Mike asked as he walked into Tom's office. Normally it didn't smell of anything but today there was an odd odour.

"Dog. It gets into everything including my jocks." Tom said distractedly as he was signing off on a report acknowledging that he had read it. He gestured to the corner of the office where there was a brindle puppy chewing on what looked like one of Tom's sneakers. It was from a pair the man kept at work for impromptu lunch workout.

"Pretty sure bestiality is frowned upon in Missouri." Mike told him.

"He's a mix of hound and something else. He stalked me to work." Tom explained.

"Ah, again?" Mike asked as he vaguely remembered it happening before.

"Yeah." Tom said a little beleaguered by the experience of being a dog owner on top of all his other responsibilities.

"So, I need a favour." Mike told him, Tom looked up at him.

"Name it." Tom said.

"Know any babysitters or someone looking for cash who won't kill an 8 month old?" Mike asked as he placed a couple files on Tom's desk for him to look at later.

"My kids don't need a sitter. My dog is another situation. Maybe ask Sasha." Tom suggested.

"Will do." Mike said.

"So you're going on a date?" Tom asked with a smug smile.

"With Beth." Mike clarified, so there was no confusion on what was happening. He appreciated that Tom had backed off Beth and was a little more accepting of her even if he didn't approve. Mike knew that Tom was put off as Beth was not from their world. She didn't understand how the Military operated or the lifestyle but one could say both of those had changed dramatically in the last few years.

"Of course, where?" Tom asked him.

"I haven't figured that out yet. Depends on if I can find a sitter." Mike told him.

"Hey," Sasha said as she came in, she added a small pile of files to Tom's growing pile before she turned to the puppy. "Oh hey Zuma, what you doing here?" she asked, Zuma took a few seconds to realise she was calling his name before he dropped the sneaker and rushed over to Sasha for a rub down and love.

"We should call him Stalker." Tom told her.

"Or Dash given how fast he runs around the place." Sasha replied with a smile. She and Tom took Zuma for runs but he was one energetic pup.

"He doesn't answer to any names yet." Tom said to Mike.

"I'd say Hunter given he's hunting Tom." Mike said putting in his two cents, he wore a smart ass grin. The dog perked up at the name which wasn't a good sign for Sammy's name for it.

"Mike's looking for a babysitter." Tom told Sasha, as he didn't want to talk about the dog.

"How brave are you?" Sasha asked Mike.

"It's a new world." Mike quipped.

"What about Ashley?" Sasha suggested, Tom frowned.

"Our Ashley?" Tom asked in a sceptical tone.

"Yeah, she babysits for the Greens on the weekend sometimes. She and Sienna can team up together. You and Beth can start off with a day time date as a trial run. Then if it works out you can progress to dinner and a movie." Sasha suggested.

"Wow, do you want to chaperone us? make sure that Beth isn't untoward to me." Mike asked her.

"No." Sasha said with a grin.

"You're not worried about my honour remaining intact?" Mike asked drily.

"I'm sure you can handle yourself. If not, I'll just demand that she marry you to salvage your reputation." Sasha deadpanned with a tired sigh like Mike were some dainty woman from a historical bodice ripper romance novel.

* * *

Beth slowly let go of Kaito as she had lifted him up into a standing position. He grabbed onto the coffee table but seemed to realise she had let go of him as he swivelled his head around to her with a 'WTF, are you trying to kill me?!' look or at least that's how Beth described the look in her own head.

"What?" Beth asked him in a cheery tone. "Look at that, you can stand. Just gotta learn to pull yourself up." she told him, Kaito looked unsure of whether he liked being at this stage of development. She didn't like the look so placed her hands back under his arms to support him.

"Frankie is completely dedicated to crawling. He will not stand up for anyone." Kara told Beth as she grinned at Kaito's antics. They were having a play date but Frankie was having attachment issues so he was currently crawling over Kara for her attention.

"Yeah, Kaito is the same too." Beth proved as much as she let go of Kaito, he plunked his diapered butt on the ground and grinned happy to be sitting again. "Maybe it's just too soon for them to be standing. I read the books-" Beth started but Kara cut her off.

"Me too, but they freaked me out. I think just focus on baby being happy and healthy." Kara told her.

"Tick and tick." Beth said as Kaito crawled over to Frankie and Kara wanting to play with them.

"Same," Kara said as she smiled at Kaito and Frankie. She tried to set Frankie on the floor, but he turned around and climbed her knee. "I give up." she said.

"One day, he'll want you to go away and to stop hugging him so much." Beth told her.

"I know right, I'm so scared about his teens especially given he'll be a mini Danny." Kara said as she cuddled Frankie close, Kaito watched the two before turning back to Beth. He crawled to her and held out his arms clearly wanting to be doted on in the same fashion. She smiled as she picked him up into her arms and blew a raspberry onto his tummy before holding him close.

"Danny a high school heart breaker?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, he was. He claims not to be, but I don't believe the star lacrosse player and prom king didn't break a few hearts during his time." Kara said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's hard to believe." Beth replied with smile, she'd seen photos of Danny and had to agree he was too good looking to be single for long. "So have you two decided what you're going to do for your anniversary?" she asked.

"Staycation, Mom is going to watch Frankie for us and we're going to spend the weekend deep cleaning the house and other stuff." Kara said with a dreamy smile.

"Deep cleaning the house a code phrase for sex?" Beth asked.

"I wish." Kara said in good humour. "But speaking of sex, what about you and the Captain?" she asked.

"What about us?" Beth asked evasively, Kara grinned in amusement.

"Really? you want to play it that way?" Kara asked her, "You know I don't talk to my husband about anything we discuss." she reminded Beth.

"We're waiting." Beth said.

"For?" Kara asked out of curiosity.

"When we're ready. I'm waiting for blood tests results to make sure no nasties followed me from the factories. Mike needed time with losing Christine." Beth told her, Kara gave a nod of understanding even if Beth didn't give all the details; she could connect the dots.

"That's sensible, you ok with that?" Kara asked, there was no judgement or nosiness to her question. It was care and concern for Beth as a friend.

"Yes, I am." Beth sighed the tension she felt at the situation. "I have some issues when it comes to being intimate which seems rather ironic." she said with a chuckle.

"I think everyone does to a certain extent. I was worried after I had Frankie, like would he still want to- you know- given his pleasure palace as Alisha refers to it; had some temporary renovations." Kara said, they both couldn't help but laugh the descriptions. "Then my body was just wrecked." Kara shook her head as if was just life not a complaint. "He got to miss all that but when he came home; looking hotter than when he left, I was nervous as hell. I was not physically the same woman. My hips didn't pop back to how they were, I had stretch marks and a gut, leaky boobs, acne, I thought I wouldn't be his ideal-" she rolled her eyes, "but he loved it all, we worry about our flaws but our partners see past that to the whole package." Kara said sagely.

"Mm, it's one thing to have sex out of necessity for food or medication but this is different. I was able to disconnect myself and my emotions from the act. I've been so disconnected from everyone around me for years before the pandemic. I'm worried I won't be able to connect in or if I will feel anything." Beth said, she was also afraid of being overwhelmed at the same time. But she also craved it.

"You probably won't know until you get there. And not that I'd know from experience when it comes to the Captain. But a man who has three happy kids and a wife for over a decade had to be doing something right. You knew Christine, didn't she give a review?" Kara asked her with a grin.

"Not that I recall, but then I never really asked." Beth lied with a chuckle, glad the conversation lightened.

"Well, you can let me know when it happens." Kara said casually.

"What? I have to give a Yelp review?" Beth asked her incredulously.

"I don't need details but you know," Kara made hand signals for 'so-so', thumbs up, thumbs down with matching facial expressions. "an indication." she said, Beth just laughed and shook her head.

"We haven't had a date yet." Beth told her.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

* * *

"Ok, Kaito is going through some separation anxiety whenever I leave the house. I think he's going have a full meltdown with Beth going too. So Beth is putting him down for his morning nap and saying goodbye. So, we'll hopefully avoid the meltdown. Once he's out like a light- we'll be out the door." Mike told Ashley and Sienna.

"No worries, I had to deal with the same thing for Frankie. He'll cry for a bit and get over it in like 5 minutes." Ashley said in a casual yet dismissive manner. Mike tried not to get offended by Ashley summation that he and Beth would be forgotten, in a menacing way he kind of hoped Kaito gave the girls hell; just to knock Ashley down a notch.

But then he mentally reminded himself he was supposed to be and adult and too mature for such thoughts. If Kaito kicked a stink then Mike and Beth's date would be cut short.

"Ok, the numbers are the fridge and money for pizza if you want to buy lunch. Mia is hanging out with Amy after Aikido class." Mike added.

"Yep, until 4pm, don't be late Daddy." Mia told him as she joined them dressed in her Gi with her backpack in her hands ready to go.

"I won't." Mike assured his second youngest. He really forgotten the extensive logistics that came from just getting some alone time from the kids. But he could handle it, he ran a ship with personnel of over 200 sailors. He could organise a family of five and a date with Beth even if it wasn't exactly how he'd like it. He wanted a nighttime date, somewhere a little fancy where they could enjoy a good meal and then go to a lookout. Enjoy the view before some kissing and some mild above and under clothing action before they had to get home to let the babysitter go home.

But Ashley was 14, Mike wasn't comfortable leaving his kids under her care. It was just the age, nothing else that put him off. So he settled on a mid morning to afternoon window. If Kaito wasn't a terror and Meylan didn't have to cancel the play date for whatever reasons; then they could end up with a good child free window together.

"Awesome, can you go now or do you need to tell us the plan for a fourth time?" Sienna asked him.

"Hey," Beth said as she rushed down the stairs. Mike smiled as she was in a wrap round dress with a long line cardigan on which she was going to match with baggy calf height boots. He knew this because they were the only shoes she ever seemed to wear which found amusing and a turn on as it was so practical and economical. Yeah, he was weird like that.

"You look beautiful." Mike told her, Beth smiled and blushed as she smoothed a hand over her hair. It was loose and hanging in soft waves, she wrapped a scarf around her neck and swung a small handbag over her shoulder.

"You're drooling Dad." Sienna drawled dryly.

"Am not." Mike told his daughter giving her a look.

"Thank you, am I dressed appropriately?" Beth asked him as she had no clue where they were going.

"Yes," Mike said.

"Great, Kaito is down and shouldn't wake for an hour but sometimes it's 45 minutes. Give him a bottle, some play time, lunch-"

"There's a schedule tapped to the fridge." Sienna reminded her.

"Right, yes with the numbers." Beth said with a slightly embarrassed smile as she realised the girls probably had Mike telling them the schedule and to try and adhere to it. Something she had never managed to do.

"Yeah, if you all don't go now, Mia will be late to Aikido." Sienna told her.

"Ok, don't hesitate to call if anything is wrong." Mike told them.

"We got it covered Uncle Mike." Ashley assured him.

* * *

"We should do this more often?" Sasha asked Tom sceptically, before she blew her nose and discarded the tissue into a small bin that was half full. Tom had just mentioned how nice it was to be at home. She looked at him like he just told Zuma taking a dump in his shoe was the best thing ever. But in her defense, she had a cold and she was not so great with being sick.

"I meant staying at home and hanging out just the two of us. You being sick, isn't so great." Tom admitted wryly as Sasha gave a look a disbelief.

"Uhuh." Sasha drawled dryly with a nasal twang as her nose was running but stuffed at the same time.

"I'll make you some chicken soup." Tom said as he wasn't sure what else he could do for her.

"I need drugs." Sasha told him.

"There's some kid's NyQuil upstairs." Tom offered.

"Do I look like a kid?" Sasha asked him with a look that was remarkably unnerving given her current state of pale skin, bloodshot eyes, dark circles and messy hair.

"I'll go out and get you some adult NyQuil. Is there anything else you need?" Tom asked her.

"More tissues and chocolate pudding. I love you." Sasha said before she blew her nose again.

"Love you too." Tom said he leaned in close and stopped short from her face. "I'm going to kiss your forehead as we don't need both parental units going down at once. It would be mayhem." Tom told her before he pressed a soft kiss to her fevered forehead.

* * *

"It smells amazing in here." Beth said, it was barely 10:30am but she could happily eat even with her nerves rattling at their being their first official date. They were sitting outside dining area of a local BBQ smokehouse restaurant. They sat near a gas heater as the day was a lot cooler than one expected. But Beth was adamant about eating outside as she preferred Al Fresco dining. That and she felt claustrophobic being inside the restaurant with the band playing river blues and all the motions of the table service and the kitchen.

"I figure it was about time I took you out on the town. Hopefully next time, it will be at night, somewhere a little more formal." Mike offered as he remembered Christine preferring to be wined and dined in places that had linen on the table and the waiters wore white gloves. He'd picked the smokehouse as it was good food, relaxed atmosphere and they were open from 9am. There was also the fact that he knew Beth like BBQ anything- so it was a win win all round.

"Oh, no need. This is perfect," she said with a smile, she liked the lack of pressure to the rough and tumble atmosphere. "Though I have heard there is a great Mexican restaurant that has rooftop garden area with fairy lights and a dance floor. Kara's husband took her there. She said the food was top notch." Beth told him.

"I'll find out." he said, a little chuffed that she was liking the place. They picked up their menus and perused them lapsing into a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Oh my god, Frankie was never like this." Ashley said flabbergasted as Kaito sat in his highchair, snot and tears running down his face, while his onesie was covered in vomited formula as he cried bloody murder. He'd woken up from his nap drowsy but pleasant, he drank his bottle but once he was fully awake, he didn't appreciate Beth and Mike's absence.

In fact, he'd been a real brat as he cried and threw his toys; refusing to play with them. He'd quieten down and look around; obviously looking for Beth or Mike to come back. When he realised his hysterics weren't working then he'd start all over again. They had managed to feed him a couple spoonfuls of baby food before he spat it back up and cried. His tiny hands fisted as he banged on the tray table.

"We need to clean him up." Sienna said as she wiped up the mess of baby food.

"We have twice." Ashley told her as she came from the kitchen sink and gently wiped away the mess on his face with a warm baby wash cloth. Kaito grumbled and then wailed out a piercing screech of displeasure.

"I thought you could babysit him." Sienna told her, she was so out of depth with Kaito. She had watched Beth and her Dad with him but never actually put in time getting to know him. If she were honest, she wasn't a fan of his just because she wanted her old family back. She wanted her Mom, Lucas to be back alive. She knew it would never happen which resulted in her alienating Kaito to a certain extent. He was now making her pay for it.

"Frankie is way better than this kid." Ashley informed her.

"Kaito can't help it." Sienna said, she touched Kaito's ruddy face and frowned with concern. "I think he's sick. We should call my Dad." Sienna told her, she knew it would make her feel a ton better if Kaito were sick and not her skills as a sister being bunk.

"Or we could call my Dad. Your Dad looked like he needed to Date." Ashley said.

"What does that even mean?" Sienna asked her, but Ashley wasn't listening and how could she over the noise Kaito was making.

"I know, let's see if Kara is home. She could help us first and she's closer." Ashley told her.

"I don-" Sienna started to say but Ashley was out the door before she could say anything.

* * *

When Tom came home from his shopping trip, he had not expected to find another male in Sasha's arms. Yet here he was as he gave Zuma a dark look, the puppy just thumped it's tail and snuggled further into Sasha's arms. Like he were mocking Tom.

Sasha was out like a light on the couch snoring loudly thanks to her cold. It was cute as she had dirty tissues and her PJs on haphazardly, he wanted to adjust the blankets on her legs but was afraid it would wake her up and she needed the rest. It was also the reason why he hadn't kicked Zuma off the lounge. Even if Tom did not like the puppy stealing couch time with his woman. Not to mention lying on the couch which was against house rules for the dog.

"I was gone for half hour." Tom mumbled under his breath. He threw up his hands and went to kitchen to make Sasha's some soup for when she woke up. She would need to eat something healthy before she tucked into the chocolate pudding cups he bought for her. He had a weird feeling the 12 pack wouldn't last long given the glare Sasha had given him for suggesting she take the kids' cold medicine. He snorted a laugh because in hindsight, it was pretty funny and his manhood was still intact for the time being.

* * *

"Whoa, what's the matter little man?" Kara asked in a light tone as she leaned forward and smiled at Kaito. He stopped wailing long enough to look at her. He made snivelling noises, his bottom lip quivering as fresh tears filled his eyes as he realised she was not Beth or Mike. He looked ready to wail again but Kara picked him up into her arms, ignoring the vomit and other miscellaneous fluids as being a mother had inured her to it. "What's going on? Hmm" she asked him.

She picked up his bib that was on the bench and gently wiped his face semi-clean. "See, all better. Now, let's give you a quick bath to cool you down and some toys. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Kara asked him. Kaito wore an unsure expression and gave a watery sniff. But he wasn't pushing her away but she could see he wasn't enamored by her either.

"How come he calmed down for you?" Ashley asked Kara.

"Practise and because I hang out with him a little more than you two do. Familiarity and all that. How long was he crying for?" Kara asked, Ashley had come running to their house saying Kaito was inconsolable. Kara had asked for more information but Ashley made it sound serious. So Kara had left Frankie and Danny to their own devices to make sure everything was ok.

"About half an hour. Is he going to be ok?" Sienna asked with deep concern.

"We'll see if the bath calms down his temp and attitude; then go from there. How about you two clean up the mess here and I'll get him into the bath. But if he has a temp after the bath, we're calling your Dad." Kara told Sienna, she was glad to see the girl give a nod as she wasn't going to fight about it.

* * *

"I feel like you're judging me." Beth told Mike with an amused expression as she was three quarters of the way through her meat platter. It was probably unflattering to eat twice as much as Mike but she couldn't help it. She was hungry.

"No, I would never judge you. However, I am surprised how someone so dainty can pack away so much food. It's impressive." he told her with a grin as he'd finished his meal and watching her eat. He was impressed with how she managed to suck the meat so cleanly off the bones. Something he couldn't really say out loud as it was inappropriate.

"Dainty?" Beth asked, as she never been referred to as dainty. She was sitting at the table with enough bones to look like a serial killer with her trophies.

"Yeah, but in my defense everyone looks dainty to me even Tom." Mike told her in an off handed manner.

"Yeah right." She scoffed with a chuckle before she picked up another rib between her fingers.

"He's smaller than me." Mike said in a matter of fact manner.

"I don't know. I never really took stock." Beth told him in a dismissive manner to which he grinned.

"Too busy looking at me." Mike stated smugly.

"Kaito." Beth corrected mockingly with a sweet smile. But he wasn't entirely wrong, she was usually too busy looking at him and looking after Kaito to really notice other men.

When she did notice them, it was more of a threat assessment than a 'oh he's cute' assessment. If she were honest, she was in love with Mike. Something she was not planning to utter to the man for a long while yet. But she was, he made her safe and cared for. He didn't make her feel weak for it, instead he made her feel beautiful, feminine and strong. Things she hadn't felt in years.

"How's everything going here?" The waiter asked them, interrupting the moment.

"Great, could we have some more table water?" Mike asked her.

"Sure can." The waiter said before she disappeared.

"I'm really enjoying this. Thank you." Beth told him with a smile before she tucked into the BBQ rib.

"Same." Mike said just as his phone rang. He gave a sigh as he looked at the screen, he would've turned it off but he wanted Sienna to be able to contact him directly. "It's Meylan." he told her, hoping the man was not calling in about work.

"You better pick it up. He's looking after Mia." Beth reminded him.

"Hello." Mike said into the phone, he looked at Beth who went back to eating her meal. The waiter came back with water which poured out as he listened to Meylan.

" _Hey, I got some great news and not so great news. Mia is alive._ " Meylan told him.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked him.

" _Her hand is broken. So we're at the St Louis Gen waiting for a doc to see her._ " Meylan told him.

"What happened?" Mike asked him, he watched as Beth sucked sauce off her thumb and fingers of one hand an innocent gesture but oh so sexual. She reached for her phone that rang and answered it at the table. She mouthed 'Kaito' at him. Mike have a nod as it was clear they were not going to finish this date the way he'd imagined.

" _She punched some kid the wrong way. She's ok but wants her Dad_." Meylan said.

"Mia broke her hand." Mike told Beth, "Ok, I'm about 15 minutes away." Mike told Meylan.

" _No worries, see you when you get here._ " Meylan said hanging up. Mike hung up his end to see two missed calls from the home number pop up on the screen.

"Apparently Kaito is cranky and has a temp. Kara couldn't reach you so she called me. So, I have an idea," Beth told him, remained calm in the storm that had snuck up on them. He could see she disappointed like him at their date being interrupted but she didn't dwell which he liked as it made him feel better.

"I'm listening." Mike said.

"How about you take off with the car given you've finished eating. I'll stay and get what I got here doggy-bagged and order dessert to go. I'll head home in taxi." Beth said ever practical and yet thinking one step further.

"It doesn't feel right to abandon you on our date." Mike told her. She gave him a warm smile that he found reassuring as any other woman would be pouting or in a real snit over the meal being cut short.

"Mia needs you and there is a fat slice of that Triple Chocolate Cheesecake in there that was calling to me. So we'll share it tonight after the kids are in bed." Beth told him.

"Sounds good." Mike said, he pulled out his wallet and keys as he rose from his chair. "I'll pay the check, and see you at home." He added before he gave her a quick kiss goodbye. He walked about two steps before he changed his mind and turned back to plant her with a deep and long kiss to end the date properly. He pulled back and smiled as Beth gave him a slightly dazed and happy look.

"Make sure it's a decent sized slice of cake." he told her.

"Yeah, I will." she assured him with a grin, he gave her another quick kiss before he left her at the table and headed inside to the restaurant to pay the bill.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

* * *

15 minutes later,

"Hey, I got here as fast as I could. Getting a cab is mayhem." Beth said as she came through the front door. It was true, there weren't many taxi services operating in St Louis. It was just luck that Mike called her a cab otherwise she'd still be trying to figure out how to get home. She knew should feel bad but she couldn't help but enjoy how Kaito saw her and tried some elaborate yoga stretch to reach her.

"It's ok, I'm sorry we had to cut your date short." Kara told her as she wrangled Kaito in her arms. Not fazed by his escape attempts.

"There'll be other times." Beth assured her as she could see Ashley and Sienna looking defeated. She turned to Kaito whose hands were out grasping for her and whimpering. "Hey Kaito, I have to put something in the fridge and then we'll cuddle." she assured him cheerfully as she quickly went to said fridge and hid the takeaway cheesecake deep into the fridge behind Mike's beer where it would be safe and out of sight.

"I think he might be teething coupled with you not being here put him in a real mood." Kara said, Beth gave a nod as she placed the remains of her lunch in take away containers back onto the bench; to cool down.

"He was disgusting." Sienna said as Beth lifted Kaito out of Kara's arms into her own. Kaito gripped her hard, she winced as he managed to pinch her in the process of latching onto her. She cuddled him close and rubbed his back as he rested heavily onto her.

"I'm sorry, we really should've worked on him getting accustomed to you and Ashley before we disappeared. We'll work on it, next week." Beth said, she felt Kaito's temperature and looked to Kara; she somehow knew the woman was being generous in her assessment as Kaito's distress only seemed emotional as he didn't have a temperature. But looking at Ashley and Sienna, she knew Kara was lying for their benefit.

"You're not firing me?" Ashley asked surprised. Beth shook her head and smiled as she soothed Kaito.

"It's not yours or Sienna's fault. Kaito just has his moments, and I underestimated how he'd react at me leaving his side. Add in him cutting a tooth while I'm out? Well, it's a dash of bad luck there. So we'll have to learn better for next time. And next week, if you're free could you drop by for a couple hours? You and Sienna can look after him while I potter around the house. That way he'll get use to you and the idea that he's not attached to me hip." Beth said, formulating a plan to get Kaito on board with the notion that she wasn't going anywhere but was allowed to have a date with Mike every once and while.

"Ok, but I'm doing it for free as I feel really bad about today." Ashley told her adamantly.

"Have you two had lunch?" Beth asked her and Sienna.

"No," They both replied.

"Order a pizza and stay. You girls earned it." Beth said, Kara nodded her head towards the front door. She said a quick goodbye to the girls and she walked with Beth.

"Thank you." Beth said as she adjusted Kaito on her hip. He rubbed his face into her shoulder. "Did he eat anything?" she asked.

"Some cheerios and a bottle of formula. He really wrecked the girls." Kara said with an amused grin. Beth pressed her lips trying not to laugh as she knew the girls would be upset. They just assumed it was easy to look after a baby but that ease they saw only came from training and experience. "So how was it?" Kara asked as she and Beth reached the front door.

"Food was amazing." Beth told her with a sigh.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Kara said.

"We ate food and chatted. Nothing big. It was actually really nice." Beth told her with an amused smile as she knew what Kara was trying to find out and she was having more fun teasing Kara.

"And?" Kara asked.

"He had to run off to go pick up Mia as she broke her hand punching some kid in Aikido." Beth told her.

"Please tell me he paid for the meal." Kara said as her face fell at the notion the date hadn't had a hot ending.

"You know all my money comes from him right?" Beth replied.

"Not the point." Kara told her.

"Yes, he paid for the meal and kissed me goodbye. Are you happy?" Beth asked feeling a little flustered for revealing as much and blushing because she remembered the kiss quite vividly. Mike definitely knew how to make her toes curl in pleasure with a kiss.

"Yes." Kara replied smugly.

* * *

A couple hours later,

"Sorry Daddy." Mia said as Mike strapped her into the backseat. The ER hadn't been a lot of fun but the Doctor on call said the break wasn't bad and Mia would heal with no complications. The staff were good about putting on the cast and now a few thousand dollars later, they were released back into the wild. Mike was glad he kept his medical insurance up to date as he'd get majority of the money back and Mia was well cared for.

"It's ok, not your fault that kid has such a thick skull." Mike told her with a smile as he couldn't angry at her breaking bones in a contact sport. He didn't want to deter her from going back. It was important to him that Mia knew how to defend herself and to socialise with kids her age.

"But I really wanted you and Beth to have a really good date and I ruined it." Mia said despondently as she looked down at her cast and sniffled. Mike leaned close and brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"I'll let you in on a secret." Mike said to her, Mia looked up him waiting for his gem of knowledge. "First dates never go right. Sometimes they can be good but lots of stuff can happen like parking tickets or a terrible movie. So don't worry about it. There will be a next time." he assured her.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked.

"Yeah." Mike said. he closed the car door and moved to the driver's side jumping in.

"Was your date really good?" she asked him as he clipped in his seat belt.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"Did you kiss her? Amy says all dates end with the boy kissing the girl." Mia informed him in a matter of fact tone.

"More like a polite goodbye and a handshake." Mike said as the last thing he needed was Mia running around the playground kissing boys and informing them they had just dated. He turned on the engine.

"Daddy, how are you going to make babies if you don't kiss her?" Mia asked him in an exasperated manner.

"We already covered this topic." Mike said cringing as he hoped they didn't have to revisit the subject. He checked his blindspot and pulled the car onto the road to drive them home. He was not going to ask what her fascination was with wanting him to have babies.

"Yeah, but Uncle Joey says that when Mommies and Daddies make babies there's heaps of kissing involved and that's why they gots to practice heaps kissing while dating. So you gotta practise." Mia informed him.

"Uncle Joey seems to be a real font of information." Mike said while mentally correcting it to 'Miscommunication', as he really wished Meylan would talk about My Little Pony or the weather with his kid.

* * *

"And he's down." Beth whispered to Sienna who just laid Kaito down in his crib. Kaito snuffled in his sleep and stretched out his arms and legs as he relaxed into his bedding. A soft smile playing on his lips.

"Thanks." Sienna said as they left the room and headed downstairs.

"For what?" Beth asked, she and Sienna had spent majority of the afternoon with Kaito. Beth teaching her the ropes and letting her care for Kaito as she supervised. Kaito wasn't too thrilled with it but Beth was there so he allowed Sienna's presence and the food she was offering without too much fuss.

"Letting me help, I feel bad for breaking up your date with Dad." Sienna told her as they returned to the kitchen to clean up.

"Don't, family is more important than lunch." Beth assured her.

"I figure maybe if I help you a couple hours everyday then he won't freak and you can have some time for yourself." Sienna added in a thoughtful manner.

"I don't need time for me, I'm good but I won't get between you and Kaito having some time together." Beth said with a warm smile.

"Ok." Sienna said.

* * *

"Wow, I thought Kaito was gross." Ashley said as she came home to find Sasha watching 'So you think you can dance?' circa 2010. If that wasn't a sad state, she was singing to the song as sat on the lounge wrapped in a blanket; inhaling a chocolate pudding like it was oxygen between verses. The irony that Sasha was singing along to the song 'No Air' by Jordan Sparks was not lost on Ashley.

"I'm sick." Sasha told her, oh how the mighty had befallen to a simple cold as the immaculately put together Sasha was now a dishevelled, pale, sick mess.

"You're going to make yourself sick." Ashley told her.

"How did babysitting go?" Sasha asked as she tossed her a pudding cup.

"Fine, Kaito wasn't happy. Apparently he started cutting a tooth. So it was why he was cranky but boy, does he love Beth." Ashley said as she got herself a spoon and sat down on the couch next to Sasha and Zuma.

"Hard not to. She's a lovely person." Sasha said, with a shrug.

"He probably thinks she's his mom or something." Ashley said as she peeled off the lid and licked it. "Where's Dad?" she asked.

"Working in the study. I think he's quarantined himself in there." Sasha quipped.

"Trust me, you don't want Dad sick. He's like the biggest baby." Ashley told her with a roll of her eyes.

"Man flu?" Sasha asked as she ate another spoonful of pudding. She'd lost count on how many she'd eaten but she didn't care as it tasted good and made her feel better.

"Big time, he keeps swearing that he's going to die and yet he's still here." Ashley told her.

* * *

Later that night, all the kids were in bed as planned; Mike and Beth sat on the couch together in their Pyjamas with a large slice of triple chocolate cheesecake on a plate and two forks. Beth was really loving the domesticity of their relationship. Dating left her nerves wracked as she always felt like she had to put on a good show. It was easier with Mike but she still had her weird idiosyncrasy that she knew wouldn't be considered 'cute' forever. But here, on the couch with Mike in the comfort of their home and delicious food; she could relax.

"What an afternoon. I didn't think Kaito would go down for the night." Beth said as she carved herself a sizeable bite size with her fork. She'd been waiting since lunch to eat the cake and it smelt amazing.

"But he did and this is really good." Mike said as he finished eating a bite himself. Beth moaned in pleasure as it tasted as good as it looked.

"Hmm, so good." Beth murmured with a smile, she really missed chocolate and this cheesecake was hitting all the right notes. "We have to go back to this place again." she told him before she carved herself out another bite.

"I'll put it on the list." Mike said with an amused smile as Beth was practically inhaling the cheesecake.

"There's a list?" Beth asked him between bites of cheesecake.

"There is now." Mike told her, shifting slightly as her moaning of pleasure were starting to turn him on and now he was conflicted between eating cheesecake and taking Beth into his arms and making her moan from him and not a cake.

"You know, I just want to say. The less fancy the place the better. I'm not good with food I don't recognise." she told him, her expression made him turn to cake as he knew she was being serious. "I like eating simple food but more importantly I only care about being with you. The places we go don't matter as long as they have nice toilets." she added.

"So nothing fancy but clean bathrooms a must." Mike said trying his best not to laugh as Beth's list of criteria was very different.

"Yes," Beth replied between mouthfuls.

"I can work with that." Mike assured her.

"I'm sorry I'm really weird." Beth said in a self conscious manner.

"We all have our things." he assured her, he frankly didn't care as her 'weirdness' was easy to get around and definitely not a deal breaker.

"Really? What's your weird thing?" Beth asked.

"I like your your boots, they turn me on." Mike told her, he liked the blush that heated her cheeks at his little confession. Hell, it wasn't the only that turned him on about her.

"My boots?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, they are practical and you wear them everywhere. They make your legs look really good." Mike said as he carved himself another bite of cake.

"Thank you." Beth offered unsure of what the right answer was.

"Sadly, I can't think of any other weird things. I guess it's so I balance you out." Mike told her with a grin.

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Beth told him as she stole the bite of cake he had carved out for himself.

"It was meant as one." Mike assured her, "Now, we just have to wrap Mia in bubble wrap and get Kaito to not have a meltdown; so I can take you out for a proper date." he added.

"It's been a while since I've dated. What exactly happens on a date?" Beth asked him in an amused manner.

"I read a cosmo magazine circa 1998 in the emergency room. It says I take you out for good food. We have small talk and find out if we gel. Then I take you home and angle for a second date on the front step." he told her.

"I think we covered all that today. This could be our second date right now." Beth told him.

"Lazy dating." Mike said shaking his head.

"Unorthodox dating. We do share a bed and bathroom." Beth pointed out.

"Yeah, but there are still some mysteries like do you want to go back to work? as an Engineer or Mechanic?" he asked her, picking a semi safe topic. One they hadn't gotten to over lunch.

"Don't know, I'm happy where I am. I'll let you know if that changes. So what about you?" she asked.

"What do you want to know?" Mike replied.

"Why Navy?" Beth asked with a smile as she stole the plate from him to listen and scoff the cake while he spoke.

"I enlisted out of high school, was in for a couple years and got out became a cop. Did my degree long distance and met Christine. We got married, but being on a cop's salary was tough with my student loans and my Mom got cancer; so her bills mounted up. She passed away and funeral expenses-" he gave a shrug as it was just a fact of life. "So I went back into Navy, my degree and experience as a detective got me a huge bump in rank and pay as I qualified as an Officer. Christine wasn't thrilled but we were drowning in debt." he told her.

"Makes sense. Though I was half expecting some story of patriotism." Beth said before she sucked on her fork.

"Well, I re-upped a few more times those decisions included my sense of patriotism but also because I love my job and I love the Navy. The culture and lifestyle. It can be a drag but majority of the time the benefits outweigh them. Anyway, nothing is ever perfect." he said as he took the plate back.

"True. So how exactly would have our date have ended today?" Beth asked him, lightening the mood. Mike placed the plate on the table and took her fork and his placing them onto the table before he pulled her across his lap. His arms wrapped securing her to him as he kissed her. His kiss was hot and demanding and delicious.

She opened her lips for him, and he swept the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Pleasure zinged through her body as she melted in his hold and gripped him tightly, moaning. Sighing as their kiss consumed her. It was a very long time before he let her go even enough to speak.

"Well, bit of a shame we had to cut it short," Beth said a little breathless before she went back to his lips, her arms around his neck. But before they could even really get into trouble; Kaito woke up and gurgled over the baby monitor.

"Think he'll fall back to sleep?" he whispered as he broke the kiss and placed his lips against her neck, holding her close.

"Nope." Beth replied with a giggle as Kaito babbled, a sign he was definitely not going back to sleep. Mike gave a sigh as he reluctantly righted her on the couch.

"I'll go get him. Don't eat all the cake." Mike told her as he rose from the couch.

"I make no promises." Beth told him, as she picked up the plate and ate another bite. She smiled as she watched him race up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Mike was down with Kaito in his arms. He made a bottle of formula and returned to the couch beside her. He sat Kaito on his leg and picked up his fork to keep eating the cheesecake given he wasn't going to be able to kiss and hold Beth the was he wanted. Kaito held onto his bottle and guzzled his formula, he pushed out a foot and pressed it into Beth's leg; getting her attention.

"He's a trouble maker." Beth told Mike as she grabbed his tiny foot and gently shook it. Kaito smiled behind the bottle momentarily before he returned to drinking. He relaxed back against Mike for long haul as the routine was simple. Kaito drank and then drifted off the sleep in a milk drunk state.

"He wants you all to himself, something we have in common." Mike said with amusement.

"Well, you both can share." Beth said as she smiled at them both.

"I do it very well. But Kaito needs some training." Mike pointed out to her.

"Yeah, he does and he's asleep." Beth said, Mike looked down to see Kaito was indeed asleep. He placed his fork down and tried to take the bottle out of his tiny hands but Kaito woke up bleary eyed and clutched hard to his bottle like a true alcoholic.

"I think I'll leave him be, there's still cake to eat." Mike told her as they both shared amusement at milk-drunk Kaito's love for the bottle.

"Ok, but if he's a crank tomorrow then it's all on you." Beth told him with a smile as as she offered up the meagre remains of the cheesecake as compensation given they weren't going to pick up exactly where they left off before Kaito woke up.

"I'll make it up to you." he promised her.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

* * *

A couple weeks later,

"Ok, now you're going to behave yourself and be an absolute gentleman tonight. Just like we talked about all day today. Right?" Beth asked Kaito as they held hands. He was currently in Eric Miller's arms looking at Beth like she were the centre of his universe. He clearly had no idea that Beth and Mike were going to leave but hopefully he'd be kind in their absence to his baby sitters.

Eric and his girlfriend Jenny were babysitting for them. Mike's work had become busy and he'd been unable to square daytime away for a date while balancing time for the kids. Beth hadn't minded as they still shared a bed and were together with the kids. But he was adamant about taking her out for a proper date. So here they were about to embark on a night time date.

Hence, Eric and his girlfriend were here, as Mike still wasn't comfortable leaving the kids alone at night. Something Beth wasn't going to argue about as he knew best in these situations. She had to admit Eric and his girlfriend were ridiculously adorable and sweet to the point it made her teeth hurt. They were happy to babysit for the evening as 'practise' for when they had children. They wouldn't even let Mike pay them, so he just left money for take out.

"Kay." Kaito replied, he gave Beth a cutest shy smile.

"Is that an 'Ok', Kay?" Beth asked him excitedly. Kaito's smile grew wider the most gorgeous manner that made her melt on her stance of going out. But then Mike placed his hand on the middle of her back reminding her they had a reservation and she had spent over an hour putting on make up and a dress.

"Let's not get him too excited, at this age he's just mimicking sounds. Say goodbye, so we can go." Mike teased Beth before he turned to his daughters laying down the law of the evening. Something that didn't take long as the rules were simple and the girls were well behaved.

"Ok, bye Kaito. Be a good baby boy and tomorrow you'll get apple mush." Beth said, she kissed Kaito's forehead and released his hands stepping away. He gurgled happily and clapped his hands together as he knew what Apple mush was.

"Bye. Bye." Jenny replied for him, she waved his pudgy arm at her. Kaito frowned and looked to Jenny not sure if he liked her waving his arm and saying goodbye.

"And we're going out the door." Mike told Beth as he gently pressed a hand into her lower back herding her towards the door.

"I hear you, I hear you." Beth said before she smiled at the girls. "Have fun tonight." she told them.

"Have fun on your date. Remember lots of kissing, Daddy." Mia said, Beth frowned and looked to Mike for clarification.

"Don't ask." he told Beth, they said their final goodbyes and left the house and were barely two steps down the front path when Kaito started crying. Beth looked half ready to turn back but Mike stopped her. "It's ok, he'll work through it. If not, we'll get the phone call." Mike assured her.

"Ok," Beth said with a sigh as she let the stress of the situation go as best as she could. "But it feels weird to be leaving the house at night time." Beth told him, she was pretty sure it was the first night out she had had in years.

"Hopefully, it can be a monthly thing." Mike half joked as he opened the car door for her.

"I think I'd like that." Beth told him with a grin and she climbed in.

* * *

"Calm down." Tom told Sasha, he realised how wrong the words were when Sasha's expression darkened.

"Calm down? what part of being told by some 20 something bit of fluff that I'm obsolete should I be calm about. You know what I'm going to make his life hell." Sasha informed Tom, her tone was clear that she was making a promise and already planning to mentally see it through.

The 'bit of fluff' Sasha was talking about was a 20 yr old 6ft man of lean muscles and macho attitude. There was nothing fluffy about the guy but then Tom knew Sasha could take a man twice his size down and barely break a sweat.

"Hey, you're supposed to be fostering the future generation of Naval Intelligence." Tom reminded her as diplomatically as he could. Though he had to agree, the cadets coming through weren't really the brightest of the bunch but they couldn't be choosy in the post pandemic world. They just had to make it work or turf out those who wouldn't meet the barest minimum even with training.

"So far they haven't sent me anyone who shows an iota of intelligence." Sasha informed him.

"You sure you're okay?" Tom asked, he hoped he didn't regret it as he was worried. Sasha had been pulling a lot of extra hours at work and spending one day a week in Norfolk to help train and find cadets with the grit for her style of work.

"Yes." Sasha said with a sigh. She rubbed her forehead with her fingers as she really despised training people. They all came in cocky and self entitled thinking they were going to be the American James Bond. The amount ego and cologne coming off the idiots was enough to make her sick to her stomach.

"You seem to be a bit of war path." Tom pointed out to her, hoping if he acknowledge her behaviour that she'd let him in on what was bothering her. If she did, then maybe he could help resolve it or help her in some way.

"Didn't you hear? I'm old and obsolete according to my cadets. Navy Seals are all the rage and I'm just a withered old hag with geriatric eggs. I'm amazed you don't hear wheel of fortune playing out of there when you go down on me and come up spitting dust bunnies and dirt." Sasha griped, Tom tried real hard not to laugh as he could see it wasn't just work but their last doctor's appointment where they were reminded yet again of the fertility issues ahead of them.

"I was wondering where that sound was coming from." Tom drawled in a playful manner before Sasha threw her shirt at his head. He chuckled as he pulled the shirt off his head. Sasha was pulled on her comfy clothes with a huff.

"I'm going to go check on dinner." Sasha said as she walked past him to head downstairs but he pulled her into his arms first.

"It's going to be ok, you're far from obsolete." he assured her, before he gave her a loving kiss reminding her that she was still very much needed and wanted.

* * *

"I think we have enough food for four people." Mike commented as the waiter placed the five plate of food onto the table. He'd taken her to a fairly popular off the main street Japanese restaurant. It only sat around 20 people but with they used their space well as it didn't feel crowded even with the full house. Mike organised a table on the balcony area which seemed to please and relax Beth.

"You'll be surprised. The whole point is to share it all." she said as she snapped her chopsticks in half. Mike gave a nod and swallowed as it was he who was having issues. The food looked good but there was something about it that reminded him of his captivity in Takehaya's camp. It was the display of the food or at least he assumed as it left him unsettled. "Are you ok?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." he assured her, he pushed away the thoughts of that time and picked up his fork. Deciding it was better to focus on Beth and the food be secondary. If he didn't look at said food too much then he'd be able to get past the unsettled feeling in his gut.

"So, I won't force the Agedashi tofu on you but you have to try Nasu Dengaku. It's something I've been dreaming about eating for years." Beth rambled.

"I'll try anything, if I don't like it then it's yours." he told her with an amused smile as she was clearly into eating. But then she hadn't been well for the past couple days, so it was good to see her hungry again.

"We should do Korean BBQ in winter. It would fun, maybe take the girls and Kaito too as they'd get a kick out of watching the food barbecued at the dinner table." Beth told him.

"You seemed to be a real font at eating out." Mike mused.

"I used to be really into it until I ended up with my diagnoses; very few friends and too tired for night outings. Then they all got married with kids, suddenly they were more into dinner parties with other couples." Beth told him with a shrug as it was just a fact of life.

"You ever think of looking them up or your family?" he asked her.

"No, it's too hard, too much time has passed and my family died long before the pandemic." Beth informed him, there was a sad note to her demeanor.

"Sorry to hear that." he replied before he ate some of the Nasu Dengaku. "Mmm," he murmured in approval as it was definitely delicious. "I like that." he told her.

* * *

"Where's Mommy?" Jenny asked Kaito who was too wired up to sleep thanks to Eric racing him around the room. She had the cute bub in her lap with a photo of the Slattery family. So far, Kaito had identified Mia, Sienna and Mike, but Beth was a struggle as he looked at Jenny with a curious look. "There's Mommy." she said pointing to Beth's smiling face in the picture.

"Where's Mommy?" Jenny asked, Kaito pointed down at Mike's face. "No, that's Daddy. So where's Mommy?" she asked again, Kaito pointed at Beth's face. "That's right, you're such a smart boy. Can you point to Mommy again?" she asked him.

"Actually, his Mommy is dead just like mine. Is your Mommy dead too?." Mia asked Jenny who paled at everything Mia said as she hadn't expected the bluntness of the eight year old.

"No, she's alive." Jenny replied, Mia face fell slightly as she realised Jenny wasn't part of the group.

"Oh. You're lucky." Mia told her, Jenny gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, but isn't Beth; Kaito's Mommy?" Jenny asked her.

"Not yet, Daddy has to marry her first but before they get married they got to date and kiss heaps." Mia informed her in a sage manner. Jenny nodded as it was safer than having an opinion on the matter.

"Ok, bottle of formula ready to go." Eric said as he came from the kitchen.

"Are you two going to get married and have babies?" Mia asked them.

"It's been discussed." Eric said carefully as he was not sure he or Jenny were equipped for where this conversation was going.

* * *

Hours later,

"Hey, how did it go?" Mike asked as he and Beth returned home. It was just past 10pm of what was the best date Mike had had in years. Though in his defence, he hadn't dated in years. He and Beth went to a small Japanese restaurant for dinner before going for a walk along the river followed by some making out in the car. It had been a relaxing and enjoyable evening to get away from work and the loved them but sometimes even he needed some time for himself. Part of that recuperation for himself was being with Beth.

"Very few tears. Kaito was out like a light on ten minutes over schedule." Eric said as he turned off the TV and Jenny collected their jackets.

"Eric exhausted Kaito by letting him crawl all over the place. So Kaito was a little to jived to sleep on time." Jenny said with a loving smile to her man.

"It said play time." Eric argued with a shrug.

"Mia and Sienna went to be around 9 after we finished the movie." Jenny added, Mike and Beth nodded as it sounded like the night went smoothly which was good to know.

"Thank you." Beth told them both.

"Anytime, they are really beautiful children." Jenny said.

"I'll see you out." Mike told them. Beth kicked off her heels at the door even in kitten heels; her feet were a little sore. She gave a wave from the door as Eric and Jenny got into their car and drove away. Mike came back inside and closed the door behind him. They both shared a smile and closed the distance between one another.

"I had fun tonight." Beth told him as she placed her hands on his chest and smiled up at him.

"Me too, you know it's not over." he told her.

"No?" She asked, he shook his head before her with that same heady skill he'd used earlier that evening in the car. It was hot and hungry and completely intoxicating. And she couldn't get enough of it. Her knees turned to water. She melted against him, Mike tightened his hold. Their hips flush, reminding her that they hadn't had sex yet and how she craved to rectify it.

"How about I turn off all the lights down here and meet you upstairs?" he suggested as he dropped hot kisses on her neck. Beth moaned in pleasure at the sensations coursing through her.

"Ok, I'm going to check on the kids then take a quick shower and wash off my face." Beth said in an inviting manner. It was basically the only place in the house she could think of where they couldn't be interrupted or wake up Kaito. She needed him.

"I might join you." Mike told her as he came back to her lips.

"I think you should." she whispered against his lips before they kissed again.

* * *

The following morning,

Beth smiled as she woke up feeling good and Mike kissed the base of her neck. She turned to face him and her cheeks grew red as she remembered last night. The sex had been mind blowing, it had been so good that she had broken the shower curtain rod and cracked a few tiles in the process. It was just lucky and incredibly hot that Mike was so strong to hold her in place as she basically destroyed the shower. Kaito had slept through it, and the night which was a surprise and a blessing.

"I'll fix it this afternoon." He said reading her thoughts and grinning smugly. He looked like a very satisfied man, as he should be. She was just as satisfied, she had been so worried about having sex with him. She was worried she was inured to the pleasure of having sex but turned out Kara was right. The right partner, her being emotionally in the right place made all the difference.

"I'm so sorry." Beth told him, she wanted to cover her face as she was still in disbelief of her orgasm induced destruction of the shower.

"Don't be." he assured her before they shared a long, slow kiss that stoked the embers of last night's passion. "I'm thinking if Kaito sleeps through another night we kick him out and move our fun into the bedroom." he told her.

"I'd love that, but there are other places." Beth told him as she moved her hands over him, enjoying the warm feel of his hard body.

"Oh we will explore all those avenues." he promised her.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." Beth said with a chuckle, before she grew serious. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to expect. I figured there'd be some guilt but I just feel alive and happy." He said with a content sigh. "Really happy. You're amazing, you know," Mike told her as he pulled her close. "Last night was... amazing." He kissed her, Beth's heart bloomed at the rave review and the fact she totally agreed with him. "You're more than I ever expected." He kissed her again, longer this time, his fingers lightly tracing her collarbone at the open neckline of his t-shirt that she was wearing.

Beth closed her eyes, dizzy from everything she was feeling. Desire, He was, and would always be, the most desirable man in the world to her. Need, hope, she felt that, too, and pleasure. Such sweet pleasure from his kisses and his touch.

Love. Oh, God, as terrifying as it was, she wanted him to love her, too. He kissed her again, and she shifted closer to him, moving his hand so it covered her breast. He sighed and laughed. "I guess it wasn't hard for you to figure out what I like, huh?" Mike asked, Beth kissed him, pushing herself more fully into his hand.

"I'm glad I've got what you like." Beth told him with a sly smile.

"I like everything about you, Beth," he said, pulling back to look into her eyes. Like not love, but Beth would take it as she knew he cared deeply for her. She felt it in his touch and how he looked at her. "Not just your body." he told her.

"I feel the same about you." she replied.

"Really?" he asked surprised, "I thought you were just in it for my body." He asked teasingly.

"Hmm, it's definitely a bonus." she told him, he snorted a laugh and she pulled his lips to hers in a sultry morning kiss.

* * *

Tom came down the stairs to find Zuma nose deep in his shoes. He pursed his lips as he was at the end of his rope with the dog and his son who was currently playing some video game about World War 2. Though he didn't remember the war having Zombies or barn houses filled with ammunition stockpiles.

"Sammy!" Tom called out, his son paused his game on the TV and looked over the back.

"What?" he asked in an exasperated manner like Tom was interrupting something vitally important.

"Remember how we said Zuma is your dog?" Tom asked him, pointing down to said dog that was now looking at Tom with open eagerness.

"Yeah," Sammy replied in a matter of fact tone.

"It's time for you to take him on a run." Tom said as he picked up Zuma's leash and clicked it onto the dog's collar. The dog vibrated with energy as he knew the leash meant he'd be doing something fun and outside the fence line of the property.

"Now?" Sammy asked.

"No better time, here's a bag for Zuma's morning constitutional." Tom added as he pointed to the plastic bag wrapped around the leash handle. He held it out to Sammy to take.

"What?" Sammy asked confused.

"His crap." Sasha clarified, she took a sip of her tea and sat at the dining table with the morning paper.

"But you do that and I'm in the middle of a campaign Dad." Sammy told him as he gestured to the TV.

"Well, spoiler alert; Germany loses. Zombies aren't real and no one puts that much ammunition in a run down barn unless they are going to dispose of both the barn and weapons." Tom told him, he held out the leash. "Now you know how you play will have zero impact on history; you can take over from me with Zuma. He likes a 2 mile run." Tom told Sammy who was glowering at him.

"I can't run that far." Sammy told him.

"You can try and walk the rest. Exercise is good for the mind and body." Tom said in a no nonsense manner.

"Is this you trying tough love?" Sammy asked him, Tom gave his son a look of 'Don't you sass me'.

"This is me, having to go to work early and leaving you in charge of your responsibility. Your responsibility being Zuma. If he shows up at my work, you're not going to like what I take from your room. Capisce?" Tom asked.

"Yeah." Sammy replied begrudgingly as he took the leash. He turned off his game and within minutes was out the door; taking Zuma with him.

"You're not going into work." Sasha said once the front door was closed.

"He doesn't know that." Tom said with a smug smile as he gave her a kiss, Sasha's phone pinged. She gave a whimper as she pulled out the kiss to look at the screen. "What is it?" he asked.

"Kara wants to do a girls' afternoon today at her place. Wine and cheese." Sasha said as she received three more messages from Kara giving her the details. She then burst out laughing at the last message.

"What?" Tom asked as he wanted to know but didn't want to read her messages without permission.

"Apparently, Mike showered with the curtains open and Kara copped an eyeful while brushing her teeth this morning." Sasha said before she shot off a text confirming she would be there. "I have to go, you don't mind if I leave you to your own devices this afternoon?" she asked him.

"No, not at all, as long as you're not going over to Kara's to perve on Mike." Tom told her.

"We're sitting on the back deck. So no peep show for me." Sasha said wistfully.

"Until you come home." Tom promised her with a grin. Sasha smiled as she was clearly imaging him naked or doing a strip show for her.

"Seriously, can you guys filter your conversations?" Ashley asked as she came into the kitchen. "I'm going to be over at Sienna's today as we're baby sitting Frankie and Kaito." she informed them.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

* * *

That afternoon,

"Do you think I'm selfish?." Kara asked them, they sat on Kara's back deck; drinking wine, eating cheese and fruit. Chatting away the afternoon, it was relaxing to just sit back and shoot the breeze- so to speak.

"What?" Sasha asked incredulously as she couldn't believe Kara would ask such a thing.

"No." Beth replied firmly without hesitation. She made a face like it was the stupidest question she had heard.

"Danny thinks we should have another baby." Kara explained as she topped up their glasses with more white wine.

"Do you want another baby?" Beth asked her out of curiosity before she ate some brie with a strawberry.

"Yeah, just not right now. But he's adamant about it and I feel like I'm being selfish for taking my birth control like I'm denying him. I was at Mother's group- " Kara started.

"Oh, don't listen to those jersey wearing breeders at the park. They are psycho harpies." Beth said cutting Kara off. She made a face of annoyance and shook her head.

"Jeez Beth, tell us how you really feel. You know that you live in jersey fabric too." Sasha told her drily as she and Kara shared an amused smile. Beth was apparently a lightweight drunk as they barely finished their second glass of wine and the woman was already drunk. Not only that, but there seemed to be no filter on between Beth's brain and her mouth.

"It's comfortable." Beth mumbled as she took a sip of her wine. "But those women gave me 30 minute lecture about how I'm a bad nanny for letting Kaito eat grass. It was one- one tiny baby sized handful and I can't control everything he does. It's grass, he's still alive." she told them in an exasperated tone.

"You went to park?" Sasha asked, it was pretty rare for Beth to leave the house. Not that Sasha judged the woman. They all came out the pandemic with their own problems. Beth's were fairly harmless in comparison the PTSD some people were suffering. But every small step back to 'normalcy' was to be celebrated.

"Yeah, I'm working on my anxieties about being out and about in the real world around other people." Beth said with a wry smile.

"How's that going?" Kara asked her, Beth gave a shrug.

"Not well, the world just feels too large with too many people but we're talking about you here." Beth said gesturing to her, "I don't think you're selfish to not want to be knocked up. You're young and you have career aspirations. You should be able to find a balance between the two desires." Beth told Kara told her. Sasha nodded in agreement as she subtly nudged Beth's water glass closer to her. She hoped Beth would get the hint before they had to call Mike to carry her home.

"It's ok for Danny to be into it. He's not the one who has to be pregnant and take time off work. Have you talked about it besides the cursory 'Honey, let's have a baby?'." Sasha asked, Kara gave a nod, she wore a thoughtful expression as she looked at her wine glass.

"Yeah, he keeps talking about how his Mom had him and his siblings one year apart. They had a great childhood. I tried to explain that I don't want to stop working so soon after getting back into it, that I wanted to back into the Navy and we got in a fight about who would look after Frankie. It felt like there was this implication that I was the one who'd have to stay home, that my career goals weren't as important as his. I know he didn't mean to come off like that and I said some choice things too but- it's just hard." Kara said with a sigh.

"The conversations most people have before having babies." Sasha commiserated, Beth frowned at Kara, confused as she didn't know the whole story.

"I got pregnant by surprise. Danny and I were barely in a relationship as it was aboard the Nathan James. It was a fling that got serious." Kara explained.

"Ahh, well I have no advice on that as I've never been pregnant and my fiance skedaddle when I lost 20 kilos and couldn't hike 3km." Beth said with a wince as it still hurt even after all the years that had passed. She drank some water and placed her glass back onto the table.

"Asshole." Kara said, Beth gave a tight smile.

"Yeah, skinny is not as sexy as media wants you to believe. But we're talking about you and you not being selfish. You're such a beautiful person and your hair is just impossibly perfect. Both of you have impossibly perfect hair. How do you do that? is that like a Navy training thing or genetics?" Beth asked them as she looked them trying to figure out what sorcery they were using. The women smiled but gave away no secrets.

"Both," Sasha quipped before she looked to Kara, "And I agree with Beth. It's not selfish of you to want to take time to really think about it, Kara. Compromises have to made for both parties and Frankie's still really young. So you got plenty of time for you and Danny to figure it out." Sasha told Kara.

"Yeah, can we talk about the Mike and Beth's sex life now?" Kara asked with a smile ready to change the topic.

"Excuse me?" Sasha asked in amused manner as she looked to a blushing Beth with an gleeful expression.

"Our windows face one another. Bit of building flaw." Kara informed Beth.

"You pervert." Sasha teased Kara as Beth's blush deepened as her drunken brain connected the dots.

"I wasn't actively watching. I just noticed while I was brushing my teeth this morning that I had a clear view right into Mike and Beth's bathroom. Saw him showering- in the nude." Kara said her cheeks turning pink as if she were confessing a crime.

"Well, most people shower in the nude." Sasha quipped with a chuckle.

"And I closed my curtains immediately." Kara assured Beth and Sasha before they could accuse her of gawking at Mike.

"Maybe you should do that. You know close the curtain." Sasha told Beth with an amused smile.

"I admit it was my fault there is no shower curtain at the moment but as it was an accident. I broke the shower rod." Beth admitted awkwardly, she was a little mortified at sharing that much with them. But in hindsight, it was pretty funny. "But I have zero control over Mike, he said he was fine without a curtain." she told them as she was taking responsibility of him for showering without a curtain.

"You broke a shower rod?" Kara said with a giggle, dismissing Beth's last statement.

"Apparently it wasn't made to take a lot of weight." Beth mumbled behind her water glass. The women burst out laughing as Beth shook her head and smiled.

"You can get contact paper that will frost out the glass. In case there are future shower rod incidences." Sasha told Beth.

"I'll put it on the washing list-" Beth told her, she frowned. "Shopping list." she corrected after a moment of thought.

"So, how was it?" Kara asked in a low tone and smile.

"What you couldn't tell from your own bathroom last night?" Beth asked mockingly. She was a little mortified that private moment was witnessed by others.

"No, come on. I only noticed this morning. But I know you were worried about becoming physical with a man again." Kara told her. Beth gave a nod as it was true. She had worried for nothing.

"I was but ah-" she started and gave a coy smile, "I was worried about nothing. It was very different from past experiences. Not that I like comparing as I know it's not the same. So I'll just say it was really good and leave it at that." she finished barely able to keep the satisfied look off her face.

"It was more than really good. You broke a shower rod." Sasha said, they all giggled.

"But we will respect your right to privacy as long as you're happy and enjoying yourself." Kara added.

"I am." Beth assured them.

"Good, so Sasha have you made any of your cadets cry yet?" Kara asked changing the topic to Sasha.

"I hate them all. They all want to be a Navy Seal or Tom. My job is way cooler than theirs." Sasha griped, she couldn't help it but feel petty about it as she had to fight tooth and nail to be where she was. Yet, men just breezed in and got whatever they wanted with minimal effort. At least it felt that way.

"I know how you feel. Everyone looks at CIC like a stepping stone. Excuse me, but it's more than that." Kara said as she clearly knew what Sasha was dealing with. "I had some twit think she could be in CIC for a couple years and jump into Bridge duties be an XO in three years. Like what is that recruitment office selling them all." Kara said exasperated.

"Well, she's not entirely wrong. Lt Granderson was XO for about a week. This woman just has to be on a ship where all of senior command die at once and she has to pick up the torch." Sasha offered wryly, she still remembered how she had butted head with Tom on it. She still felt she was right in her opinion on the matter. It was nothing about Granderson as the woman was a capable sailor. Sasha just felt Tom had picked her because he could control Granderson and use her lack of experience to run roughshod over her to get the job done the way he wanted. It wasn't about having an equal, he had been in crisis and instead of sharing the weight around; he shouldered it all himself.

"You know what Alisha told me?" Kara asked.

"What?" Beth asked as she was glad she didn't have to deal with their jobs.

"That is was a misstep on Chandler's part. He should've temporarily promoted TAO Burk or Gator. Both had seniority of rank and more experience than her. I have to be honest I think she did well even I would've struggled as XO and I have seniority and experience over her. It was a tough situation, XO has to pay attention to everything and keep on top of the situation- It's not easy which is why majority of Captains and Commanders aren't 20 something years old. You need time, experience and maturity to handle those roles." Kara said sagely.

"Very true." Sasha said in agreement. "You definitely have to be a certain type of person to handle the role." she added.

"Yeah, something these new kids can't seem to understand." Kara said with a sigh.

"They will learn." Beth offered.

"Or we'll break them." Sasha said with a dark smile.

"You know, you've been missing your usual sunny disposition the last few days. Are you feeling ok?" Kara asked her.

"I know, I think my birth control is wearing off as I've been feeling really bitchy of late." Sasha admitted, she had been pretty harsh with her cadets and she was getting easily pissed off by the small things that didn't usually bother her. PMS was not her friend.

"Or you could be pregnant." Kara pointed out.

"Not possible." Sasha said shaking her head. "Doctor said it would take months to even a year to conceive coming off birth control and my issues." she added with a sigh as it would be great to just fall pregnant and not have to deal the stress of not being able to conceive but life didn't work like that.

"Not to be a naysayer but Doctors aren't infallible. They make mistakes. It took over 7 years for them to figure out I had Crohn's disease. I'm not bashing the profession, it's a tough field to be in but they are basically overpriced meat mechanics who don't know everything and can make mistakes." Beth told them.

"See, and I'm not saying run out buy a test but maybe keep note of the mood swings and any other symptoms. Pregnancy is crazy and honestly it sneaks up you and boom your pregnant." Kara told her.

"You make it sound like sniper attack." Sasha said with a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how sex and pregnancy works." Beth said with a frown.

"I'm just saying you never know when it happens and the only true way to not fall pregnant is to not have sex. You're having sex, so it was bound to happen." Kara told Sasha.

"How would you know we're having sex?" Sasha asked her.

"Chandler walks looser when he's getting some." Kara said as if she were stating a well known fact.

"What?!" Sasha asked laughing as she trying to figure out how Kara defined 'looser'.

"It's true, 6 months out at sea and he's walking with such tension it's like he's got a broomstick up his ass to his head. When he's getting some, he's got swagger." Kara said.

"I'm so telling him that." Sasha told her with a chuckle.

* * *

A few hours later,

"Daddy."

"Yes?" Mike asked Mia as he put the finishing touches on the curtain rod. Sienna and Ashley were with the babies downstairs; so far were doing well. Mia was his basically his supervisor as she sat on the toilet lid and picked at her arm cast and talked about school, her friends etc. while informing him the shower rod was crooked.

"Did you try to swing on your shower curtain?" Mia asked him, Mike tried not to laugh at her logic or the mental imagery of him trying to Tarzan around the tiny room on his shower curtain.

"No, it just fell down in the middle of the night all by itself." Mike half lied, not like Beth or he really need to explain the mechanics to Mia.

"Must have been scary. You know Beth is really good at fixing stuff. She fixed heaps of stuff at the factories." Mia told him as she took the tools he'd placed on the sink and placed them back into the bag.

"You don't think I did a good job?" He asked her as he stepped back to admire his work. The rod was back in place and the tiles were in. He couldn't hide the fracture lines but he'd worry about that if they ever had to resell the house. For now, it looked serviceable and that was all that mattered.

"It's ok." Mia said noncommittally.

"Thanks kiddo." Mike remarked drily, his mobile beeped and he pulled it from his pocket to read the message. "I gotta go pick up Beth." he said with a smile as Sasha messaged him to come pick up his drunk girlfriend.

"Is Beth ok?" Mia asked.

"Yeah." Mike replied.

"Then why have you gotta pick her up? She's only across the road. Can't she walk back?" Mia asked him with a frown.

"I like to make sure she gets home safe." Mike told her.

"Can I come?" Mia asked, normally he'd say 'ok' but given Beth was possibly drunk. Well, he figured he should assess the situation before having Mia around.

"No, you have to keep an eye on your sister and brother. He's got to have his dinner soon, so can you keep an eye on time and make sure Kaito is in the high chair when I get back?" Mike asked.

"Ok." Mia replied, she ran downstairs to perform her duties. Mike packed up the last of his tools and took them downstairs putting them into his study before he passed by Ashley and Sienna talking about some TV show as they shoved toys in Frankie and Kaito's path.

He left the house and walked across the street. He didn't bother with the front door as he walked down the side path to backyard. He could hear the laughter and wondered if the message was an accident but he was committed now. He knocked on the side of the building and walked around to see the three women sitting at the back deck table. There were two empty bottles and mess of plates he assumed once were laden with food.

"Oh hey!" Sasha said with smile from her chair.

"How are we going?" he asked them.

"Great, we're just wrapping up." Kara said.

"We are?" Beth asked a little dazed, Mike smiled as he could see she was definitely drunk while the other two women were borderline tipsy.

"Yeah, Tom is picking me up in 5." Sasha said, her way of assuring Mike that she didn't need a ride.

"Well, it's nearly dinner time. Want to come home?" Mike asked Beth in amusement.

"Yes." she replied, she rose from her chair and barely took two steps before she half stumbled; tripping on the chair. But she managed to recover before making a true mess of it. "I'm ok." she assured them all.

"How much did she drink?" Mike asked Sasha as he leaned on the railing watching Beth pick up her jacket and then try to clean up before Kara assured her to leave it be.

"3 glasses." Sasha said she snorted a laugh as Beth nearly tripped again and pretended it hadn't happened. "She can't hold her liquor." she remarked.

"Hey! I can, I'm just a little clutzy." Beth slurred a little, clearly feeling the need to defend herself.

"It's ok. We're all entitled to cut loose." he said diplomatically, he wasn't annoyed or worried that she had a couple drinks. She was entitled to have a break.

"I'm not loose. A little tipsy and cruisey fun." Beth corrected with a smile.

"3 and half glasses, but there was food and water." Sasha corrected after Mike shot her a questioning look.

"Just not enough." Mike said with amusement as Beth smiled goofily at him.

"Thank you for having me." Beth said to Kara and Sasha.

"Next time at your house." Kara told her.

"Ok." Beth said as she joined Mike, they gave a wave and went back the way he came. "Is it really nearly dinner time?" she asked.

"For Kaito, yeah. You have fun?" Mike asked her.

"Uhuh, it was great. Kara saw you in the shower this morning. I told you, it wasn't safe." She reminded, Mike gave a laugh as he didn't care. He frowned as he noticed she was walking behind him and seemingly looking for something.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Seeing if you're looser." Beth answered, She analysed him for a moment before giving a shrug. "I can't tell." she replied.

"I'm not even sure what that means." Mike said with a laugh.

"Nevermind." Beth said as she dropped into step with him. "So what is for dinner?" She asked, Mike wrapped her arm as they walked towards home.

"Cheeseburgers." Mike reminded her.

"Mhmm, sounds good." Beth replied as she leaned her head on his arm.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

* * *

A couple days later,

Beth chuckled as Miked pulled her back into bed from her morning shower. She fell onto his lips again, kissing him deeply with her body pressed up against his. She felt his aroused body and moaned in pleasure. He placed the palms of his hands on either side of her head and expertly worked her lips, her mouth. Then he slipped to that place just below her ear on her neck.

"I want you," he whispered. "I want you so bad my hands shake. My eyes cross." he told her, Beth gave a throaty chuckle as she melted into him.

"Oooo" Kaito said from his crib.

"We have an audience." Mike said with groan, he and Beth looked over to Kaito to see him standing up in his crib. Their hot interlude cooling down immediately to be replaced with delight at Kaito's current milestone.

"He's standing up, he's never done that on his own." Beth marveled with a smile to Mike before looking at Kaito.

"Dada." Kaito said, as he held out his arms through the bars of the crib towards them.

"What?" Mike asked in disbelief, he and Beth looked at one another with smiles. "Did he just say Dada?" he asked her.

"I think so." Beth replied.

"Dada!" Kaito demanded as he tried stretch his arms out, he made a frustrated face as he realised he was not reaching his goal of getting to them.

"I think he wants you." Beth told Mike with an amused grin.

"He wants out of his tiny prison cell." Mike corrected.

"Want me to get him?" Beth asked.

"Yeah," he groaned, "my show is exclusively for you." he told her, before she gave him a quick kiss and climbed off of him. Mike grumbled as he pushed up in bed and watched Beth walk over to Kaito's crib. It was a real shame Kaito was a awake,"Not fair, I had morning plans for you." he told Beth.

"They'll just have to wait for later." she told him.

* * *

Sasha pursed her lips as she eyed the pregnancy tests, she came into the supermarket for a bottle water and then got distracted by the fresh fruit, then she remembered the house needed a few things and suddenly her pit stop turned into a shopping trip. Now, she held onto her half filled trolley and gazed at the sight before her.

She knew it was stupid, but the conversation she had with Kara and Beth had lingered in her brain and she figured why not erase the question and test it out. She could do it at home without Tom finding out.

Luckily there weren't many to choose from as apparently whoever made pregnancy tests were still out of business. But from her options she had no clue which was the best and none of them seemed to stand out and say 'buy me and then pee on me, Sasha!'.

Now she was standing there staring at them and realising it had to be weird for her to spend so much time gazing at pregnancy tests. So she picked up one at random and then another as it was probably good to have a back up. Before she knew it she had one of every brand given there were fairly close to their expiry dates. So it was best to make sure she was doing it right, last thing she needed was a false positive to waste her a trip to doctors.

She gave a resigned sigh as she decided she needed re-evaluate the muffin situation as she was in need of chocolate.

* * *

"Yeah, pumpkin is yummy." Beth said to Kaito as she fed him some pumpkin mash, he gobbled it up as he watched her. "You want more?" she asked after Kaito swallowed his last bite.

"Kay." Kaito replied.

"Was that an OK this time?" Beth asked him as it sounded like a proper word.

"Hmm." Kaito replied as he looked at the empty spoon and back at her. His hands clapped together in a cute but not pushy manner. Whatever moment of clarity she had with him was gone and she decided to chalk up his last response as a stroke of luck. Yet again.

"Ok, I'm giving up, you'll form words when you're ready. So, here we go." Beth said as she feed him another spoonful of pumpkin mush. "Yummy!" she said in a happy tone as the door bell rang. "I'll be back." she told Kaito, she placed his half eaten lunch on the table far from his reach and headed for the door.

"Hey," she said with a smile as she opened to find Sasha at her doorstep.

"Hey, so I took the test." Sasha told her, she looked rather preoccupied with her thoughts to remember the small talk. Not that Beth minded as she waved her in.

"The test?" Beth asked with a frown, she closed the door and they walked back to the kitchen table. "Do you want something to drink? water? coffee?" she asked, Sasha shook her head before sitting at the table.

"Hey Kaito." Sasha said to the baby boy who sat in his high chair patiently waiting for more food. She turned to Beth. "Pregnancy test." she said in a low voice.

"You know Kaito can't repeat words yet. I can barely commit him to an 'okay'." Beth told her in amusement, as she sat down and continued to feed Kaito. "But please continue." she added.

"First one was positive," Sasha said.

"Congratulations!" Beth said with a smile but Sasha held up her finger in a signal to say 'wait'.

"The second was negative." Sasha informed her.

"Why would you take a second test?" Beth asked confused before she smiled at Kaito and spoon fed him some pumpkin mush.

"To confirm the results. There is such a thing as a false positive and then I got crazy." Sasha confessed.

"How crazy?" Beth asked as she was trying to think of how one could go crazy with pregnancy tests.

"like 8 pregnancy tests crazy and half say 'pregnant' and the other half are negative or inconclusive which is basically a negative or a false positive." Sasha told her.

"Ok, well, why not have a blood test?" Beth asked her.

"Because what if I'm not pregnant and I just got crazy because I thought maybe my bitchiness was pregnancy hormones when really they are just normal woman hormones?" Sasha asked her, now that she said it all out loud she realised how silly she sounded. She was not the type of person to get into hysterics.

"Well, you could wait and see like Kara suggested. Maybe it's just PMS? Your period will be here tomorrow suddenly everything will make sense. Or you'll just be like this for nine months until a baby is born." Beth offered in a unhelpful manner.

"That's your advice?" Sasha asked sceptically.

"Yeah, that and eat chocolate. If you knew for sure that you were pregnant, what would you change lifestyle and diet wise?" Beth asked her as she spoon fed Kaito more of his lunch.

"I don't know, not much." Sasha said, the only thing that came to mind was that she'd give up the occasional glass of wine and exercise less rigorously but that was it. She also realised the point Beth was making.

"So wait and see, I think in a few weeks you'd get your answer until then just chill." Beth said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I thought I'd be better at this." Sasha said rubbing her face as she so frustrated by it all.

"I think it's because you literally have zero control over it. Yes, you can do all the prep work of eating right, exercise and the sex but it's down to his swimmers and your eggs making connections. Something you can't do much about, as it either happens or it doesn't." Beth pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right." Sasha replied as there was something calming about Beth's somewhat weird by pragmatic insight on the matter.

"I know it will happen, you and Tom will get your baby if it's naturally, IVF induced or via adoption. So why not just chill and enjoy the sex." Beth said as she cleaned Kaito up, he chortled in response as she wiped pumpkin mush from behind his ear.

"I'm enjoying the sex." Sasha assured her with a chuckle.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't and maybe no more drug store tests. They seem really unreliable. Do you want have lunch with me?" Beth asked her.

"Sure." Sasha replied.

* * *

Later that afternoon,

Boneless, gasping, Beth tore her mouth free from his and slumped forward. With her hot, damp cheek resting against Mike's shoulder as gripped onto him for support. She couldn't believe she had just said 'I love you' after Mike had just made love to her on his desk in the study. It had been hot as hell and emotions got the better of her.

His response was to kiss her, no words, just a passionate kiss before letting them both catch their breath. She was still in shock from uttering the words that now she was cooling down; she starting to worry that maybe she freaked him out. What was she supposed to say or do?

Mike nuzzled her neck before he pressed a soft, lingering kiss the side of her neck. He pulled back gave her a heated look before he kissed the corner of her mouth. His tongue eased across her lower lip in a tender caress, as though he couldn't stop tasting her.

"Dad! we're home!" Sienna called out. Mike and Beth winced as the door slammed and two seconds later Kaito wailed through the baby monitor.

Mike gave Beth a wry smile before giving her a quick, passionate kiss before he eased away from her. Beth righted her clothing and watched as he pulled his pants up

"About-" Beth started but the door to the study opened and Mia bounced in. "Hey Mia," she said with a smile.

"Sienna said she's going to get Kaito and look!" Mia held an invitation "Amy invited me to her birthday party. It's gonna be Backwards Day, can I go?" she asked.

"Can?" he asked her.

"May I go?" Mia asked in an annoyed manner.

"Yes," Mike said as he took the invitation and looked at the details. He signed the RSVP strip on the bottom of the invitation and handed it to Mia. "Put it on the calendar, take the RSVP to Amy tomorrow." he told her.

"Ok, Daddy." Mia said as she raced out of the study with a happy bounce.

"She's becoming normal again." Mike mused glad to see her little girl coming into her own.

"Yeah and what's backwards day?" Beth asked.

"Kids wear their clothing backwards. They eat the meals in reverse; so cake first etc." he explained.

"Ah. makes sense and easy to do." Beth said awkwardly, "Look about what I said, I'm not taking it back. It's out there and you don't have to say it back to me if or until you get there as I'm all good. We don't need to talk about it. I just- yeah, I should go check on Kaito." Beth added, Mike looked a little bemused and before he could say anything Beth left the room.

* * *

"Hey, you feeling ok?" Tom asked Sasha after they finished a long kiss 'hello' after what felt like an even longer day at work.

"Yeah." Sasha assured him, she made sure there was no evidence of pregnancy paranoia in the house.

"You disappeared during the day and we have muffins in the house. Store bought muffins." Tom told her as he pulled her tight against her and smiled at her.

"They have chocolate in them and I was lazy. I had an impromptu lunch with Beth." Sasha told him, answering his questions in a broad manner which left him a little muddled.

"Ok, you'd tell me if something was bothering you right?" Tom asked her.

"Yes, I was just talking to her about being cold turkey off my birth control and other womanly stuff. I just feel a little off kilter and needed to commiserate with someone who understands." Sasha said, it wasn't entirely a lie but she really didn't want to open the lid off her crazy at the moment.

"You know, I feel I could confidently discuss your womanly woes with you." He told her confidently.

"You kind of need a vagina and to suffer through painful periods for at least a year for me to be comfortable with that." she said frankly.

"Fair call, did talking to Beth help?" he asked.

"Yeah, it did. She told me to take it easy and be kinder to myself. To go to my doctor if the insomnia becomes too much." Sasha said, as Beth had shared all those fun facts and some advice on how to handle it. If anything Beth made it sound like going off birth control was like withdrawal from a drug.

"Insomnia?" he asked as far as he knew Sasha was sleeping, if anything she slept longer than him on most days but his lack of sleep was by choice due to his schedule and want to stay fit.

"I'm sleeping fine, it just happened to her. But I'm ok." she assured him, she loved that he cared for her enough to be concerned. To actually notice when she wasn't herself and acknowledge it.

"Ok, I was kind of thinking maybe you were pregnant." he offered with a sly smile.

"I doubt that it would be that easy." Sasha quipped with a sigh as there was no way in hell she'd tell him about her adventure today.

"It'd be nice if neither of us had to work too hard at it given how much we've overcome just to get here." Tom said thoughtfully.

"So having sex with me is a hardship hmm?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes, I definitely suffer through my art." he deadpanned before they both laughed.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Beth asked Mike in a low voice as he came behind her in the kitchen and looked over her shoulder at what was cooking for dinner. His hands rested gently on her hips and all she could think about was how deliciously hard he gripped them earlier in the study.

"I know we're not talking about it. So let me just say this." he murmured to her, the kids were in the living room but he wasn't taking any chances of them overhearing for the sake of Beth's vanity than his own. He knew it was an asshole thing to trap her here and now but he didn't want her earlier confession to hang over her. "What you said earlier, I just need a little more time to get there myself but I wouldn't mind it if you said it to me again." he told her.

"Ok, still I'm sorry. I felt like a broke a cardinal rule of dating there. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." Beth told him.

"No, you didn't make me uncomfortable. Actually, it felt good to hear it. Really good." Mike told her, Beth warmed from his words and wore a closed lip smile. A loud cry erupted from the lounge room and Mia raced into the kitchen area.

"Daddy," Mia said. Mike and Beth both looked to her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Kaito spewed on the carpet and then tried to eat it. He got upset with us cause we stopped him." Mia said as she made a disgusted face. Mike cringed as it was not something what he wanted hear. He released his hold on Beth and went into the lounge room where Sienna held Kaito as far away from her person as she could given he had pale green vomit down the front of his onesie, all over his face and hands that looked exactly like his dinner of chicken, zucchini, parsnip puree. Kaito did not look happy as he hiccuped and then started crying in earnest. The poor baby covered in majority of vomit with just a small portion on the rug.

"Ok. I'll take Kaito" Mike told Sienna.

"Dad, he's covered in vomit." Sienna said, Mike ignored it as clothes could be changed while an upset sick baby would take hours to settle. "So gross." she told him as Mike held Kaito against his shirt as Kaito laid flat against his chest. Mike winced as his shirt dampen with was basically baby stamp of vomit.

"It's ok, we all get sick. There just must have been something yucky in puree. I bet it was the parsnip. No one likes parsnip." Mike said to Kaito who pressed his grubby face into Mike's shoulder and cried. Mike adjusted his hold and soothingly rubbed Kaito's back as Beth came out of the kitchen armed with baking soda and coffee. "Where are you going with my coffee?" Mike asked her.

"Vomit, sacrifices have to be made for saving the lounge room." Beth said as she covered the vomit with baking soda and then sprinkled it lightly with coffee grounds. Mike had to admit it hurt to see his coffee go to waste but she was right. "Baking soda will dry it out and coffee grounds for smell. Then I'll vacuum it up later when it's dry." she informed him.

"I'll get Kaito and myself will get cleaned up. So start dinner without us." Mike told them.

"We'll wait, if Kaito doesn't calm down the we'll figure it out." Beth replied, He gave a nod, he knew it was the wrong time to think it but she was beautiful and he really hadn't put into words how he felt about her. But he knew he wanted her to always be by his side. His partner in every sense of the word. He felt blessed that she loved him.

* * *

Later that evening,

"I think he threw up his dinner for attention and playtime on our bed." Beth told Mike in an amused manner as Kaito sat on their bedspread playing with a stuffed Snoopy doll and totally in his own world. He had no fever and hadn't vomited again. Once he was cleaned up and in a fresh onesie with Dad's attention; his mood improved greatly. Only problem now was that he wouldn't go to sleep. His routine was out of whack as instead of being a grouch as one would expect; he was relishing the perceived freedom.

"Could be, I still think it's the parsnips. No one likes parsnips." Mike quipped, it was no secret he hated Parsnips. He sat at the bed head while Beth sat on the opposite end of the bed making sure to be ready for when Kaito tried to crawl off an edge. But for now he was content to sit and play.

"He's eaten parsnips and zucchini before and was fine. The chicken was fresh but honestly meat purees make me nauseous. I can't stomach the idea of it being a meat smoothie." Beth said she shivered in disgust and shook her head while Mike laughed.

"Hmm, it's a little gross." Mike conceded, he tried not to think about it. Navy cuisine wasn't always the greatest and MRE's left a lot to be desired so it was always better to just fill the hole in the gut and not think too deeply about details of what was being ingested. "Monkey meat is worse." he told her.

"Monkey?" Beth questioned.

"Yeah, had it in Nicaragua. Local cuisine nearly made me become a vegetarian." he quipped.

"Wow, I can't imagine you as a vegetarian." Beth told him with a smile. "But then I thought you hated vomit, yet you handle it very well." Beth said with amusement. He made a face and nodded as it was true.

"I do, but it's part of job being a parent and when you're a sailor. Not everyone is born with sea legs." he mused.

"You're a really great Dad." Beth told him sincerely.

"You're a great Mom." he replied.

"I'm the child carer and an average one at that." Beth clarified as she didn't really understand what he was saying.

"You're Mom, it might be unofficial at this stage but you have a way with the girls that I don't. You are here for Kaito; day in and out. While the girls have their own say about it; I'd like Kaito to call you 'Mom' one day." he said in an off handed manner as he didn't want her to feel pressured into saying 'yes' on the spot.

"Sounds like you're planning to keep me around for a very long time." Beth replied coyly.

"Yeah, for as long as you can put up with me." Mike said with a closed lip smile.

"It could be a very long time." Beth warned him, "And it would be an honour to one day officially be called 'Mom' but we don't have to rush anything." Beth added with a cautious yet happy smile.

"Kaito, come here." Mike said, Kaito smiled as he dropped his toy to the side and crawled over to Mike, he lifted Kaito into his lap and looked to Beth. "Do you want a Mommy?" he asked him, Kaito pointed at Beth.

"You've been training him." Beth accused him.

"I swear I have not. Kaito, where's Beth?" he asked, Kaito smiled as he realised they were playing a game and pointed at Beth. "Where's Mommy?" Mike asked him, Kaito pointed at Beth but at this point, Mike figured he could ask Kaito anything and he'd point at Beth. But Beth didn't know that. "See, he knows what he wants, you want Mommy?" he asked Kaito.

"Kay." Kaito replied coyly.

"He approves." Mike said with a closed lip smile to Beth. He threw his hands up in a 'how can you argue this?' manner.

"He just likes that noise." Beth quipped, repeating what he had told her the other night.

"Nah, that was an Okay 'kay'." Mike argued, as he tickled Kaito earning him a cute giggle. Mike smiled before his expression grew serious. "You sure you're ok after this afternoon?" he asked her.

"Yeah, we're good. Really good as long as you realise that sometimes I may not be able to completely control myself around you." she told him with an amused smile.

"I'm completely ok with that." Mike assured her.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

* * *

A few weeks later,

"It's negative, I know it was stupid to come in but I feel like I'm going crazy and my body is completely out of whack. I know I can't be pregnant but everyone around is just nattering in my ear about it to the point that I'm starting to think I am." Sasha told Dr Wilson. He was a man in his late 50s with a genial manner that made it easy to confide her crazy to. He tended to find the positive side of things while maintaining a respectful amusement of her commentary about her health.

"Actually, The result is positive and according to your hCG around 2-3 months. with your permission, I'd like to call your OBGYN, as I think it would be good to book you in for an ultrasound within the next couple of days." Dr Wilson told her.

"But I only had surgery four months ago. I was told this would be impossible until after a year or so. I've gained a couple pounds but it's nothing to write-" Sasha stopped as his words sunk in, "Is everything ok? Why would I need an ultrasound so soon?" she asked, now worried and if she had made some faux pas as a pregnant woman that had damaged her pregnancy.

"Everything looks within normal parameters in your blood work, it's just that your hCG levels are on the high side which suggests you may have a multiple pregnancy. An ultrasound is the best way to confirm it, I don't want you to worry unnecessarily but multiple pregnancies can carry a higher risk of complications. So it's just good to confirm sooner than later." her doctor told her.

"Multiple?" Sasha asked a little stunned. They hadn't even started trying to have a baby and now there was a possibly of more than one. She didn't know whether to jump for joy or vomit from shock and stress.

"That's the supposition from looking at the results. I don't want to confirm anything without an ultrasound. It may turn out that it's a singleton pregnancy. Every pregnancy and woman is different which is why you'll have the ultrasound and go from there." He told her.

"Ok, well I'll make the time. Just tell me when." Sasha told him.

* * *

"You ok there?" Mike asked Tom as the man just got off his phone looking a little shell shocked.

"Yes, Sasha called." Tom told him, he checked the time as she said the ultrasound would take place in two hours time. He did not want to miss it. He'd already shared his suspicion of what Sasha's pregnancy test would be. He hadn't missed the signs but had learnt from Darien and his sister it was better to wait for the Doctor's confirmation than just assume.

"And?" Mike asked, Tom pulled out his wallet and gave him a $50 note. Mike chuckled as he took the money as Mike had told him last week when Sasha made one of her cadets cry that it was due to her being pregnant. Tom hadn't believed it could happen so quickly and bet against him. But he had to admit he was happy to lose the bet. "Congratulations, want to make another bet?" Mike asked as checked to make sure it wasn't fake.

"Sure," Tom said drily as this had to be an easier win.

"Triplets." Mike told him with a smug smile.

"Not likely." Tom scoffed.

"You're an overachiever and Sasha's worse than you in that department. With that in mind, twins would be considered an underachievement and Quadruplets or more would just be obnoxious. That and the fact Sasha made three grown men cry last week... Triplets. That is science." Mike deadpanned.

"That is bullshit." Tom said laughing as he knew it was most definitely not going to be a multiple pregnancy. He and Sasha had fertility issues which meant it was a fluke to even have Sasha pregnant so quickly. So he was not banking on it being more than one baby.

"Beth thinks I'm right." Mike said with a smug grin.

"She's your girlfriend. Of course she'd agree with you." Tom told him.

"Not always." Mike said with a grin that Tom did not want to know about. "So, we on? Say $30?" Mike asked mockingly.

"Yeah, cause there's no way it could be triplets." Tom said taking the bet, he knew he was more likely to be struck by lightening than Sasha and he having triplets.

* * *

Two hours and a whole litre of water later, Tom and Sasha were at their OBGYN's office. Sasha laid on the bed as the doctor stood next to an ultrasound technician as they performed the ultrasound. Tom couldn't help but feel a little nervous and jittery as he held Sasha's hand in his.

He figured he'd have a year of troubles and a few rounds of IVF before they got to this stage. He and Darien took a year and half of tears, heartache and two miscarriages before Sammy was conceived. Yet here they were, Sasha laid on the bed looking distinctly uncomfortable thanks to a full bladder and being poked by the ultrasound wand.

"It's triplets. Congratulations." Dr Howard said with a smile as she turned the screen to show them. Sasha sucked in a breath as she was overwhelmed with emotion by the sight before her and Tom. There on the screen was hers and Tom's three unborn babies. They weren't alien blobs but tiny humans.

She had hadn't known what to expect, she had banked on her pregnancy being two babies and hoped it was just one baby. But she was wrong and yet She couldn't help but fall in love with Tom and those three tiny but distinct signs of life nestled within her. She smiled as one wiggled and the other two twitched in response.

"What?" Tom asked stunned, he realised he now owed Mike $30 now.

"See, one, two, three babies." She said as she pointed at the screen, gesturing out their three babies. "Everything looks good. I'd guess you're around 11-12 weeks along. Looks to be identical twins and a fraternal, you guys don't mess around." Dr Howard said with a smile.

"Yeah," Tom said swallowing as he was just stunned by what he was seeing. He looked to Sasha and smiled as it was amazing, it was too good to believe. But it was real and the technician was printing out pictures for them. He kissed the back of Sasha's hand before returning his gaze back to the screen.

"Now, it's a little too early to try for the heartbeat but we'll see in a fortnight." Dr Howard told them, not concerned at all.

"I thought everything looked good. I read in the books that we usually get maybe two or three ultrasounds." Sasha said concerned as she was completely out of her depth.

"It does, why don't we let you get cleaned up and go to loo before we discuss it." Dr Howard said, the technician handed Sasha paper towel to wipe off the gel. She got off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

"I didn't think it was possible for us to get pregnant so quickly." Tom said to Dr Howard.

"Sometimes Nature has it's own plans." Dr Howard offered, clearly her way of saying she didn't have an explanation but Tom was no complaining. Sasha returned from the bathroom looking a lot happier and more comfortable. They headed to Dr Howard's office and sat down.

The doctor made a quick call to reception before she hung up and smiled at Tom and Sasha. There was something comforting about her confidence and that she clearly looked pleased to know they wouldn't have to endure IVF especially if the pregnancy stuck. Tom hoped so.

"So," Dr Howard began, "with multiple pregnancies we classify them as high risk. I don't want you to be scared or worried. Many women who are pregnant with more than one baby have normal pregnancies and no problems. However, multiple pregnancy does have a increased risk of developing complications for both you and your babies. This is why we like to monitor our patients such as yourself more closely than a mother with a single pregnancy. I want to stress that age has no bearing on this, I'd be having this discussion with a woman pregnant with triplets, no matter her age." Dr Howard said, she spoke directly to Sasha but offered quick looks to Tom so he didn't feel excluded.

"How closely?" Sasha asked, she felt better that Dr Howard let her off the hook for not being 25 years old.

"Preferably, an ultrasound once a fortnight until you're 30 weeks and then once a week until you give birth. I know it sounds incredibly annoying, but it's just so we can monitor you and your babies closely to help prevent or treat any conditions that may arise. You should also know, it's fairly rare for a woman to carry triplets to full term which is why after 30 weeks we like you to come in once a week." Dr Howard told her.

"What complications or conditions are we talking about?" Tom asked.

"Some women who have multiple pregnancy experience symptoms such as morning sickness, exhaustion, body aches etc., a little more extremely than a singleton pregnancy. Triple the amount of work for three babies. So we're talking about anemia, gestational diabetes, high blood pressure, pre-eclampsia, premature labour-" she stopped as she could see Tom and Sasha were not taking it well. "Look, just because the risk is there, doesn't mean it will happen. We take these precautions so we can deliver healthy babies and allow mothers the best chance at an easier recovery." Dr Howard assured them.

"Ok," Sasha said taking a breath as it was a lot to take in.

"My receptionist will give you the information packet on the way out, in the packet will be card with an emergency number in case you need to contact me after hours for the duration of the pregnancy. There's a lot information that will scare the hell out of you. But remember, every pregnancy is different and we give you the information not because we think you'll develop complications but because we want you to be aware and informed. Look it over, at our next meeting I will answer any questions you have and I recommend seeing a counsellor who specialises with couples who have multiple pregnancies; it can be a lot to take in and it can help to talk about it. Also to discuss post natal depression and coping mechanisms, we've seen evidence of a higher rate of PND with parents since the pandemic." Dr Howard told them.

"Ok." Sasha replied, she didn't like the sound of a head shrinker but she had to admit Dr Howard was just making a suggestion. She knew it was part of the new initiative the government was implementing to increase birth rate in America.

"Sasha, you're in great physical shape and the ultrasound and bloodwork is well within normal parameters. I don't want you to get bogged down in the what if's. Ok?" Dr Howard told her.

"Ok." Sasha said nodding.

"The best thing you can do for yourself and the babies; is to relax and keep doing what you're doing." Dr Howard said.

"What about work and exercise?" Tom asked.

"It's really up to Sasha," Dr Howard said, she looked to Sasha. "Just use common sense. No contact sports or anything too rigorous like triathlons. Sex is ok, if you're in the mood and if you haven't experienced any cramping or breakthrough bleeding. Mostly, my best advice is to listen to your body and the cues it's giving you. If you're tired, rest and don't push yourself. You're growing three new people, it's going to be a real adventure." Dr Howard told her.

* * *

That evening at the Slattery home,

"So, I was thinking we compile a whole bunch of everyday usable items for babies and Sasha into a basket along with a huge bag of coffee. It will work right?" Beth asked with a smile. She held Kaito by the hands as she had lifted him; so he was standing. She was attempting to teach him to walk, at least show him the idea.

"What about Tom?" Mike asked in an amused tone, she had listed out every single item a new parent could dream of wanting and needing more than a onesie. It was clear it wasn't her first baby shower experience. Not that Mike could see Sasha having a baby shower. It was still good to embrace the joy.

"Well, I don't see him needing nipple cream. But Sasha might let him have some of the aspirin and coffee." Beth offered, Mike laughed.

"True, I also think we should give them all of Kaito's baby stuff that we aren't using anymore. He's outgrown it and it's just going to collect dust." Mike said as he was making dinner. Kaito babbled at the sound of his name and tried to sit down but Beth kept him on his feet. She was determined to exercise his legs into walking.

"I kind of miss him being so small and immobile. Every time I wake up he's bigger than the day before." Beth said with a small pout.

"Me too but he's also pretty cute crawling around the place." Mike said, he watched as Beth lifted Kaito into her arms given he was starting to fuss. But once he was up higher and able to see the room he calmed down.

"One day, you'll be walking and I'll have to buy you a monkey leash so I don't lose you. Ok?" Beth told Kaito.

"Kay." he replied with a small smile.

"You're my little monkey." Beth told him, she peppered his tiny face with kissed and blew a raspberry on his cheek earning tiny chuckles of glee from Kaito. She chuckled herself before she placed him back onto the floor. Kaito looked up at her for a second and then crawled over to Mike. He pulled himself up using Mike's pant leg as leverage to hold himself up before he hugged Mike's calf.

"Dada." Kaito said.

"Oh no, Daddy is making dinner." Beth told Kaito as she knew he wanted to be picked up but Mike was in the middle of chopping up vegetables.

"Dada." Kaito pouted, he reached one hand up at Mike and bounced on his feet in a demanding manner.

"Kaito, come over to me. Daddy can pick you up later." Beth told him, she sat on the floor and gestured for him to come to her.

"Go on," Mike told him, Kaito dropped to the floor and crawled back to Beth. "I hate to ask, but we have a gift for the party right?" he asked.

"Yep, all wrapped and ready to go." Beth assured him.

"Good, I don't think I could survive the Lego aisle." Mike quipped.

* * *

"You should let me cook." Tom told Sasha, she gave him an wry smile as the kitchen was her domain.

"You read the information pack." Sasha quipped though she was serious as he had disappeared for over an hour with his laptop since they had come home. She hadn't minded as she had needed her own head space to digest everything Dr Howard had told them and to stare at the ultrasound picture.

"Yes, and I compiled a list of questions as google was traumatising." Tom said shaking his head. She knew he was doing his best not to freak out and wrap her up in bubble wrap. It was scary reading all the things that could go wrong but she had decided for her own sanity to keep a positive attitude and believe she and the babies would be ok.

"Look, I feel fine to cook and it's just tacos not a 7 course meal. Doctor said I was in great physical shape and to trust my body. My body is telling me I'll conquer simple tasks." Sasha told him.

"But-" Tom started, Sasha placed her knife down and moved to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the face.

"Relax, you can clean the bathrooms and vacuum the house to your hearts content. But I need to eat good food and last time you made tacos the meat turned into a paste. It was gross." She told him.

"We could order in, or hire a housekeeper. Hiring a housekeeper might be a good idea especially for later when you're not as able due to the babies and afterwards to help with the babies while I'm at work." Tom offered, Sasha smiled kindly as she appreciated the thought but he was getting ahead of himself.

"We don't need a housekeeper. You just need to take a deep breath and relax. Can you do that for me?" Sasha asked him. Tom did as ordered and took a breath but he didn't entirely relax. "Are we going to tell the kids?" she asked.

"I think we should but just keep the news to a tight circle." Tom said.

"Beth knows, which means Mike knows." Sasha informed him.

"When did you tell her?" Tom asked confused and a little annoyed she hadn't discussed it with him first.

"I texted her when you were in the study having a meltdown over that information pack. She was worried about my lack of sleep and I said I'd let her know everything is ok. It's what friends do." Sasha said.

"I was not having a meltdown. I would've like to talk about who we'd tell and when first." Tom told her.

"I said I was pregnant. I didn't tell her it was triplets." Sasha informed him.

"Ok-"

"Hey! we're home." Ashley called out as she Sammy came in. Zuma who'd been snoozing on the lounge room floor woke up and starting barking happily and running around the room before Sammy had him settled.

"Hey." Tom said to them.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Ashley asked carefully.

"Yeah, why?" Tom asked.

"You're both here like early. Something is up." Ashley stated.

"Actually we do have some news. Please sit down." Tom said as he gestured to the kitchen table.

"You're getting married?" Ashley asked.

"One day but no, not engaged. Now, relax and sit down." Tom told her.

"Ok, is someone dying?" Ashley asked them as they all sat down.

"No," Sasha said.

"Could you just tell us?!" Ashley demanded impatiently.

"We would if you'd let us." Tom said with a chuckle.

"Well?" Sammy asked in a bored manner, he held Zuma's leash in his hand which had the puppy waiting at his feet, tail wagging as he wanted his walk.

"Sasha is pregnant. We're having triplets, so in roughly 6 or more months; you two are going have three new siblings." Tom said, he and Sasha watched as Ashley and Sammy blanched at news. They both sat stock still for roughly 5 seconds as the reality of the news sunk in.

"Wow, ok." Sammy said with a shrug, like it wasn't much to discuss nor life changing which left Sasha and Tom a little bemused. Then Ashley exploded.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! You said you'd be having one baby not three!" Ashley told them.

"Ashley-" Tom started in a calming manner but Ashley was not having a bar of it as she spoke over him.

"God, Dad, how irresponsible can you be? This house is like way too small for seven of us and how are we going to afford them? What about me going to college?" Ashley demanded clearly upset at the radical change two more babies would have on their lives.

"Your college fund is safe. There will obviously have to be some changes around the house and with Sasha and my work schedule. But it will all be ok." he assured Ashley and Sammy even if he didn't look worried at all.

"I don't see how. Why couldn't you just have one baby? You barely got time for us and now you want to add three more babies?" Ashley said, it hit Tom and Sasha that this was the real heart of Ashley's anger. Something they thought wasn't an issue at all, they thought they had balance work and life schedule well but Ashley clearly didn't agree.

"Nature had other plans. But this is happy news and everything will work out." Sasha said to Ashley.

"Maybe for you. You got everything you wanted." Ashley told her, she got up from the table and ran upstairs. Tom rose to follow but Sasha touched his arm and shook her head.

"Let her go and just give her 10-15 minutes to digest what she's feeling." Sasha told him, Ashley clearly needed time to clear her head before Tom and Sasha approached her.

"Well, I think it's cool, would it be ok if I take Zuma for a walk?" Sammy asked them.

"Yeah, go ahead." Tom said, Sammy raced out of the house with Zuma. Once the door was closed, Sasha and Tom share a look before just shaking their heads at lack of excitement.

* * *

Later that evening,

"When is Kaito going to move in with me?" Mia asked him as Mike settled the blankets over her. They had gone through their evening routine of tucking her into bed and talking.

"Soon, I want to make sure he's sleeping through the night before we move him in. That way he won't wake you up. You looking forward to a room mate?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mia said noncommittally.

"How about this party tomorrow?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah, it's going to be heaps fun. We get to eat dessert first and Amy says it's an ice cream cake. You know, Beth's birthday is soon. We should get ice cream cake for her and lots of presents." Mia told him, he smiled at her thoughtfulness even if it was more about Mia wanting ice cream cake.

"Well, let's get her four presents- one from each of us. We don't want to overwhelm her." Mike told her.

"You could marry her as a birthday present." Mia told him, Mike laughed and shook his head much to her disappointment.

"Not happening kiddo." Mike told her.

"Why not?" Mia asked him.

"Because it's too soon. You have to wait for the perfect time to propose marriage to someone who's special. It's usually around a year or more of knowing them." Mike told her.

"Oh, ok. I've known Beth for ages and I think she is very special someone. Can I marry her?" Mia asked him.

"No, because if you marry her then how will I marry her later down the road?" Mike asked with a smile as he liked her commitment in wanting to keep Beth in the family. Mia looked thoughtful for a long moment.

"Well, I guess I could wait but when you do get married to Beth, will you have babies?" Mia asked him.

"You mind telling me why you're so fixated on Beth and I getting married and having babies?" Mike asked her.

"I don't know." Mia replied.

"I think you do." Mike said gently, he hoped she would just tell him the truth as he could see she had a reason for it.

"Well, if you got married then Beth could be Kaito's Mommy and she'd stay with us forever. I really don't want her to leave." Mia told him in a tiny voice.

"I don't think you have to worry about Beth leaving. She loves all of us and is very happy here." Mike assured her.

"Ok, but could you at least think about it Daddy?" Mia asked him, he smiled and gave a nod as there was no harm in letting her believe her plan could work or that he'd think about it.

"I will give it some thought. You can get some sleep. I love you." Mike told her.

"Love you too, Daddy." Mia replied with a smile.

"Sweet dreams." He told her, he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You too Daddy," She replied as she snuggled into the bedding. Mike rose from the bed and walked to the door taking a moment to enjoy the moment before he left the room and headed to his own bed.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

* * *

"Oh my god." Beth said horrified as there were over thirty hyperactive 8 yr old kids running wild and loud in the Meylan's backyard. The cake had been demolished in seconds while all other food was left untouched for most part. It was just too much for Beth.

"Yeah, there's a reason why all the adults try hide inside. It's called a tactical retreat." Mike said as she steered her back inside. Tom, Meylan, Ashley and Sienna were out there with Jenny and Miller. The couple once again volunteering their services for some strange reason.

"Yeah, let's do that." Beth replied as she was not ready to get into the mayhem nor was she in the greatest shape as her crohn's was flaring up. In fact she really wanted to sleep like Kaito was at the moment. He was in a papoose attached to Mike, snoring a cute little storm. Yep, she definitely wanted to sleep on Mike at home than be here but Mia wanted them at the party and their friends were here.

"Hey, it's crazy out there." Sasha said with a smile as she placed the final pizza pops on a platter. Beth sat up at the breakfast bar while Mike got his hand slapped for trying to steal food.

"Hey yourself. How are you?" Beth asked Sasha, she couldn't help but smile as Mike wore a disgruntled look.

"Good, the shock of having triplets hasn't worn off yet." Sasha said with a laugh.

"Give it time, soon you'll be dreading the poo and vomit tsunami coming your way." Sophie quipped as she picked up the platter of pizza pops and headed outdoors. Sasha made a face as she didn't like the comment or imagery it inspired.

"I'd ignore that. This is exciting, you're pregnant and if you ever need anything. Mike and I are here." Beth told Sasha, Mike gave a nod of support.

"It's true." Mike said before he stuffed mini cheeseburger in his mouth in one go. Sasha smiled warmly as it was nice to know she was surrounded by so many caring people. That they took the time to actually tell her they supported her, touched her more than she cared to admit.

"Thank you, I will take you up on that offer as Tom cannot cook and we may starve in my third trimester when I can no longer stand or at worst if I end up on bed rest." Sasha told them.

"Well, no matter what; if you need something let us know. Triplets." Beth said with a smile.

"Yeah, be careful what you wish for as it might come to you-" Sasha started dryly.

"Triple fold." Mike finished for her.

"For that, you can take out mini sliders." Sasha told him as she pushed the platter at him.

"They are monsters and I have a baby to think of." Mike joked as he pushed his hips out and rubbed his hands on Kaito's manner that was reminiscent of a pregnant woman rubbing her belly.

"Kaito slept through a battle on a Naval Destroyer. He'll survive an eight year old's party." Sasha said with a smile.

"I'll remember this Cooper." Mike told her as he picked up the platter and went outside.

"So how's everyone else taking it all?" Beth asked her in a low voice. It was just the two of them in the kitchen.

"Tom's doing well, he's stressing about the complications that might arise from this. Sammy doesn't care, Ashley is pretty upset. She thinks the triplets will swallow up our money and Tom's time. According to her, it's my fault." Sasha said making a face as they hadn't made any headway with her.

"That's tough," Beth commiserated. "I wish I could help but I just don't know. You've set the boundaries of your relationship with her. I know you've tried your hardest but maybe the issue lays with Tom and Ashley's relationship. I've found with Mike and Sienna; they have this weird disconnect. They get a long great but there's this understanding he's going to deploy and leave with little notice and be gone for months." Beth explained.

"It's a strain on the relationship to be sure." Sasha agreed.

"Ashley grew up the same way, her Dad deploying for six months of the year; sometimes more. Now, Tom's back but works long hours and three babies is going to change the dynamic again. Division of time will be a lot smaller for everyone in a sense." Beth offered, Sasha nodded as it made sense, she also appreciated that Beth's pragmatism.

"Yeah it will. I think you're right. She was probably hoping for more time with Tom." Sasha said thoughtfully.

"Maybe, I find sometimes it's easier to take a step back and let the dynamics of the family play out then try and fix everything; but that's just my thoughts on the matter." Beth told her.

"Yeah, I figure it's best to let Ashley come to me or Tom." Sasha conceded, she decided it was also a good time to change the topic. "So, you and Mike? all good?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, we are." Beth said with a serene smile as she started making mini fruit sticks of pineapple, grape and watermelon that had been pre-cut earlier that day.

"How are you?" Sasha asked, she hadn't missed the slightly grey tinge to Beth's pallor or her posture as she was hunching slightly. All signs, Sasha knew well given the time they has spent together.

"Good, today's not a great day which is why Kaito is strapped to Mike but I'm here." Beth told her with a shrug as she continued working on the finger food.

"I appreciate it as you're doing the fruit kabobs." Sasha quipped as she moved to the chair beside her to take a break from making food.

"I can't see kids eating this." Beth said as she used a toothpick and ate some cheddar from a different prep bowl with pineapple.

"At this stage, they eat blindly to keep the sugar high going. As long as it's not green then all good or so Sophie informed me." Sasha assured her with amusement as Beth looked a little dazed at the idea of outside mayhem continuing.

"That kid." Meylan said as he came in with Mike carrying empty platters and trash.

"Who?" Sasha asked from her chair.

"Miller, do you think he's trying to kiss the brass with helping baby sit and chaperone the kids?" Meylan asked as he and Mike disposed of the trash and piled up the platters.

"No." Beth and Sasha replied in unison. Both women couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"Told you so." Mike quipped smugly to Meylan.

"Ok, enlighten me." Meylan said to them.

"He's proving to Jenny that he's a responsible guy who is good with kids. It's classic showmanship of proving himself as a worthy mate." Sasha told him in a matter of fact tone. Beth nodded as she ate more cheese and pineapple together.

"I have never had to do that." Meylan told them with a frown.

"So, you've never pointed out how your niece and nephew love you?" Sasha asked.

"Or shown how cute they are and how you're their favourite uncle with photos to endear yourself to a woman?" Beth added, Meylan narrowed his eyes at them thoughtfully.

"Ok, I concede to your point." Meylan said as he realised he'd lost the argument.

"Anyway, he's in love and clearly dedicated Jenny. So we should enjoy the benefits of them willing to babysit while you can." Sasha said.

"Translation, don't screw it up as Sasha will need a free babysitter in for when she has her kids." Mike joked.

"Exactly." Sasha said with a grin.

* * *

Later that evening,

"Mia is finally down." Mike said as he climbed into bed and pulled Beth into his arms; snuggling close and taking a breath inhaling the soft scent of her skin and enjoying the warmth of her soft body against his.

"She was practically vibrating since that party. I'm surprised she didn't vomit, she ate so much food and then was in that jumping castle for what felt like forever." Beth said sleepily, she had tried to stay awake for him but it had been a long afternoon.

"I know. Hey, how you feeling?" he asked her, putting Mia to be had been a bit of a trial but she had a good day and Sienna seemed happy to be a part of the party even if she was on child wrangling duties. Kaito conked out at his normal bed time like an angel child.

"Like I have a stomach full of fire ants. It'll pass, so don't give it any thought." Beth assured him and she turned around to face him and wore a closed lip smile.

"What can I do?" he asked her, ignoring her request as he cared about her and while he respected her to know her limits. He didn't want to pretend she wasn't in pain.

"Hold me all night." she whispered softly.

"Be my pleasure." he told her, he tightened his arms momentarily and enjoyed the soft sleepy smile on her face. He really missed being part of a couple and the tiny moments like these.

"You feeling ok?" Beth asked him.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, a little self conscious that maybe he's been staring a little too intensely.

"You feel a little warm and clammy to me." She said with a slight frown.

"Nope, all good." Mike assured her.

"Ok, but you'd tell me if you were sick right?" Beth asked him. She pulled back with a look of concern.

"Yeah, I'd make a very sad show and beg for sponge baths and I'd need lots of special attention." Mike told her, Beth chuckled and shook her head.

"Such a liar, you're a suffer in silence type." she told him.

"You think you have me pegged?" Mike asked amused, though she was right. He was the suffer the silence type.

"Nope, just a supposition." She replied.

"I'm ok, though I'll admit that I ate too many of those pizza pop things." he quipped and lied. He didn't feel sick but he did feel drained though he put that down to a long day making sure 8 yr olds didn't kill themselves.

"Pizza is good." Beth replied.

"Not as good you." Mike quipped salaciously, Beth laughed but he soon smothered it with a hot kiss.

* * *

"Ashley still hates us." Tom said as he and Sasha settled into bed. Sasha slid under the covers with a sigh as it had been a long afternoon. She had to admit she was more than happy to be home and in bed with Tom.

"She doesn't hate us, she's upset. Triplets are going to be a lot of work and she's not wrong about us both not having a lot of time." Sasha argued, she was trying to reason everything out and not take it personally.

"We spend time with them. We're always there when it counts." Tom pointed out.

"Maybe it's not enough." Sasha replied with a sigh as she played devil's advocate.

"We don't eat meat twice a week for her-" Tom started but Sasha cut him off.

"Maybe to Ashley; it looks I replaced Darien and wasn't happy with the status quo of children. You were deployed for most of her childhood. She probably figured things would be very different when you left." Sasha explained, she wished she could recall what Beth had said word for word but exhaustion got the better of her.

"It has." Tom told her.

"I know but now we're bringing three new babies who are going to swallow up some of her perceived time with us. If that's how she sees it, I don't blame her for feeling upset." Sasha said.

"Are you talking yourself out of this pregnancy?" Tom asked, Sasha looked at him incredulously and shook her head.

"No! and I still agree that we should be positive and open minded with the pregnancy. But we should review what we're doing for the future and make solid plans. I'd like to know what we're all going to be doing in the next few months. We need contingency plans for if I end up on bed rest and prepare for my going on maternity leave. I was also thinking of asking Beth to help me when the babies are here." Sasha told him as it had been rolling around in her head ever since she found out she was pregnant and tried to imagine what life would be like with three babies.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Tom asked with a chuckle.

"No, but I assumed you'd be working and if you do take paternity leave; you will have to go back to work. Do you think you'll take paternity leave?" Sasha asked, she had to admit it was a lot questions that did need to be answered.

"Not sure if it's an option. You don't think you can handle three babies on your own?" Tom asked her, Sasha blew out a breath and shrugged.

"I have no clue but I do know that I'd like the contingency plan of her helping me out when you are at work and it gets too much for me. I'm not stupid enough to think I can do this all on my own all the time though." She informed him.

"It does take a village." Tom conceded.

"And we do have the bedroom issue of no space for a nursery that needs to be addressed." Sasha added.

"I have a confession to make on that score." Tom confessed.

"You're sleeping with another woman and leaving me? So now I'll just live with the triplets sleeping on your side of the bed?" She asked him, Tom laughed and shook his head.

"No, I called a realtor yesterday afternoon. To see if maybe we could find a place nearby with a bit more room and inside the same school catchment area. So Sammy and Ashley don't need to change schools and hopefully within our budget." Tom said, he liked how Sasha relaxed and smiled at his forethought on the matter.

"And?" She asked.

"There's three houses that would suit our requirements. One of them is right next door to Mike's." Tom told her.

"No!" Sasha said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it hasn't gone on the market yet. I've been sent some photos. It looks promising." Tom said as he picked up his phone and showed her the photos.

"It looks good." Sasha said as she looked at the pictures.

"It's a little weirdly built." Tom confessed.

"How so?" she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder, he slid the photo to the layout map. "Oh," she said as she could see what he meant. The front door opened, to the left were three bedrooms and a bathroom and then to the right one had to walk down some steps to a large living area that opened into the kitchen and dining. A small half bathroom was next to a second staircase that led up to another entertainment area of sorts and two more bedrooms with another bathroom. "It's like we'll be cut off from the kids. Is that area built over the garage?" Sasha asked him as she gestured to the master bedroom, fourth bedroom and large indoor entertainment area.

"Yeah and they might not mind it. We're all in the same house and they get a little independence. We could turn the whole entertainment area near our room into a baby zone for the triplets. Eventually have the nursery next to our bedroom, there's a room with access via the garage underneath that could be my study." he said with smile.

"I'd like to see it in person." Sasha told him.

"I book an appointment to check it out this week. We should at least talk to the kids about it." Tom told her.

"Yeah, what about the other houses?" she asked.

"It's a suburb over. They are a little smaller but still has 5 bedrooms and a study." he told her.

"But they are not right next door to your best friend." Sasha argued. Tom wore an unrepentant smile, "Can we even afford to move?" Sasha asked him.

"Yeah, I think we can and it's a good market. We will probably just break even. Then we'll look into a new car." Tom told her.

"A car?" Sasha asked shocked as it hadn't come to her mind that they would need a new one.

"Or car seats to fit in our cars." He said unsure with a frown, Sasha snorted a laugh.

"How is that we are baffled by this? we saved the world, some of us more than others." Sasha said as she rubbed her face and chuckled.

"I know." Tom replied dryly.

"We have to make plans and lists." Sasha said in a matter of fact tone.

"Tomorrow, now we should go to sleep." Tom said as he leaned over her.

"I love you." Sasha told him.

"Love you too," he replied before he gave her a kiss goodnight.

* * *

Next morning,

"You're really hot" Beth told him, as she laid in bed next to him. Normally he ran a few degrees warmer than her which kept the bed nice and toasty but this morning it felt like a sweaty furnace. She looked to Mike, who seemed to be paler than yesterday.

"Thank you." Mike said sleepily as he turned to her.

"You also have a temperature." Beth added for clarification as she felt his forehead. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her palm.

"You have that effect on me." Mike quipped.

"I'm being serious, are you ok?" Beth asked him as she pushed up in bed and looked at him with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, maybe I picked up a cold yesterday but it'll pass." He assured her, he did feel a little lousy but it wasn't anything he'd mention. But he was warmed by her paying attention to him and caring for him.

"Onto Kaito?" Beth asked wryly as Kaito sneezed in his crib.

"Kids." Mike offered with an empathetic smile.

"Ok, well I say we spend all day on the couch. I'll cook and look after Kaito." She told him, Mike frowned as he did not like the sound of him slacking off just cause he was a little under the weather.

"You're still not well yourself." Mike told her, she was still looking pale and drawn from yesterday.

"I'll manage. You have a full week of work ahead of you." Beth told him, before she placed a kiss on his cheek and got out bed to the other man in her life; Kaito.

* * *

"Disposable diapers or reusable?" Sasha asked him, the kids stuck around for talk of moving. It hadn't gone down well but they said they'd keep an open mind and view houses which was promising given the Realtor was happy to organise private open houses for that afternoon. Tom had made it clear he wasn't messing around and wanted buy as soon as possible.

So their quiet Sunday was now 'Operation: Triplets', it was work in progress on the name but Sasha was killing it on the preparation of lists and asking Tom questions about babies and his thoughts on how they wanted to do things with the Triplets.

"Reusable." Tom replied as he checked his emails on his phone, Sasha paused in her notes and gave him a questioning look.

"Newborns go through 10-14 diapers a day, so that's 42 diapers a day per baby. So roughly, 294 diapers a week for us." She informed him, Tom pursed his lips as he could see where the argument was going. He wasn't about to inform her that Darien and he used reusable diapers as he was smart enough not to compare the two out loud as he liked his balls where they were currently located.

"Disposable, we should probably start stockpiling on a lot of supplies." Tom said, Sasha noted as she wrote it down on one of her many lists that were laid out on the table.

"I've got a list started on that. Beth told me that she and Mike are happy to give us all of Kaito's baby gear that they don't need anymore and I'm sure Kara won't mind donating some of Frankie's stuff that he's no longer using. We can op shop for baby furniture, so that should cut down on some of costs. Maybe I should call around this week and see if we can discounts on bulk orders of diapers and baby wipes." Sasha said thoughtfully.

"Ok." Tom said as it sounded like a good move. He found it amusing that Sasha was thinking so in-depth on the matter of having triplets. He just hadn't expected her to have so many lists and a working budget.

"I also think we should get a couple cans of the formula Mike and Kara gives their kids. It's incredibly rare to find but the best formula on the market." Sasha said more to herself than Tom.

"What about breastfeeding?" Tom asked with a frown.

"Oh, I'm going to do that and I'll need a pump" she scribbled a note on another page, "but we can't rule out one of them having allergies or not taking to me. How about just one can? if we don't use it then we can give it Kara and Danny." Sasha told him.

"Kids only drink formula for a year." Tom informed her, he knew by the time the triplets were born Frankie would be over a year old and then Tom frowned, "Is Kara pregnant?" he asked.

"No, but they are talking about it. If not them, we'll donate it. It's no big deal." Sasha said nonchalantly.

* * *

Later that afternoon,

"So, what do we think?" Tom asked as Sammy, Ashley and Sasha joined him outside on the lawn of the house next to Mike's place. "I know which house I'd like but we're a family so we decide together." he told them.

"Are we seriously going to decide on less than an hour which house to buy?" Ashley asked him incredulously. It was a hard ask for a Sunday afternoon but Tom figured it was worth a try. "Sasha is barely pregnant and we have to move?" she added in annoyance.

"Yes, it takes between one to two months for the deal to go through before we can move in. So we want your honest opinion." Tom replied as they walked into three separate properties in the space of two hours. Each one; he and Sasha laid out where the triplets would be and what rooms would be leftover. Then some thoughts of who would get which rooms, they always deferred the third larger room to Ashley due to her age and want for space. They thought if Ashley felt she was getting preference over Sammy then it would smooth over any future issues. It also helped that Sammy didn't care.

"I like this house best, if we have to move. It should be here as the other houses aren't big enough and Sienna's like next door." Ashley stated.

"So that's a yes to this house.?" Tom asked gesturing to the place behind them.

"Yes. Number 3." Ashley clarified in annoyance.

"Sammy?" Tom asked his son.

"Yes, this house, though you're totally wasting that entertainment area on the triplets. You should keep try to get the pool table in the deal." Sammy told him.

"Sacrifices have to made. We still have a lounge room to share." Tom reminded them.

"Unless we turn the third bedroom on Ashley and my side of the house into a home theatre." Sammy told him.

"Well, you save the money for it. Then we'll discuss it when you have $2000 in the bank." Tom told him with a smug grin as Sammy's face wore a shocked expression.

"What?" Sammy asked.

"That's how much a basic home theatre costs. Given we're having triplets, home theatre is not in the family budget." Tom told him, he turned to Sasha, "Sash?" he asked.

"Yes, I love this one." Sasha told him, the house was a little odd and very spacious but it had more bonuses than the other properties they had gone to.

"Ok, get in the car. I'll have a quick word with the Realtor." he told them.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

* * *

A couple days later, Mike snorted a laugh as Kaito sneezed right in Beth's face.

"Delightful." Beth remarked drily. She looked to Kaito with an inured expression of 'I should've seen that coming' as she looked around for a cloth to wipe Kaito. "Where is all this snot coming from?" she asked him, Kaito grumbled and rubbed his face on her shoulder spreading fresh snot around. She gave a cringe worthy laugh as Mike smiled. "Ok, well, what's a little snot between family." she said to him.

"Better than vomit." Mike commented as he was resting on the couch. He'd tried to go to work the last couple days but he was completely useless sol there wasn't a point to him being there. He had to admit he was happy to be home, with Kaito sick too; he was able to help Beth and it felt good to actually take time off to get better than push through like he normally did.

"Yep, I'm so not escaping this cold, am I?" Beth asked with a smile as she cleaned up Kaito's face and laid him down onto Mike's chest.

"No, sorry- we Slattery men like to spread the love." Mike said as he cuddled Kaito close and kissed the top of his head.

"Well, you and Kaito can be two Mc Snotty faces and plot out your evil schemes together while I clean up." She informed him with a grin.

"That's not nice, we're very sick." Mike told her with a pout, Kaito pouted too making them the most adorable duo. Beth chuckled but just as she was about say something a knock sounded at the door.

"I know. It's handy with you both having a cold as you can steam in the shower together. Share grumbles." Beth said with amusement but he knew she was concerned. She hovered over him and Kaito, she made sure they were both well hydrated and in Mike's case medicated. She made him steam his face in some foul smelling concoction all with the intent of making him better.

"I don't grumble." Mike replied mockingly as Beth answered the front door.

"Tom." Beth said surprised. Mike shifted on the lounge to sit up as he saw Tom standing on the front stoop. Kaito didn't like the change of position, so Mike slouched a little on the couch until Kaito settled. He knew Kaito was drifting off to sleep as he was growing heavier and lax against him.

"Hey, can I come in?" Tom asked.

"We have colds in here." Beth informed him, Kaito sneezed and grumbled just prove her point.

"I'll take my chances." He replied, Beth stepped out of the way and Tom stepped in.

"Tom." Mike said before he smothered a cough and winced from his sore throat. He smoothed a hand down Kaito's back to soothe the baby back to sleep given they hadn't slept well last night.

"How are you?" Tom asked as he came into the lounge room careful to not disturb the mess of toys ad he sat down in the single seater. He frowned and pulled a plastic spoon from behind him and placed it on the coffee table.

"Miserable. What's going on?" Mike asked him, he really hoped it was nothing major as he just wanted to vegetate until his and Kaito's cold passed.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Beth said to them.

"Stay, I wanted to talk to you both." Tom said.

"Ok." Beth said somewhat awkwardly, she didn't want to say that Tom hated her. But they didn't have the best relationship which made her wonder why he wanted her to stay. She sat down next to Mike on the lounge and tried to look comfortable.

"Sasha and I bought the house next door." Tom said.

"Congratulations." Beth said with a smile.

"Yeah, which one?" Mike asked with a frown.

"Beresford's place." Tom said.

"Which one?" Mike asked, Beth playfully smacked his arm as Mike knew both their neighbours to know which house Tom had bought.

"That next door." Tom gestured, "Anyway, we close on the property in 30 days. I was hoping you two could help." Tom said.

"Sure," Mike said with a closed lip smile.

"Yeah. Anything." Beth added.

"Great, Beth, I need you to babysit Sasha." Tom told her, in a tone that was more of an order than an invitation.

"Sasha is not going to like that." Beth said with a frown, she was pretty sure if Mike said something like that to her; she would be ticked off.

"Sasha is pregnant with triplets and stress is bad. Moving house is stressful, so I'm going to book hotel room with a spa package." Tom told her, Mike and Beth's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Not that, that doesn't sound lovely, but is Sasha a spa person?" Beth asked Tom, he gave a shrug. It was clear he had a plan mapped out and was just hoping for all the pieces to fall into place perfectly than actually make sure they fit.

"I don't know, but isn't part of being a girlfriend to push her out of her beauty comfort zones?" Tom asked her.

"I don't think you understand female friendships." Mike said with a snort of laughter.

"It's a good plan, she won't be trying to lift heavy things and it would be good for her de-stress in general. So you'll make sure she stays away from the house?" Tom asked Beth.

"Isn't she like a superhero who could break me in half with her bare hands?" Beth asked a little wary.

"Not exactly," Tom said with amusement.

"Not feeling reassured as Sasha is one of my few and favourite people in the world. So I think you gotta be upfront with her. If she's on board then I will hang out with her as her friend because she's an adult who doesn't need a babysitter." Beth said.

"She can be a little stubborn when she's not having her way." Tom told her.

"Not our problem." Mike said with a chuckle before he sputtered a chesty cough. Beth took a now awake and crying Kaito out of his arms so he could finish coughing.

"So, you're in if I can make it work." Tom asked as Mike left the room.

"Yes." Beth said as she soothed Kaito.

"Ok, I'm going to go before I catch whatever that is. Tell Mike, I said 'Bye' and I'll let myself out." Tom told her.

"Ok, see you later and Congratulations, it will be great to be neighbours." Beth told him, Tom gave a nod and left.

* * *

"No, not happening." Sasha said shaking her head as she chopped up the vegetables for their dinner.

"You need to take care of yourself." Tom told her, if looks were could kill; Tom would be cremated remains right now.

"I-" Sasha modulated her tone. "I am. I don't need to be micromanaged. You're not moving without me." she informed him hotly.

"You're carrying three babies." Tom reminded her.

"I know and my body is still fully functioning. I don't need a spa trip." Sasha grouched. She was trying to not take things personally and to be relaxed but it wasn't working. She had envisioned making a home with Tom not being sent off to a hotel so she wouldn't get in the way. He didn't even offer her the option. He just told her she was going like he was giving her an order.

"I didn't say you needed a spa trip. I was offering it as an option because I'm a caring spouse. I thought you could take Beth as she needs a day off. Mike is a drama queen when he's sick." Tom said, Sasha shot him a dark look as the only drama queen she saw right now was Tom and all his 'good deeds' being shot to hell because she wanted to be an active participant in their life together.

"Really?" Sasha asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Kaito down with cold and teething. She'll need a break." Tom said, Sasha's eyebrows rose and she pursed her lips as now he was trying to manipulate her.

"So now you're trying to spin that I should take Beth to a spa trip extravaganza as a huge favour to her. The trip just has to coincide with when you and the kids move house?" Sasha asked sceptically.

"Think of it how you will, as long as go and relax." Tom said as he moved behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged; but instead of relaxing her, it just made her more tense.

"It's that important to you that I not be there?" Sasha asked him.

"Yes, I love you but it would stress me out if you were there. I'd be constantly worrying if you were ok." Tom said honestly.

"Ok, fine I'll do it under protest." Sasha relented even though it hurt to be excluded.

"Thank you. I love you." Tom told her as he kissed her neck.

"Well, you're lucky I love you." Sasha informed him, drily.

* * *

"Daddy, you are worse than when I left you this morning. Did you drink lots of water?" Mia asked him, she sat on the floor on the opposite side of the coffee table with her schoolwork all laid out. Beth and Sienna were in the kitchen getting Dinner ready for them all.

"Yes." Mike said as he gave Kaito a toy to droll over. Kaito immediately stuffed the toy into his mouth and gnawed on it with an exhausted sigh. He was decidedly over the whole being sick and teething thing.

"Eat your banana?" Mia asked, she had given him a banana to eat before she left for school that morning.

"I had two today." Mike told her.

"Soup and medicine?" She asked.

"Yes." Mike answered with amusement.

"Are you sure? I don't want you die like Mommy." Mia told him, Mike blinked as the conversation took a very dark and yet honest.

"It's just a cold." Mike assured her.

"Mommy just had a cold too." Mia said as she pretended to do her homework. He could see she was worried just as Sienna and Beth were. He wished he could say or do something to reassure them all but they all lived through hell together where people did die from a cold.

"I'm going be ok. Beth makes me steam my face with this disgusting smelling stuff but it clears out all the snot." Mike told her, which was true as he stank of some weird peppermint smell.

"Ew." Mia said scrunching her nose. Mike chuckled.

"It means nothing can fester in there and make me feel worse. But you should be aware colds last a few days and at the first sign of trouble, I'll call Dr Rios. Ok?" He asked her, Mia gave a nod but still looked unsure of what to do or how to deal with the situation.

"Ok. Do you feel better than yesterday?" She asked him.

"Yes, I do, I'm just still a little sick today." Mike assured her.

"Ok, well I gotta talk to you about something very important." Mia told him.

"What's that?" Mike asked.

"I got to whisper it so Beth can't hear." Mia told him, she rose to her feet and ran around to his side and climbed onto the lounge beside him. Mike leaned in and listened to Mia whisper in his ear and smiled.

* * *

"Sammy! If you don't take Zuma for a walk we're eating him for dinner." Sasha pronounced as she nearly tripped over the dog while trying to get dinner together. For some reason Zuma decided she was his favourite human and would not leave her alone. Add in her annoyance of not being allowed to help move house and being forced to endure spa treatments and the impending doom of her ass not fitting into her pants- well she had reached her limit for the day.

"What?" Sammy asked in shock as he was playing Xbox.

"It will happen, I know a good recipe." Sasha promised him.

"She's joking." Tom assured Sammy.

"I'm not. Tonight is not a meatless night either." Sasha said dead serious as Zuma bumped into her leg and licked her ankle. Sammy took her word and turned off his game and practically jumped off the couch and grabbed Zuma's leash.

"We're going for walk. Come on Zuma." Sammy said, within minutes Sammy and a protesting Zuma left the house. Once the door was closed, Sasha blew out a slow breath and felt herself relax just a bit.

"Did I stress you out too much?" Tom asked her.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to finish cooking dinner without tripping over Zuma. That's all." Sasha said.

"It's the spa thing. Isn't it?" Tom asked.

"No, it's not. I'm just easily annoyed at the moment." Sasha said aggravated by the prodding reminder of how she was being sidelined not by her choice.

"Ok, maybe you should teach me how to cook. That way, I might be somewhat reasonable at cooking when you need a break." Tom said, Sasha wanted to tell him to piss off but decided he was right and given they were at the 'stir and don't burn everything' stage; she stepped back.

"Ok." She said accepting his help.

* * *

"Something on your mind Sienna?" Beth asked as they were setting the table.

"No, I'm ok." Sienna said nonchalantly but Beth knew it was a lie. The house had a weird vibe to it ever since Mike and Kaito caught a cold. Beth knew why, it pained her that there was nothing any of them could really do but endure it.

"Yeah, you've been quiet for the last couple days. I thought maybe something was bothering you?" Beth asked, pushing Sienna's buttons on purpose.

"Nope." Sienna replied as she placed cutlery on the table.

"You know, Ashley is moving in next door. That's pretty cool." Beth offered.

"Yeah, it is." Sienna replied.

"Sienna, you can talk to me." Beth said in a low voice. Sienna stopped and looked to Beth.

"Kaito and Dad are still sick, he's never caught a cold like ever and Kaito's so small." Sienna told her, Beth nodded in agreement. It seemed all their problems stemmed from the past.

"I know, but it's only fair your Dad catches a cold now." Beth quipped but Sienna shot her a look. "He'll be ok, they both will be and I'm keeping a close eye on them. They are still eating, drinking fluids and resting. We just have to wait out now, I'm not worried." Beth assured her, hoping her confidence would help Sienna feel more comfortable about it all.

"Mom looked like she was getting better before she got worse." Sienna reminded her.

"I know, but we have a warm cosy house, proper blankets and food. We also have Doctor we can call if things gets worse and need more medicine." Beth said reminding her of everything they had. It felt cruel to compare Christine's death and all the things that lead to it in comparison to now. But Beth wanted Sienna to see the situation was different.

"Yeah," Sienna agreed even if she didn't look comforted.

"It'll be ok." Beth said as she gave Sienna's arm a gentle squeeze.

"Ok." Sienna replied with a closed lip smile.

* * *

Later that evening,

"I didn't do too badly." Tom said as he and Sasha reclined on the couch watching some nonsense TV show. He wasn't paying attention as he only had eyes for Sasha.

"No, though, maybe slow cooker is more your forte. You know, toss the cheapest cut of meat with veggies into one pot and turn it on to leave to cook throughout the day." Sasha suggested as she rested her head on his chest and gave a yawn.

"I'm afraid of those things exploding." Tom told her.

"That's a pressure cooker." Sasha told him with a chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure that slow cookers explode too." he quipped.

"Hmm, you could try but given we have to sell this joint. It's probably best not to damage the place." Sasha advised him.

"Good point." Tom remarked casually, "So am I forgiven yet?" he asked.

"Nothing to forgive. I'm just disappointed that I'll be left out of all the fun of moving." Sasha told him.

"Only the major furniture moving. There will be lots of smaller logistical issues like sorting out kitchen drawers and and packing clothes away when you get back. I just want you out of the way while we're doing the heavy lifting." Tom explained.

"You're exiling me. Soon, I'll be exiled from work, can you just see it from my side. I know, I wanted to have a baby; I just didn't expect to be ordered around and told what not to do so much." Sasha told him.

"It's only the move." Tom told her

"First it's the move, then I won't be allowed to exercise or lift anything. I'll have to go on maternity leave much sooner and you'll start talking about how we need a housekeeper because I have to 'relax' and 'take things easier'. It annoys me that I will be coddled. If I wasn't pregnant, none of this would happen." She told him in a matter fact manner, Tom had to silently admit she was right.

"I can't help it, Darien had a rough time with Sammy and ended up going into preterm labor. Sammy was in NICU for 5 weeks... it was a terrifying experience that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. You're pregnant with Triplets. I want to make sure the pregnancy goes smoothly and with as little stress as we can manage." Tom told her.

"I hear you, but this is my body and I'm allowed to have a say in what I do with it and my career." she reminded him.

* * *

Beth gave a happy sigh as she relaxed into the bed beside Mike and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Sienna and Mia were in their beds and presumably asleep. Mike and Kaito had had a long steam in the shower before Kaito was put into his cot to sleep.

"You cold?" He asked, he had to admit he didn't like being quarantined in his own bed and away from Beth. He was too used to her curled up next to him when he slept. He knew he should keep his distance given his cold but he liked the comfort of holding her.

"Nope, don't even think about it." Beth told him as she could read his thoughts.

"What? I'm your heater." He told her innocently.

"I'm trying not to get sick." Beth whimpered in a frustrated manner.

"Too late, you lost that battle when Kaito sneezed in your face and tried to share his teething snack with you." He reminded her as he pulled her into his body and wrapped his arms around her. It was better than any pill or steaming concoction as he always felt good holding her.

"I don't want your cold. No." she told him with a playful pout as he grinned and looked at her like he was going to kiss her. "No." she said shaking her head trying to avoid his kiss.

"Yes, Yes." Mike teased they both chuckled as he managed to land a kiss on her lips.

"So evil." Beth told him between kisses as she completely caved to him.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

* * *

A week later,

"He wants me to take a holiday but he won't go with me." Sasha complained, it felt so good to be openly bitchy about what was a really nice gesture on Tom's part but really annoyed her. She just wished he'd allow her some choices like in the hotel and the package but he'd already arranged it all. The man was too efficient for his own good.

"Sounds like a good idea. Some alone time might help you relax." Andrea said as Sasha was more intense than she remembered and frankly, she looked exhausted and strung out. But she was glad to take the downtime and come back to St Louis for a girl's afternoon and bounce a happy baby on her knee. Kaito gurgled adorably at her, warming her heart.

"Look, I know I can help it but honestly it's really hard when every little thing about him grates on my nerves. Not just him, it's everyone. Honestly Beth, could you chew any louder?" Sasha asked Beth.

"I could try." Beth said with a grin, not ruffled at all as she continued to eat her chips.

"I'm usually really calm and happy go lucky." Sasha said with a slow exhale as if trying to relax herself with breathing exercises. But it wasn't working.

"It's the lack of birth control and pregnancy rolled into one." Andrea offered, Beth nodded in agreement. Not that she knew much about pregnancies but she knew what it was like to have find Birth control pills that didn't make her crazy.

"Which is not fun." Kara said with an empathetic smile to Sasha.

"But it's all worth it when you hold your babies and watch them grow." Andrea said with a soft smile as she cuddled Kaito close. The baby boy enjoying the attention.

"Well, that's the hope. I'm already high risk and I'm not sure how am I supposed to survive all the restrictions and constant monitoring. I feel like I've lost all control and it's not a great feeling." Sasha said admitting to the crux of the situation for her.

"I know, but I think you have to let go to a certain extent. I know it's tough but everything balances out in the end." Andrea told her.

"I agree, you need to not get yourself worked up, try Deep breathing or martial arts of some sort." Beth suggested with a smile.

"I'm not allowed to do that anymore. According to Tom, it's too rigorious." Sasha told her with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah that's more about the safety of others not you." Kara told Sasha, she looked to Beth and Andrea who frowned. "Last time she sparred with a Cadet, she ruptured one of his testicles." Kara informed them.

"Ouch." Andrea said wincing. Beth made a pained expression while Sasha looked pleased with herself.

"One time and that cadet left himself wide open. I'm not planning to kick Tom in the groin to get what I want or to de-stress. I like that area, it's my personal playground which apparently is going to be closed soon because he's worried about keeping the babies safe." Sasha said as she snatched the chip bag from Beth and started chowing into it.

"Awh, at least he isn't worried the usual things like poking dimples or waking the babies." Kara offered with a smile. Beth snorted a laugh.

"This could be you one day." Sasha told Beth.

"Hmm, no, I'm good." Beth assured her with a casual nonchalance.

"You don't want babies?" Sasha asked her with curiosity.

"I got one and he nearly walked the other day. It was so exciting until he sat down on his bum and chortled at me." Beth said with a frustrated laugh.

"Such a tease." Andrea quipped as she blew a raspberry on Kaito's cheek earning a cute giggle from the boy.

"Yeah, he really is." Beth said with a soft smile as she looked to him, "But we were supposed to let Sasha grump on about being pregnant." she added throwing the conversation back to Sasha.

"It's not all rainbows and unicorns. Women say it's this magical experience to be pregnant. I just feel like a massive bitch with an expanding ass." Sasha grumbled.

"The bitchiness will hopefully pass, how's the morning sickness?" Kara asked.

"Terrible, but I expected that. So, I'm quite ok with it. President Oliver... he was not a fan of it which is why I was given an early mark- these chips are amazing." Sasha remarked as she looked at the packet and made note of the brand.

"They are addictive." Beth said as she snagged the bag back and stole a couple chips before handing it back to her.

"So how's everything going for you?" Sasha asked Andrea changing the topic.

"All good, nothing new to report." Andrea told them with a shrug.

"Nothing?" Sasha asked sceptically.

"I eat, sleep and work. There's no time for a social life in Norfolk." Andrea told her.

"Or you're not making the time." Kara pointed out. Andrea snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Tell that to the President, he wants to rebuild the Navy fleet overnight. It takes time and we are low on skilled workers." Andrea told them.

* * *

Mike scrolled through website looking at the rings feeling more lost than ever. It was really down to too many choices and he wanted to see them in the real world but no shops carried them. So, he was just going to have to pick something Beth would like and then get the girls' opinion before buying

"You looking at Porn?" Tom asked, Mike minimised the screen before Tom could see it and lounged back in his office chair with a smug smile.

"No, I do that at home in my study with Beth. It's a thing we like to do together as a couple." Mike deadpanned.

"TMI." Tom told him with a cringing smile.

"You asked. I heard Sasha had to go home." Mike said.

"She wasn't feeling well. Morning sickness has kicked in and Oliver told her to go home when she vomited in his trash bin. Andrea took her home for me." Tom said.

"Glad I missed it." Mike said with a wince as he'd been putting out another fire at the time.

"So, I was thinking of having a BBQ/house warming party; I'd propose to Sasha, maybe a quick wedding." Tom said, Mike looked at him for a long moment before he started laughing. "What's funny?" he asked.

"You have been laying down the law, no martial arts, no running. You push her into a spa day, now you want to push her into matrimony with zero input. You must not like your balls." Mike said with a chuckle.

"It's a surprise wedding. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told her and our doctor backed me up on the sports. I'm just trying to make everything go smoothly with as little stress for Sasha as possible." Tom told him.

"Remember when you tried the surprise birthday party?" Mike asked.

"I've broken Burk's nose before. It's no big deal as he heals fast." Tom downplayed awkwardly.

"Or the surprise belated incredibly Valentine's." Mike reminded him.

"How was I supposed to know she was allergic to macadamia nuts. She eats all kinds of nuts." Tom argued.

"I'm sure she does." Mike quipped, Tom shot him a dark look. "Look, you're supposed to know. You're her partner."

"Like you know any of Beth's allergies." Tom said sceptically.

"Cats, Horses, mould and Kiwi." Mike said without hesitation.

"The fruit?" Tom asked genuinely surprised as he'd never heard of an allergy to Kiwi.

"No, the bird." Mike deadpanned, Tom shook his head and gave a wry smile as he walked right into that one.

"You read her medical file." Tom argued.

"Nope, I do this new thing all the kids are doing. It's called 'talking', it's where two or more people converse verbally and share information with one another. It's a little uncomfortable at first but after a while you just get into and really enjoy it." Mike said somewhat mockingly.

"I talk with Sasha." Tom said defensively.

"I'm sure, but maybe you should err on the side of caution and accept that surprises don't work in your favour." Mike told him.

"This time it will work. I have a three pronged plan of attack." Tom said with a smile as he'd spent a few hours thinking it all out. Now he could share it with someone as he couldn't tell Sasha.

"Do you hear yourself right now?" Mike asked him.

"Are you with me or not?" Tom asked annoyed at the lack of enthusiasm.

"I'm with you because you're my friend." Mike told him.

"Thank you." Tom said, but sadly Mike wasn't finished.

"And because I think the fallout will be hilarious. I also hope in your elaborate three prong plan there's going to be an ambulance on standby just in case." Mike quipped. Tom glowered at him as it was not the shining support he was expecting.

"You're not giving me a chance here." Tom told him.

"I'm listening, tell me of this plan you have." Mike said mockingly with a grin.

* * *

"Does anything ruffle you?" Sasha asked Beth, Andrea and Kara had left to continue with their day leaving Beth, Sasha and Kaito to their own devices.

"Nope." Beth replied with a smile as she watched Kaito romp around the lounge room.

"How can you not get angry? I get angry when Tom looks at me for eating sugar before 10am. That was before I was pregnant. He's got a real judgmental stink face." Sasha said thoughtfully.

"I know, he doesn't seem to like me all that much." Beth said making a face.

"To be honest, Tom has high standards. It's great for building the best sailors, but he also tends overlooks or underestimates those who don't meet his expectations at the snap of his fingers." Sasha conceded.

"Well, I'm definitely in the latter." Beth said with a chuckle.

"No you're not." Sasha told her, Beth shot her an incredulous look, "You're not. You're a really great friend and you make everyone around you happy and feel cared for. It's a gift and Tom doesn't hate you. He just doesn't understand you." Sasha told her.

"I didn't think I was much of a mystery." Beth said with a frown.

"Tom doesn't understand intelligent people who decide to take a different path than their 'calling' like an engineer deciding to be a Nanny. He grew up surrounded by people who were all high achievers. You set your course and you follow it with no deviations. His brothers and sisters were all successful lawyers, entrepreneurs and doctors. His father was career Army while mom was a military wife they were a power in their married Darien who was just the epitome of the perfect military spouse." Sasha explained but Beth could see she was spiralling.

"No one is perfect. You don't have to be perfect either. You just be you as you're a beautiful and intelligent woman who speaks different languages and kicks butt- no, you rupture testicles." Beth said with a grin before they both laughed even if it was not entirely appropriate.

"I shouldn't laugh, but the guy said I was obsolete." Sasha said making her excuses even though there was a vindictive pleasure to be had in watching the man crumple and cry like a baby.

"Well, he's probably singing a different tune now." Beth said with a chuckle.

"Tom and Mike weren't happy." Sasha said more seriously as she did remember the talk they all had after the incident.

"It's not Tom's department and well, Mike is currently guarding his loins given he likes his testicles where they are and unharmed." Beth said before they dissolved into laughter again.

* * *

"That's your plan?" Mike asked an hour later, he couldn't believe he had cancelled his meeting to listen to the insanity Tom was proposing. He was also worried as Tom had an elaborate plan which looked like it was written by a man on less than 2 hours sleep and 6 litres of coffee.

"It's rough around the edges." Tom said downplaying it all.

"You have a slideshow presentation." Mike told him, which was true as Mike had just sat through it.

"I want it to be perfect." Tom told him.

"You don't want perfect. You want it quick and nasty so that it's over with." Mike corrected him.

"This isn't nasty." Tom said defensively.

"Maybe you should talk to Sasha and see if she wants to get married before the babies. Then plan a backyard wedding and let Sasha be involved in something regarding her life." Mike said as he knew from Sasha's comments of being relegated to the spa on moving day. Then there was Beth who was a little worried about the whole situation and how Tom bowled right over Sasha's wishes.

"Or I can be romantic and surprise her." Tom said.

"Sasha kicked a man so hard in the junk that she ruptured his testicle. He made some smart ass remark about her filling out in the right places. We already discussed how bad it was to surprise Sasha." Mike argued.

"He should've blocked the kick and he's an asshole." Tom said as if that meant Sasha's actions were completely justifiable.

"My point is that maybe you should not do anything that might piss her off." Mike said as he pulled out his mobile phone. "You know what, I'm going to do you a favour." Mike told him.

"What's that?" Tom asked as Mike was typing away on his phone.

"I'm going to get Beth to feel her out for you." Mike said as he sent the text barely two seconds later Beth replied. He read the message and snorted a laugh. "Beth told me to keep our collective noses out of yours and Sasha's business. You're on your own." he told Tom.

* * *

A few hours later,

"I should head home." Sasha said with a tired sigh, she really didn't want to go home as there was so much drama with the kids and dog. But she couldn't stay as there was a lot to do round the house and dinner to be cooked.

"Or you can stay for dinner." Beth suggested with a smile. She held a sleeping Kaito in her arms. Beth had attempted many times to put Kaito into his cot or play pen but he disagreed with her quite vocally about it. So she compromised, hopefully just for the one time.

Before Sasha could come up with a reason as to why she couldn't the front door opened as Sienna and Mia came into the house.

"Hi!" Sasha said.

"Hey girls!" Beth said warmly from her place on the couch next to Sasha.

"Auntie Sasha!" Mia said with a smile as she dropped her bag and came into the living room.

"Hey Mia, Sienna." Beth said, she frowned as Sienna looked upset. "Sienna, everything ok?" she asked her.

"Yeah, I'm going do my homework in my room." Sienna said as she rushed up the stairs to get away from them.

"Hey, do you mind keeping eye down here?" Beth asked Sasha.

"Yeah, go." Sasha told her, she held out her arms and Beth deposited Kaito into them. She couldn't help but marvel at how much he'd grown and how heavy he was in his sleep.

"Sienna's upset cause she and Ashley had a huge fight on the bus home." Mia said after Beth disappeared upstairs.

"Really?" Sasha asked with frown.

"Yep," Mia climbed onto the couch beside her and looked down at Kaito before she looked to Sasha, "What's a whore?" she asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Sasha asked, as she had to admit she had not expected the question.

"Ashley said it a long with other mean stuff about Beth and Daddy but I'm not supposed to talk about it." Mia told her, she wore a frown as she clearly realised she had said something that was supposed to be a secret. But it boiled Sasha's blood to think that Ashley had said something so disrespectful. Even so, she kept a lid on her anger as she didn't want Mia to feel as though it was her fault.

"You can tell me." Sasha told her.

"You didn't tell me what a whore is." Mia reminded her.

"I think that's a conversation you should have with your father or Beth." Sasha told her.

* * *

"Sienna, it's ok." Beth assured her, tears streaked down Sienna's face as she bitterly recounted her day at school. Beth's heart broke for Sienna as young girls never understood how hurtful their words could be until it was too late and usually had too much pride to apologise when they knew they wrong.

"She was so mean to me. Everyone heard what she said." Sienna told her, Beth wrapped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close.

"I know, it's horrible but you'll get through it and if Ashley doesn't apologise- then you'll make other friends. It's probably not what you want but friends never say that to one another. They treat one another with respect and support one another. Ashley is being hurtful because she is upset with her family not you. But that doesn't mean you have to be her punching bag." Beth told her, Sienna didn't look so convinced.

"Her family is growing. It's not like it's a bad thing." Sienna mumbled.

"Exactly, she just needs time to see that on her own." Beth told her in sage manner.

"But the things she said." Sienna said in a pained, hushed tone.

"I know, and I know it's hard but don't take it to heart." Beth told her as she held her tight.

* * *

"Ashley Chandler, get your backside downstairs right now!" Sasha shouted up the stairs, Tom looked up from the dining table with a frown.

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

"Ashley and Sienna had a big fight on the playground. Normally, I'd stay out of it but given Mia asked me what a 'Whore' was and Sienna was in tears, I tend to think a conversation is required." Sasha told him a little hotly, she gently pushed Zuma away from her leg.

"What?" Ashley asked calm as could be as she came down the stairs.

"You and Sienna have a fight today?" Sasha asked her.

"No, we're cool." Ashley lied.

"Really, so want to tell me why Mia learnt the word 'whore' today and said that you shouted it at Sienna in the playground?" Sasha asked her.

"She made it up." Ashley told her in a bored tone that said she was lying and hoped that Tom and Sasha wouldn't pick it up.

"Ashley, the school called me." Tom lied, as he wanted to see how this would play out. Ashley ducked her head and gave an annoyed groan. "So how about you not lie to us and just tell us exactly what happened." he added, he pointed to the table and Ashley reluctantly sat down.

"Fine, yeah, Sienna and I had a fight. she was being annoying and I snapped at her. It's not a big deal. She'll get over it." Ashley said downplaying it, which wasn't the main problem. It was the lying and the lack of contrition.

"You called Beth a whore and said that Uncle Mike-" Sasha started but Ashley cut her off.

"I don't need a recap. Yeah, I said some stupid stuff but I was trying to woke her." Ashley informed them. Sasha and Tom looked at her with a frown.

"What?" Tom asked incredulously as he wasn't sure Ashley was speaking English correctly.

"Woke as in make her aware or awake that life isn't peachy keen just because her dad took in a factory whore and paid her to be their new mommy." Ashley drawled sarcastically. Tom blinked as he was beyond shocked which was replaced with anger and disappointment by Ashley's language behaviour.

"Ashley Marie Chandler-" Tom started but Ashley cut him off.

"You said as much to Sasha, so don't get sanctimonious on me. I'm repeating your words." Ashley argued, Tom fought the urge to scoff as he shook his head.

"I never said anything that extent. I never called Beth a 'Whore' as it's inappropriate language." Tom told her.

"But it's why you don't trust or like Beth. She's not perfect and you said she'd drag Uncle Mike down." Ashley told him tartly, something he couldn't dispute but Ashley was recounting private conversation between himself and Sasha.

"I said that months ago when I didn't know her or truly understand the world we're living in. It was very wrong of me to say that back then as it was for you to twist my words and say that to Sienna today." Tom told her. Ashley folded her arms and sunk down in her chair.

"I'm not wrong." Ashley said obstinately.

"You are wrong just like Tom was. Beth is a good person, she is my best friend, she is great with the kids. She and Mike love one another very much." Sasha told her.

"If you say so." Ashley replied with a roll of her eyes. Tom and Sasha exchanged looks as they were clearly in some seriously petulant teenage territory and he couldn't be more disappointed in Ashley than he was right now.

"Ashley, do you want to be treated as a child or an adult?" Tom asked Ashley.

"An adult." Ashley said tartly, Tom looked at Sasha and could see she was clearly restraining herself as she felt very deeply about the situation.

"Then sit up straight and look us in the eyes when we talk to you." Tom told her in a firm tone, Ashley made a face but did as he said. "I want to know what started all this." he said.

"Nothing, she was just getting on my nerves and I snapped." Ashley told him with a shrug.

"It's about the triplets." Sasha stated.

"Is it?" Tom asked, he would've preferred Ashley to say as much but wasn't going to get tied up in the semantics. He looked to Ashley.

"Not entirely, look Sienna is all about seeing the bright side of things. She thinks it's fantastic Sasha is going to have triplets as babies are awesome but I know the truth; they are really gross and noisy time sucks." Ashley told them.

"Yes, they are noisy, gross and awesome all at the same time. Look, if you think we won't have time for you when the triplets are here then we can make a pact and square away time just for you." Tom told Ashley.

"Oh, so you're going to schedule me in." Ashley replied sarcastically.

"I'm making time for you as I always do." Tom reminded her.

"No, you make time for the optics not me. Wouldn't want to be seen as uncaring to your kids." Ashley told him, he couldn't help but wonder where she had learned such language.

"I always cared about you and Sammy." Tom told her, he could tell now she was trying to manipulate him with guilt. It was working.

"Maybe but you're never here. I get the Navy took you away but you're back and you're still not here with us. You never show up for our stuff, when you do- you're always taking phone calls and now you're having triplets which means I have to compete with them too." Ashley told him.

"That isn't true." Tom argued.

"It is, and it is a competition because you have to choose between me and them or your work. But what does it matter? in a few years I'll be out of here." Ashley told him, she rose out of her chair and shook her head angrily.

"Sit down." Sasha told her in a stern tone.

"Why?" Ashley asked her.

"Why? because you wanted to be treated as adult. An adult finishes the conversation." Sasha lied but she was tired of these arguments being left unfinished. Ashley sat down ungracefully as it was clear she didn't want to be there.

"If you had a problem with Sasha and I, you should've spoken up. We're not mind readers and just because you're upset doesn't mean you're entitled to say hurtful and disrespectful to other people." Tom told Ashley.

"How can I talk to you when all you do is lecture me?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley, do you realise what you've done? You broke your school's conduct code, you've upset your oldest friend and her family and let's not forget your inappropriate language." Sasha told her.

"None of the teachers heard me as it was after school." Ashley argued.

"That doesn't make it right or get you off the hook. I'm not going apologise for having triplets. We didn't plan this but we're happy and we're taking this one step at a time. We all have to adjust our expectations and your father wants to square away time just for you and him. It's not about it being convenient or for optics. It's that he loves you and wants to spend time with you." Sasha told her.

"It's true, I love you even when I'm disappointed in you and angry at myself at the moment. We'll work through it together because we're family." Tom told Ashley.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

* * *

Later that evening,

Mike leaned against the doorway and smile as he watched Beth slow dance with Kaito in her arms as she softly hummed a tune. She turned around to him and smiled.

"That was a really tough conversation tonight." Beth told him, she felt a little heartbroken for Sienna and herself. She had hoped her past could fade away but now it was like she was branded with it.

It was tough to talk about the past. Not that she or Mike went into detail with Mia, but they told her enough so she could understand. She was genuinely upset as she understood in a basic sense what Ashley had said which it didn't seem to fit her little girl fantasies of Mike and Beth's relationship.

"Yes and I'd prefer never to have it again." Mike said as Kaito sleepily reached out for him. Mike took him into his arms and smiled as Kaito snuggled into his chest. He was enjoying it while it lasted.

"I wholeheartedly agree." Beth said with a sigh as she hated the past coming up on them again. It was a discussion she never wanted to have as she didn't want to be reminded nor did she need Mike to be reminded.

"You know I don't care about your past or what a bunch of kids say about us right?" he asked her as he clearly read her thoughts.

"Yeah, I do." Beth told him with a smile of relief. She already knew he didn't care but she loved that he reminded her.

"I love you." he told her, she couldn't help but smile as it was the first time he said it. He said it without the slightest hesitation and what she loved best was that he said it casually like he told her everyday.

"I love you too." she replied as she smoothed her hand down his arm and leaned into him.

"And once I put this baby down, I'm going to kiss you like crazy." he warned her in a teasing manner. Kaito looked between the two with sleepy eyes.

"Daddy! Beth! the movie is starting!" Mia shouted up the stairs.

"Remember when she would only whisper?" Beth asked with amusement as Kaito had just fallen asleep only to stir awake in Mike's arms.

"Yes and I don't miss it." Mike told her with a grin before they shared a brief kiss. Beth then kissed the top of Kaito's head.

"Rain check on that crazy kiss for later. I'll see you downstairs." She told him.

"Ok, try and save me some popcorn." Mike told her.

"I'll do my best." Beth promised him before she left him with Kaito. He looked to a very sleepy Kaito and shook his head in amusement as he relished the normalcy of his life.

* * *

"I don't know what we're supposed to do. I can't order her to apologise as it would be insincere and meaningless." Tom said as leaned against the doorway while Sasha was currently emptying her stomach into the toilet. She had been rushing to the bathroom over the past hour that he was surprised there was anything left to throw up.

"Look," Sasha sighed, she flushed away the mess. "She will learn tomorrow at school. She won't be a hero for what she said. A lot of kids there came from factories where their parents were worked to the bone and some even turning to prostitution to survive. She's alienated herself without even realising it." Sasha told him before she pushed off the floor and went to the sink to rinse her mouth out.

"I know but Darien and I didn't raise her to be this way. She didn't learn it from you." Tom argued as he was trying to figure out where Ashley's mean streak came from.

"I think you're worrying too much. We've addressed what she did was wrong and she wasn't contrite but I'm sure tomorrow; she'll be singing another tune. We just have to play it out and make sure she knows that we think what she did was wrong." Sasha told him.

"I didn't call Beth a 'whore' or even think that Mike would pay her to be one." Tom told her.

"No, you didn't. But you have been a little harsh on her." Sasha told him.

"I didn't like the fact that she was a stranger and living in his home. It's the unknowns of the situation that bug me not her past. I would never judge her or anyone for prostituting themselves for food and other necessities." Tom told Sasha, she didn't look entirely convinced but he didn't blame her as he tended to uphold a strong moral code.

"Well, it might not hurt if you apologised to Mike; at least for Ashley's misinterpretation." Sasha said as she proceeded to brush her teeth.

"I doubt he cares. He's probably more annoyed he had to explain prostitution to an eight year old." Tom said, Sasha paused in her brushing and gave him an incredulous look. She spat out the excess paste and levelled him with a serious look.

"Don't be fooled, if I were in Mike's shoes; I'd be pissed. I'd let it go because we're friends and kids do stupid shit all the time but apologising and explaining that you're in part to blame for this might go a long way. It could stop it from biting you in the ass later." Sasha explained to him before she went back to brushing again.

"Ashley was eavesdropping on private conversations and twisted it out of context." Tom told her.

"Kids are just little pictures with big ears." Sasha pointed out.

* * *

The next day,

"I'm so sorry about what Ashley said." Tom told Mike over their morning break.

"It's ok, forget about it. Kids do and say stupid stuff all the time." Mike said dismissively before he took a sip of his coffee. "Where's Sasha?" he asked changing the topic.

"Bathroom." Tom said with a wince. He really had to admire her stamina and commitment to work as he would stayed at home. But Sasha was not caving in as she planned to work until she was no longer able to.

"I'm pretty sure she swallowed her vomit back down in that meeting." Mike told him, Tom made a face as he had to agree but was trying not to think on it.

"She's a tough one." Tom said with admiration as he was pretty sure he would not come into work at all if he were pregnant.

"Speaking of, did you speak to her about the marriage thing?" he asked Tom in amusement as he was still replaying Tom's crazy ideas.

"No, Ashley and her issues were the priority. How is Beth?" Tom asked him, Mike gave a shrug.

"Kids say stuff. We're both more concerned about the girls." Mike lied, he knew it wasn't easy for Tom. And Beth made it clear that she just wanted to put it behind her. So did he as she asked as he knew there was nothing to gain from being angry and he knew Beth wouldn't be soothed by apologies. What she needed was it to go away quietly and never brought up again unless it was her wish.

"I still can't believe her attitude." Tom said about Ashley.

"She gets it from you." Mike quipped as his mobile started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and frowned as it was the school. "Slattery speaking." He said as he answered it.

* * *

"You have got it bad for Gene Wilder and purple suits. Don't you?" Beth asked Kaito as she had turned on the TV for some background noise to a mid-morning showing of 1971 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'. Kaito stared up at the screen like it was a sight to behold.

"Bah, Bah." Kaito told her as the phone rang.

"You hold that thought." Beth told him, she reached for the phone. "Hello?" she said.

" _Hey_." Mike said. Beth smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Mike, what's going on?" Beth asked as she sat down behind Kaito and pulled him into her lap so they could watch TV together. Kaito leaned back into her and swayed from side to side while he babbled.

 _"I'm in a bit of pinch here at work. Mia has gotten herself into trouble at school._ " Mike told her.

"What happened?" Beth asked out of curiosity.

" _She punched another kid and she's being suspended for a week. So the school wants her to be picked up now. Can you go for me_?" Mike asked her.

"Of course, but ah how does it all work?" Beth asked him, she knew she was on the list of people allowed to pick up the kids but she never been in an official role like this situation required.

" _I have no clue, never been called to the principle's office_." Mike said with amusement.

"That I don't believe." Beth said before she chuckled..

" _Well, they know you're picking up Mia and speaking to the principal on my behalf. I've already spoken to him but they will probably want to put on a show. Really dig in the guilt to Mia and make you understand in no uncertain terms that this is unacceptable behaviour and blah blah. Just look contrite and say you understand_ " Mike told her, proving that he knew exactly what it was like to be in the principle's office.

"I can do that, and I should hit the road. I'll call and leave a message with any new details." Beth told him.

" _Thank you_." Mike said sounding relieved.

* * *

Half an hour later,

"I'm really sorry." Mia said softly as she and Beth walked out of the school to the car. Her head hung low as she shuffled her feet completely contrite for actions.

"I know and I accept your apology." Beth told her, she wanted to say it was ok and that Bobby Taggert deserved to have his nose broken. But she was pretty sure that wouldn't send the right message.

"Dad's going to be so mad." Mia said, Beth wasn't so sure about that. If anything, Beth was a little resentful that Mia was punished while it was Ashley's antics that had acted as a catalyst to it all. Ashley however was not held accountable, but then she heard from other parents that the Chandlers were untouchable. Just one of those unfair facts of life.

"I think he'll be upset that you punched Bobby as violence should always the last option." Beth said, they reached the car and she unlocked it. Mia jumped into the back and waited as Beth strapped Kaito into his car seat. She closed the door and walked round to Mia's side and opened the door. She moved her face so it was in Mia's eye line.

"Mia, look at me." Beth told her, Mia reluctantly looked at her. She grabbed the little girl's hands with her own and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Bobby had no right to say those mean things to you. I'm so sorry that there are mean people in world who do and say hurtful things. But sadly we can't change that and while I don't think punching him was the right thing to do. I do really appreciate the reasons for you doing it. That you stood up for me and our family." Beth told her with a warm closed lip smile. She unbuckled the seat belt and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"You ok?" Sasha asked Mike, she came back from the bathroom to find Mike looking like he was ready to snap his phone in half.

"Yeah, Mia was suspended for a week for punching a kid." Mike said waving a dismissive hand as he was trying to not let him bother him given he now knew why Mia had punched the kid.

"What?!" Sasha asked completely surprised as she couldn't imagine Mia hurting a fly let alone punching someone. Then it hit her that Mia was in her Aikido class and it was probably her fault that said kid knew how to punch to begin with.

"Yeah, some kid picked on her and she popped him in the nose. I'm a little pissed at school as the kid who was picking on her is not being punished. As for Mia, not sure if I should be proud or angry." Mike said thoughtfully.

"I don't know what to say." Sasha said a little flabbergasted.

"Nothing, just wait until it's your turn. Three kids with your temperament; one of them will be a wild child." Mike told her with a smug grin.

"Urgh, please don't remind me. I was expelled a couple times for anger issues." she blew out a breath looking nauseated. "I can't keep anything down today and someone in that room smells like rotten cabbage." Sasha said with a sickening groan. She wondered how she'd gone from pretty good health to vomiting half the time.

"I didn't notice it. Maybe you should try popcorn." Mike told her.

"I can't look at dairy products at the moment." Sasha said as she swallowed down her nausea at just the mere thought of butter.

"Nah, there's some health food store down the road that stocks 'organic' popcorn. No butter, just salt, sugar and corn. It helps Beth when she's feeling off." Mike offered her.

"Anything is worth a try at this point." Sasha said as she wasn't entirely put off by the idea.

* * *

Later that evening,

"I'm really sorry Daddy." Mia said as Mike tucked her into bed, dinner had been a quiet affair as everyone with exception of Kaito were feeling a little subdued by the day's events. Mia's sadness was palpable and affected everyone.

"I know and it's ok. You can stop apologising as I know you are aware of your actions and the consequences." Mike told her as he tucked the bedding in around her shoulders just how she liked it. The kid was truly weird and he loved her for it.

"I'll never do it again." Mia promised him.

"How about you won't punch anyone unless they are going to or have physically attacked you." Mike said, Mia looked thoughtful for a moment before she nodded.

"Ok." Mia replied.

"Good, now anything else on your mind?" he asked her, as he liked taking the time to check in with her.

"Bobby said you couldn't marry Beth because of what she did in the past." Mia informed him, he gave a laugh and shook his head as he knew it was not appropriate but couldn't help it.

"That's not true." he assured Mia, "And while we're on the subject of Beth. How would you feel if Kaito called her 'Mommy'?" he asked her changing the topic, Mia's face lit up with a smile for the first time since he came home.

"I think it would be great." Mia told him.

"Good, I wanted you to know that you don't have to call her 'Mommy'-" Mike started but Mia cut her off.

"What if one day I wanted to call Beth 'Mommy' too?" Mia asked him, he looked thoughtful for a moment before he could respond she continued. "Mommy will always be my first Mommy but Beth could be my second Mommy? Right?" she asked him.

"It's your decision to make not mine." he informed her, with a smile. "But for now, it's time for you to go to sleep." he told her, Mia gave a nod.

"Ok, I love you Daddy." She told him.

"Love you too, kiddo." He said before he placed a kiss on her forehead goodnight. Mia smiled before she snuggled into her bedding. Mike left her room, partially closing her door before he moved down the hallway until he reached Sienna's room. She normally didn't want him to tuck her in or leave her door open. But tonight it was open. She was sitting on her bed, pouring over her school books.

He knocked softly on the door frame, Sienna looked up and to him.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" he asked.

"No, come in." she replied, he came in and pulled out the chair at her desk and sat down.

"I'm sorry things have bee tough for you." He told her sincerely. Sienna gave a nonchalant shrug but he knew better.

"Ashley never apologised and she just walked up to me and acted like it never happened." Sienna told him.

"I don't know what to say. To be honest if it were me, I'd walk away until I got an apology." Mike told her, though he knew he shouldn't set the bar for her.

"Yeah, I just don't have a lot friends." Sienna pointed out, proving the apple did not fall far from the tree in that respect.

"Friends come and go. Those who stick around and show up when it matters and treat you with respect are the ones to hold onto." he said as he didn't want her to be a doormat for the sake of being 'popular' or 'included'.

"So basically I'll be a loser." Sienna said plainly.

"You're not a loser." Mike assured her. He tried not laugh while she rolled her eyes at him and shook her head as if to say he didn't understand.

"I'm ok Dad, is there something else?" she asked him as majority of her focus was on her books.

"Yeah, I wanted to know how you felt about Mia's idea for Beth's birthday." Mike said.

"I'm happy with it. I think Beth will love it." Sienna told him with a closed lip smile.

"I'd also like Kaito to call Beth 'Mom' when he starts building his vocabulary." Mike told her, he thought it was best to see how Sienna and Mia would take it. He knew Mia would be fine but Sienna was a bit of a wild card.

"Ok." Sienna said with another shrug as she clearly didn't mind at all which was a relief.

"Now, I'm not suggesting you gotta call Beth 'Mom' too. I just want you to be aware and have the chance to talk about it." Mike told her, Sienna nodded taking in his words.

"I don't mind Kaito calling Beth 'Mom'. She is his Mom and he totally loves her; so why not? and I get it that she's not replacing our Mom, so you don't have to worry. Beth also talked to me about it too. You know, her not trying to be my Mom and she's totally cool with me not calling her 'Mom'. And Beth is family no matter what, she doesn't need a label to fit in." Sienna told him.

"Oh, ok." Mike said as he had prepared himself for a bit more a fight.

"Unless you want me to call her 'Mom'?" Sienna asked.

"No, it's entirely your choice." Mike said, he knew Beth didn't mind if the girls or Kaito called her 'Mom' or not. It was something he just liked to address before it was more of a reality.

"Cool, though I think Mia wants to call her 'Mom' now." Sienna informed him.

"Does it upset you?" Mike asked her.

"It would if Mia had forgotten Mom but she hasn't, and Mia just wants us to be a real family where everyone has a role. Beth is our 'second' Mommy." Sienna said with amusement as she used her fingers to make air quotations for 'second'.

"Mia like structure, it makes her feel safe and comfortable." Mike explained but he did have to smile at the distinctions being made.

"Yeah, I get that." Sienna said with a nod of appreciation.

"You know if there's anything you want to talk about. You can talk to me." he told her.

"I know." Sienna replied before her expression grew serious. "But it was my fault." she told him, Mike frowned.

"What was?" he asked a little lost in the discussion.

"Ashley, she really hates the idea of triplets coming into her life and I tried to convince her it would be cool. I just didn't let it go." Sienna explained with a reluctant sigh but it was clearly bothering her to not talk about it.

"Your intentions were good but you're not at fault for what she said. She could've changed the topic or asked you not to talk about it."

"Yeah, I don't get it. She's really lucky and she just doesn't see it. She wasn't in the factories and like yeah her mom died from red flu and her grandpa was killed in front of her but I saw loads of people get hurt and die, I saw a woman kill her own baby to make it quiet-" Sienna stopped and looked away, she looked so haunted and older than her years. "She's complaining about babies ruining her life, every life is precious and they shouldn't be wasted if they don't need to be." she told Mike.

"I completely agree." Mike said, his heart broken hearing his daughter's confession and how he hadn't been able to shelter her from the dark side of humanity.

"I wouldn't be mad if you and Beth had a baby." Sienna told him in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't know if that's in the cards." he said as it hadn't been discussed and he didn't want to get Sienna or Mia's hopes up for something that may not happen.

"Well, whatever, I just want us all to be happy." Sienna told him, tears ran down her face "As I'm so tired of being sad and angry." she added, Mike moved to the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"I know what you mean." he said before he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "But I think Beth, Kaito and I are pretty happy. Mia will be happy once she feels better about today and that leaves you, so what would make you happy?" he asked her, he felt her tears dampen his shirt.

"I don't know." Sienna told him quietly.

"Well, give it time and maybe you'll feel better. If you don't and you know what will help you. Let me know." he told her, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she nodded. "I'll let you get back to your books. I love you." he added.

"Yeah, love you, Dad." Sienna said, he reluctantly released her and rose from the bed. She gave him a watery smile.

"Don't study too late." he told her.

"I won't." Sienna promised, he gave a nod and left her to her studies before he headed to his and Beth's bedroom.

He walked into the room to find Beth leaning on the railing of Kaito's cot; watching him sleep. She wore her usual Pjs of his t-shirt and 3/4 tights with her hair loose. She wore a serene smile on her face. He closed the door and moved behind her, he slipped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her close.

"I just love watching him sleep. He looks so happy." Beth told him in a low and content tone.

"Yeah, he does." Mike said as he looked down at Kaito. He loved kids as they seemed to make everything seem special and wondrous.

"How was Mia?" Beth asked.

"She's going to be ok. You going to be ok with her at home?" he asked her.

"Yeah, Mia felt that suspension wasn't punishment enough. So she's going to change Kaito's diapers for the week." Beth said turning around in his arms to face him.

"Really?" he asked with amusement as he didn't remember agreeing to that punishment. He figured Mia was doing enough of a job on that to not need him to reinforce it.

"I'll supervise, she'll need the life skill as a future babysitter for the triplets. I don't want to punish her. She knows what she did is wrong but she feels this need to be punished. She suggested diaper changing and what punishment can we give her when we don't want to punish her?" Beth asked him honestly, she was right.

"I know, I guess it's not a bad idea." Mike conceded.

"She's a really good kid." Beth told him.

"She is." Mike agreed.

"How do you think Sienna is going?" Beth asked him.

"I don't know, she's a bit of mixed bag at the moment." Mike replied honestly, he just hoped Sienna pulled through on her own but they were here for when she needed them.

"I tried talking to her but I don't think it went well." Beth told him.

"Same, but I think she'll be ok in time." Mike assured her.

"I hope so. I just want everyone to be happy." Beth said, a sentiment they all shared and wanted for the family.

"We are. This is just a minor bump." Mike assured her, he was glad that as bumps went this one didn't feel too bad. He hoped it was the worst they'd face.

"Why do I feel like you found another bump?" She asked him with amusement as she was trying to keep things light and nice.

"I was wondering with Sasha being pregnant, if that was something you wanted. A baby of your own." he said, he cringed at his wording as he really didn't know how to broach the subject. Beth made a face clearly showing that she gave it a lot of thought but didn't really have the urgency or desire for a baby that he remembered Christine having when they discussed having kids.

"Would it be terrible of me, if I told you I'm really happy with the three kids we have?" Beth asked him, she looked up at with a worried expression and nervously gripped onto his shirt with her hands as if she thought were giving the wrong answer when it was possibly the most perfect answer.

"No, I just don't want to deny you something I can give you." Mike told her, if she wanted a baby that was theirs then he'd think seriously about it. But he liked how she claimed his kids as her own even if it was unofficially.

"You've given me more than I ever dreamed of. I got a family with three beautiful kids and a man I love who loves me back. I want for nothing but if you want another child. I'm open to it, just know I'm very happy with the family we have." Beth confessed, Mike couldn't help but love her all the more for her answer.

"I love you." he said not able to help himself, she smiled a mixture of joy and relief.

"I love you too and I remember you telling me that you'd kiss me like crazy at one point." she reminded him a little shyly, a slow smile crossed his lips as he lowered his head, he bypassed her lips and pressed his mouth to the hollow of her throat.

Beneath his lips, he could feel her pulse racing, and he touched his tongue to the special spot that made her gasp and melt. At her gasp of pleasure, he made his slow way along her jaw, over warm, soft skin to her ear. When he finally lifted his face to hers, her eyes were slightly dazed with pleasure.

He then kissed her, and kissed her again, her whimper for more going straight through him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she was kissing him, an all-consuming, earthy, raw kiss, and he was a goner. He groaned into her mouth at the pleasure of her touch, at the rush of heat, at the anticipation that swam through him. He pulled her tightly against him and walked them back towards the bed.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

* * *

A few days later,

"Why are we here?" Ashley asked her father as they walked into a creepy abandoned building one late afternoon. The place was devoid of life and had police tape and signs posted telling them that it was unsafe and trespassers would be prosecuted.

She had to admit it was freaky as hell and the place reeked of something rotting and that old musty smell a house got when it was locked up for too long. It added to the atmosphere like all the life had been sucked out of the place. She could feel it draining on her which was weird given there was no reason to feel as she did.

She looked to her father's solemn expression waiting for an answer yet he remained silent. In fact, he'd been quiet for days and he looked at her like she had disappointed him deeply.

She wanted to pretend it didn't matter, that it didn't hurt but it did. Sasha was just as quiet towards her, it was like they had nothing to say to her or couldn't be bothered. Yet they were the opposite with Sammy which annoyed her. She wanted them to shout at her, to be really angry and punish her but they didn't. They just decided that she had to ride out her actions on her own.

Something she was suffering for as Sienna no longer spoke to her and Mia had punched a kid and been suspended because of what she said. She hadn't imagined her own words could be so powerful and have such a huge ripple effect in her life.

"I thought when you said we'd spend time together, that we'd go to the park or a restaurant." Ashley said filling the silence as it was too much to bear. She was completely freaking out as she followed her father deeper into building that was actually a factory as they entered a large room that was filled with heavy machinery.

"We will, I just wanted to show you something first." Tom said as they stopped to the side of one of machines.

"Where are we?" Ashley asked she jumped as the sound of metal clanging sounded from somewhere in the large room.

"This is where Beth, Sienna and Mia lived for the better part of two years." he said as he gestured to the concrete floor off to the side was a half eaten, rotten apple core and a ratty blanket. "They were separated from the others because Beth and their mother had special skills. They knew how to build and fix broken machines. They worked in shifts, lights only went out on the floor for 3 hours every night. These machines never stopped churning." he told her.

"I get it, they had a horrible time and that I was lucky." Ashley said, she tired of people rubbing it in her face.

"I don't think you do. If you did, then you never would have said what you did. You wouldn't have disappointed me or the memory of your mother. We raised you to be empathetic, kind and respectful. All the things you're lacking and even right now, you don't even get what is before you." Tom said.

"A dingy old building." Ashley told him.

"The site of a silent holocaust. They found the remains of over 300 people at this site alone. It's one of many where good women, men and children died while you and many others enjoyed the comforts of home, electricity and clean water. I'm not saying this so you can think you're lucky. I'm showing you where your best friend had to live, where her mother died and where Beth helped her and her sister survive." Tom told her, Ashley looked around the space hating the terrible churning feeling in her gut.

"I get that this is a bad place." she told him.

"People in impossible situations have to do things they don't want to in order to survive. Your mother would have done the same for you as Beth did to keep you and Sammy alive. Out of respect, we wouldn't have thrown it in her face nor expect our friends to use it against us. To shout it over a playground." Tom told her.

"Yeah." Ashley agreed, hanging her head low as he was right.

"It's why I'm deeply disappointed in you. You've lost my respect when you spoke of Beth and Mike like you did. I sometimes wonder if my respect meant anything to you at all." Tom told her in a matter of a fact tone.

"I'm sorry." Ashley told him sincerely, "I'm really sorry, I'm just really angry as Mom and Grandpa-" Ashley stopped as she couldn't get the words out.

"I know, if you want my respect again. You'll have to earn it. Apologising to those you hurt is a good first step. But I'm the last person on the list who deserves your apology." Tom told her.

* * *

Less than a month later,

"So, you're all packed and good to go?" Tom asked Sasha, he was excited about the move and if everything went to plan. Then he and Sasha would be engaged before the end of the night. He had scrapped quick wedding when everyone he told about the idea made the 'That's an awful idea' face. The fact that so many people didn't like the wedding part of the surprise told him, it was best to stick to one surprise at a time.

"Yes, I still want it noted for the record that I'm against this." Sasha said as she lazed on the bed waiting for the car service that would pick her up in an hour to take her to the hotel for spa day.

"Noted." Tom said as he reclined beside her with a grin on his face.

"Is it bad that I live in yoga pants?" Sasha asked, she found her body changes a little hard to keep up with her wardrobe. She despised the idea of buying clothes she might never wear again. So she lived in jersey fabric and some of Tom's clothing like today, she was wearing yoga pants, what had once been a loose singlet and Tom's chambray shirt over the top with the sleeves rolled up. It didn't vary that much from her every day clothes to work which spoke volumes given she had been taught better. She however just couldn't summon the care to buy maternity work clothes when she was only going to be pregnant one time.

"I hadn't noticed." Tom told her, Sasha smacked his arm as she knew better. He gave a smile. "Fine, I don't care what you wear as long as you're comfortable." he said before he moved down and pressed three kisses into her very noticeable baby bump.

She was only 20 weeks along but she looked like she was 30 weeks along. Though random people were already asking her when she was going to pop, something she found disconcerting as it was none of their business but they all shared their insights on parenting and the horrors of childbirth. Then there was the touching.

Luckily her mood swings had mellowed out some but it was now replaced with gas, baby brain and weird bouts of crying over the most inane things. But it was ok, it was better as the morning sickness wasn't as terrible and men were more scared of a crying woman than they were of an angry one.

"I am but it's not really professional to wear yoga pants around the President." Sasha said with a sigh.

"I think you look good." Tom told her, she snorted a laugh and shook her head.

* * *

"I don't want you to go." Mia told Beth, Beth had to agree as she liked the idea of staying home like she always did instead of being 'pampered' at some hotel. But then she was a homebody and pampering to her was laying with Mike on the couch with his arms around her and nothing to do except enjoy a good movie.

"Neither do I." Sienna said in agreement but Beth knew Sienna was showing solidarity with Mia than a real desire for Beth to stay. If anything, Sienna seemed happy about the Chandler's moving in next door as she and Ashley had made up.

Sienna was still a little withdrawn about it but the two were working on their friendship. It had helped a lot that Ashley had apologised not just to Sienna but the whole family. Beth had to admit, it felt good to be apologised to given the dirty looks some of the school moms gave her but those women were in their own world. They had lived and still live in blissful ignorance about the world. Women who enjoyed a high social status, spas and living well above their means.

"It's only overnight, I'll be home tomorrow night." Beth told her, Mia still didn't look impressed neither did Kaito who was now in the habit of mimicking everyone's expressions as if trying them on for size.

"But what if we need you?" Mia asked her.

"I'll be 15 minutes away and my mobile phone is on." Beth assured her as she tickled Kaito so he would smile instead of frown at her. He smiled readily and she felt better for it as she was entering the seventh circle of hell today with Sasha.

"It'll be ok." Mike assured Mia, "Now, come on, it's time to go to school." he added, Mia reluctantly got up from the table and ran to grab her stuff. "I'll swing by hotel at 2pm to pick up Kaito." Mike told Beth.

"I really don't want to go. Can I call in sick?" Beth asked with a hopeful expression as she wanted Mike to let her off the hook.

"You'll survive, it's just one night." he said before he gave her a quick yet passionate kiss goodbye.

* * *

Hours later,

"I don't think I can survive another hour of 'pampering'. I've spent time in a Chinese Prison and it was more relaxing than this place." Sasha griped as they 'relaxed' in the pool room which basically a small swimming pool that was at room temperature. It seemed like a completely useless exercise as they weren't exerting themselves and Sasha couldn't enjoy the sauna for which the pool was used to cool down in.

"She's joking." Beth assured the woman who was in the room with them; gave a worried expression. She didn't seem to believe Beth as she fled the room.

"I'm not." Sasha told her once the door was closed.

"How is this worse?" Beth asked her incredulously.

"It's boring. I hate cucumber water, that salad was nothing. It was three leaves of lettuce and a slice of tomato. I need protein and carbs, chocolate pudding." Sasha said, she didn't know why but she just couldn't get into the whole upper class world of pampering. It was never her scene to begin with and now it was torturous. Her idea of luxury was laying on a couch watching crappy tv shows and eating chocolate pudding cups. Or sharing a glass of nice wine and delicious cheeses with friends.

"The salad wasn't worth the $20, and I doubt they have chocolate pudding." Beth agreed as she was not having fun either. It wasn't Sasha's bad mood either, it was the staring and comments from the beauticians who were trying to up-sell extras on top of the package.

No woman liked to hear they had grand canyon sized pores on their face or that they should really consider having their 'beard' waxed off, let alone feeling like she was a Sasquatch because she didn't want certain places to be greeted with hot wax.

"Tom wanting me to be healthy and it's just stressing me out. I appreciate the gesture but sometimes I want a burger, ribs, fries and greasy food." Sasha told her.

"Why don't we go?" Beth asked her in a conspiratorial tone, as she was more than happy to leave.

"If we don't do the spa stuff Tom'll know and be annoyed." Sasha said with a sigh.

"Isn't this whole spa thing about relaxing?" Beth asked her.

"It's supposed to be what women do." Sasha told her with a roll of her eyes.

"Look, I don't want to have a woman rubbing me up with oil telling me that my coochie needs major deforestation and reshaping." Beth confessed, Sasha blinked at her for a moment before she laughed. "These people make me feel like I'm a Sasquatch who asked them to turn into some Heidi Klum clone. Am I that hairy?" she asked which only made Sasha laugh harder but she did shake her head.

"Not that I've noticed and I would tell you if it was an issue." Sasha assured her.

"Then please, lets reschedule the massage for tomorrow and go get some real food. Early bird special." Beth begged her, Sasha looked at her for a long moment. She was pretending to think it over while secretly glad she wasn't the only one struggling to enjoy this venture.

"Yeah, let's do that." Sasha agreed with a sigh as greasy food sounded a lot more relaxing than a massage.

* * *

"Got the keys." Tom announced with a smile as he found Mike in his office.

"Shouldn't you be telling Sasha that? Or is your mistress not allowed know?" Mike asked as he placed Kaito onto the floor. The baby boy went nuts crawling all over the new terrain of his office. He'd been in the office before but never with the mobility capabilities he had now.

"Haha." Tom replied drily as it was a bit of a running joke that Tom was talking to Mike like he was his spouse and not Sasha.

"Beth sent me a text, she hates the spa and asked if you've moved the furniture in yet." Mike said with a grin as he moved to redirect Kaito from reaching the power point. The kid was really testing Darwin's theory in his office.

"Tomorrow is move day." Tom reminded him.

"And apparently she is refusing all the wax services. What did pay for?" Mike asked him with a frown as he felt it was crossing a line for Tom to pay for his girlfriend to be waxed. Especially given Mike was quite happy with how Beth was in her naked glory- hair and all.

"I don't know, I just said the whole package to be offered. It's up to them what they want done to themselves." Tom said with a shrug.

"Ok, I'll let Beth know." Mike said as he really didn't want Beth to think she was being trapped into some Cinderella experiment. He pulled out his mobile and quickly typed out the message telling her she could give up the spa as long as she kept Sasha at the hotel and relaxing.

"Sir."

"Yes," Mike said looking to his receptionist before sending off the text to Beth.

"This came for you." he said holding out a small box. Mike pocketed his mobile and smiled.

"Ah, thank you." he said as he took the box.

"What is that?" Tom asked.

"Beth's birthday present." Mike answered as he opened the box to make sure it was what he ordered. Tom looked over his shoulder as he pulled out the item that was in a velvet box. Mike opened it up and grinned as it was just what he wanted.

"That's it?" Tom asked sceptically as he wasn't exactly wowed.

"It's perfect and you wouldn't get it as you lack imagination." Mike quipped as he snapped it close.

* * *

"Oh, this is so good." Sasha groaned with joy as she was halfway through a chicken schnitzel burger with carrots, tomato, lettuce and ketchup.

"Much better than that spa restaurant." Beth said agreeing with Sasha as she bit into her own burger which was the same as Sasha's but Beth's had mayo instead of ketchup. Her mobile phone beeped, she pulled it out of her purse and gave a closed lip smile. "Mike says we can do what we want. No waxing or spa stuff. I say we buy pudding cups, go back to our room and enjoy some room service and movies." Beth suggested.

"Count me in, I'm going to need a nap and dessert after this." Sasha told her.

"I'm pretty sure if there isn't anything on room service menu we could order in take out." Beth said before she ate another bite of her sandwich.

"I'm supposed to be eating healthy." Sasha bemoaned as she really didn't want to give up her burger and the idea of a chocolate milkshake and pudding cups while laying bed watching TV sounded perfect.

"Cheat day and a half." Beth offered.

"Don't make me eat too much of the bad stuff." Sasha told her.

"I will make sure there is fruit and vegetables in whatever we eat." Beth assured her.

* * *

Late that evening the Slattery family sat around the dinner table with the remains of a pizza that had been dinner. He missed Beth's presence at the table. He wasn't the only one as they all remarked on it. But in her absence they were able to discuss Beth's birthday more openly. So they did and Mike pulled out the present to make sure Sienna and Mia still liked the idea.

"It's really pretty." Mia said with awe as she thought the whole thing was romantic. She looked at the contents of the velvet box.

"And we're happy with the second part of the present?" Mike asked them as he wanted to make sure both of them were on board. Kaito was too young to have a say and if he did. Mike knew the kid would be happy.

"Yeah, we are." Sienna assured him.

"Ok, I'll have to hide it away until Beth's birthday." Mike said with relief as he could see there was no apprehension or sadness. Sienna who he thought would be the hard sell was on board the entire time.

"She's going to love it right?" Mia asked Mike.

"Yes, she will." Mike said with a smile as he rose from the chair and tucked the gifts back into his briefcase and closed the case before returning to the table.

"Daddy, Kaito's falling asleep." Mia announced.

"I know, he's ok. He just misses Beth." Mike said as he lifted Kaito out of his high chair into his arms. Kaito snuggled close as Mike sat down at the table. Kaito had not liked Beth disappearing for the afternoon but Mike persevered until Kaito exhausted himself. They had called Beth to make sure she was still alive and well which seemed to calm Mia and Kaito's nerves about Beth's absence. It made him realise house deeply interwoven she was in their lives.

"Me too." Mia said softly as she looked a little lonely.

"She'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Is Uncle Tom really going to propose to Aunt Sasha?" Sienna asked Mike changing the topic.

"Yes." Mike replied wryly.

"I don't think Auntie Sasha is going to like that. She likes plans so there can't be any surprises cause surprises can be scary." Mia said sagely, Mike couldn't help but laugh as she was right but Tom was caught up in the romanticism of proposing to Sasha. Something that was more of a runaway train than a well planned event.

"Well, Aunt Sasha might think it's too romantic and not worry about it being a surprise." Sienna argued with a good nature.

"Maybe." Mia conceded, she looked to Mike. "How are you going to propose to Beth?" She asked, Mike blew out a breath and looked thoughtful even though inwardly he was completely blank on the matter.

"I'll know when I'm ready to." Mike answered.

* * *

"I miss you too." Sasha told Tom, though she had to admit she was lying just a little as she had gotten to eat a lot of forbidden foods and talk through the movies with Beth. Things that were a real faux pas in the Chandler household. She missed him but it was less than a few hours so it wasn't a deep ache.

" _You're eating meat without me aren't you?_ " Tom asked, she could practically see his pout from his tone.

"I had chicken at lunch and numerous kinds of meat at dinner." Sasha said as she wasn't going to mention the pork as she and Beth had shared a BBQ meat lover's pizza and a BBQ vegetarian pizza with pineapple for dinner. She was hitting all the meat groups and unhealthy meals but it was possibly the most relaxed she felt all day with her satiated stomach.

" _Ashley's talking about the evils of Gluten to add to our Vegetarian ways_."

"No." Sasha said firmly. She could handle the occasional meatless meal but she was not going to be food-shamed for eating bread.

" _Oh I know, I told her that Gluten free diets are for people who have diagnosed medical reasons like allergies and Coeliac disease which she does not have. It's not some fad for her to try out and she got angry at me. I feel like we take one step forward and about two back with her."_ Tom said with a sigh, Sasha understood his weariness as Ashley was the picture of good health that she didn't need to worry about her diet.

"She's really pushing my buttons." Sasha said not holding back, it seemed they got over one hurdle to just hit another. At least a gluten free diet rant was better than Ashley calling Beth a whore. Sasha was still pissed about it, even though she had apologised. Sasha just wished the young girl would stop finding trouble and just settle down.

" _Teenagers like to explore their options._ " Tom said diplomatically as he held out hope.

"We eat mixed grain bread and whole grain pasta once a week. Just let her eat salad but she's not converting me on this one. How's Sammy and Zuma?" Sasha asked changing topics.

" _Good, Sammy is fine but Zuma misses you_." Tom said, Sasha snorted a laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasha asked.

" _He's sniffing your dirty underwear right now._ " Tom told her.

"He's a pervert." Sasha quipped before she gave a yawn. "Well, Beth is coming out of the shower and I need to sleep. So talk to you tomorrow?" she asked.

 _"I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well_." Tom told her.

"I will." Sasha said.

" _Love you._ " he said in a husky voice that warmed her.

"Love you too. Bye." Sasha said, she hung up the phone and smiled softy as not everything was perfect but it was a good life she had.

* * *

The next day,

"Ashley, time to get up. The movers will be here in an hour." Tom said through the door, and a second later the door opened to reveal an annoyed Ashley. He could tell just from her expression and tone that she was going to sullen and quiet.

"I'm awake and packed." She informed him in a short manner.

"Good. You and Sienna good for babysitting Kaito and Frankie?" He asked out of curiosity. Ashley gave a sigh and nodded.

"Yeah, we're still rocky but Sienna accepted my apology. I don't get why she's not over it already." Ashley told him, looking a little downtrodden by the experience. IT was the first time Ashley had ever had to be accountable for her actions. So Tom allowed for some growing pains.

"Give it time, be present and respectful. She'll come around." Tom assured her.

"Like how Sasha is?" Ashley asked.

"Sasha is stressed about staying relaxed and healthy for the triplets. So we all have to rock and roll with her moods. So you're not alone there. She loves us, she's just hormonal and when you start your period and get PMS once a month then you'll understand her plight." Tom assured her.

"Ew, you are so gross." Ashley told him, Tom snorted a laugh as he wasn't comfortable talking about periods either but it was worth the amusement of seeing Ashley cringe. "Can I go have breakfast now?" Ashley asked.

"Sure." Tom said with a smile stepping out of the way to let her pass.

* * *

A couple hours later,

"That bed frame goes that way." Tom said, as he directed Burk and Green to where he wanted the frame before Miller and Wolf came in with the lounge. "Ah couch, right here." he directed the men.

"Is BBQ ready to go?" Mike asked as he stood next to Tom, all the men from Vulture team, Andrea and Joseph were helping with the move. With so many hands, it was going faster than he had expected. Sure they had a lot of boxes to unload but the main pieces of furniture were coming in and soon the appliances would follow.

"I have drinks, and food on parcel pick up. Once the fridge is in and chilled; then I'll make the run." Tom told Mike, a little distracted as he motioned to Miller and Wolf as to where he wanted the couch position.

"I saw the cribs going up earlier but put a kibosh on it." Mike told him.

"I wanted them up." Tom said with a frown as he wanted everything to be in place for when Sasha came home. He wanted it so she didn't have to pack away a thing. It would be home from the get go.

"Sasha has never had kids before. Let her enjoy the small stuff like putting cribs together and setting out the nursery area just the two of you." Mike told him.

"She's high risk." Tom said in a tired manner.

"But not completely incapacitated that she needs you and an army to do everything for her. Let her experience the joy of making a home for the babies where she can as it might be the only chance she gets." Mike told him, Tom gave a nod as his friend was right.

"Ok, Cribs and baby area will remain a mess." Tom conceded.

"I know it's tough but you're doing the right thing." Mike said with a slightly mocking lilt.

* * *

"Ok, I'll concede it was really nice to get my hair washed but Sophie is the only person I'll let near my hair with a pair of scissors. The nails are pretty." Sasha conceded as they relaxed in bed watching TV with snacks. They had enjoyed the hotel breakfast while availing themselves to minor spa treatments. Basically anything that didn't involve taking their clothes off or subjected then to pain.

"I'm sure Tom will appreciate us at least trying to be 'normal' women." Beth quipped as she looked down her french nail manicure. Something she had never had before, it was pretty.

"I think Mike is going to fall over himself when he sees you." Sasha said with a smile.

"I'm still the same sasquatch" Beth remarked as she only had her hair washed and blow dried, her nails done. They had hit up Sephora after lunch where she had learnt to put on some make up. But it wasn't a huge change from her normal self.

"You're not a sasquatch and you look very pretty." Sasha said.

"Yeah, I should really by a hairdryer and a proper round brush." Beth quipped.

"And use Conditioner that doesn't smell like baby powder." Sasha offered.

"I'm thrifty." Beth told her in a defensive manner.

"You're lazy, two totally different things which is why you're taking home the shampoo and conditioner from the Salon." Sasha said as she passed the bag with said hair products to Beth.

"I know. Thank you." Beth said as she stuffed them into her bag.

"I'll order you hair dryer like mine. It dries my thick hair in under 10 minutes, then 5 minutes of styling with heat and set with hair spray; you're ready for day. Dry shampoo or texturiser spray on day two... you could last three days without washing it." Sasha told her.

"I could handle that." Beth said thoughtfully.

"Thank you for coming with me on this exile." Sasha told her with a smile.

"It's been fun even if I prefer spooning with Mike." Beth half joked, Sasha snorted a laugh and shook her head.

"I get it, I'm not hairy enough for you." Sasha quipped.

"Or big enough but you are really good at cuddling." Beth said with a grin.

* * *

Late that afternoon.

"Ok, we're all good here. Thank you everyone for today. We really appreciate it and we'll have a barbecue for dinner but right now I need you all to hide next door as Sasha will be here in a few minutes." Tom said to the group as Mike had left to pick up the women over 20 minutes ago.

"Basically take cover and gird your loins." Joseph told them all, a ripple laughter sifted through while some looked a little worried. But they all started moving, some not bothering to walk around to other side of the fence, instead climbing over it.

"You all good here?" Joseph asked him as his house was empty.

"Yeah." Tom said, he didn't know why but he felt a little nervous.

"Wearing a cup?" Joseph asked, Tom gave him a dark look.

"I'll be fine." Tom assured him, Joseph grinned.

"Your balls. Good Luck." Joseph said as they shook hands and Joseph left him to wait for Sasha. He blew out a nervous breath as he looked around the backyard. It was decorated with flowers and fairy lights which were coming into their own as the sun was setting. He had the ring and a speech, the kids were next door with the others ready to come round when Sasha said 'Yes'. It was perfect, well he hoped it was perfect.

* * *

"Here we are." Mike said to Beth and Sasha as he pulled the car to the curb in front of the home for the Chandlers. She couldn't believe how lucky they were to get such a large house so close to their friends but she was glad.

"Thank you for picking us up." Sasha said to Mike.

"Anytime, Tom left the front door open for you." Mike said, they got out of the car and Mike pulled out Sasha's overnight bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks and see you at the BBQ." Sasha told them.

"We're 10 minutes behind you." Mike said, Sasha gave a nod and headed to the house as she didn't need to turn back to know that Mike and Beth was making out due their momentary freedom of kids.

She opened the front door and took in the house. She smiled but couldn't help but feel a little sad as everything appeared to be squared away and she had missed it all. But then her eyes fell onto the large entertainment area to the right of the house near where Tom and her bedroom would be the nursery of sorts and smiled as it was a mess of boxes and dissembled baby furniture.

"Tom? Ashley? Sammy?" she called out but no one responded, "Zuma?" she asked a little surprised the dog wasn't trying to climb all over her.

She decided to try the back deck which was unusually quiet given there was supposed to be at least 25 people out there enjoying the BBQ. When she stepped out she found it devoid of people and frowned as she had the dreaded sense a surprise was coming. She hated surprises.

"Sasha." Tom said as he came towards her.

"Tom, this better not be a surprise party." She warned him, he smiled.

"No, no one is jumping out of the dark. But there is one surprise." he told her, before Sasha could react he was down on one knee, a ring box came out and he opened it to reveal a beautifully ornate three stone engagement ring with a platinum band. "Sasha-"

"Yes." Sasha said answering the question as she didn't need him to as as she knew her answer and exactly what he was asking. Tom gave a light chuckle as this was surprisingly easier than he remembered.

"I have a speech and a question to ask you." He told her.

"The answer is 'Yes' to the question. I will marry you." she told him but he was stubborn as he wanted to mark this occasion as a beautiful unrushed moment.

"You're spoilind our moment here." He teased in a low voice.

"I really need to pee." she whispered to him, "I'm sorry. I'll be right back." Sasha told him apologetically before she dashed off. Tom a little stunned at being abandoned mid proposal snapped the ring box shut and rose to his feet.

"Psst." Joseph hissed out, Tom looked to see everyone bar the kids; sticking their heads over the fence as well as Mike, Joseph and other familiar faces. "WTF?" Joseph asked in a loud whisper which earned a few hushed chuckles from the others.

"Bathroom break." He whispered as he made sure Sasha couldn't overhear him. He felt a little embarrassed as he wanted a romantic moment and got his future wife dashing for the bathroom with their friends hiding behind a fence.

"I told you the speech was too long and flowery." Mike told him in a matter of fact tone and the peanut gallery was officially open. At least Beth was on Tom's side and she playfully shoved Mike's shoulder and shook her head at him.

"Be direct, short and sweet as people are getting hungry over here. Who ever is touching my ass is going to hurt." Andrea announced to no one in particular. Until she turned around and picked up Zuma propping his paws and head over the fence. "Never mind, it's your pervert dog." Andrea told Tom.

"Also your woman has got three babies sitting on that bladder and answered the question. So forget the speech and put the ring on her finger." Sophie added, Tom couldn't believe the peanut gallery he'd acquired but before he could muster a retort he heard the faint sound of toilet flush inside and waved at his audience to disappear.

"Ok, I'm good, you were asking?" Sasha said reappearing and looking more relaxed.

"I'll save most of the speech for another time as you're probably hungry." Tom told her.

"I am, a little but don't let it stop you." Sasha said with a bashful smile. He took her hands into his own and remained standing.

"Sasha, you were my first love, I hope you'll be my last as I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked her, keeping it short and sweet as he didn't want to risk her needing to run off again. He looked at her waiting for a response and taking in the beauty of her smile.

"Yes." She told him with a brilliant smile, he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately kiss. Cheering sounded from Mike's side of the fence, Tom broke the kiss and pulled out the ring and slid it onto Sasha's left ring finger as their friends threw streamers and blew party trumpets in celebration.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

* * *

The following morning,

Sasha laid in bed smiling as she looked at the ring on her finger. "It's a beautiful ring." she told Tom who was watching her with a smile. They both had woken up and didn't want to move out of pure laziness as it had been a fun night celebrating their move and engagement.

"It was my Grandmother's and my mother's before she passed. I wanted you to have something that had history." Tom told her, Sasha frowned.

"You saved it for me?" She asked not able to help herself. She knew it wasn't Darien's ring as Tom would never make such a faux pas and remember seeing her ring in photos. It was a more modern design with a single solitaire diamond.

"Darien's mother wanted her to have a ring from her family. Her family didn't like me all that much." Tom said with a wry smile.

"Really? you?" Sasha asked in a mockful shock tone.

"It was before I was a hero of the masses. They weren't openly rude but they made sure I understood that I wasn't their ideal choice for their daughter." Tom informed her.

"Well, you're my ideal and if my folks were alive they'd love you for your brains and love of Russian Literature. Intelligence and high level of education, as well as some social creds are most important to them or it was." Sasha told him, it was true as her parents were all about perfection, connections and status.

"I remember you telling me though I never did meet them." Tom said as he remember back the time they had been together so many years ago.

"You met my Grandmother, her opinion was the most important." Sasha said with a soft smile as she missed her especially when it came to life moments.

"She loved me." Tom joked.

"She did, she said your Russian was terrible but the fact she could bounce a quarter off your ass made up for it." Sasha said, Tom burst out laughing as that was Sasha's grandmother. "I wish she was still alive. She was fun." she added with a reminiscent smile.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." he murmured and she could tell he was thinking of his father.

"So when are we going to get married?" she asked changing the direction of the conversation.

"I don't know. You want to do it before or after the Babies are born?" Tom asked.

"I think before, if we can swing it." Sasha said thoughtfully, it seemed easier as she just imagined after the triplets were born that their world be turned upside down.

"Ok, we could get married by a judge this week. No fuss, no muss." he suggested.

"The barbecue is coming up for 4th of July. We could do it then, on the day. We don't have to worry about catering, everyone will be there. Free fireworks. All we have to do is get a licence and someone to officiate." Sasha suggested with a sly smile.

"I like how you think." Tom told her with a grin.

* * *

The door to the bathroom opened and Beth chuckled as she gave Mike a playful shove. The man was insatiable which was fine with her but sadly they just didn't have the time and she nearly boneless that if they made love one more time; she would not be able to move.

"You're still wet." He informed her, Beth laughed and shook her head at him.

"My hair will dry." she assured him as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He gave her a long and deep kiss that made her melt against him with a moan.

"Daddy." Kaito called out, Beth broke the kiss and smiled as they looked to crib to see Kaito standing up and waving at them.

"This is why I like the bathroom." Mike half joked, Beth snorted a laugh.

"He's an early riser." Beth stated.

"Hi." Kaito said coyly as he waved at them.

"Don't I know it." he said with a sigh, he gave her a quick kiss and reluctantly released her before moving to Kaito. He lifted the baby boy into his arms. "Good morning, smelly one." he said to Kaito.

"Daddy." Kaito said, his tiny hands gripping on Mike's T-shirt for leverage so he could lean back and looked at Mike's face.

"Yeah, you're a broken record now, aren't ya?" he asked Kaito, the boy gurgled a laugh.

"I'm going to start getting breakfast on the way and let you deal with Kaito's diaper." Beth told him as it was time to get a start on the day.

"Thanks, you know how much I enjoy diaper duty." Mike quipped.

"Your sacrifice in the line of duty will be rewarded with fresh coffee and a cinnamon scroll." Beth replied with an amused tone.

"I love you." he told her with a grin, Beth smiled before she left Mike to deal with Kaito. He looked at his son, "I'm not sharing my coffee or cinnamon scroll with you." he told him, Kaito frowned at him as if he knew what he was missing and didn't like that Mike wasn't going to share.

* * *

A few days later,

"Mike, this came to my office and I accidentally read it." Sasha said as she handed him an envelope.

"Sorry, must have got it mixed up with my other files." Mike said as he picked up the envelope and saw the documents. If it had to fall on anyone's desk in their building by accident, he was glad it was Sasha's.

"Not that I'm one to pry into other people's business..." Sasha drawled, Mike shot her a droll look, "But I think it's great, so when are you popping the question?" Sasha asked with a smile as she sat down in one of his guest chairs.

"Wouldn't you liked to know?" Mike asked in an amused manner as he watched her smooth a hand over her stomach. It was a habit she had fallen into once her baby bump had shown itself. He had a feeling she did it as a self-soothing manner.

"Come on, tell me how you going to do it?" Sasha asked with an excited glint in her eyes.

"Want to compare notes?" Mike asked mockingly.

"Can I see the ring?" Sasha asked him, Beth was her best friend and she wanted to make sure Mike was on his game.

"Sure." Mike said, he opened his top desk drawer and handed her a long jeweller's box. She frowned as it wasn't a dedicated ring box. She opened it and was surprised by the contents.

"Oh." she said, she offered a smile as she had to admit it took her a moment to understand the context. "It's lovely." she said warmly.

"The girls picked it out and I'm not saying another word on the subject." Mike said.

"No fun." Sasha said with a playful pout as she snapped the box closed and handed it back to him.

"You and Tom getting married before the babies?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, July 4th." Sasha said, she grinned as he was the first to know and because his response would be classic Mike. She knew he would hate it as Mike felt holidays were sacrosanct. One did not double down on the celebrations.

"At the Annual Navy Family and Friends' Independence Day BBQ?" he asked wryly as he sat back in his chair looking a mix of amused and disappointed. Sasha was put off at the least because she knew his disappointment was the knowledge he might have to dredge up his dress whites for day when he wanted to be in casual clothes barbecuing and enjoying the day.

"Yes." She replied, not putting him out of his misery by letting him know the dress code hadn't been decided on yet.

"Tight asses." Mike quipped.

"It's the best time to do it. Maybe we can make it a double wedding." Sasha teased.

"No, I would prefer to have my moment without Tom and you outshining me." Mike joked.

"Awwh, I'm not sure whether to be insulted or complimented." Sasha replied playfully.

"Up to you." Mike said with a chuckle.

"Well, I should get back to work. Congratulations, I'm sure she will say 'yes' without hesitation." Sasha told him as she left the office.

* * *

"You may as well go on maternity leave now. Use all this time to get your wedding plans and the nursery done." Beth told Sasha as they were in bridal shop looking at dresses during Sasha's lunch break. Beth gently rocked the pram to keep Kaito calm as he seemed happy believing he was going somewhere than being stationed in the one spot.

"I'm seriously thinking about going down to part time and working more from home." Sasha said as she frowned at the selection of dresses. Nothing stood out to her and everything that looked close to what she might want was about 2kg of fabric and embellishment that made her feel like she would look like a marshmallow than a beautiful bride.

"Can you do that?" Beth asked as she roamed closer to the cheapest side of the evening wear much to the chagrin of the shop owner. Sasha found it amusing and also practical but she couldn't help but look around just in case she saw something she liked.

"Yes and no. There are some things that require me onsite but my second in command can step up on that side as he's covering me for my maternity leave." Sasha told her as she bypassed the menswear. Another question she had to ask Tom as they had a date but they hadn't thought of a dress code or anything else.

"You don't look happy." Beth told her as she shelved some tangerine coloured concoction of a dress.

"These dresses require me to be not pregnant and the empire line dresses aren't inspiring me." Sasha told her with a sigh.

"Maybe we should be looking for something more casual?" Beth offered as she gestured to the sale rack with a smile.

"It's not like Tom can wear his dress whites. I guess we could go more low key than a traditional wedding." Sasha conceded as she walked over to where she was.

"Is it what you want?" Beth asked.

"To be honest, I don't care if we get married or not. It's just a formality but it's important to Tom." Sasha said as she pulled out a simple but elegant Navy lace sleeveless cocktail dress with a scoop neckline and an a-line skirt.

"Well, it's a barbecue and summer. So casual can work. What about this one?" Beth asked as she pulled a dress off of the rack for wedding guests. It was an Alice + Olivia design, ivory coloured scoop-neck maxi dress that featured a stretch-silk bodice and an accordion-pleated crepe skirt and a black belt. "It's lightweight, we put a blue belt on it and shoes. You have your hair up with some flowers?" Beth offered.

"It could work." Sasha conceded because, if she were honest she had done the big fantasy wedding with her first husband. It had been her dream wedding to her dream man. Now with Tom, well he was her perfect half and yet she just couldn't envisage the wedding with him as the groom. Not because she didn't want it, but because she never gave it any thought as she figured it would never happen.

"Try it on." Beth told her as she shoved the dress at her.

"Tom and his groomsmen could wear normal suits with no ties and couple buttons undone." Sasha said spitballing the idea of low key. She knew Tom would love to not wear a tie but even so it would be summer and a suit wouldn't be comfortable.

"Vests, shirts with sleeves rolled up and couple buttons undone and light weight suit pants is a good look for a summer wedding. We do menswear." The shop clerk told them with a smile.

"Midnight blue suit pants and vest?" Beth offered as Sasha disappeared into the dressing rooms.

"Yes, we even have white coloured shirts to match the dress if you wish." The store clerk offered as they stood outside waiting for Sasha.

"I'll have to ask my fiance." Sasha said as she quickly changed into the dress and stepped out into the main viewing area in front of the mirrors.

"So, what do you think?" Beth asked her. Sasha looked in the mirror and smiled as it was such a simple and effective look. It was comfortable and lightweight, she really love it especially as she flounced the skirt testing how much room she had as she knew she'd get bigger.

"I think that I love this dress. It's got room for me to grow in." Sasha said as she smoothed a hand over her large belly, it was only a few weeks until July and her bump at the moment wasn't stretching the fabric which was great.

"You look beautiful." Beth told her as she parked the pram and went to the accessories area coming back with a midnight blue thin belt handing it to her.

"How far long?" the store clerk asked.

"20 weeks, triplets." Sasha replied as she and Beth changed out the belt. She smiled as she liked the look. It felt right.

"Then that is definitely the dress for you." The store clerk told her, Sasha ignored the slight jab of the insult as the woman's tone implied she was going to get huge and need a crane to lift her around the place.

"I'll take the dress and belt." Sasha said, she looked to Beth, "As my Maid of Honour, I'm hoping you'll keep it hidden away until the day. I don't need Tom accidentally seeing it." She said with a hopeful smile.

"You want me for your Maid of Honour?" Beth asked surprised.

"Yes, will you be my Maid of Honour?" Sasha asked her.

"I'd be honoured." Beth said with a grin.

"Thank you, and now, I'm going to get changed and we'll look for a bridesmaids' dress. I'm thinking rust red as it will balance out my dress and the boys if they are in midnight blue." Sasha said, she fought the urge to roll her eyes at the name for the colours as Midnight blue was just Navy in her mind.

"If? just tell them that it has to be that colour and they can decide on full suit or low key with vests or whatever." Beth said.

"You make it sound so simple." Sasha quipped.

"I'm hoping it's that simple." Beth replied with a chuckle.

"We'll make lists." Sasha said as she pulled out the only rust red dress in the shop which a Kendall Maxi dress. It was maxi dress that had soft V neck and low back. It hung loose on the body with elastic inbuilt belt to give the dress a waist line. "Here, put this on." she ordered.

* * *

"Ok, I have applied for the marriage licence and permit for the park." Tom told Mike as the man was sitting across him in the guest chair of his office waiting for him to get off the phone.

"I asked about the reports not your wedding plans." Mike said with mild amusement as he couldn't seem to get any work from Sasha or Tom as they either had their had filled with babies and now weddings.

"Sorry, I have a 'to do' list as Sasha and Beth have sat down and sorted it all out." Tom said with a frown as he shuffled through the paperwork on his desk looking for the reports Mike had asked him for 10 minutes ago.

"I doubt it's as long as Beth's given she's most likely the Maid of Honour." Mike said, he knew Sasha would ask Beth as the two were best friends.

"Speaking of Maids of Honour. Would you be my-"

"Maid of honour? sorry, but the ship has sailed. I'd be a Matron given my past marriage and that makes me feel old." Mike quipped drily.

"Best man." Tom told him.

"Sure." Mike said nonchalantly just for amusement as Tom's expression was one of annoyance and slight shock. It was only because the de riguer was for Mike to shower Tom with praise and thank him for the honour.

"Sure?" Tom asked him.

"Oh, sorry." Mike said unapologetically, "Thank you for this amazing honour. I'm not getting you a stripper as I like my balls as they are. Unruptured." Mike told him mockingly.

"Thanks, I feel so loved." Tom replied drily as no one was letting go of Sasha nailing a guy in the junk so hard he ended up in the hospital.

"What's on the list?" Mike asked him out of curiosity.

"Here." Tom said passing Mike his phone.

"There's only four things on this list. Though I can see how you might struggle with organising your outfit and hair." Mike said with a chuckle at the last part about Tom's hair and Sasha's wording in the list.

"My hair is fine." Tom said touching the top of hair in a self conscious manner.

"It's getting a little long on the top." Mike informed him.

"We also have to decide on our 'outfits'." Tom remarked darkly as he was not going to rise further to Mike's bait.

"Not hard, but I figured you'd want to be more formal in dress whites." Mike told him.

"I could wear my dress whites but it doesn't feel right given the way I left the Navy. It's also going to July and it's a semi casual barbecue. I want to be able to relax without a wardrobe change on the day. Sasha says we can choose as long as the shirts are white and the suit are up to us as long as the pants are midnight blue which basically looks like Navy blue. There are magazine photos if you swipe left." Tom told him, Mike swiped left on the screen and snorted a laugh at some of the pictures.

"I'm not dressing as some hipster wanker in a short sleeve shirt, suspenders, shorts and a bow tie." Mike told him.

"Shorts and bow ties off the list." Tom said, relieved he wasn't the only one who didn't want to wear that outfit. He was sure they'd look like high school principals.

"How casual is her wedding dress?" Mike asked, he frowned as he wasn't a fan of any of the looks but he knew at the end of the day the choice was really down to Sasha.

"I don't know." Tom said.

"Right, I'll ask Beth tonight. She'll know which suit Sasha really wants us in." Mike said as he handed back to the phone.

"Ok, and by the way, what bakery are you using for Beth's birthday cake?" Tom asked him.

"Should be on the box that's sitting in your freezer." Mike said as Tom and Sasha had been holding the cake at their place so Mia wouldn't get into it and Beth would be surprise.

"I forgot that was tomorrow. You nervous, excited?" Tom asked.

"It's not my birthday." Mike replied, not giving anything away.

* * *

"Ok, that's it." Sasha said as she finished the master copy 'to do' list over lunch. She had to admit it was really satisfying to see how short the list was and to cross off a few things already.

"See, it's not so bad when half of your 'to do' list is supplied by the Navy and the public." Beth said as she placed cooled down sweet potato fries on the tray table of Kaito's high chair. The boy picked them up and smushed them into his mouth with glee.

"Yes, we just have to find someone to do hair and make up-" Sasha started but Beth cut her off.

"Sophie, she does all that hair and make up business. I'm sure she'd give you a good price." Beth said, Sasha nodded as she wrote Sophie's name down next to hair and make up.

"I'll call her later. A photographer, cake, florist, shoes, invitations, party favours and honeymoon." Sasha said reading the list.

"I'll let you and Tom decide on the honeymoon. But I'm sure we can figure out the rest over the next few weeks. Most importantly, we have the dresses and the rest will fall into place." Beth said with confidence that Sasha wished she shared.

"Thank you for dealing with my crazy." Sasha told her.

"It's ok, I've been to a few weddings in my twenties. Can I say the best favours were alcohol, small bags of berries, chocolate, cookies, sunglasses and hangover kits. Anything consumable is best." Beth suggested.

"Sunglasses?" Sasha asked with a frown.

"Yeah, they had a tag on them that read 'Protect your eyes, our love is blinding'." Beth said with a chuckle. Sasha smiled but knew the idea wouldn't work for her and Tom as they weren't into the sickly sweet sentiments of love.

"I like that and the hangover kit?" Sasha asked.

"bottle of water with a small bag around the neck. It had ah...mini tooth brushes, mints, advil, mini muesli bar, electrolyte sachet and eye drops." Beth said with a frown as she had to wrack her brain for the information.

"Probably something everyone can use after 4th of July celebrations." Sasha said as that was an idea she could get behind.

"I think you need talk to Tom about your budget and then you can decide what's the best party favour to give." Beth offered.

"Yes but you have some good ideas. I think I'd prefer something that will be consumed." Sasha said thoughtfully.

* * *

Later that evening,

"I love it." Mike said in appreciation as he sat on their bed and looked at Beth. She was wearing her bridesmaid dress and it was doing a lot for him. She looked sexy as hell and he really wanted to get his hands on her and peel off her dress.

"Keep your distance. I have to keep the dress unwrinkled." Beth said as she could read his mind just from the way he was looking at her. She had to admit she loved how beautiful and vivacious he made her feel.

"It's polyester. It won't wrinkle" Mike assured her, she gave him a look to take the conversation seriously. "Ok, I'm keeping my distance." He promised as he stayed where he was. But he still smiled as he was amused by it all.

"So, it's low key and kind of casual. So chinos, vests, shirt and tie. Don't give me that look." Beth told him as he had made a face.

"I don't wear chinos. We're going to look like bartenders." Mike told her.

"Isn't a thing that Grooms and groomsmen have no say in their wardrobe?" Beth asked in amusement, Mike chuckled.

"We get some concessions." Mike assured her as he watched her get undress and hang up the dress next to the dress bag that contained Sasha's dress.

"I think you will look very handsome especially with your sleeves rolled up. You'll have a rust coloured kerchief in your breast pocket." Beth told him, she pulled on her sleeping T-shirt and closed the space between them. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she smiled down at him.

"Bartender." He said.

"You'll love it." She assured him, he snorted a laugh as he really didn't care but he liked teasing Beth.

"I'll love getting you out of that dress as compensation for having to dress up in the middle of July as a bartender." he told her.

"You can get me out of me pyjamas now." Beth informed him salaciously.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Mike said as he pulled her down onto the bed with him and kissed her passionately.


	56. Chapter 56

_A/N: Sadly, we have come to the end with some uber fluffiness... I hope you all loved the story as much as I did. I want to thank you all for sticking around and reading my story! Also a big thank you to the reviewers your words really helped motivate my writing :) Please enjoy the final chapter and Epilogue!_

* * *

 **Chapter 56**

* * *

The next morning,

"Happy Birthday." Mike whispered to Beth. She sleepily opened her eyes to find Mike laying in bed with Kaito laying between them. He sucked his hand as he grinned all slobbery and adorable at Beth while Mike grinned. She had woken up at Kaito's happy cooing and gurgles.

Mike propped himself up on his arms and leaned over Kaito and gave her a kiss good morning before he leaned back onto his side again.

"Thank you." Beth said with a smile. "Such a shame I can't stay in bed all day with you. Alone." She said to Mike, she grabbed Kaito's stray hand that was had been attempting to reach into her nose and kissed it gently before wrapping it safely in her hand.

"Well, we could but Mia and Sienna would be upset if we didn't celebrate in the kitchen and have our picnic. Kaito won't like being left in the hallway. I doubt CPS will like that either." Mike told her with a grin.

"Very true and Ice cream cake would be so messy in here when it started to melt." Beth said, Mike gave a look which she smiled. "I know there's ice cream cake as Mia told me all about it." Beth informed him, Mike chuckled as he was lucky out of all the surprises it was only that one Mia had accidentally spoiled.

"We're not having it for breakfast, the cake is for after dinner. But I'll make you pancakes with chocolate chips today." Mike told her with a smile as Beth was so easy to please.

"Mm sounds good to me but I still want five more minutes in bed." Beth told him with a soft smile as she stretched in bed.

"It's your day." Mike replied smoothly as he wasn't going to dictate their day- well not entirely if he could help it.

"Hey, you're ok after last night?" she asked him as she noticed the slight frown in his expression.

"Yeah." Mike assured her.

"I know it's tough when people dig up skeletons. If you want to talk about it, I'm here." She told him, Mike picked up her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the middle of her palm. He had long since put that part of his life to bed but he appreciated Beth offering to support him.

"I'm good. I'll admit this isn't exactly how I pictured things but I feel pretty lucky with what I got with you, the girls and Kaito." he told her, Beth smiled as she couldn't argue with his statement. "And I can't remember the last time I was home for everybody's birthdays. So, I'm looking forward to today." he added with a grin.

"Well, if today is a bust... it's two more months and this little guy will be One." she tickled Kaito belly making him chortle. "Are we going have a big party for him?" she asked Mike smiled and shook his head.

"Let's talk about that after we celebrate your birthday." Mike replied.

* * *

"Don't do it. I'll buy you; your own cake today as you have to leave that one alone." Tom said with a grin as he couldn't remember Sasha being so food obsessed as she was of late. Today she was eyeing had freezer that Beth's cake inside which they were holding for Mike.

"I just want to peek" Sasha said she opened the door, "Oh my god." she said as she paled at the sight before her. Tom moved to her side to see what was wrong and was hit with the smell of thawed out meat and the sight before him of melted ice cream slowly dripping out of the open doorway. Ice cream that was coming from the box labelled 'Don't eat the cake, future Chandler!'.

"No," Tom said in dismay, he opened the fridge and found the air was barely cold. "I'll check the fuse box as the power didn't trip anywhere else in the house last night?" he asked, she shook her head as she didn't see signs of a power outage but then the fridge on a circuit separate from the rest of the house's electrics.

"Not that I recall. But what are we going to do about the cake?" Sasha asked him as this was bad. Very bad, they were already in the stink with Mike thanks to Ashley and sure Mike said it was fine. That he wasn't taking it personally, one knew it had to bite. This was not going to help their relations.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked as she joined them in the kitchen.

"The fridge and freezer have no power and Beth's cake has melted." Sasha told her as Tom went to check out the fuse box. "Can you get some paper towel?" Sasha asked her as she was starting to grieve the loss of the cake. Actual tears were in her eyes, as she remembered how delicious it looked and now it was a mess.

"What are you going to do?" Ashley asked, Sasha blinked back the tears and reminded herself it was the hormones and cleared her throat before she spoke.

"We'll have to call the bakery and see if we get another." Sasha told her.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Dear Beth! Happy Birthday to you!" Mike, Sienna and Mia sung to Beth as she sat at the table with a stack of pancakes which had candles in them. She grinned as she felt so incredibly overwhelmed with love and happiness in that moment.

"Hip, hip" Mike called.

"Hooray!" Sienna and Mia cheered.

"Yay!" Kaito added from his high chair.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish." Sienna told her, Beth smiled and took a deep breath and blew out the candles.

"Yay!" Kaito said along with the rest of the family that cheered. Mike handed Beth a knife as he sat beside her.

"If knife comes out dirty you got to kiss the nearest boy."Mia told her, Beth looked to Mike on one side and Kaito in high chair on the other side. She sliced the stack as if it were a cake and pulled out the knife. Mike sidled in closer making Beth laugh as Sienna rolled her eyes and Mia giggled.

"It's dirty!" Mia declared. Beth and Mike shared a brief couple kisses before she turned her attention back to the pancakes.

"Ok, who wants pancakes?" she asked them.

"Me!" Mia announced happily.

"All of us." Sienna replied with a chuckle at Mia's enthusiasm.

"None for Kaito, he's saving himself for his first birthday cake." Mike joked as he helped Beth plate up the pancake slices and pass them around the table.

"He's got blueberries and strawberries." Beth said as this morning was a beautiful start to her birthday. Mike made sure to place some of the chopped up fruit onto Kaito's tray table. He giggled with glee as he smushed the fruit into the tray before eating it off his hands.

"What about the presents?" Mia asked.

"We'll eat first." Mike assured her, and after the pancakes were consumed and most of Kaito's rejected blueberries were cleared off the floor; Mike brought out the presents.

"Oh wow, you guys didn't have to get me anything." Beth said, completely surprised and touched by the gesture. There wasn't much just a small wrapped box and an A4 envelope. She opened the box first and couldn't help but watch Mia and Sienna's expression as they looked so excited.

She pulled a long rectangle box from the packaging and opened it to find five silicone rings of various sizes and colours except two that were midnight blue. She wore a curious smile. "It'll make sense if you open this with it." Mike said as he handed her the A4 envelope.

Beth opened the envelope and pulled out what looked to be legal documents. She looked at them a little more closely, her heart beating fast as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Adoption papers?" she asked completely surprised and overwhelmed in a good way.

"Well the kids and I talked about it. We already know Kaito wants you for a Mommy." Mike said, Sienna and Mia nodded in agreement.

"Mia and I want you to adopt us too." Sienna told her, Beth couldn't help but smile brilliantly as she felt so touched. Tears welled in her eyes as it was more than she ever expected for her birthday.

"I told Daddy that he should marry you and he even has a ring-" Mia started.

"Mia." Mike cautioned as he cut her off a little late. Beth chuckled as Mia looked a little chagrin as she continued.

"But he says it's too soon. That you should know who you're going to marry for at least one whole year before you get engaged. No breaking the rules." Mia informed her in a firm and very knowledgeable manner.

"I agree." Beth said with an amused smile as she and Mike discussed it. They both wanted more time and Mike wanted to be a man of his word by sticking to his rules.

"That's why we have promise rings, they are the first step to engagement. To show that we love you and we're committed to this family and you. You know, vice versa." Mike said, he picked up presumably her ring as she realised the other midnight blue ring was Mike's and the rings were for the whole family to wear. He held out the smaller of the midnight blue rings to her. "So, Beth, would you do us the honour of joining our family?" he asked her.

"Yes." Beth said smiling. She let Mike put the ring on her left ring finger, she felt a little giddy at how perfect it all felt. It was just a silicone ring but it had so much meaning attached to it that it may as well have been a diamond ring. She loved it.

"Everybody gets a ring to wear." Mia told her, as she grabbed the light purple ring while Sienna lifted out the light grey ring for herself. They both put on their rings as Mike put on his own, she hadn't notice his wedding ring was gone but now the silicone ring was in it's place. All that was left was Kaito's ring which was too big. She knew their baby boy wouldn't wear it but the symbolism was just perfectly beautiful.

"You ok?" Mike asked Beth, she gave a nod before she cupped his face and gave kiss before she rose from her chair and went around the table hugging and kissing the kids on the top of their heads.

"Yes, this is just perfect." she replied. "Thank you, I love this." she told them as she retook her seat and looked at them all and down at the ring and paperwork. It was the best birthday gift.

"You gotta sign the papers to make it super real." Mia reminded her.

"She means legally binding." Sienna translated, Mike held out a pen to Beth who smiled as she took the pen and signed the three documents without hesitation.

"It's official, welcome to the family." Mike said to her as he picked up the documents and placed them back into the envelope for safe keeping.

"Thank you. Now, who's ready to go for a family picnic?" Beth asked with a smile.

* * *

"They don't have another cake and they only do deliveries on Saturdays. I explained the situation but no go. They can't help us out." Sasha said to Tom as she got off the phone.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Tom asked as he changed the fuse and got the electricity back to the fridge.

"Text Mike and let him know that we're looking for a back up cake." Sasha told him.

"How about we find a solution first and go from there." Tom said.

"We don't even know what the cake is supposed to be. You have to call Mike. He'll understand." Sasha assured him as she dialled another number in her phone.

"Ok,- who are you calling?" Tom asked her.

"Kara, she has an ice cream maker and more baking tins than we do. We're probably going to need it make a new ice cream cake." She told him in a matter of fact tone.

"In less than 8 hours? Wouldn't it be easier to bake a normal cake?" he asked Sasha.

"I know that by now Mia has blabbed about the ice cream cake. So let's aim high." Sasha said with a wink.

"Or aim low and have a cake done in a few hours than a whole day." Tom told her as he typed out a message to Mike, Sasha gave him a look of disapproval.

"No, it's Beth's first birthday since the pandemic. We're not going to ruin it over a tripped fuse. Just get the details off Mike and assure him we'll make something close to it. Beth would do the same for us if our situation was reversed." Sasha told him, she knew he was right.

"Ok, sent the text." Tom said but before he could say more Mike rang him. "Hey." Tom said as he answered his phone.

" _Are you kidding me?_!" Mike asked him in a hushed tone.

"No, the fridge and freezer is toast but we're on it. You'll have a cake ready to go at 6pm. You just have to tell us what it was as right now it's an off smell dripping out of our appliance." Tom said cringing as he could feel Mike anger and panic.

" _Ok, ok. It was some kind of tropical ice cream cake. Beth like Lime milkshakes. So whatever you make better have lime flavour in it, chocolate and sprinkles everything else is superfluous_." Mike told him.

"It will, I so sorry." Tom told him as he felt bad for Mike and putting stress on him.

" _It's ok, you didn't know it was going to happen._ " Mike said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, we got your back." Tom assured him as he could hear the girls calling for him as they were clearly just leaving the house for the day.

" _I gotta go_." Mike told him, he hung up the phone before Tom could say bye.

"What did Kara say and what do we need?" Tom asked Sasha as she had hung up her phone and madly scribbling out a list.

"3 pints of vanilla ice cream, a block of white chocolate, 500ml of whipped cream, Lime kool aid. I have food colouring and Kara has pineapple kool aid that's she's willing to donate and an a pan. Sophie is sending Joseph with baking pan and sprinkles. So if you get me the rest and meet me over at the Greens... then we can get started." Sasha told him as she handed him the list.

"Done, I'm off to the shops." he said before he gave her a quick kiss goodbye.

* * *

An hour later,

"It's a great day." Beth said with a smile as she sat on large blanket with Mike and Kaito while the girls were on the swings. Mike had been pushing Mia but she now had enough motion that she didn't need Mike's assist.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Mike told her with a smile as it was all pretty perfect as everyone was happy and it was a beautiful day. As long as Tom and Sasha salvaged the cake situation for tonight, it would be the perfect ending to a great day.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked him with a smile.

"Nothing." He assured her.

"Tell me. We share way too much for you to be able hide that something is bothering you." She said teasingly.

"All good, there was a slight situation at work but someone has it covered." Mike lied as he didn't want to spoil her day or how he planned it by telling her that the cake he special ordered was a melted mess at the Chandler's. He knew she would understand and let him off the hook but he wanted and hoped Sasha saved his ass.

"Liar." She said with a grin.

"Let me have this one." Mike told her, Beth gave a soft sigh and nodded acquiescing his request. He leaned in and gave her quick yet soft kiss. "Thank you." he told her.

* * *

"I brought every baking paste and flavouring in my kitchen." Joseph said proudly as he came into the Green's kitchen with a shopping bag. Sasha took the bag and looked inside.

"There's over 30 flavours in here." Sasha stated incredulously as she thought Sophie was baker and Joseph was the Barbecue and savoury meals chef. She didn't think dessert was even in his repertoire, yet in his bag he had a lot of tools and food flavourings that no normal person would have.

"I inherited from an ex who decided to cheat on me." Joseph said with a shrug.

"So your vengeance was to steal her food flavourings?" Kara asked with a frown as it was just weird.

"Yeah, no one cheats on me and gets away unscathed. So might as well use them and out of the three of us, I've got more experience at this stuff." Joseph said nonchalantly but the women were not fooled and a little amused by his petty side. One they hadn't known existed until today. Sasha and Kara shared a look as Joseph was rolling up his sleeves and acting like he was staying to see this through.

"Ok, I found the recipe on the internet." Kara told him as she passed him her phone. He took it and read it over and nodded.

"It should work if we get everything in the freezer in the next couple of hours." He remarked thoughtfully as he thought out all the details of how to make the ice cream cake. Sasha was just glad he and Kara were here to pick up the slack as she was in no condition to make a cake on her own.

"We also made the space for a three layer cake in the freezer." Kara told Joseph catching them up on where they were. "Danny has taken Halsey and Frankie over to my Mom's for the day so they won't be in our hair." she added.

"I'm here." Tom called out as he came into the house laden with shopping bags.

"Good, thank you." Sasha told him as he placed the bags on the kitchen table in the Green's kitchen. "So, Kara and I agree that we should make it 3 layers with Vanilla, Lime and Pineapple. White chocolate Ganache and Sprinkles for fun. Now, I have to sit down." Sasha told them as she blew out a slow breath and sat down at the table.

"You do that and direct traffic." Joseph told her as Kara placed a glass of water on the table for Sasha.

"What can I do?" Tom asked.

"Go home, I know you can't cook." Joseph told him.

"That isn't nice." Tom told him wryly before he gave Sasha a quick kiss goodbye and left.

* * *

A couple of hours later,

Mike smiled as he watched Beth and Kaito nap on the blanket together. Sienna read her book while he and Mia played quietly Go-fish. It was so dream-like to have everyone so settled and in one place.

"Beth is Kaito's real mommy now." Mia said with a joyful smile. Mike didn't know why it mattered so much to Mia but he had to remember for kids; they liked labels. Sure they were interchangeable at her age but it was important for everyone to have a role and know where they fit.

"Yeah, do you have a three?" Mike asked her, Mia looked at her cards and shook her head.

"Go fish." Mia told him, Mike picked up a card.

"Thank you both for doing this." Mike told his daughters, Sienna looked up from book and gave a half shrug as if to say it wasn't a big deal. But to him? it was a huge deal as it was great to have such a sense of normalcy and to be able to relax with the family.

"It's fun being outside and playing." Mia said with a smile as she placed down a pair of twos on the blanket.

"Yeah, and we wanted to celebrate together." Sienna said as she closed her book and moved to sit closer to him. "But I noticed you checking your phone." she said in a low voice.

"Uncle Tom's freezer broke down. So the cake we ordered melted last night." Mike told them.

"Oh no!" Mia hissed quietly in shock as she was trying to be considerate of Beth and Kaito. Sienna's eyes went wide in shock as she said nothing.

"It's ok, they are getting a new one. I'm getting updates." Mike assured them.

"But we picked the last one together and it was perfect." Mia bemoaned quietly, Mike pressed his lips together as he tried to keep a serious expression than laugh at her.

"I'm sure this one will be just as amazing." Mike assured her.

"Ok, well, next time we keep the ice cream cake in our freezer." Mia told him firmly and very seriously.

"Yes, Lesson learned." Mike told her sincerely, Mia gave a nod and looked at her cards.

"Do you have a queen of hearts?" Mia asked.

* * *

"Ok, Ganache." Joseph ordered as he held out it hand to Kara.

"Ganache." Kara told him as she handed him the piping bag of ganache. They were working fast to get the ice cream cake together before it showed signs of melting. Sasha watched with a bowl of popcorn as it was like watching a TV cooking show minus the explanations of how to do things.

Joseph was a real pro as placed the third tier on the cake with a smug smile as it was clearly coming together perfectly. While Kara was getting the icing and other cake decorations ready.

"Third level on. Let's ice the exterior quick and get it back into the freezer to set it all." Joseph said to Kara who was acting as his sous chef.

"Your icings are ready." Kara told him.

"Good, let's go, let's go." Joseph said, he and Kara worked in a flurry and soon the cake was complete with ombre green icing with yellow chocolate drip icing at the top and multi-coloured sprinkles decoratively around the bottom.

"Wow, you should be doing this for a living." Kara said as Joseph placed an overturned ice cream cone in the same yellow chocolate icing. It looked like the kind of cake made in a hipster cafe.

"No, it would suck the fun out of it." Joseph said as he spent the next few seconds putting on some more sprinkles.

"That looks amazing." Kara said in amazement as this was well beyond what she could've done but it was purely down to imagination on her part.

"Even better than the original." Sasha said a little envious of the man's skills.

"I'm not making you a wedding cake." Joseph told Sasha.

"Why not?" Sasha asked with pout.

"Cause I don't want to be the cake man." Joseph told her as he finished the final touches, "Done, into the freezer." he ordered as he lifted the cake and moved to the freezer.

"Ok, no one is opening the freezer until six." Kara said as they safely placed the cake inside and closed the door. They only now needed it to survive a trip across the road.

* * *

Later that evening,

Beth slouch back comfortably in her chair completely full and sleepy from a long day of food and activity. She was not complaining as it was one of the best birthdays she had ever had.

"Time for cake!" Mia announced excitedly.

"Give me a moment to digest my dinner." Beth told her with a wry smile as Mike and Sienna were still packing away the dirty dishes from dinner. "And Kaito needs to get to bed as well." she added as she looked over at the baby boy who was dozing off in his high chair. His head would flop forward and he'd wake up momentarily; taking in the world with an expression of 'I'm awake' until sleep got the better of him.

"I'll put him to bed." Mia offered.

"No, I'll do it." Mike said as he knew Mia would just dump Kaito in his crib and run back downstairs. Kaito would not appreciate such treatment. "I'll be back down in five." He said as he lifted Kaito out of his high chair into his arms. His son was dead weight in his arms as he drifted off to sleep. "Can you get that?" Mike asked Beth as a knock sounded at the door.

"Sure," Beth replied she rose from her chair and headed to the front door. She opened the door and her eyes went wide. "Oh wow!" she said in awe as Sasha, Kara, Joseph, Tom and Danny stood on the doorstep with an elaborate but delicious looking cake with unlit candles and sparklers.

"Happy Birthday!" the small crowd cheered with smiles.

"Thank you." Beth said smiling back.

"Can we come in. This cake isn't going to stay solid for long." Joseph asked, Beth gave a nod and chuckled.

"Yes, come in. Come in." She said ushering them all into the house and closing the door. "This is just amazing." she told them as she knew there was no point in saying they shouldn't have.

"So how was your day?" Sasha asked.

"It has been the best day." Beth said beaming with happiness. She blinked back the tears threatening to fall as a niggling voice reminded her of all the years where her birthday had barely been recognised and if it was, there had never been this level of celebration since her twenties.

"This should be the perfect ending to your birthday." Sasha said as they all came into the kitchen dining area.

"Pretty sure that's supposed to be Mike's job tonight." Joseph quipped as he placed the cake on the table. Beth shook her head as the innuendo was rife but luckily the girls didn't catch on. The other adults looked amused but remained quiet not daring enough to add to it as Mike came down the stairs.

"What's my job?" Mike asked.

"To light the candles and not let Joseph snag the kiss." Sasha told him.

"I'm getting real close to her." Joseph joked as sat down at the table next to her.

"You can't kiss her cause only my Daddy gets to do that and you're sitting in his seat." Mia told him, Joseph held up his hands in surrender as he rose from the chair and offered it to Mike while others laughed.

"Thank you." Mike said as he sat down next to a blushing Beth, he caught a box matches that Tom tossed at him. He lit the candles and the sparklers.

Mike watched Beth smile and straightened up in her chair as they all started to sing 'Happy Birthday'. He watched her smile grow wider and see the smile of joy in her features. She wasn't the only one looking happy as he looked around at the others in the room. They all sang and smiled, once the song was over. Beth cut the cake and they shared a quick and somewhat passionate kiss which their friends cheered before the cake was cut up and shared around the table.

The evening was filled with joy, laughter and happiness as they all enjoyed the ice cream cake. He couldn't help but muse how much had changed from over a year ago. He had truly thought he'd lost everything in the pandemic and his hope had been running slim. The loneliness of his grief and anguish had ate at him.

Yet, in the past few months he'd found and reclaimed more than he ever thought possible. He was in love with a beautiful woman, he had his girls back, he gained a son and friends who were family. There wasn't anything else he needed or wanted- well, maybe there were a couple things like everyone to go home and for the girls to go to bed so he and Beth could be alone. But for now, he would practice some patience.

He wrapped an arm around Beth's shoulders, and kissed the side of her head. "One hour and I'm kicking them out." he murmured softly to her.

She turned her head and gave him a quick closed lip smile and he could see she more than happy with the idea before she turned her attention back to the group where Sasha was regaling them with how Beth's first cake vomited itself out of their warm freezer.

Beth leaned into him and interlaced her fingers with his under the table. He smiled and enjoying the intimacy; feeling deeply content and happy with his life.

* * *

 _The End..._


	57. Epilogue

_A/N: *Sings*_ _This one's for you Tomsha lovin' Scousedancer and all your help with the story!_ _One Order of Fluffy Epilogue Goodness! P.S. there will be a Christmas story for this AU world called 'Christmas Found'. Please enjoy!_

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Dear Kaito. Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang to Kaito. It was a beautiful summer day in June where Mike, the family plus their closest friends had gathered to celebrate one lucky boy's first birthday with a backyard BBQ at the Slattery Residence.

"Hip, Hip," Mike called with a smile as he sat at the table with Kaito standing in his lap. The little boy banged happily on the table with his hands. Just in front of them was a beautiful banana cake with plain vanilla icing and sprinkles with a number 1 candle in the top.

"Hooray." the small crowd responded.

"Yay!" Kaito cheered adorably as Mike caught the boy's hands to stop them from destroying the cake in front of them.

"Hip, Hip," Mike called again.

"Hooray." The small crowd replied.

"Yay." Kaito cheered again with glee. He didn't really understand what was going on or that he was the centre of attention but he knew it was a celebration.

"Blow out the candle." Mia ordered, Mike adjusted his hold on Kaito and leaned in. He blew out the candle for Kaito as people applauded. But applause soon became laughter as Kaito stuck his hands right into cake and squished part of the cake in his hands with a giggle.

"Kaito!" Beth chastised as he tried to pull to candle out of the cake and eat it. He looked up at her with an innocent expression before he stuck his cake covered hand in his mouth. His eyes lit up at the flavours and his first real taste of sugar. He held out his other hand to Beth; offering up some of his cake.

"Yum?" Kaito asked her.

"Grub." Beth said lovingly as she shook her head as she pulled the cake outside of reach which made him frown.

"Mummy!" He protested with pout.

"Now you say it?" Beth asked him with a chuckle as she carved up the cake and plated slices of cake to pass around.

"Daddy." Kaito said offering his cake covered hand to him, Mike shook his head and Kaito frowned before he stuck said hand into his mouth much to the laughter of his audience. He smiled as the flavours of the icing and cake greeted his taste buds.

* * *

Half an hour and one nearly demolished cake later, Kaito was passed out in Beth's arms in a sugar coma while the adults sat around the table enjoying a coffee and tea. The other kids had disappeared into the house to watch a movie.

"So how's the wedding plans?" Andrea asked Sasha, she was playing with Kaito's tiny foot and getting way too much amusement out of the baby boy's snoring and facial twitches.

"We're all good to go." Sasha said with a smile because in less than three weeks she would be married to Tom and her dress still fit.

"It's not that hard when the Navy does majority of the heavy lifting." Mike quipped.

"It's hard enough." Sasha assured him.

"I agree, permits were a struggle." Tom said drily even though it had been easy. But he couldn't help but feel rankled by everyone's perceived notion that everything came easy to him. They tended to forget that everything was checks and balances.

"You going to write your own vows?" Beth asked them, Tom and Sasha exchanged looks and shook their heads. They had thought about it, but didn't have the time or energy to encapsulate what they felt for in words.

"No, we want a quick ceremony so everyone can enjoy the party." Tom said.

"And so we don't need a bathroom break halfway through for me." Sasha half joked as she rose from her chair to go to the bathroom. The others smiled as they watched her cradle her pregnant belly and half waddle into the house.

"Triplets, you couldn't just have one baby?" Andrea asked Tom and Sasha but she looked at Tom more pointedly than Sasha.

"It's not my fault." Tom said defensively.

"Uhuh." Andrea remarked with amusement she looked to Mike. "When you going to make an honest woman out of this one?" she asked gesturing to Beth.

"I've been asking the same thing." Tom said joining Andrea in on the fun.

"I'm right here." Beth told them.

"We're waiting until a year has passed as I told the girls that they can't get married until they are older than 35 and known their partner for over a year. If I don't uphold my own rules, how can I expect them to do the same." Mike said with a grin.

"Well, you know if you want a celebration where all the crew of the Nathan James will be in town. Christmas Eve is coming up and there's the ball." Andrea suggested with an evil grin.

"Hey, if you want to get married. You should do it then." Mike told her.

"Gotta find someone to marry." Andrea quipped.

"Joseph is still single." Beth offered with a sweet smile.

"And he can cook. It would be keeping it in the Navy family." Mike added with amusement.

"No, not happening. Next bachelor?" Andrea asked drily.

* * *

A month later,

Sasha and Beth were picking up the final pieces needed for their outfits. Sophie had done their hair and make up to perfection, they were dressed. Sasha had her something blue, something borrowed, something old, and something new. She had her bouquet and Beth was carrying a bag filled with emergency supplies of sewing kit, water, sunglasses, sunscreen, bug spray, a shawl, drugs and other sundries etc, that Sasha might need throughout the day.

"We're late." Beth announced, she looked around the living room trying to figure out where her shoes where but they were nowhere to be found. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned as she was completely perplexed.

"Beth, where are your shoes?" Sasha asked her as she hadn't missed the fact that Beth was barefoot. Beth shrugged as she was more concerned about Sasha being perfect she just didn't have the answers for her problems.

"Ah, I don't know." Beth told her honestly, Sasha wore a wry smile as she wondered if pregnancy brain was contagious as Beth seemed to all over the place.

"I found one shoe." Sophie announced as she held up one of Beth's sandal shoes. They all took a turn around the room but the ticking of the clock made them all anxious to leave.

"Let's forget them, it's a park. I should be fine barefoot, so let's go." Beth told them as they needed to get going.

* * *

"You ok there?" Mike asked Tom as they were standing at the front of the 'altar'. Technically, it was just where they and Jeter stood while the crowd of their friends milled around and waited for Sasha and Beth to arrive.

"Sasha is never late. It's like 104 and out here, what if something is wrong." Tom said, trying to cover up the fact that he was nervous as hell and sweating. Though in his defence it was a hot summer's day for which he was glad they were in linen and lightweight fabrics. He didn't think he would be given Sasha was it for him but he was. He worried her being late wasn't about her having second thoughts but about her going into early labour or being in a car accident. He knew it was bad to think those kind of thoughts but he was tainted by Darien's pregnancy with Sammy. He worried about her being high risk even though she was passing every doctor's visit with flying colours.

"Beth would've called. Remember Sasha's 28 weeks pregnant with triplets. I think she's allowed to be late. Knowing her, she's probably had to make a pit stop at the head." Mike quipped as he crouched down and smiled as Kaito crawled over to him. Beth had dressing Kaito in the baby version of same outfit as Mike and Tom except he was in shorts which was a wise move given Kaito still refused to walk.

"He's quick." Andrea quipped as she picked Kaito off the ground and into her arms.

"He is, and I count four bachelors in your age and height range." Mike teased as Andrea was unusually well dressed in a summer dress and lightweight cardigan with her red hair loose around her shoulders.

"I'm not dating the President." Andrea informed him.

"I didn't include him." Mike told her with a smarmy expression as Andrea's cheeks went bright red in embarrassment.

"There's actually six, and the Christmas Eve ball is still open for a surprise wedding." Tom said joining on on the fun as it was a good distraction.

"I already got a date," Andrea said nodding her head to Kaito.

"Think about the more mature aged men, they are very eligible gentlemen with good incomes." Tom deadpanned.

"Did I fall into a Jane Austen book?" Andrea asked them.

"Joseph is still single." Sophie offered as she joined them at the front looking a little out of breath.

"It's never going to happen." Andrea assured her.

"I don't blame you. The bride had to make a pit stop but she'll be here very soon. So Joseph is wrangling the crowd. So, get ready." Sophie told them.

* * *

"This is it." Sasha said under her breath to Beth as they stood a couple minutes walk from the crowd.

"You look perfect and I just have to text Miller and he'll get the music started for the waltz. Unless you want to run and I can get us a cab." Beth offered jokingly.

"No, let's do this before I need another bathroom break." Sasha said as she rolled her shoulders back and smiled as everything looked so beautiful. But the real icing on the cake was how relaxed and normal it all felt while at the same time very special.

Beth sent off the text and looped her arm in Sasha's as they walked to the edge when the sounds of people humming sounded. She frowned slightly until she noticed that the Burk brothers, Diaz, Miller and Granderson were singing an A Capella cover of Sara Bareilles 'I Choose You' song. Granderson sang while the men were vocally creating the music and background vocals.

Sasha smile grew wide as it sounded amazing in comparison to a phone with speakers playing the wedding march. She blinked back tears as she turned her attention to the makeshift aisle. Mia had finished throwing petals all over the grass and Beth was already half way down the aisle.

She took her post to the left side, and all eyes were on Sasha. But she smiled as she slowly walked down the aisle looking around at all the familiar faces of friends and well- her family until her eyes landed on Tom. He smiled back at her as she walked towards him. He looked so incredibly handsome and the words of the song were so apt for the moment.

She loved him with all her heart and she knew he felt exactly the same as she saw it mirrored in his eyes. She came to a stop at the end of the aisle just as the song ended. She passed her bouquet to Beth and placed her hands in Tom's. She was so overwhelmed with happiness she gave a small laugh as she had to take one hand back to wipe at her eyes.

"Happy tears." she assured Tom, they both looked to Jeter who stepped forward looking dapper in a three piece grey linen suit with navy tie.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to witness the joining of these two lives. Not many of know, but Tom and Sasha met a few years ago. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be and they parted ways and went on with their lives. They fell in love with other people, Tom had a family and both have successful goals. Years later, after a pandemic and a lot of heart ache, the extraordinary has happened. They met again and some would call it fate. This time, it was the right time and place for them. They fell in love all over again and today, they are finalizing it with their wedding." Jeter said to the crowd, Sasha and Tom smiled at one another.

"A good marriage is made up of many things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you every day and it is not just marrying the right person, its being the right partner. Many of here can attest to these two people being the right partner for one another. So without further ado, Tom." Jeter prompted.

"I, Thomas William Chandler take you Aleksandra Elyse Cooper to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever." Tom said to Sasha.

I, Aleksandra Elyse Cooper take you Thomas William Chandler to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever." Sasha said with a grin her voice quavering as her emotions got the better of her.

"Tom, do you take Sasha to be your wife?" Jeter asked.

"I do" Tom said sincerely.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do" he promised.

"Sasha, do you take Tom to be your husband?" Jeter asked.

"I do" Sasha said.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" Jeter asked.

"I do" Sasha promised.

Jeter pulled the wedding rings out of the inside of his coat jacket. Beth blew out a soft breath as she was trying to not have her mascara run as it was so beautiful. She looked across at Mike surprised to see tears in his eyes. He looked at her and smiled, love shining so brightly from his expression. They turned their attention back to Jeter as he started speaking.

"Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage." he told the crowd.

"Sasha, this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed." Tom said as he placed the ring or tried to put the wedding ring on. "I swear it fit last week." he told the crowd nervously as they all were wondering what the hold up was. Everyone chuckled while Beth stepped up and helped Sasha take her necklace.

"It will fit after the babies." Andrea assured from the crowd as Sasha's ring was placed on the necklace around her neck. Before placing it back around Sasha's neck before stepping back.

"Yay!" Kaito chirped which made everyone laugh given the bad timing.

"Sasha," Jeter said offering her the ring meant for Tom. She thanked him as she took the ring and looked to Tom.

"Tom, this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed." Sasha said as she placed the ring smoothly onto his hand.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." Jeter told Sasha and Tom, he looked to Sasha. "You may kiss your groom." he told her. Sasha didn't need to be told twice as she wrapped her arms around Tom's neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. She didn't care if it was a touch inappropriate as Tom kissed her back, his arms circling around her as best as he could.

"I present to you our happy couple!" Jeter said, the crowd cheered, wolf whistled and cat called until Sasha and broke their kiss. Both a little flushed and completely happy as every came up to congratulate them.

* * *

A couple hours later,

Tom and Sasha sat on the park bench near their large group of friends. The BBQ had long been consumed and the cake had been cut and consumed. The garter was surprising caught by Granderson who hadn't even been standing in the randy crowd of men wanting it. The bouquet surprisingly ended up in Andrea's hand which hadn't been Sasha's aim, but it was amusing nonetheless given Andrea was chatting up with an handsome man. Beth and Mike were laying on a picnic blanket with Kaito looking completely content with their family as Mia and Sienna were off with the other kids; running around playing while the adults were socialising.

It was the most beautiful day, Sasha leaned into Tom and he wrapped an arm around around her middle enjoying the sensations of the babies moving around inside her. The last time Tom could remember feeling so content was when he'd been married to Darien and watching their kids play and run. It felt amazing to be able to feel it again and it feel so right when it was so different. He felt immensely grateful for everything and everyone in his life.

"I feel incredibly blessed." Tom told Sasha as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. He could feel her smile.

"Me too," She replied softly, she lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed him long and sweet. Tom kissed her back, she melted into it ignoring the wolf whistles, cheering and loud suggestion from Wolf telling them get going on their honeymoon. She broke the kiss and they smiled at one another, in their own world of happiness as they were in it together for life.

* * *

 _The End_


End file.
